Zpět ke hvězdám
by Selenite
Summary: Nautilus byl zničen a kapitán Nemo společně s posádkou čelí mnohým výzvám. Hlavním cílem zůstává porazit Gargoyla a jeho organizaci Neo Atlantis. Jenže sil i prostředků ubývá a jedinou naději představuje legenda o bitevní lodi Excelion, ukryté a zasypané kdesi hluboko pod ruinami města Tartessos. Navíc se zdá, že si Nemo a velící důstojnice Elektra mají mnoho co vysvětlovat.
1. Království bez Slunce

_The anger, the pressure_

_You're choking down your words again_

_Feel the nerves set in_

_Unspoken frustration_

_They see right through you_

_Paper thin, like the ghost within_

_-Dream Theater, Paralyzed_

* * *

**_\- Hlubiny města Tartessos, střední Afrika, 12. listopadu 1889 -_**

Cesta potemnělou chodbou ubíhala pomalu. Elektra se snažila naslouchat jen svým vlastním krokům, jejichž rytmus se odrážel od stěn, jenže to nepomáhalo. I když zrychlila, slyšela i spoustu jiných zvuků, o kterých raději ani nechtěla vědět, odkud jsou a proč se ozývají. Utíkající krysy jí nevadily, ale občasné dunění a praskání ji znepokojovalo. Na Nautilu to bylo normální, ale tady, hluboko pod ruinami města Tartessos to mohlo znamenat cokoli. Sesuv půdy či borcení stropu někde nad jejich hlavami? Zvuky sice nefunkčního, ale dosud nevyhaslého a nestabilního motoru lodi, kterou se snažili najít? Co když jejich úsilí v prostorách dávno zasypaného doku zažehlo v motoru nějakou nečekanou reakci? Budou mít vůbec čas utéct? A kam vlastně?

Ještěže na tyto úvahy nezbývalo moc času. Protože jak dlouho vlastně bude trvat, než Gargoyle zjistí, že se zde ukrývají a co mají v plánu, nebo ještě hůř, než Gargoyle najde Nadiu a uskuteční svůj plán? Těžko odhadovat. Ale bylo jasné že každý den a každá hodina jsou velice, velice drahé.

_Konečně_, pomyslela si Elektra, když stanula pár kroků od slabě osvětlené místnosti, kapitánovy kanceláře či jakéhosi prozatímního velitelství, které si zde zařídili teprve včera. _Včera, nebo předevčírem?_ Pomyslela si Elektra. _Kdo ví, tady v Království bez Slunce._

"Elektro?" Ozvalo se z místnosti.

"Kapitáne?"

"Pojďte dál, na co čekáte?" Pobídl ji kapitán. Jeho hlas zněl odcizeně, téměř hrubě.

"Jistě." Vydechla Elektra a vstoupila.

Místnost působila velice ponuře - jen špinavé, zaprášené stěny a temná zákoutí, kam byly narychlo odklizeny staré rozpadající se předměty, jež byly kdysi k užitku, ale dnes již bylo těžko říct, k čemu vlastně sloužily. Uprostřed stál provizorní pracovní stůl složený z několika desek, které se našly v okolí, podepřených kameny. Na stole pak spočívaly plány města a jeho podzemí, veškerá dostupná dokumentace šachet a chodeb a také všechny materiály jež nějakým způsobem zmiňovaly staré, tisíce let uzavřené doky a vesmírnou bitevní loď Excelion. A u stolu nehybná postava kapitána Nema, skloněná nad dokumenty. Pravou rukou se opíral o desku stolu, levou měl zavěšenou v obvazech uvázaných za krkem.

Elektra se zadívala na prázdný levý rukáv Nemova kapitánského pláště a znovu se neubránila návalu vzteku, viny a lítosti. _Teď ne, teď ne, teď_ _ne..._ opakovala si v duchu a sevřela ruce v pěst, když cítila, že se jí derou slzy do očí.

"Jak pokračujete? Nějaké výsledky?" Zeptal se Nemo, aniž by k Elektře vzhlédl nebo se jakkoli pohnul.

Elektra polkla a zhluboka se nadechla. "S vaším svolením, kapitáne, u dokovacího vstupu dva jsme byli rovněž neúspěšní." Odpověděla mírně se třesoucím hlasem. "Tedy... Narazili jsme na pevnou stěnu, stejně jako u vstupu jedna. S technikou, kterou jsme zatím dali dohromady, ji ale nejsme schopni jednoduše překonat. Vedoucí technik zatím nechce použít hrubější sílu na proražení té překážky, protože-"

"By vás to taky mohlo zasypat." Skočil jí do řeči kapitán.

"A-ano, k tomu, abychom mohli pokračovat ve výkopu bude potřeba lépe zpevnit strop a stěny naší chodby. Podle záznamu z detektorů se zdá že nad námi došlo k nějakému pohybu-"

"Tohle nemá smysl. Je třeba to okamžitě ukončit."

"Ale kapitáne!" Oponovala Elektra. "Loď se zdá být blízko, soudě podle magnetického pole -"

"Jistě, že tam je!" Okřikl ji Nemo. "Ale trčí tam přes dvanáct tisíc let! A navíc nad ní proběhla katastrofa Tartessosu. Stropní část doku se rozpadla na kusy a propadla se dovnitř, to bude nejspíš ta pevná stěna, přes kterou se nemůžete dostat. Pak došlo na hroucení budov a chodeb ve vyšších patrech, sesuvy půdy, požáry a nakonec všechno zalila voda. Ta loď tam je, ale v úplně jiné poloze, než bylo naposledy známo!" řekl kapitán a Elektře se zdálo, že se na ni zpod hustého obočí přece jen podíval. "Je zasypaná sutí a bahnem ve kterém jsou uvězněné kusy stropu doku. I kdybychom měli lepší vybavení, je nesmysl se za těchto podmínek snažit k Excelionu dostat z dokovacích vstupů. Jestli budete pokračovat, dříve nebo později se bahno nad vámi uvolní a vás rozmačká to, co je nad ním."

"Je pravda, že tohle už pár lidí z posádky zmínilo taky." pousmála se hořce Elektra. "Zřejmě... zřejmě nám nezbývá než Excelion nechat spát a vymyslet něco jiného."

"Nic jiného nemáme." Odsekl Nemo. "Buďto vykopeme Excelion, nebo jsme skončili."

"Takže..."

"Takže ho prostě vykopeme. Doslova. Zeshora."

"Prosím?" Vydechla Elektra nevěřícně. "Vždyť to bychom museli zřídit něco jako povrchový důl! Je to strašná spousta materiálu, co budeme muset přemístit. A navíc kam? A jak? Nemáme rypadla a... a ani jeřáby. Jak tedy odstraníme ty spadené kusy stropu? Na cestě shora na ně přece taky narazíme!"

"A nad čím si myslíte, že tu celou dobu přemýšlím, důstojníku?" zeptal se Nemo chladně.

Elektra si znovu povzdechla, tentokrát již ze značnou dávkou vzteku. "Ano? A co jste vymyslel, kapitáne? Co mám říct posádce?"

"Vy nic říkat nebudete." Prohlásil tvrdě Nemo a konečně se zahleděl Elektře do očí. "Řeknu jim to sám."

...

Jestliže byla cesta ke kapitánovi zdlouhavá, cesta zpět spolu s ním se zdála být nekonečná. Elektra byla na mlčení zvyklá, na můstku Nautilu se nezřídka stávalo, že všichni zírali do přístrojů mlčky celé hodiny. Ale tohle bylo příšerné. Nesnesitelné ticho, zrovna když by se toho mělo tolik říct.

Čím byli blíže dokům, tím zřetelnější se zdál být onen podivný dunivý zvuk.

"Zdá se že od včerejška ten zvuk poněkud zesílil." promluvila konečně Elektra.

"Hm." Zabručel Nemo. "Všiml jsem si." Poznamenal a odmlčel se.

"Je to motor lodi?" Zeptala se po chvíli Elektra.

"Nepochybně. O důvod víc, proč se do té lodi musíme dostat. Pokud se hlavní motor vymkne kontrole, výsledek bude ještě horší, než kdybychom nechali Gargoyla vyhrát."

"Rozumím." Odvětila Elektra a zamyslela se. Co je asi v jádru hlavního motoru Excelionu, pokud by jeho nekontrolované zničení mohlo způsobit ... co přesně?

Elektra už otevírala ústa k další otázce, když v tom si vzpomněla na něco úplně jiného, co už nějakou dobu chtěla Nemovi sdělit, jen dosud nebyla vhodná příležitost. _Jistě, tohle kapitán určitě přivítá. Nijak nám to sice nepomůže, ale trocha dobrých zpráv se vždycky hodí._ Chvíli si promýšlela, jak by vlastně měla začít, nadechla se -

"Slečno Elektro!" ozvalo se v dálce před nimi. "Kapitáne! Čekáme na vás!"

_Tak nic._

...

"Jak to myslíte?" Ozvalo se z davu.

"Přesně tak, jak jsem řekl." Pronesl ke shromážděné posádce rázně kapitán. "To, co teď děláme je příliš nebezpečné. A neefektivní. Tady už nic nezmůžeme. Musíme se teď vrátit k ústí podmořského tunelu a z vraku Nautila odnést naprosto vše, co se odnést dá, všechny pohonné jednotky, kabely, veškerý využitelný materiál; rozebereme ho na kusy. Tady v podzemí města prohledáme všechny chodby a servisní místnosti, kamkoli se dostaneme a najdeme něco k užitku, použijeme to. Hlavní jsou zdroje energie. Pak se přestěhujeme nad klenbu doku... a začneme s těžbou."

"A co přesně budeme těžit, Kapitáne?"

"Excelion, co jiného." Opáčil Nemo.

V davu to zašumělo.

"Ano, naše vybavení je zatím tristní, ale důležité je slovo zatím. Zprvu to bude náročné a zdlouhavé, ale postupně si sestrojíme potřebnou techniku - bagry, rypadla, dopravníkový pás, cokoli bude potřeba. Jeřáby zcela jistě najdeme v horních patrech doku. Budou pravděpodobně nefunkční a zasypané, ale s tím si poradíme."

"To je šílenství." Pronesl kdosi posměšně.

"To máte pravdu." Přiznal kapitán. "A nepochybujte o tom, že realita bude ještě horší. Ale teď se vás ptám, kolik šílených věcí už jsme spolu dokázali? Sestavit nejlepší ponorku světa a vybavit ji motory z vesmírné lodi? Zní to šíleně? Jistě. Dokázali jsme to?" Zvolal Nemo směrem ke své posádce. "Tak dokázali?"

"Dokázali." Odpověděl Stařík a podíval se po ostatních. Zdálo se, že tato myšlenka posádku přinejmenším zaujala.

"Ano, je to tak." Pokračoval Nemo a sestoupil ze svého vyvýšeného místa směrem ke shromážděným. "Byly to měsíce a roky tvrdé práce. Teď to bude ještě náročnější a času bude o dost míň. Ale co nám zbývá?" Připomněl a pomalu se vmísil do davu. Muži se s úctou rozestoupili a nechali jej stanout ve svém středu.

"Tenhle osud jsme si vybrali sami a každý z nás měl dostatek příležitostí odejít. Jenže jsme vytrvali a teď jsme tady. Nautilus byl zničen a Gargoyle vyhrává, ale zbývá mu poslední krok k dokončení jeho snu. Ještě není konec. A jediní, kdo ho může zastavit, jsme my. A máme tu výhodu, že netuší, co chystáme. Máme tedy dvě možnosti. Buďto podstoupíme tento poslední, šílený závod s časem, anebo se vzdáme Gargoylovi. To druhé bude bez práce - "

"Jo, bude to bez práce," ozvalo se znovu ze zástupu. Byl to Eiko Villan. Špinavý od bahna, ruce opřené o lopatu. "Ale taky to bude dost na hovno."

"Přesně tak, pane Villane. Sám bych to neřekl líp." Souhlasil kapitán, načež se napříč davem ozval tlumený smích. "Takže se vás ptám, kdo jde se mnou?"

"Já." Přihlásila se Elektra a snažila se ignorovat pohrdavé pohledy velké části posádky. "Jdu s vámi."

"Jo, tady. Jdu taky. Buďto se dostanu na můstek tý lodi, nebo tady chcípnu s lopatou v ruce. Všechno lepší než nechat tu svini vyhrát." Odpověděl po chvíli Eiko Villan a zvedl ruku na znamení souhlasu.

"Já jdu samozřejmě taky." Zvedl ruku Stařík.

"A já." Přidal se Doktor.

"Já taky! Já taky!" zakřičela Doktorova dcera Ikoline.

V tu chvíli se zvedl les rukou všech ostatních.

...

"Kapitáne?" Zeptala se opatrně Elektra před vchodem do kapitánovy kanceláře.

"Děje se něco?" Zaznělo od stolu.

"Ano a ne." Odpověděla Elektra a pousmála se.

"Co to má znamenat?" Vyštěkl na ni Nemo. "Na tohle nemám čas."

"Já jen... chtěla jsem vám jen oznámit že jsme dnes zachytili automatický šifrovaný signál." Vymáčkla ze sebe spěšně Elektra.

"Pojďte dál." Zamručel Nemo. "Jaký signál? Odkud?" zeptal se a vzhlédl k Elektře, když stanula u jeho stolu.

"Z vaší oddělené kajuty, pane. Tady jsou souřadnice. Je to u pobřeží malého ostrova. My o něm víme, ale oficiálně je neznámý."

Nemo si od Elektry převzal mapu a zápisník s údaji. Téměř tři tisíce kilometrů od východního pobřeží Austrálie byl na mapě zvýrazněn malý bod. "Tak tady jste," hlesl nakonec.

"Oni si poradí." Ozvala se po chvíli Elektra.

"Jestli jsou naživu." Namítl pochybovačně Nemo.

"Kapitáne, tím jsem si jistá. Jean by nedovolil, aby se Nadie a Marii něco stalo. Určitě jsou v pořádku a v bezpečí."

"To je dost relativní pojem." Odvětil Nemo, posunul mapu směrem k Elektře a vrátil se ke svým dokumentům. "Dokud je Gargoyle naživu, není moje dcera v bezpečí nikde na tomto světě."

"To máte asi pravdu." souhlasila tiše Elektra a mapu se zápisníkem si založila do podpaží. "Pokud je to všechno, kapitáne," ozvala se znovu po chvíli ticha, "pro dnešek se rozloučím."

"Děkuji, vám. Za všechno." Zazněla poněkud překvapivá odpověď.

"Nemáte zač, kapitáne." Usmála se Elektra. Na okamžik váhala, ale potom vyrazila ke dveřím. Než odešla z místnosti, ještě se zastavila. "A prosím vás, pane, odpočiňte si."

"Vy víte dobře, kde si můžeme odpočinout, Elektro."

"Jistě. V hrobě. Ale dovolím si namítnout, že vy nejste ten, kdo by se tam zrovna teď měl hrnout, pane."

"No vidíte. Však se taky nechystám odpočívat." Prohlásil Nemo, vstal od stolu a setřásl ze sebe svůj plášť. Pohled na jeho zraněnou paži na Elektru působil jako bodnutí nožem. Najednou byli zase na můstku Nautila a odevšad se dovnitř valila voda. Kapitán si držel postřelenou paži a probodával ji pohledem. A ona, zrádkyně Elektra, držela zbraň a chystala se znovu vystřelit.

V očích se jí opět nahromadily slzy.

"Kapitáne, chtěla bych vám jen říct, že mě-" vyrazila ze sebe chraplavým hlasem.

"To je vše, důstojníku." Zasyčel na ni Nemo. Jeho oči byly stejně zarputilé a hrozivé jako v její vzpomínce. "Běžte spát, dobrou noc."

* * *

_**Pozn. aut.:** U některých postav jsem nedokázala dohledat, jak se vlastně jmenují, tak jsem trochu improvizovala. Pokud byste, laskaví čtenáři, o jménech postav měli více informací, prosím sdělte mi je v recenzích nebo přes zdejší poštu. Jakékoli další podněty samozřejmě také vítám. Děkuji! _


	2. Na začátek

_When I'm scared an__d__ silently scream "no"_

_My heart's beating fast but I'm moving slow_

_Before I start sinking below_

_You grab on and never let me go_

_Don't let me go, don't let me go_

_When I need you the most_

_You pull me out of the undertow_

_\- James LaBrie, Undertow_

* * *

_**\- Nautilus, 31. října 1889, třetí den po bitvě v Kermadeckém příkopu -**_

Po dlouhém, skoro nekonečném tichu se konečně ozvaly Doktorovy kroky. Šel pomalu, unaveně. Nakonec dlouze a namáhavě vydechl a posadil se na zem, záda si opřel o stěnu u dveří. Ty zůstaly otevřené.

"Tak co?" zeptal se Stařík, když se Doktor sám neměl k tomu, aby promluvil.

"Nevím, je to pořád stejné. Horečka neustupuje." Vysvětlil Doktor odevzdaně. Ponuré nouzové světlo po jeho slovech náhle příznačně zesláblo a zablikalo. Členové posádky se mlčky rozhlédli kolem sebe a zaposlouchali se do podmořského ticha. Na chvíli na všechny padla tma, nebylo vidět vůbec nic. Nakonec se ale matné, červené světlo opět probralo k životu.

"No a neměl by se už vzbudit?" Zeptal se Eiko, když odhlédl od sonaru.

"Teoreticky ano." Potvrdil Doktor a krátce si odkašlal. "Podívejte se, musíme si teď ujasnit jednu věc," pokračoval. "Vím, že toto řešení vzbuzuje emoce, ale mě jakožto palubnímu lékaři už moc možností nezbývá. Jestli se kapitánův stav do večera nezlepší, budu muset přistoupit k amputaci."

"No tak, vždyť musí být ještě nějaký jiný způsob!" Oponoval Eiko.

"Jiný způsob?" Doktor si odfrkl a zvedl obočí. "Tak mi poraďte. Víte, já chápu, jak je to hrozné, ale pro mě a myslím, že i pro nás všechny je prioritou zachránit kapitánův život, nikoli jeho paži. Nebo se pletu?"

Kdesi v trupu Nautila – nebo tedy spíše toho, co z Nautila zbylo, se ozvalo táhlé skřípání a praskání. V této situaci to skoro znělo, jako kdyby sama loď naříkala.

"Ale vždyť je to přece kapitán, on to zvládne." Pronesl tiše Stařík, hlavu skloněnou ke svým přístrojům. Bylo stěží poznat, zda skutečně věří tomu, co říká. "Už přece zvládl horší věci. A navíc... on není jako my." Řekl nakonec a podíval se po ostatních.

"Ne, to není, to máte pravdu." Přiznal Doktor. "Kdyby totiž byl kapitán člověk jako my, s velkou pravděpodobností už by tu s námi nebyl, s rukou nebo bez ní."

"Ale vždyť se už uzdravoval." Podotkla Elektra, sedící poblíž dveří, zahalena do kapitánova pláště.

"Ano a ne. V naší situaci se těžko zabraňuje infekci." řekl Doktor a přejel si rukou po tváři. "Úlomků střely bylo hodně, potřeboval bych lepší podmínky abych je mohl všechny spolehlivě najít a odstranit. Věřím, že jsem udělal, co jsem mohl, ale zřejmě to nebylo dostatečné. Když teď vynechám amputaci paže, vyčerpal jsem už všechny mě známé prostředky." Pronesl a pokrčil si nohy, ruce opřel o kolena a sklonil hlavu. "Přikročil jsem tedy ještě k jednomu řešení, ale nad tím nemám žádnou kontrolu." Dodal po chvíli.

"Co tím myslíte?" Ozval se znovu Stařík.

"Jak už bylo řečeno, kapitán není člověk." Odvětil Doktor opatrně. "A navíc je dědicem Modré vody. Mezi ním a tou... věcí je nějaké spojení." Jeho hlas byl najednou tichý, jako kdyby se zdráhal mluvit dál.

"Ano? Posloucháme." Povzbudil jej Stařík.

"Ikoline a já... Rozhodli jsme se... Vyndali jsme kapitánovu Modrou vodu z té truhličky, co ji pořád nosí u sebe."

"Kdo vám to dovolil?" namítl Eiko rázně.

"Počkej, uklidni se!" Zamračil se Stařík, když se postavil a otočil směrem k Eikovi. "Pokračujte, Doktore." vybídl nakonec.

Doktor pokrčil rameny. "Jistě, je to bez kapitánova vědomí, ale myslím, že za zkoušku to stojí."

"To je pravda." Potvrdila Ikoline, jež právě vstoupila do místnosti. "V té truhličce byl schovaný i náhrdelník s přívěskem, do kterého se dá Modrá voda připevnit." Pokračovala ve vysvětlování. "Tak jsme to s tátou zkusili a povedlo se. A pak jsme ten náhrdelník s Modrou vodou dali Kapitánovi kolem krku. Tak, jak ji nosila Nadia, však víte."

"A to mu má pomoct?" Uchechtl se naštvaně poddůstojník Fletcher a ohlédl se od řízení lodi směrem k ostatním.

"To nevíme, ale možná ano. Ta věc se trochu rozzářila, když jsem ji položila kapitánovi na hruď."

"Skutečně?" zeptal se Stařík.

"Kdo ví, co to znamená." Zamručel pochybovačně Fletcher.

"Já myslím, že něco určitě." Stála si za svým Ikoline. "Nadia mi o své Modré vodě vyprávěla, jak ji vždycky upozornila na nebezpečí a tak. Ani ji nemohla zahodit, když chtěla."

"To nic nedokazuje." Eiko mávl zlostně rukou. "A vůbec, proč teda kapitán tu věc nenosí, když by mu měla tak pomáhat?"

"Jak se takhle můžeš ptát?" Otázala se Elektra rozhořčeně. "Zřejmě toho o kapitánovi moc nevíš, Eiko."

"Ale podívejme, se kdo se ozval!" Odpověděl Eiko podrážděně. "Odbornice na kapitánův život, že? Když už jsme u toho, můžeš nám třeba taky prozradit, jak konkrétně nám mělo pomoct, že jsi kapitána střelila do ruky?!"

"Tak dost, už jsem jednou řekl, že se máš uklidnit, Eiko!" Zavelel Stařík rozhořčeně. "Tyhle šarvátky nám teď k ničemu nejsou!"

"A jak se mám uklidnit?! Nemáme pohon, skoro žádnou energii, klesáme pořád hlouběji a dochází kyslík, a k tomu všemu vedle v místnosti umírá kapitán. A ona si tu sedí jakoby nic, zahalená v jeho plášti a peskuje mě tady. Přitom sama ještě nic nevysvětlila!"

"Má pravdu!" Souhlasil Fletcher a udeřil pěstí do přístrojové desky před sebou. "Proč si neukážeme na tu, která za to může? Jak to, že si tady jenom tak v klídku sedí?" Prohlásil rezolutně a otočil se směrem k Elektře.

"Přátelé, uklidněte se!" Ozval se rázně Doktor, vstal a popošel pár kroků směrem ke středu místnosti. "Souhlasím se Staříkem, tohle nám nijak nepomůže!"

"Že ne?!" Namítl zlostně Fletcher. "A jak můžete vědět, že ta ženská nechystá něco dalšího? Na životě jí nezáleží, zbraň přece obrátila i proti sobě. Možná bychom jí tedy mohli pomoct dokončit, co začala!"

"Tak prosím, do toho! Na co čekáš?!" Vykřikla Elektra, vstala a shodila ze sebe kapitánův plášť.

"No já vlastně nevím, na co pořád čekáme. Kyslíku není nazbyt!" Okřikl ji zpět Fletcher a vstal ze svého místa. Okazaki, asistent řízení, přitakal a rovněž povstal.

"Čím míň plic, tím líp, že?" pousmála se Elektra a sklopila zrak. "No tak, skončeme to. Pravidla jsou jasná, a já čekám na svůj trest už třetím dnem. Tak už mě, prosím, nenapínejte."

"Ne, prosím, ne!" vykřikla Ikoline, když Fletcher s Okazakim vyrazili k Elektře.

"No tak prosím vás, mějte rozum!" zvolal Stařík, přiskočil k Elektře jako první a postavil se mezi ni a Fletchera.

"Nechte je, mají pravdu. Takhle to bude lepší." Pronesla klidně Elektra a položila Staříkovi ruku na rameno. "Už nemám nárok být tu s vámi."

"Podle pravidel hlavně nemáš nárok na život!" Trval na svém Fletcher.

"Ne, to nemám." řekla tiše Elektra a sklonila hlavu. Přišlo jí zvláštní, že vůbec necítila strach. Ani zášť. Jen lítost. _Kéž bych to mohla napravit... _"Prosím, odpusťte mi." Zašeptala do ucha Staříkovi.

Ten se však podivně zasmál. "Ne, ne, tohle je šílené. To nedovolím!"

"Ustup, Staříku, ty do toho nepatříš." Zasyčel výhrůžně Fletcher.

"Ne!"

"Tak dost!" Zazněl náhle silný, pronikavý hlas. Jeho ozvěna se v nastalém tichu ještě několikrát odrazila od vnitřních stěn lodi. Všichni okamžitě ztichli a pozorovali, jak slabé nouzové osvětlení postupně ustupuje intenzivní modré záři přicházející z chodby otevřenými dveřmi. Dveřmi, ve kterých se vzápětí objevila vysoká postava se zdrojem onoho světla zavěšeným na krku.

Kapitán Nemo se zdravým ramenem opřel o rám dveří, pravou rukou si přidržoval poraněnou levou paži. Jeho jindy jemně bronzová kůže nyní až nepřirozeným způsobem odrážela světlo vycházející z Modré vody, téměř jako by se sama třpytila a zářila. Jeho fyzický stav sice Doktor před malou chvílí označil za krajně neblahý, na Nemově pohledu to teď však nebylo znát. Jeho oči byly hrozivé, tvrdé a přísné a Elektra si uvědomila, že je to poprvé, kdy kapitán před posádkou projevil svou autoritu tímto způsobem. Jistě, každý člen posádky více či méně věděl, co je kapitán zač, sám Nemo se však vždy důsledně snažil před posádkou svůj původ nezdůrazňovat.

Teď se ale oči všech upíraly na ten zvláštní výjev ve dveřích. Dlouhou chvíli nikdo nepromluvil ani se nepohnul.

"Chci, aby bylo jasno, že na své lodi žádný lynč nestrpím." Promluvil kapitán. "Koho bych snad znovu přistihl při takovém jednání, bude na místě zastřelen." Prohlásil a zdálo se, že se jeho pohled na okamžik stočil k Fletcherovi. "Velící důstojnice porušila naše pravidla a trest ji nemine. Teď je však nanejvýš nesmyslné se tím zabývat. O jejím dalším osudu rozhodnu v příhodném čase. Je to všem jasné?" otázal se důrazně a na okamžik se odmlčel. "Výborně," prohlásil, když viděl, že nikdo nic nenamítá. "Jsem rád, že si rozumíme." Řekl nakonec a odešel.

...

Jenže čas plynul a kapitán mlčel.

Nikdo z posádky se už téma trestu pro Elektru neodvážil znovu otevřít a sama Elektra jen tiše vyčkávala. Vždyť kapitán to vyjádřil dost výstižně, když řekl, že zabývat se touto záležitostí v jejich mizerné situaci nemělo smysl. V tu dobu smrt bezprostředně hrozila celé posádce.

Avšak nakonec přeci jen svitla naděje.

Klesali sice stále hlouběji, až skoro k samému dnu příkopu, jenže namísto hlubokomořské tmy, občas narušené podivnými světélkujícími tvory, se před nimi objevilo slabé, ale stabilní světlo, jež neustále sílilo. Nebylo pochyb, že se pomalu, ale jistě blížili k prastarému podmořskému tunelu, který zde před celými věky zanechali Atlantiďané.

Nautilus už nedisponoval žádným aktivním pohonem, nezbývalo tedy než čekat, až je k ústí tunelu pomalu nažene hlubokomořský proud. Nebylo to vůbec snadné, hodiny se vlekly a jemné manévrování nebralo konce. Jenže poddůstojník Fletcher s panem Okazakim a Eikem se u řízení doslova vyznamenali, snad i ve snaze odčinit své chování, a Nautilus spolehlivě a bez újmy navedli do osvětleného portálu.

Zde Nautilus značně nabral rychlost, avšak kam přesně je tunel směřoval, zprvu nebylo jasné. Veškeré brzdící systémy zde byly nepoužitelné, a tak postupně míjeli jednu odbočující chodbu za druhou. Ve vysoké rychlosti se světla po stranách tunelu téměř slévala v jednolitou zářící linku a zdálo se, že nad směřováním ponorky znovu a tentokrát zcela ztratili kontrolu. Každým dnem se nervozita stupňovala, avšak kapitán zůstával v klidu. Modrou vodu nosil neustále zavěšenou na krku a jeho stav se postupně zlepšoval. Snažil se co nejvíce času trávit na můstku, kde ve světle přicházejícím z tunelu nebyla tolik patrná záře Modré vody. Většinu času jen mlčky pozoroval ubíhající světla, občas krátce odpověděl na dotaz. Často také ve svém kapitánském křesle usínal a budil se až s příchodem Doktora nebo Ikoline.

Pouze jednou promluvil z ničeho nic, aniž by se ho někdo na něco zeptal.

"Prosím, nemějte obavy." řekl tiše, ale zřetelně. "Vím, kde naše cesta končí. Tam, kde všechno začalo."

"Vynoříme se pod Tartessosem." Odtušila po dlouhé chvíli mlčení Elektra.

"Přesně tak." potvrdil Nemo.

Za další dva dny se tak skutečně stalo. Loď začala náhle zpomalovat a zamířila do tunelu vedoucího kamsi vzhůru. A nakonec se stalo něco, v co mnozí z posádky už ani nedoufali. Nautilus se vynořil.

Vzduch kolem lodi se zdál být v pořádku, opět tedy bylo možné otevřít průduchy a pustit dovnitř trochu kyslíku. Všichni si gratulovali a jásali, někteří slzeli, jiní se smáli, Fletcher s Okazakim dokonce Elektře přednesli cosi jako omluvu.

Když všichni vystoupili na povrch lodi a rozhlédli se kolem, ohromná místnost, kde se ocitli, jim nejvíce ze všeho připomínala nádraží. Nástupiště a přilehlé stěny vypadaly jako z bílého, lesklého mramoru. Stropní část tvořila jen hrubě opracovaná skála vyztužená masivní kovovou klenbou. I zde byly všude po obvodu místnosti umístěny svítilny. Klasická nádražní budova, dalo by se říct, ovšem s tím rozdílem, že nástupiště od sebe nedělily koleje, ale vodní kanály. Nepochybně šlo o jeden z největších dopravních uzlů v síti starých hlubinných tunelů.

Elektra se zahleděla vzhůru a při pohledu na monumentální klenbu se jí zamotala hlava. Mezi jednotlivými kovovými žebry klenby se rýsovaly zkameněliny pravěkých tvorů a rostlin. Do nejvyšších míst u stropu už nepronikalo světlo z nástupišť, stíny skalních výčnělků se tak ve výšce hrozivě prodlužovaly a tmavly. Toto místo jejich nové naděje působilo zároveň poněkud děsivě. Vzduch zde však byl svěží a neustále lehce proudil.

"Vzduchotechnika tu funguje." Popsal Stařík nahlas jev, kterého si už všichni všimli.

"Dobré znamení." Poznamenal kapitán. "Možná budeme mít štěstí a budou fungovat i další věci." řekl, když sestoupil z lodi na nástupiště. Poté došel až ke schodišti vedoucímu k velkému nadchodu, jež všechna nástupiště spojoval. Ostatní jej následovali.

Když se Nemo rukou dotkl zábradlí, Modrá voda na jeho hrudi se rozzářila a schody se pohnuly. Jedna polovina stoupala vzhůru, druhá dolů. "Zajímavé." Podotkl a nastoupil si.

"Copak vy jste tu nikdy předtím nebyl?" Zeptal se Eiko a přidal se ke kapitánovi.

"Nebyl. A žasnu nad tím podobně, jako vy." Povzdychl si Nemo. Když jej schody vyvezly až nahoru, vykročil směrem k východu, aby udělal místo ostatním, potom se zastavil a vzhlédl směrem ke klenbě haly. "Tunel, kterým jsme se sem dostali, tahle stanice... vše bylo už po generace jen předmětem legend. Mohou to být celá tisíciletí, kdy tu byl někdo z mého národa naposledy."

"No, pěkný." potřásl Eiko hlavou, založil si ruce před sebe a rozhlédl se kolem. "Mohli aspoň zhasnout, když už."

"Hm." Nemo se kousl do rtu a stočil svůj pohled k zemi. Výhled do tváře mu částečně zakrývaly husté vlasy, ale bylo téměř jisté, že se usmívá. "Je to věčná škoda, že jste jim tehdy nemohl poradit, pane Villane."

"Viďte, taky si myslím- " zažertoval Eiko, ale to už jej chytil za rameno Fletcher.

"Nech těch řečí a pojď radši se mnou." přikázal a vydal se k východu se zbraní v ruce. "Je možný, že nezhasli, protože jsou pořád tady."

"Myslím, že to nebude třeba, pane Fletchere." Uklidnil jej kapitán. "My sami bychom se sem bez Modré vody nikdy nedostali. Nikdo jiný sem přístup nemá."

"A co Nadia?" Připomněla Elektra. "Co když-"

"To je krajně nepravděpodobné." Rozhodl Nemo po chvíli přemýšlení.

"No, opatrnosti není nikdy dost. Jdu napřed." Ohlásil Fletcher.

"Dobrá." souhlasil Nemo.

Portál před nimi byl otevřený a prostor za ním byl rovněž osvětlen, i když světlo bylo o poznání tlumenější. Fletcher s Eikem se k bráně přiblížili po stranách, každý se zbraní v ruce, a poté opatrně vstoupili. Po chvíli Eiko nakoukl zpět a vyzval ostatní, ať jej následují.

Když všichni prošli branou, zjistili, že se nacházejí v další rozměrné hale. I zde byl strop vyztužen klenbou, nedosahoval však takové výšky, jako v hale s nástupišti. Podlaha i stěny byly čistě bílé a lesklé, s jemným žilkováním, strop byl opět ponechán kamenný. Uprostřed haly bylo několik světel umístěno v podlaze. Kužely jejich paprsků se sbíhaly k jednomu místu mezi žebry stropní klenby. V osvětleném místě byl strop porušen a mezi kameny vyhřezával lesklý, světlý předmět.

"Co to asi je?" Zeptal se Eiko a ukázal prstem na osvětlené místo na stropě. "Vypadá to, že to sem nepatří, ale proč jsou na to namířený ty světla?"

Elektra pokrčila rameny. "Asi to tak má být." řekla a přimhouřila oči. "To vypadá skoro jako..."

"Kus nějaké lodi." Doplnil Fletcher, jež právě došel k protilehlé stěně haly. Ruce si založil v bok a zaklonil se, aby si vyhřezávající předmět mohl co nejlépe prohlédnout. Ostatní vyrazili za ním.

Cestou někteří z posádky procházeli nad podlahovými světly a jejich stíny se míhaly na protější stěně a na stropě. Bylo zajímavé to sledovat, avšak ještě zajímavější věc nastala, když kolem světel procházel kapitán – sálem se rozezněla hudba. Mírná a libozvučná, s rychlými skupinkami vysokých tónů, jež zřejmě měly sloužit k upoutání pozornosti. Nemo a ostatní se zastavili a nevěřícně se rozhlíželi. Potom, stejně náhle jako začala, hudební znělka opět utichla. Podlaha v místě, kde byla umístěna světla, se ještě více rozzářila. Nemo hbitě ustoupil stranou, když se z podlahy pod ním vynořil rozměrný hologram.

"A co má být zas tohle?" žasl Doktor, jenž byl Nemovi stále nablízku.

"Asi... bitevní loď." Hádal kapitán poté, co se hologram zcela vynořil z podlahy a vznesl se do prostoru pod klenbou. Stejně jako ostatní nespouštěl z výjevu oči.

V tu chvíli přišla na řadu další neuvěřitelná věc. Obvodová světla v hale potemněla a rozezněl se ženský hlas. Bylo však jisté, že k nim nemluví nikdo živý. Hlas vycházel z reproduktoru a zněl velice příjemně a zpěvně, a navíc byl podkreslen hudebním doprovodem. Jeho tóny se nesly halou stejně lehce jako všudypřítomné jemné proudění vzduchu. Jediné, co rušilo celkový dojem z poslechu byl fakt, že řeči nebylo rozumět.

Během projevu se projektovaný hologram postupně otáčel všemi směry. Poté byly přibližovány detaily povrchu lodi, a nakonec podélný řez vyjevil vnitřní prostory a uspořádání. Zvláštní výklad byl věnován pohonu a zbraňovým systémům.

Pak se hlas odmlčel, hologram lodi začal ustupovat do dálky a všude kolem se rozsvítily tisíce hvězd. Výjev vyplnil celý prostor haly, nebyla již vidět ani klenba, ani stěny či podlaha. Všude jen nádherná hvězdná obloha, tisíce a miliony malých světelných bodů a daleko v pozadí pruh Mléčné dráhy.

Za bitevní lodí se brzy vynořila celá flotila jí podobných. Úhel pohledu se pak svižně otočil a Elektra měla pocit, jako kdyby sebou škubl celý sál. Udržet se na nohou jí v tu chvíli dalo dost práce, nicméně povedlo se.

Hned poté však znovu všichni vydechli úžasem. V zorném poli se vynořila Země, tak jak musela vypadat při pohledu z vesmíru.

Než si Elektra stačila uvědomit, že takhle Zemi ještě nikdo z lidí nikdy neviděl, a že je to nejspíš to nejkrásnější, co ona sama kdy v životě zahlédla, všimla si, že se od Země rychle přibližuje skupina několika desítek menších lodí, ne nepodobných jejich Nautilu. Než si je však stačila prohlédnout důkladněji, scéna se opět změnila.

Tentokrát se přesunuli na můstek velkého bitevníku. Uprostřed se nacházelo vyvýšené, zdobené křeslo, na němž seděl muž vysoké, až mohutné postavy a tmavé pleti. Byl oblečen ve splývavých bílých šatech a jeho předloktí, krk, uši a čelo zdobily zlaté, blyštící se šperky. Nepochybně se jednalo o velmi významného Atlantiďana. Jeho oči byly velké a zářivě modré, stejně modré jako předmět vznášející se nad jeho hlavou. _To je přece Modrá voda_, uvědomila si Elektra.

K muži následně promluvil hlas, jehož nositel nebyl nikde vidět. Muž, podle všeho kapitán, se poté lehounce, nepatrně usmál a sám promluvil. Jeho řeč byla krátká a rozhodná, jeho hlas pevný a sebejistý. Řeči však opět nebylo rozumět. Elektře sice připomínala jazyk Atlantiďanů, ale s hrozným přízvukem. Nakonec rozeznala pouze jedno, poslední slovo, na kterém si kapitán s modrýma očima dal obzvlášť záležet - "smrt". Modrá voda nad jeho hlavou poté zcela změnila tvar – s tak nečekanou lehkostí, jako kdyby byla opravdu z vody.

To, co následovalo potom, by se dalo popsat snad jen jako jatka ve vesmíru.

Flotila Nautilů sice manifestovala úctyhodnou palebnou sílu a nečekanou souhru při manévrování kolem velkých bitevníků, jenže ty se zdály být vybaveny natolik silným elektromagnetickým štítem, že doznaly jen nepatrných škod.

Odpověď na tento první útok byla zdrcující. Modrooký kapitán klidným, téměř rozmařilým hlasem pronesl několik rozkazů, čísi nevzrušený hlas krátce odpověděl a flotila velkých křižníků se přeskupila. Síla protiútoku se nacházela mimo veškeré lidské představy. Buďto se jednalo o chybu v záznamu hologramu, anebo uvolněná energie útoku způsobovala víření samotného časoprostoru. Zdálo se, že menší lodě nejen že nejsou schopné nijak odpovědět ani se aktivně bránit, nebyly schopné se ani z boje stáhnout. Během několika okamžiků z flotily Nautilů nezbylo téměř nic.

Kapitán velkého bitevníku se před závěrečným úderem ještě krátce zkontaktoval s posádkou poslední vzdorující lodi. Nechal je mluvit jen chvíli a nejspíš ani neposlouchal, co mu chtějí sdělit. Po tváři se mu rozlil slastný výraz, když se zaposlouchal do zvuků paniky na palubě. Nakonec sám ještě pronesl pár vět. Ke konci svého krátkého monologu zopakoval své oblíbené slovo a následovalo doražení. Velký křižník upoutal poslední nepřátelskou loď do vlečného paprsku a poté ji postupně dotlačil do Zemské atmosféry. Při rychlosti, jaké loď dosáhla, se její už tak poničený plášť začal brzy tavit a modrooký kapitán si s blaženým úsměvem užíval zoufalý křik umírající posádky. Výkřiky však postupně slábly, a nakonec se spojení přerušilo úplně. Loď se konečně rozpadla na hořící kusy a záběr hologramu se stočil ke hvězdám.

Následovala znělka a hologram zmizel. Světla po obvodu haly se pomalu rozzářila a celý prostor opět vyplnilo ticho.

Až po několika okamžicích si Elektra uvědomila, že sedí na zemi a že je jí zle. Křik umírajících v posledních scénách hologramu jí stále zněl v uších – tak naléhavý, tak skutečný. Když se rozhlédla okolo sebe, zjistila, že ostatní z posádky jsou na tom velmi podobně. Tedy až na kapitána, který jediný stál.

"Strašné. Příšerné." Pronesl tiše Doktor.

"Taky nám na začátku mohla ta ženská říct, ať se radši posadíme." Postěžoval si Eiko a promnul si obličej.

"Říkala to." Odpověděl mu kapitán, načež se otočil a došel až pod proražené místo ve stropní klenbě. Zvedl hlavu a krátce si místo prohlížel. "Tak to bychom měli..." řekl potom a zasmál se.

"Co?" Ozval se Stařík a vzhlédl nechápavě k Nemovi.

Nemo si významně odkašlal a vrhl po Staříkovi podivně spiklenecký pohled. "Poslední scény té bitvy raději rozebírat nebudeme. Ale rozuměl jste tomu výkladu? Zachytil jste nějaká slova?"

"Tedy... myslím, že jsem pár slov pochytil, ale nevím..." Odpověděl Stařík a s námahou vstal. "Znělo to jako jazyk Atlantis, ale nějaký méně známý dialekt, zdá se."

"Spíš starý." Ozřejmil kapitán. "Už jsou to tisíce let. Jazyk Atlantis se mezitím změnil. Bez pomoci Modré vody bych taky nerozuměl. Nicméně zachytil jste jméno té bitevní lodi?"

"Excelion, jestli se nepletu."

"Správně." usmál se Nemo.

"Ale," zasmál se Stařík roztržitě a podrbal se na hlavě, "Excelion je přece předmětem mýtů. Vyprávěl jsem o něm pohádky dětem."

"To já taky." Souhlasil kapitán. "Ale jak je vidět, pohádky a legendy mívají reálný základ."

"Takže počkat, tohle je kus té lodi z hologramu?" Zeptal se Fletcher a poukázal na osvětlené místo v klenbě.

"Ne, to je jedna z menších, servisních lodí, jež k Excelionu patří." Odpověděl Nemo. "Zřítila se sem při neopatrné manipulaci. Samotný Excelion tam ale taky je, jen o dost výš."

"Ta bitevní loď, kterou jsme teď sledovali na hologramu, ten Excelion, je ukrytý pod Tartessosem? To nám chcete říct?" Zeptala se nevěřícně Elektra.

"Přesně tak." potvrdil Nemo.

"Ale to bychom o něm přece museli něco vědět...? Celý svůj život jsem neměl tušení, že pod naším městem je ukryto něco takového." Namítl Stařík.

"Nevěděl to nikdo, pokud se nebyl podívat na tenhle hologram." Odvětil Nemo. "A mám takový dojem, že jsme první, kdo ho znovu viděl po velmi, velmi dlouhé době."

"Ale jak je to možné? Jak se taková loď vůbec dostane takhle hluboko pod zem, a ještě tak, že o ní nikdo neví?" Podivil se Doktor.

"Dobrá." Řekl na to kapitán a dlouze si povzdychl. "Uděláme si krátký exkurs do historie. A asi to pro pořádek vezmeme úplně od začátku." Řekl, na chvíli se zamyslel a podepřel si poraněnou paži. "Můžete zůstat sedět, jestli chcete. Každopádně vás ale prosím o pozornost. Můj výklad nejspíš nebude tak efektní jako masakr, který jsme před chvílí zhlédli, nicméně bude důležitý pro naší nejbližší budoucnost." oznámil a vyrazil pomalými kroky zpět k ostatním.

"Když staří Atlantiďané, moji dávní předkové, dorazili na Zemi, přiletěli ve třech mateřských lodích. Jedna z nich, Modrý Noe, kdysi přistála přesně na tom místě, pod kterým se teď nacházíme. A potom už nikdy znovu nevzlétla. Dalších vzletů totiž již nebylo zapotřebí, na vše vystačily její průzkumné a servisní lodě."

"Jako byla Emitrium?" Optal se Stařík.

"Ano, jako Emitrium, kterou jsme před lety přestavěli na Nautilus." Potvrdil Nemo a po chvíli přemýšlení se dal znovu do řeči.

"Mateřská loď se tedy nakonec zcela zanořila do země a nad ní bylo vystavěno město Tartessos. Jenže ještě, než se tak stalo, byla historie mého lidu vyplněna povstáními a válkami. Intriky, spory a zabíjení nebraly konce, stále se stupňovaly a komunikace s původní domovinou byla přerušena. A nejspíš z toho důvodu jednoho dne k Zemi dorazila Císařská bitevní flotila, jak bylo zobrazeno v hologramové nahrávce."

"Počkat, takže ten modrooký kruťas byl Atlantský císař?" Přerušil kapitánův výklad Eiko.

"Ne, to ne. Jen císařův oblíbený generál. Člen aristokracie. Sám císař by se až k Zemi neobtěžoval." Vysvětlil Nemo a po krátké odmlce pokračoval. "Sami jsme viděli, že povstání bylo tvrdě potlačeno a válečný konflikt ukončen. Bitevní loď Excelion měla na vítězství největší zásluhy. Po uzavření míru byla věnována vládnoucímu rodu – mému rodu – a zbytek flotily se odebral zpět k naší domovské hvězdě."

"No a co se stalo pak?" Chtěl vědět Eiko.

"Excelion nadále sloužil jako nástroj k zastrašování." odvětil kapitán. "Vládnoucí rod si tak uchoval převahu a zabránil dalším povstáním. Postupem času však i samotná potřeba rebelie vyhasla. Ukázalo se totiž, že lidská rasa je na vzestupu a začíná utvářet vlastní civilizace. Atlantiďané tedy upustili od vzájemných šarvátek a raději se zabývali lidmi, popřípadě občasným příbuzenským vražděním kvůli Modré vodě. Každopádně obávaný Excelion byl využíván stále méně až jej nakonec odklidili do hlavního hangáru uvnitř Modrého Noema. Byl mu přiřazen vlastní dok, kde byl ukotven."

"A jak už jsem zmínil, mateřská loď Modrý Noe se postupně stala integrální součástí vyrůstajícího města Tartessos. Části jejího svrchního pláště byly rozebrány, aby bylo umožněno propojení s novou výstavbou. Jak léta ubíhala, nejspodnější oddíly mateřské lodi byly postupně opuštěny, až na část hangáru, kde se nacházel Excelion. Ta byla krátce využívána jako muzeum. Po četných pokusech o vloupání byl však Excelion a následně celý hangár nadobro uzavřen a expozice v podobě hologramu, který jsme právě viděli, byla přesunuta sem do hlubinné stanice." řekl kapitán a poukázal na místo, odkud se před chvílí vynořil hologram lodi. "Tak to alespoň popisuje nahrávka."

"Jenže jak se zdá, i tento prostor postupně upadl v zapomnění." Vysvětlil nakonec Nemo. "Jak míjely další tisíce let, z podzemních částí Tartessosu se stávala legenda a loď Excelion začala být považována za ztracenou, nebo dokonce za zcela vybájenou."

"Jenže my jsme ji našli!" zajásal Fletcher a ruku sevřel v pěst.

"Ještě ne, pane Fletchere. Zatím nemám tušení, jak se k Excelionu dostaneme."

"I tak bychom to měli zkusit, kapitáne." Ozvala se Elektra odhodlaně a také konečně vstala. "Potom, co jsme ztratili Nautila to vypadá, že jsme dostali něco mnohem lepšího na stříbrném podnose."

"Opatrně, důstojníku." Odvětil Nemo a krátce se po Elektře ohlédl. "Stříbrný podnos si já osobně představuji jinak. Ale máte pravdu. Jestli se věci mají skutečně tak, jak jsem vyrozuměl z té nahrávky, byla by hloupost tu Excelion nechat. Je teď naší povinností se jej pokusit najít a uvést zpět do provozu."

...

_**\- Hlubiny města Tartessos, 12. listopadu 1889, dva týdny po bitvě v Kermadeckém příkopu - **_

Pohroužena do vzpomínek na události posledních dvou týdnů se Elektra temnými, studenými chodbami vracela z kapitánovy kanceláře. Ještě se zastavila v prostorách doku, aby zkontrolovala část posádky, jež nyní odklízela veškerou techniku. Kapitán rozhodl, že tudy cesta k Excelionu nevede, a nejspíš to bylo rozhodnutí správné. Důlní práce byly v tomto místě příliš nebezpečné a nemohli si teď dovolit ztratit byť jen jediného muže.

Po obhlédnutí situace Elektra mlčky kývla hlavou na pozdrav hlavnímu technikovi a odebrala se k výtahu. Cesta k němu byla poněkud krkolomná, výstup v těchto patrech byl již před dávnými časy starými Atlantiďany zabarikádován při celkové uzavírce hangáru. Nicméně znemožněn byl pouze výstup, samotná výtahová šachta zůstala funkční, a to dokonce i po katastrofě Tartessosu. Šachta vedla z podzemní stanice až nejvyšším patrům hangáru, a zatím sloužila jako jediná spojovací cesta k hlubinné stanici, kde si posádka Nautilu zařídila ubytovnu a zázemí.

Pár dní nazpátek to posádku stálo dlouhé hodiny namáhavé práce dostat se v tomto místě z výtahu ven a proklestit si cestu k doku, ve kterém by mohl spočívat Excelion. V té době si přítomností bitevní lodi ještě zdaleka nebyli jistí. Pak se ale začalo z prostoru doku náhle ozývat dunění a vibrace a všem bylo jasné, že zdrojem něčeho takového musí být jen cosi na palubě bájné bitevní lodi.

Ve srovnání s přítmím doku bylo světlo vycházející z kabiny výtahu velice nepříjemné. Potom, co si Elektra nastoupila si musela chvíli zakrývat oči. Po hmatu a po paměti navolila na schematické mapce správné podlaží a vydechla úlevou. Tento den, stejně jako několik předchozích, byl velice náročný a vyčerpávající. Elektra pocítila jemné zhoupnutí a následně lechtivý pocit v břiše, když se výtah vysokou rychlostí začal spouštět směrem k hlubinné stanici.

Dole nastalo krátké, intenzivní brzdění a dveře kabiny se otevřely. Elektra vystoupila do osvětlené, široké bílé chodby. Toto podlaží se nacházelo hned nad hlavní halou hlubinné stanice. Kus opodál byla tedy chodba celkem nepřekvapivě z poloviny zatarasena propadlou servisní lodí, jejíž příď vyhřezávala ze stropu o patro níže.

V místech, kde servisní loď narušovala strukturu chodby byl naneštěstí situován další, mnohem rozměrnější výtah, zřejmě určený k přepravě nákladu. Jeho šachta však byla proražena propadlou lodí a tedy nefunkční. Zatím jej nepotřebovali, i menší výtah byl schopen pojmout potřebnou techniku. Ode dneška však bylo jasné, že i nákladní výtah bude muset být zprovozněn.

Když Elektra procházela pod břichem lodi, zastavila se a pohlédla vzhůru. Usmála se, natáhla ruku a konečky prstů pohladila kovový povrch. _Dvě mouchy jednou ranou_, pomyslela si. _Tebe oloupíme o motory, rozebereme a zároveň tím uvolníme tuhle výtahovou šachtu._ Ihned otevřela svůj zápisník a tento nápad zařadila k projednání na zítřejší ranní poradě. Poté se však znovu zamyslela. _Anebo tě zkusíme vyprostit v celku? Jenže jak? Dost by se nám tu teď hodil Gratan. Pan Hanson už by určitě sršel nápady..._ posteskla si a s překvapením si uvědomila, jak moc jí ty tři podivné existence chybí. Snaživý Hanson a jeho neustálé nadbíhání, pohledný ale velmi neurvalý Sanson a dokonce i uječená, žárlivá slečna Grandis.

Z myšlenek ji však vytrhly hlasy.

"Elektro!"

Vzhlédla od svých poznámek a spatřila Doktora, jak jí jde naproti.

"Jste sama?" Zeptal se poněkud zbytečně. "Kde je kapitán?"

"Chtěl tam ještě zůstat." Odpověděla Elektra a znovu sklonila pohled ke svému zápisníku.

"Aha. A kdy se hodlá jít vyspat?"

Elektra pokrčila rameny. "Co já vím."

"Od té poslední operace si ještě pořádně neodpočinul a včera taky nespal. Tohle se mi nelíbí." Zamračil se Doktor. "Měl na sobě aspoň Modrou vodu?"

"Co myslíte?" Elektra si krátce povzdechla, když si vybavila konec svého předchozího rozhovoru s kapitánem. "Neměl."

"No dobrá." Řekl nakonec Doktor a poškrábal se na bradě, druhou ruku si založil v bok. "Asi jdete spát, že?" Dodal po chvíli.

"Ano, mám to v úmyslu."

"Jistě. Promiňte, nebudu vás zdržovat." Omluvil se Doktor, otočil se a vrátil se do své vyšetřovny.

Elektra za okamžik vykročila stejným směrem, jen o místnost dál, do svého pokoje, který sdílela ještě s Doktorovou dcerou Ikoline.

V chodbě se nacházelo ještě dalších deset menších místností a dvě velké, kdysi zřejmě konferenční. V menších místnostech se dalo přespávat, většina z nich byla vybavena i funkčním sociálním zařízením. Filtrační systémy zde fungovaly stejně jako v celé stanici, neměli tedy nouzi ani o pitnou vodu. Horší však byla situace se zásobami potravin. Konzervy z Nautila vystačily i v úsporném režimu už jen na několik dní.

_Nakonec nezbyde než se dostat až na povrch a potravu si zajistit v okolních lesích._ Zamyslela se Elektra, když se s Ikoline dělila o jednu z posledních konzerv, jež jim na pokoji zbývaly. _Jenže to bude přinejmenším znamenat plýtvání pracovní silou. A navíc k lovu nemůžeme použít pušky, někdo by si nás mohl všimnout. Nedá se vyloučit, že to tu Gargoyle nehlídá._

"Dobrou chuť, Elektro." vyrušila ji v přemýšlení Ikoline.

"Cože...?" Elektra zamrkala a uvědomila si, jak strašně je unavená.

"Říkám – dobrou chuť."

"Jistě." Usmála se z posledních sil Elektra. "I tobě, Ikoline."

...

_Nedá se nic dělat, tu propadlou servisní loď budeme muset rozřezat. Nemáme, jak ji odtamtud dostat v jednom kuse, _rozhodl se Nemo. _Snad má ještě funkční motory a použitelné baterie._

Bylo jisté, že pokud se s výkopovými pracemi budou chtít přesunout do horních pater doku, bude muset být zprovozněn nákladní výtah. Jenže to předpokládalo zbavit se velké překážky v podobě zaseklé malé servisní lodi. A pokud už se posádce podaří loď odstranit, zprovoznit výtah a nashromáždit potřebnou mechanizaci k odstranění bahna nad Excelionem, kam budou odtěžený materiál přesouvat?

Prostor celého hangáru byl obrovský, a pokud se někde najde místo, kam nezatekla voda a bahno, mohli by jej pro tento účel použít. Na mapách a nákresech vše vypadalo jednoduše, skutečnost však bude zcela určitě skýtat nejedno nepříjemné překvapení.

_Taky budeme muset nějak vyřešit jídlo, _vzpomněl si náhle Nemo, když si uvědomil, že už jsou to hodiny, kdy naposledy něco snědl či vypil. _Doktor nebude mít radost_, pomyslel si a pokusil se opatrně se protáhnout. Jenže to znamenalo pohnout ramenem, a to zase znamenalo příšernou bolest. Pomalu se nadechl a zase vydechl, zavřel oči a pokusil se srovnat si záda. Jistě, čekal, že poraněná paže bude protestovat, ale tohle bylo příliš.

_Ne, teď nebudu vstávat. Prostě se na chvíli opřu a odpočinu si. Na chvíli._ Řekl si v duchu a pomalu se zakláněl, přičemž si pravou rukou přidržoval levé předloktí, tak aby se, pokud možno, zraněná paže nepohnula. Když za sebou konečně pocítil opěradlo židle, vydechl úlevou.

_Měl jsem tě poslechnout_, vyčetl si při vzpomínce na Elektru a její prosbu, aby si šel taky odpočinout. "Vždycky máš pravdu. Skoro vždycky." řekl tentokrát nahlas. Pousmál se, když si uvědomil, že tohle dokáže přiznat jen když to Elektra nemůže slyšet.

_Kdy už to skončí_, pomyslel si, když v místě zranění pocítil ostrou bolest a záškuby. Poslední operace proběhla před čtyřmi dny a Doktor jej ujišťoval, že se mu nakonec podařilo všechny úlomky střely najít. Ale i tak zřejmě docházelo v ráně k další infekci. Od té předchozí mu před týdnem pomohla Modrá voda, možná mu pomůže i teď. A možná to nebude třeba, možná si Doktor poradí i bez toho.

Nemo ještě na chvíli otevřel oči a pohlédl na malou, třpytící se truhličku v rohu stolu. A stejně jako už tisíckrát předtím si i teď znovu přál, aby se mohl stát někým jiným. Někým, jehož život není spjatý s věcí spočívající ve zlaté truhličce.

...

Když znovu otevřel oči, bylo všechno kolem zase zalité slunečním svitem. Po azurové obloze neslyšně pluly chomáčky mraků a lehký vánek proudil ulicemi města a hrál si s bělostnými plachtami stánků a se závěsy v oknech. Jenže to byl jediný postřehnutelný pohyb. Jinak bylo všude ticho, náměstí i přilehlé ulice byly vylidněné a ani v oknech domů nešlo nikoho spatřit. V tak krásný den tato skutečnost působila obzvlášť podivně a ponuře.

"Kde jsou všichni?" Zašeptal Nemo, když se znovu rozhlédl kolem.

"Ty nevíš?" Zeptal se důvěrně známý hlas. Až příliš známý. Nemo cítil, jak se jeho hrudník svírá. Nemohl zvednout oči, nešlo to.

Jenže nakonec to nevydržel a upřel svůj pohled na široké schodiště stoupající k hlavnímu vchodu chrámu. Bylo to sotva pár metrů; jen několik schodů nad ním stála drobná mladá žena s bronzovou pletí a předlouhými, černými vlasy. Její jasné zelené oči se mohly zdát posmutnělé, ale to byl jen dojem. Přemýšlivé, to bylo to správné slovo. Čelo jí zdobila slavnostní zlatá koruna a cípy jejích bílých šatů lehce vlály ve větru. Jeho milovaná Sonia, nejkrásnější bytost pod Sluncem. Byla tak blízko, ale Nemo se nemohl ani pohnout.

"Už se nevrátí." promluvila jeho královna. "Už nikdy." Lehce se usmívala, ale její hlas zněl smutně, tiše a vzdáleně.

V tom si Nemo všiml, že z chrámu přichází další osoba. Byl to vysoký mladík atletické postavy, dlouhé černé vlasy mu splývaly po pás. Jeho šat byl rovněž bílý, na jeho hlavě také spočívala koruna. Nemo měl chvíli dojem, že se dívá na mladší verzi sebe sama. I královna byla ještě mladá dívka – vypadalo to, jako by se před ním znovu odehrával jejich svatební den.

Když však mladík sestoupil až ke královně a stanul po jejím boku, Nemo si všiml, že jeho oči jsou blankytně modré a rysy jemnější. I odstín vlasů byl trochu jiný.

"Venusisi...?" Hlesl Nemo sotva slyšitelně.

Mladík se usmál a chytil svou matku za ruku. "Tak přece jsi mě poznal."

"Jak je to... jak je to možné..." zašeptal Nemo a klesl na kolena. Ale čemu se vlastně divil? Vždy, když ve svých snech Nemo vídal svého syna, byl to pořád tentýž pětiletý chlapec. Jenže od doby, kdy se viděli naposledy, už uplynulo třináct let. Venusis už dávno nebyl malým chlapcem. Pokud mu byl dopřán život, už dávno vyrostl a dospěl.

"Neboj se, všechno zase napravíme." Promluvil znovu Venusis. "Pomůžu ti. Jen budu potřebovat tvoji Modrou vodu. Svěříš mi ji?"

"Já – já nevím, neměl bych." pochyboval Nemo a sklopil zrak ke své hrudi. Nikde neviděl žádný náhrdelník, Modrá voda se zdála být zaklesnutá přímo v jeho hrudní kosti. Vycházely z ní jasné paprsky modrobílého světla, jež se podivně prohýbaly a kroutily. Jejich intenzita postupně rostla a část světla se ohýbala do Nemovy levé paže, kde působila krutou bolest.

"Prosím, přenech mi Modrou vodu a všechno zas bude dobré. O všechno se postarám, jen potřebuji tvou Modrou vodu. Svěř mi ji, prosím." žádal Venusis.

"Dobrá tedy." souhlasil nakonec Nemo a pravou rukou si vytrhl Modrou vodu z hrudi. Bolest v jeho levé paži zesílila. Nedokázal se pohnout vpřed, tak alespoň namáhavě vstal a dlaň s Modrou vodou natáhl před sebe. V tu chvíli Venusis pozvedl svou ruku a Modrou vodu přitáhl silou vůle k sobě. Jakmile se drahokam dotkl jeho dlaně, modré světlo uvnitř se změnilo na rudé. Vítr zesílil a země všude kolem se začala třást a pukat. Ozval se podivný rachot a prach a kusy dlažby se zvedaly ze země a stoupaly vzhůru.

"Co jste to udělal?!" Zakřičel na něj zoufalý ženský hlas. Nemo se otočil a pohlédl do jejích chladných, ledově modrých očí. Byly plné beznaděje a vzteku a zalité slzami.

"Prosím, odpusť mi." žádal ji a položil jí ruku na tvář, aby jí otřel slzy.

Jenže Elektřin pohled byl stále stejně nelítostný. "Jak jste jen mohl...?" Zasyčela vztekle a odstrčila od sebe jeho dlaň. V druhé ruce svírala revolver, jejž vzápětí namířila na Nemovo čelo a poté stiskla spoušť.

...

Až o zlomek sekundy později si Nemo uvědomil, že leknutím vyskočil ze židle, jenže to už zase padal dozadu. Jeho pád sice zastavila zeď za ním, horší bylo, že do ní narazil levým ramenem. Bolestí se mu zvedl žaludek a z očí vytryskly slzy. Pomalu se sesunul k zemi a těžce oddychoval.

"Co to mělo znamenat?" procedil mezi zuby, když si vzpomněl na svůj podivný sen. Rozličné a velmi živé sny se mu poslední dobou zdály neustále, tohle však bylo poprvé, kdy se ve snu setkal se svým dospělým synem.

Bylo to už dávno, co si Nemo na Venusise zakázal myslet. A jak roky plynuly, celkem se mu to i dařilo. Většinou. Avšak od té doby, co se znovu setkal s Nadiou, myslel i na Venusise stále častěji.

Jenže teď měl Nemo pocit, jako by se synem skutečně mluvil.

"Promiň, ale Modrou vodu ti nedám." vyrazil ze sebe Nemo, jako kdyby ho jeho syn mohl stále slyšet. "Ne dobrovolně." dodal ještě a pak dlouhou chvíli jen namáhavě dýchal. Znovu se o něj pokoušel záchvat jakési vnitřní paniky a pocitu naprosté bezmoci. Celou dobu, celé ty roky byl jeho syn v moci Gargoyla, a Nemo s tím nemohl nic dělat. Ze všech sil se teď snažil nepoddat se hrůzným myšlenkám na to, co všechno byl asi Venusis nucen prožít.

Pravda byla, že ať už chtěl nebo ne, čím déle setrvávali na tomto místě, tím méně se cítil být kapitánem Nemem z Nautila. A o to více a častěji mu přicházely na mysl dávné vzpomínky. Minulost nešla vymazat, a v minulosti býval někým jiným. Býval uznávaným králem a taky manželem a otcem. Jenže z jeho města zbyly jen trosky a popel. Jeho rodina byla pryč. A jeho královna, jeho poddaní...

_Už se nevrátí. Už nikdy._

Nakonec jej přivedly zpět do reality zvuky tichého cupitání. Otevřel oči a rozhlédl se kolem. Místnost osvětlovala jen malá stolní lampa, ze svého místa na podlaze toho tedy Nemo příliš nerozeznal. Po chvíli přesvědčování se raději opřel zády a hlavou o zeď za ním. Ale ještě, než znovu zavřel oči, všiml si rychlého pohybu podél zdi. _Krysy. _Krátce se zasmál, plný hořkosti. _Jeden den pro tebe jásají davy,_ pomyslel si,_ a nazítří se válíš s krysami kdesi v podzemí._

Znovu si ve vzpomínkách vybavil svůj svatební den, den, kdy se zároveň stal králem Tartessosu. Náměstí před chrámem bylo zcela zaplněné, přes hluk a jásot nebylo slyšet vlastního slova. Jen se s královnou-nevěstou drželi za ruce, a zdravili své poddané.

Prostor přímo pod hlavním schodištěm byl vyhrazen jen pro Atlantiďany – aristokraty, členy vlády a senátu. Sám Gargoyle, tehdy ještě Nemesis, uznale pokyvoval hlavou, usmíval se a tleskal. V těch dobách ještě býval dobrým přítelem a rádcem, jenže už tehdy se objevovaly náznaky problémů, které bylo potřeba řešit, a ne je přehlížet či omlouvat.

Za shromážděnými představiteli města a šlechtou se tyčily pevné zábrany, za nimiž se tísnil dav mnohem početnější – příslušníci lidské rasy. A právě odtud se ozývalo největší, upřímné veselí. Nemo tehdy pohlédl na svou královnu a krátce pokynul hlavou směrem k zábranám. Sonia se usmála a přikývla. Oba pak ruku v ruce sešli schodiště, a potom, co absolvovali všechny pozdravy a gratulace se odmítli zařadit do slavnostního původu k paláci. Chtěli se pozdravit také se svými lidskými přáteli. Prošli tedy davem udivených šlechticů a senátorů, které nechali za sebou, a došli až k zábranám. Královna naznačila velitelům královské gardy, aby byly zábrany odstraněny. Následně několik členů stráže vytvořilo v davu úzkou uličku, aby mohl královský pár projít.

Nemo se tehdy snažil dotknout se každé ruky, která se k němu natahovala, ale to bylo skoro nemožné. I přesto se však k němu nějakým způsobem prodral Stařík, jeho učitel. Slzel tehdy dojetím, a s Nemem i s královnou se dlouho objímali a slova gratulací a díků si vzájemně křičeli do ucha. Lidé byli z přítomnosti královského páru u vytržení, smáli se a zpívali, a nakonec skandovali jejich jména. A jestli se nějaký okamžik dal označit za začátek Gargoylovy nenávisti, byl to právě tento.

Jenže Nemo měl v tu dobu pocit, že udělal to jediné správné, že jej nakonec všichni pochopí a jeho pohnutky přijmou za své. Tehdy se cítil tak šťastný, jako by mu u nohou ležel celý svět. Pravda však byla jiná a tím, že narůstající spory a neshody Nemo odmítal řešit rázněji, se vše jen odsouvalo, ale nezmizelo. Konflikt byl nevyhnutelný až nakonec zbylo to nejhorší řešení ze všech.

_Už se nevrátí. Už nikdy._

Nevrátí se, protože všichni zemřeli. Všichni ti šťastní lidé, kteří se jej tehdy snažili alespoň dotknout, jejich blízcí a rodiny, jejich děti, všichni byli mrtví jeho vinou.

Zbylo jen několik přeživších, kteří mu i přesto zůstali věrní. Společně se pak vzdali svých jmen i své minulosti, vystavěli spolu Nautilus a odevzdali se hlubinám oceánů. Své dosavadní životy opustili a dál se nechali pohánět jen nenávistí a touhou po pomstě.

Nebylo divu, že se jej Elektra pokusila zabít. Nemo zavinil smrt celé její rodiny a následně jí nabídl jen život vyděděnce a vidinu krvavé odplaty. Za celých těch dlouhých třináct let nepoznala nic jiného – nedokázala žít pro nic jiného.

_Tak to vidíš, Sonio,_ uvědomil si Nemo._ Mysleli jsme si, jak jsme dobří, jak spolu změníme svět na lepší místo pro všechny. Ale to jsme ještě byli mladí, naivní a hloupí._

"Kapitáne?" ozval se náhle naléhavý dívčí hlas.

Nemo vydechl a pohlédl ke vchodu. "Slečno Ikoline? Co tu děláte? Je pozdě." Pronesl chraplavým hlasem a přimhouřil oči, když na něj dopadlo světlo z baterky, kterou Ikoline svírala v ruce.

"Co tu dělám?!" Zeptala se dívka naštvaně. "Jdeme pro vás!" vysvětlila a vzápětí se ve dveřích objevil i Doktor.

"I vy, Doktore?" zeptal se Nemo s podivem. "Snad to nebude tak zlé."

To už k němu ale přistoupil Doktor se svou dcerou a jali se zkontrolovat jeho zdravotní stav.

"Vždyť máte zase horečku!" zhrozil se Doktor. "Lin, Modrou vodu, hned!" zavelel.

"Ne, já ji nechci." protestoval Nemo.

"Já vím," odpověděla Ikoline smířlivějším hlasem a natáhla se po zlaté truhličce na stole. "Vím, že to nechcete ani vidět. Ale pomůže vám to. A nám všem taky." Utěšovala jej, když k němu poklekla a truhličku otevřela.

"Prosím, ne." hlesl Nemo, když mu Ikoline opatrně přetahovala náhrdelník s Modrou vodou přes hlavu.

"Nebojte se, za chvíli to bude lepší." řekla vlídně a odhrnula mu vlasy ze zpoceného čela.

V tu chvíli se však ozvalo silné zadunění a vibrace. A pak znovu. A ještě jednou.

"Tři signály." řekl Doktor po chvíli. "To není náhoda."

"Zřejmě ne." odtušil Nemo. Modrá voda se mezitím rozzářila jasným světlem.

"To skoro vypadalo, jako by vám Excelion chtěl něco říct!" zašeptala Ikoline naléhavě. "Je to možné?"

"Asi to tak bude." souhlasil kapitán. Chvíli všichni mlčky vyčkávali, zda se neozve něco dalšího. Jenže dunění se vrátilo ke svému normálu a intenzita světla vycházejícího z Modré vody se snížila.

"Netušíte, co to má znamenat?" zeptal se Doktor tiše. "Chce nás ta loď snad k sobě navést?"

"To nepochybně. Ale obávám se, že se mě taky snaží upozornit na nějaký problém." vysvětlil Nemo po chvíli přemýšlení. "V systému té lodi je zabudována umělá bytost, jež je vybavena schopností vše na lodi ovládat a v případě potřeby činit i vlastní rozhodnutí. Po tisícovkách let o samotě má zřejmě nějaké potíže, které se jí samotné nedaří vyřešit."

Ikoline se zhrozila. "Tisíce let o samotě? To je strašná představa."

"Tady není třeba soucitu." odpověděl Nemo. "Umělé bytosti nevnímají čas jako my."

"Snad máte pravdu."

"No, tak už se nezdržujme," zahlásil Doktor nervózně. "Jste schopen vstát, kapitáne?"

"Asi ano." řekl Nemo a následně se s pomocí svých dvou společníků zvedl ze země. Bolest v paži znatelně zeslábla.

"Výborně." pochválil Nema Doktor. "Teď půjdeme zpět na stanici, odpočineme si."

* * *

_Oh how I wish_

_For soothing rain_

_All I wish is to dream again_

_Once and for all_

_And all for once_

_Nemo my name forevermore_

_\- Nightwish, Nemo_

* * *

_**Pozn. aut.:** Druhá kapitola se mi povedla o trochu delší, takže gratuluji, pokud jste se pročetli až sem ;)_

_A zase jsem si trochu zaimprovizovala co se týče jmen postav. Pana Fletchera jsem si půjčila z filmů o vzpouře na lodi Bounty a pana Okazakiho jsem pojmenovala podle Japonských vědců, kteří významně přispěli k poznání o replikaci DNA. Svého času jsem tohle jméno vyslovovala docela často, takže mě teď prostě napadlo, nic víc za tím nehledejte, prosím. A jméno Sonia mě napadlo, když jsem přemýšlela o nějakém, co by znělo podobně, jako Nadia._

_Zatím jsem kapitoly nijak nepojmenovala, ale k chystané třetí mě název napadá, a to sice "Královský pohřeb". Takže možná nějak pojmenuju i ty první dvě._

_Snad se vám tahle kapitola líbila a těším se příště. A samozřejmě mě velmi potěší (a povzbudí v dalším psaní!) vaše případné recenze a komentáře. Takže pište, nestyďte se! Budu moc ráda za zpětnou vazbu :) _

_A kdyby měl někdo zájem, píšu tenhle příběh i v angličtině. Klikněte si na můj profil a v seznamu mých příběhů by měl být pod názvem "Back to the Stars". Zatím teda stále jen první kapitola, tuhle druhou ještě budu překládat._


	3. Královský pohřeb, část I

_Soft blue horizons_

_Reach far into my childhood days_

_As you are rising_

_To bring me my forgotten ways_

_Strange how I falter_

_To find I'm standing in deep water_

_Strange how my heart beats_

_To find I'm standing on your shore_

_\- Enya, On Your Shore_

* * *

Elektra náhle otevřela oči a zaposlouchala se do nočního ticha.

"Ikoline?" promluvila šeptem, ale naléhavě.

Když odpověď nepřicházela, natáhla Elektra ruku a rozsvítila lampu na stolku u svého lůžka. Pod přívalem světla na chvíli přimhouřila oči. Vstala a zjistila, že Ikoline je pryč.

To už Elektra na nic nečekala a vydala se ke dveřím.

Světlo na chodbě bylo ještě mnohem prudší a jasnější než uvnitř, chvíli měla oči téměř zavřené. Ale i tak věděla přesně, kam jde.

V Doktorově vyšetřovně bylo naštěstí příjemné přítmí, svítila jen malá lampa na jeho stole.

"Nějaké potíže? Ikoline je s vámi?" Chtěla vědět Elektra.

"Nic vážného." odpověděl klidně a tiše Doktor a odložil nástroj, který právě dočistil. "A ano, Lin je tu taky."

"Kapitán se už vrátil?" zeptala se Elektra a obepnula si kolem sebe těsněji bílou propínací košili, kterou nosila na spaní. Krom tohoto kusu oblečení na sobě neměla nic dalšího. Uvědomila si, že si měla vzít aspoň ještě něco na nohy, takhle jí bylo chladno.

"Ano, s Ikoline jsme ho přivedli." Potvrdil Doktor.

"Přivedli?"

"Byl už hodně unavený a rána se opět mírně zanítila. Ale nic hrozného, vyčistili jsme to, bude v pořádku." Vysvětlil spěšně Doktor a ohlédl se směrem k oddělené části místnosti.

"Takže už konečně spí?" promluvila opět Elektra, rychle si zapnula několik zbývajících knoflíků a opřela se o vedlejší stůl.

"Za chvíli bude, nebojte. Už to tu má připravené." Ujistil ji Doktor a kývl směrem k rozestlanému lůžku u protější zdi. "Jak říkám," pokračoval, když si všiml, že nad tím Elektra mírně znejistěla, "nic vážného se neděje, jen chci mít dnes kapitána víc pod dohledem, to je vše. Dostane něco proti bolesti a prášek na spaní. Bude spát jako medvídě. A vy byste taky měla, pokud možno hned." řekl a věnoval jí vyčítavý pohled. "Nebo mi tu aspoň nechoďte takhle."

"Nebojte, hodlám se hned vrátit." Pousmála se Elektra. "Nechci vás rozptylovat."

"Buďte v klidu," odpověděl Doktor rovněž mírně pobaveným tónem. "Pod tou košilkou nemáte nic, co bych už mnohokrát neviděl. Spíš mi jde o vaše zdraví." řekl a přešel ke skříňce s léky.

"Hmm." Elektra sklonila hlavu a semkla rty těsně k sobě ve snaze potlačit smích. "To je od vás milé, díky."

To už se ale ve vedlejším oddílu místnosti otevřely dveře. Bylo slyšet Ikoline, jak s někým tiše rozmlouvá. Podle několika krátkých, strohých odpovědí bylo poznat, že ten druhý je kapitán.

"Dobře," ozval se Ikolinin hlas o trochu zřetelněji. "Zvládnete se obléct? Mám zavolat otce?"

Kapitán odpověděl, ale slova nešlo rozeznat.

"Jasně, žádný spěch." zasmála se Ikoline. "A košili kdyžtak až potom, teď ještě ošetříme jizvu." Dodala ještě po chvilce ticha. "Tak pojďte, už máte rozestláno."

Vzápětí se Ikoline vynořila zpoza rohu. Po pravé straně spíše symbolicky podpírala kapitána a vedla jej k připravenému lůžku. Pomohla mu se posadit a sáhla po ručníku, který měl Nemo přehozený kolem krku. "Ještě vám trochu osuším vlasy." hlesla tiše a jak řekla, tak udělala. "Rostou vám strašně rychle, víte to?" dodala vesele. "Nebudete chtít ostříhat?"

"Jste hodná, ale ne." zněla kapitánova odpověď.

"Ne?" zeptala se Ikoline překvapeně. "No, jak myslíte. Poleze vám to do očí."

"Já už si poradím." Trval na svém kapitán a když Ikoline opět odběhla, zvedl oči k Elektře. Zřejmě až teď si všiml, že je v místnosti.

"Potřebujete něco, důstojníku?" Zeptal se a sledoval Elektru zpod hustého obočí.

"Ne." Vymáčkla ze sebe Elektra překvapeně. Stále hledala ten správný výraz, kterým by popsala to, čeho byla právě svědkem. Možná milé. Normální. Takhle to přece chodí, když je někdo nemocný nebo zraněný. Ano, bylo zvláštním způsobem milé a uklidňující vidět, že i kapitán je člověk jako každý jiný. Tedy vlastně není, ale aspoň řeší stejné každodenní problémy, stejně jako všichni ostatní.

"Tak proč jste tady?" Promluvil znovu kapitán podrážděně a ten milý, uklidňující pocit se zase rozplynul. "Řekl jsem vám, ať jdete spát. Čeká nás náročný den." Připomněl Nemo a nastavil svou zjizvenou paži směrem k Ikoline, jež právě přinesla dezinfekci a hojivou mast.

Jizva na jeho paži byla rozsáhlá a ošklivá. Při pohledu na ni a při představě, jak moc taková věc musela znepříjemňovat život, si Elektra znovu musela přiznat, že tohle nebyl její cíl, tohle nikdy nechtěla. Založila si ruce před sebe, a ještě chvíli mlčky sledovala počínání slečny Ikoline. Nakonec stočila svůj pohled k zemi. Začínala si připadat čím dál tím víc nepatřičně, jednak kvůli situaci, v jaké zastihla kapitána, a taky kvůli tomu, co měla na sobě. Ale zároveň se nedokázala přinutit k odchodu. Zrovna zachytila jemný závan lihu, když se konečně rozhodla odpovědět.

"Přišla jsem jen zjistit, co se děje." řekla a stále upřeně sledovala neurčité místo na podlaze. "Každopádně když už jsem tady, můžeme se domluvit ohledně ranní schůzky."

"Domluvit na čem?"

"Třeba na čase." odpověděla Elektra a pokrčila rameny. "Zahájení bych přesunula alespoň o hodinu."

"Proč?" Zeptal se Nemo stroze.

"A proč ne?" namítla Elektra a pohlédla kapitánovi do očí. "Ještě nejste v pořádku, potřebujete se zotavit."

"Nesmysl." Utrousil tvrdošíjně Nemo a uhnul pohledem.

"Prosím?" Elektra se s nevěřícným výrazem naklonila směrem ke kapitánovi. "Jestli máte vést posádku ke splnění našeho cíle, musíte se konečně uzdravit! A k tomu potřebujete spát! Schůzka chvíli počká."

"Už jsem řekl." Odsekl Nemo. "Ne."

V tu chvíli už Elektra cítila, že jí začínají červenat tváře. "Proč musíte být tak strašně tvrdohlavý?" Promluvila ještě o malý kus razantněji, než původně chtěla. "Musím říct, že v tomhle je Nadia celá po vás."

"Souhlasím." špitla rychle Ikoline, odložila dezinfekci a sáhla po hojivé masti.

Na to kapitán sklonil hlavu a vlhké vlasy se mu posunuly do čela. Svaly v pravé paži se mu napnuly, když se zapřel o okraj lůžka. "O čem se to tu vůbec bavíme?" řekl nakonec značně nevrlým tónem.

"To bych taky ráda věděla." prohlásila Elektra pohrdavě a odvrátila zrak. "A nebojte, práce mezitím můžou pokračovat, na všechno dohlédnu."

"To po vás teď nikdo nechce!" oponoval zlostně kapitán.

"Ne? A co když prostě odmítáte můj návrh jen proto, že je můj?!" Vyhrkla zlostně Elektra, odstrčila se od stolu a vykročila směrem ke kapitánovi, ruce zaťaté v pěst.

"Odmítám ho, protože je to nesmysl!" Vyštěkl na ni Nemo a rovněž vstal. V tu chvíli se Elektra zarazila. Ikoline jen nechápavě zavrtěla hlavou a bezmocně svěsila ruce.

"Ranní schůzka mě nezabije, nebojte se!" Pokračoval Nemo a dvěma rychlými kroky překonal zbývající vzdálenost mezi ním a Elektrou. "Raději se starejte o to, jak tu chodíte oblečená. Nemusíte se předvádět jako slečna Grandis." řekl o něco klidněji, když stanul těsně před ní a shlédl na ni za své výšky.

"Cože?!" Zhrozila se Elektra, ale neustoupila ani o krok. Hlas se jí třásl vztekem a rozčilením. "Já?! Jako Grandis?!" procedila mezi zuby a těžce oddychovala, oči upřené vzhůru ke kapitánovi. Nejraději by jej v tu chvíli vší silou uhodila, nic jiného si za tohle nezasloužil. Musel si moc dobře uvědomovat, co říká a co tím způsobí.

Jenže po chvíli divokého supění bylo Elektře jasné, že to si prostě nemůže dovolit. A čím déle se vzdorovitě dívala Nemovi do očí, tím více si uvědomovala, že pod vším tím vnitřním vztekem a běsněním probublává ještě něco jiného. Z nějakého zvláštního důvodu ji najednou napadlo, že kdyby byly kapitánovy vlasy o něco delší, už by se dotýkaly její tváře. Byl tak blízko. Stačilo si stoupnout na špičky a mohla by-

"Nerad vás ruším při této velmi smysluplné debatě," prolomil napjaté ticho Doktor, "ale jestli mohu něčím přispět, tak trvám na tom, že teď všichni půjdeme konečně spát. Hned!"

A měl pravdu. Chtě nechtě Elektra dlouze vydechla, zavřela oči a sklonila hlavu. "Dělejte, jak myslíte." řekla tiše. Přemohla v sobě naléhavé nutkání se Nema dotknout, otočila se a bez dalšího slova odešla.

...

Když se Elektra vrátila do svého pokoje, napila se vody, posadila se na svou postel a rozhlédla se po místnosti. Narozdíl od bílé chodby byly pokoje v této části stanice každý laděn do jiné barvy. Ten jejich byl blankytně, pastelově modrý, včetně několika kusů jednoduchého nábytku. Lůžka byla zabudována ve zdi a dala se vyklopit jedním jednoduchým pohybem, a stejně jako v případě nábytku na nich nebylo žádné zdobení či ornamenty, jen bílý rám a matrace. Přikrývky i polštáře byly modré, nikde žádný vzor nebo výšivka, ale to ničemu nevadilo, protože na ničem pohodlnějším Elektra zatím za celý svůj dosavadní život nespala. Na krátký okamžik ji napadlo, jak asi budou v Excelionu vybavené prostory pro posádku. Jestli všechny věci denní potřeby také budou vyrobené z těch neznámých, lehkých, a přesto pevných materiálů jako zde. A jestli vnitřní členění bude stále odpovídat tomu z hologramového záznamu, nebo jestli se za tu dlouhou dobu změnilo.

Pevně zavřela oči a nadechla se. Nutila se do těchto myšlenek, jen aby se dokázala uklidnit a nemyslet na kapitánova poslední slova, na svůj vztek a bezmoc. A taky na něco, o čem byla přesvědčena, že je dávno pryč, ale zjevně nebylo. Její srdce se sevřelo a pak se s plnou silou vrátily zpět myšlenky na kapitána, na předchozí rozhovor s ním, na jeho zranění, na poslední dny na Nautilu, a na celé ty dlouhé roky, co se znali.

Vše začalo po katastrofě Tartessosu před třinácti lety. Její vlast byla zničena, její rodina taky. A sotva jedenáctiletá Elektra, tehdy ještě Medina, se zoufalá a hladová krčila pod skalním převisem a nevěděla, co si počít dál se svým vlastním životem, když všichni ostatní byli nenávratně pryč. Hrůzné, tísnivé ticho rušil jen vítr a křik ptáků a jiných tvorů, jež přišli hodovat na mrtvých.

Světlo a tma se střídaly jako ve snu. Nakonec si vůbec nebyla jistá, co je skutečné a co ne. Trápila se hladem a žízní, ale neodvažovala se opustit svůj úkryt. V jednu chvíli však zaslechla blížící se lidské hlasy. Váhala, jestli jsou skutečné nebo ne, jestli se má jít podívat, co se děje, dát o sobě vědět, anebo je raději nechat projít.

Ale to už jí výhled z jejího úkrytu zastínila čísi vysoká postava. Mluvil přímo k ní. Tiše, možná trochu smutně, ale vlídně. Na prstech se mu třpytily krásné zlaté prsteny s drahými kameny, všimla si, když k ní natáhl svou ruku. I podle přízvuku to musel být někdo z města, někdo velmi vážený a důležitý. Nechtěl jí prozradit své jméno. Ale měl s sebou jídlo a byl na ni hodný. A tak jej s důvěrou následovala.

Bylo s ním ještě několik dalších lidí a ti byli také milí. Pomohli jí najít a konečně pohřbít jejího bratra, stejně tak, jako pohřbili mnoho dalších, které našli cestou. Pak následoval ještě jeden velmi zvláštní, krátký pohřeb.

Její bezejmenný zachránce si sundal všechny své krásné prsteny a spolu se spoustou dalších klenotů je uložil do truhly, kterou pak zakopal hluboko pod zem. Ale ještě, než všechny ty věci zmizely v truhle, Elektra si nemohla nevšimnout, že několik širokých, vrstvených náhrdelníků bylo zašpiněných, nejspíš od krve. Její zachránce je dlouho svíral v rukou, než se je odhodlal uložit mezi ostatní věci k pohřbení, skoro jako kdyby se s nimi nedokázal rozloučit. A taky si všimla, že jsou v truhle uložené i dvě blyštivé zlaté koruny.

"Ta větší koruna patří tobě?" Zeptala se tehdy bezelstně Elektra, když bylo po všem.

"Už ne." odpověděl stručně její zachránce a vzal její drobnou dlaň do té své.

Elektra v tu chvíli váhala, co by vlastně měla udělat, jak se zachovat. Už jí bylo jasné, s kým má tu čest. Za normálních okolností by s ním takto mluvit nemohla, nemohla by se k němu ani přiblížit, natož ho držet za ruku. Jenže tohle normální okolnosti nebyly. "Mysleli jsme, že tě taky zabili." řekla nakonec. "Rodiče z toho byli moc smutní."

"Ne, mě nechali žít. Všechno jsem to nakonec přežil. Nejspíš za trest."

Elektra se zamračila. "Jak někdo může žít za trest?"

Chvíli trvalo, než jí odpověděl. "Myslím, že ty už to taky znáš."

"Asi ano." připustila Elektra při vzpomínce na umírající rodiče a bratra, na svou beznaděj a zoufalství.

"Můžu se na něco zeptat?" ozvala se znovu po krátkém přemýšlení. "Jak ti mám vlastně říkat? Už vím, kdo jsi a jak se jmenuješ, ale-"

"Říkej mi Nemo."

"Proč Nemo? Co to znamená?"

"Přesně to, co teď jsem: Nikdo." Odpověděl a vzhlédl ke korunám stromů a modrému nebi.

A tím začalo jedno z nejlepších a nejzajímavějších období jejího života.

Její král a zachránce si začal říkat Nemo, a kromě nutných a nevyhnutelných situací se ke svému původnímu jménu už nikdy nevrátil, stejně jako jeho přátelé, a nakonec i ona. A i když byl jako král svržen Gargoylovou revolucí, nadále mu zůstaly spousty majetku, ke kterým se pučistům nepodařilo získat přístup. Stále byl nesmírně bohatý. Mohl si dovolit zakopat své poklady pod zem, protože jeho četná bankovní konta přetékala penězi. Mimo to po celém světě vlastnil mnoho nemovitostí, pozemků, a krom několika běžných lodí taky Emitrium – vyřazený exemplář tajemné lodi, o níž se povídalo, že kdysi bývala schopná i letů do vesmíru.

Otázkou zůstávalo, jak s tím vším naložit. A to Nemo už od začátku věděl. Vše pro něj mělo skutečnou hodnotu jen tehdy, pokud to mohlo nějak zprostředkovat pomstu Gargoylovi. Spolu s jeho věrnými přáteli se tedy dohodli na tom, jakým způsobem chtějí nadále žít své životy a následně se vydali na cestu po všech světadílech verbovat ty nejlepší a nejschopnější inženýry, vědce a námořníky. Tak začal projekt Nautilus.

A stejně jako na cestě pryč z jejich zničené vlasti, i na této cestě Elektra Nema s důvěrou následovala. Bral ji všude s sebou, chtěl, aby toho poznala a naučila se co možná nejvíc. Navštívili spolu Sorbonnu, Uppsalu a další místa, kde Nemo kdysi studoval, a řadu dalších významných měst v Evropě, Americe a Asii.

Elektra si prožívala splněný sen. Fascinovalo ji, co všechno Nemo zná a ví, jaká místa už ve svém životě navštívil a jak o nich uměl vyprávět. Domluvil se mnoha jazyky a znal toho spoustu snad ze všech oblastí vědeckého poznání. Vodil ji do muzeí, galerií a botanických zahrad, na koncerty a přednášky. Trávili spoustu času na palubách nejnovějších lodí a vlaků, objevovali nová místa, potkávali zajímavé a výjimečné lidi. Byli doma všude a zároveň nikde.

Na každé zastávce používali navenek jiná falešná jména, ale v soukromí byli vždy už jen Nemo a Elektra. A i když šlo vlastně o přípravu na válečné tažení, pro Elektru to tehdy bylo jedno velké, nikdy nekončící dobrodružství. A jak ubíhaly měsíce a roky, její vděk a bezmezná důvěra k Nemovi se víc a víc měnily v lásku. Zprvu nebyla schopná ten nový pocit ani pojmenovat, jen se ze všech sil snažila na Nema udělat dojem, získávat si jeho pozornost. Ale čím více se stávala mladou dámou a přestávala být dítětem, tím více jí bylo jasné, co se děje. A nejen jí. Někteří z Nemových přátel si té změny rovněž všimli a po Nemovi požadovali, aby situaci řešil. Formálně vystupovala Elektra jako jeho adoptivní dcera, jenže její chování tomu často neodpovídalo.

Jednoho dne jí tedy Nemo nabídl, zda se nechce vrátit do původní vlasti svých rodičů. Jenže Elektra o to nestála. Věděla sice, že pochází z jedné významné švédské rodiny, ale nepřikládala tomu žádnou důležitost.

A tak zůstávala Nemovi po boku, beznadějně a hluboce zamilovaná. Tedy až do chvíle, kdy se konečně dozvěděla celou pravdu – tedy tu část příběhu, kde právě Nemo způsobil zkázu Tartessosu a smrt její rodiny a všech ostatních.

V tu chvíli se všechno změnilo, už nic nebylo jako dřív. Její svět se znovu zhroutil, všechno, čemu věřila a důvěřovala, na čem se jí podařilo vystavět svou existenci, bylo pryč. Myslela si, že takhle už nebude schopna pokračovat, že přeci jen bude muset odejít. Nemovi se snažila nedávat nic najevo, ale nejspíš sám poznal, že se něco děje. Jenže to už byl Nautilus těsně před dokončením a svá definitivní rozhodnutí museli učinit všichni. Ještě na několik týdnů se všichni rozešli, aby si každý mohl dořešit poslední záležitosti, než nastoupí na válečnou stezku na palubě jejich nové univerzální ponorky.

A tak se stalo, že se Elektra znovu ocitla na švédské půdě, před branami panství, kde se narodil její otec, vášnivý cestovatel a dobrodruh. Poznala své prarodiče a další příbuzné. Četla si v otcových denících a zápiscích z cest, shlédla rodinné portréty, a nakonec navštívila i rodinu své matky. Úpěnlivě se snažila sama sebe přesvědčit, že k těm lidem něco cítí, že s nimi chce zůstat, ale nešlo to. Její příbuzní a jejich život jí byli cizí, nijak se s nimi neztotožňovala. Pohrdala i samotným chováním svých rodičů, nedokázala pochopit, jak mohli před lety utéct a nechat své blízké věřit, že zemřeli; zazlívala jim, že jí samotné a bratrovi nalhali něco úplně jiného. Plna zklamání se tedy rozhodla vrátit, a svou minulost a původ nechat navždy pohřbené.

Nastoupila tedy svou službu na Nautilu pod Nemovým vedením. Z jejího zachránce se stal kapitán a z ní po čase velící důstojnice a jejich vztah se posunul do čistě formální roviny. V soukromí ji Nemo stále ještě někdy oslovoval jménem, ona jeho už nikdy.

Dlouhé roky pak byla přesvědčena o tom, že Nema nenávidí a že s ním zůstává jen kvůli pomstě Gargoylovi. Že poslušnost, kterou mu zachovává je jen projev její blahosklonnosti a morální převahy. Byla přesvědčena, že ji Nemo potřebuje nejen jako schopnou členku posádky a důstojnici na můstku, ale taky jako náhradu za jeho vlastní ztracenou dceru (ostatně nespíš proto na její láskyplné projevy nikdy nereagoval). Byla si jistá, že byla jedním z nejdůležitějších lidí v kapitánově životě, ne-li tou nejdůležitější, a že on se bez ní neobejde. Zvykla si na tento svůj dojem tak moc, že jej začala podvědomě považovat za pravdu. Následná srážka s realitou v podobě Nadii tak byla krutá a bolestná.

Potom, co se Nadia a její přátelé Jean a Marie stali členy posádky Nautila, začal Nemo Elektře věnovat stále méně pozornosti. A proč taky. Měl zase svou skutečnou dceru Nadiu po svém boku, a cítil potřebu ji chránit. Ostatně to kvůli Nadie při bitvě v Kermadeckém příkopu klidně obětoval i hlavní smysl života všech členů posádky Nautila, i loď samotnou.

V ten osudný den si Elektra byla jistá, že přišla o všechno, už zase. Sen o pomstě se rozplynul a zbyla jen prázdnota, nejistota a strach. Už zase. A znovu za to mohl jen on, Nemo. Tehdy se rozhodla, že zaslouží-li si někdo její pomstu, je to právě kapitán. I když se dost možná měli v příštích chvílích všichni utopit, musela to udělat, musela mu konečně do očí říct o své nenávisti, konečně jej obžalovat ze všech jeho podlých činů.

Vynesla nad ním rozsudek, jenže trest vykonat nedokázala. Nedokázala Nema zabít, protože po tom, co konečně řekla nahlas vše, co v sobě za ty roky dusila, si uvědomila, že její nenávist byla jako velká noční můra, jež zakrývala její nitro, ale s prvním výstřelem konečně zvedla svá těžká křídla a odletěla. A zbyla po ní zas jen ta osamělá, ztracená dívenka, kterou Nemo kdysi našel a zachránil, přesně ta, pro kterou Nemo znamenal celý svět. Přesně ta, která jej tolik milovala.

A teď, když byla hrozba smrti zažehnána a posádka se usídlila v bezpečí hlubinné stanice, se tento pocit v Elektře probouzel každý den stále víc.

_Ale já nechci!_ Prosila Elektra. Pokrčila své dlouhé nohy těsněji k sobě, objala je a čelo si opřela o kolena. "No tak, prober se!" poručila sama sobě nahlas a zaťala zuby, snad ve snaze od sebe znovuobjevený cit odehnat. Nestála o něj, vždyť přinášel jen bolest. Věděla, že tohle nikdy nebude mít šťastný konec, věděla, že Nemo její lásku nikdy opětovat nebude. Nejspíš stále miloval svou zesnulou královnu, a tak to už bude navždy. A dost možná se mu příčila i samotná představa bližšího vztahu s lidskou bytostí. Nemo lidi uznával a nikdy se nad ně nevyvyšoval, ale to bylo vše.

"No tak, on to tak nemyslel." promluvila na ni náhle Ikoline, jež právě vešla do dveří.

"Ale myslel." zamručela Elektra a oči nechala sklopené. "Ale to už je jedno. A možná měl pravdu, měla jsem se obléct."

Ikoline nasadila lehký úsměv a když se dveře neslyšně zavřely, vyrazila směrem k Elektře. "Asi mi nebudeš věřit... Ale než usnul, tak naznačil něco v tom smyslu, že to asi přehnal."

"No ne!" pronesla Elektra, ne příliš přesvědčená.

"No ano." kývla hlavou Ikoline a bez zeptání si přisedla k Elektře na postel. "A taky říkal, že ti to nemám říkat."

Elektra se hořce zasmála. "Přede mnou nikdy chybu nepřizná."

"To je možné." Připustila Ikoline a krátce pohladila Elektru po zádech. "Můžu se na něco zeptat?" řekla potom značně tišším hlasem.

"Na co?" zeptala se Elektra a položila si hlavu na kolena tak, aby viděla na svou společnici.

"Proč..." Ikoline váhala, ale nakonec promluvila. "Proč jsi ho chtěla zabít, když ho máš tak ráda?"

V tu chvíli Elektra cítila, jak se jí rozbušilo srdce. "Co prosím?" vyhrkla překvapeně a pohlédla na Ikoline zpříma.

"Jen se nedělej." Usmála se Ikoline a taky pohlédla Elektře do očí. "Kdo tě zná, tak to ví. Z toho, jak se na něj díváš, jak se někdy červenáš, když s ním mluvíš... Máš světlou pleť a oči, tyhle věci jsou na tobě hodně poznat."

"Nevím, co ti na to mám říct." odpověděla po chvíli Elektra a stočila svůj pohled stranou.

"Třeba pravdu."

Elektra si posměšně, pohrdavě povzdychla. "Kdysi jsem ho ráda měla. A možná mi to zůstalo i do dneška." řekla i když věděla, že slovo 'možná' rozhodně situaci nevystihuje. "Ale zklamal mě, hrozně moc. Myslela jsem si, že tím něco vyřeším, ale... Nechme to být, prosím. Teď se mi o tom nechce mluvit." poprosila nakonec a otočila hlavu směrem ke zdi.

"Jak chceš." zašeptala Ikoline, zvedla se a došla ke svému lůžku.

Elektra už nic neřekla, ani se neotočila. Jen poslouchala, jak se Ikoline převléká. Přišlo jí to jako věčnost.

"Dobrou noc." popřála konečně Ikoline Elektře a zmizela pod přikrývkou.

"Dobrou noc." hlesla tiše Elektra, a aniž by na Ikoline pohlédla, rychle se otočila a zhasla lampu na svém nočním stolku. A ještě dlouho zůstávala nehnutě sedět, než ji konečně znovu přemohla únava.

...

Elektra se už poněkolikáté nedokázala ubránit úsměvu, když se znovu podívala na své hodinky.

9 hodin a 37 minut.

Schůzka byla původně plánovaná jako obvykle na sedmou hodinu. A kapitán trval na tom, že i přesto, že se mu přitížilo a nutně si potřeboval odpočinout, se na tom nic měnit nebude.

_Jenže naše očekávání se občas s realitou naprosto míjí_, pomyslela si Elektra a posadila se do křesla u stolu v Doktorově vyšetřovně. Její pohled se ihned bezděčně stočil ke spícímu kapitánovi. Spal klidně a uvolněně; tiše a pravidelně oddechoval. Nevzbudilo jej ani rozsvícené světlo. Husté tmavé vlasy měl rozcuchané a několik pramenů mu překrývalo oči. Elektře probleskl hlavou nápad, že by mu mohla vlasy odhrnout z čela pryč, ale zavrhla jej stejně rychle, jako přišel.

Přehodila si nohu přes nohu, ještě jednou si prošla své poznámky z už dávno zahájené schůzky, a přitom si lehce podupávala. Po chvíli se opět podívala směrem ke kapitánovi. Stále spal, oči měl pevně zavřené.

Povzdychla si a začala si tiše pobrukovat. Rozhlížela se po zeleně laděné místnosti a najednou si uvědomila, že melodie, kterou si zpívá je ve skutečnosti píseň, kterou si pamatovala ještě z dětství, z doby, kdy v Tartessosu chodila do školy. Zpívali ji vždy ráno před zahájením výuky a text vyprávěl o pohasínajících hvězdách a vycházejícím Slunci a o tom, jak je třeba pustit se do každodenních prací. Výběr této melodie od Elektry nebyl úmyslný, její podvědomí si ji zřejmě jen spojilo s aktuální situací. Nicméně ji zaujalo, že si stále ještě dokázala vybavit i slova.

"Už hvězdy zhasly a skončil sen,

pozdrav Slunce a nový den,

Už pryč je noc, tak vyjdi ven,

pracuj a uč se, pojď honem..."

Zpívala si tiše a cítila zvláštní, drobnou radost nad zvukem svého hlasu. Vzpomněla si i na malou Marii a na to, jak jí ještě na Nautilu při několika málo příležitostech zpívala před spaním.

"Už nebe se modrá, tak pojď ven

ať stojí za to, tenhle den!"

Se spokojeným úsměvem dozpívala písničku a znovu krátce pohlédla na kapitána. Jeho poloha se nijak nezměnila, vlasy měl stále stejně rozcuchané, ale mezi prameny, jež mu splývaly přes obličej, náhle prosvítala zelená duhovka jeho očí.

"Moc hezké." promluvil mírně chraplavým hlasem.

"Děkuji." řekla na to Elektra a její srdce se rozbušilo nervozitou. Znovu pohlédla na své hodinky. _Tak, a teď to přijde... _

"Kolik je hodin?" zeptal se Nemo výhrůžně.

"9 hodin, 41 minut, pane." odpověděla Elektra a snažila se, aby její hlas zněl vesele a nenuceně.

A k její úlevě si kapitán potom, co si vyslechl časový údaj, jen dlouze povzdychl a zase zavřel oči.

Následovalo dlouhé, podivné ticho.

"Tedy... schůzku jsem zahájila jako obvykle v 7 hodin." Začala opatrně Elektra a věnovala kapitánovi krátký, letmý pohled.

Když reakce nepřicházela, Elektra se rozhodla pokračovat. "S osazenstvem můstku a hlavními techniky jsme probrali úspěšný noční výstup do nejvyššího patra doku. Východ z výtahové šachty zde byl rovněž zatarasen, ale nad ránem se dělníkům podařilo cestu zprůchodnit." vysvětlovala věcně a klidně. "Taky jsme probrali situaci kolem zásob potravin, vyhodnotili, jak dlouho si ještě vystačíme s tím, co máme a prodiskutovali jsme návrhy, jak si opatřit další jídlo. To samozřejmě zahrnovalo i diskusi nad zpřístupněním výstupu na povrch."

"Užíváte si to moc?" přerušil ji náhle kapitán, oči stále zavřené.

"Užívám? A co?" zeptala se naoko nechápavě Elektra. "Nemám tušení o čem mluvíte." pronesla co možná nejklidnějším hlasem.

"Víte to moc dobře." trval na svém kapitán, otočil se na záda a předloktím si zastínil oči. Jeho hlas zněl však o dost smířlivěji, než by Elektra čekala.

"Mimochodem, jak se cítíte?" Zeptala se, když se kapitán konečně posadil a protáhl.

"Až překvapivě dobře." Odpověděl po chvíli, načež si jedním rychlým pohybem vysvlékl košili.

_A pak kdo se tu předvádí... _pomyslela si Elektra a rychle pohlédla jiným směrem.

"Vida." řekl nakonec Nemo pobaveně.

"Vida co?" zopakovala Elektra udiveně a pohlédla zpět na kapitána.

"Vypadá to, že rána se zahojila." vysvětlil Nemo potom, co si krátce prohmatal jizvu a několikrát protáhl paži. "Bolest je pryč."

"Výborně!" Prohlásila Elektra a povstala. Pociťovala značnou úlevu, kterou však na sobě nenechala znát. "No… a myslíte tedy, že byste se k nám mohl připojit?" Zeptala se opatrně a snažila se příliš neusmívat.

Nemo její pohled opětoval a konečně si odhrnul vlasy z obličeje. Jeho oči se smály. "Máte čaj?" zeptal se a sundal si z krku Modrou vodu, kterou následně ledabyle odhodil na stolek u postele.

"Samozřejmě. Spoustu čaje." Ujistila jej Elektra a tentokrát už svému úsměvu nebránila.

"Pak tedy nejspíš dorazím." odvětil Nemo a výraz v jeho očích byl zas o něco přívětivější a milejší.

"Hodilo by se to." Pronesla Elektra s mírnými rozpaky nad kapitánovou náhlou změnou nálady. _Snad se zas nečervenám_, doufala tiše. "Dám vědět ostatním." řekla po chvíli, otočila se ke dveřím a odešla.

...

"Dobré dopoledne." pozdravil Nemo, když vešel do konferenční místnosti. Rychle pohlédl na všechny přítomné a pak ráznými kroky přešel ke svému místu v čele stolu. "Omlouvám se za svůj nezvykle pozdní příchod." řekl a na desku stolu si odhodil zápisník, o něco opatrněji odložil truhličku s Modrou vodou, a svalil se do křesla. "Už se to nebude opakovat." doplnil ještě a přehodil si nohu přes nohu a opřel si záda.

"Díky." řekl a kývl na Elektru, když sáhl po nachystaném šálku čaje. Jeho přívětivý výraz byl však už pryč, teď bylo třeba začít pracovat. Otevřel svůj zápisník a nachystal si tužku. "Tak čím začneme? Zaslechl jsem něco o úspěšném výstupu do horního patra doku..." začal a pak se náhle zarazil. Svraštil obočí a rozhlédl se po svých přísedících. Všichni bez výjimky měli ve tvářích tentýž dychtivý, nadějný výraz.

"Co se děje?" zeptal se nechápavě Nemo.

"No... Je to velmi čerstvá zpráva, se kterou před pár okamžiky přišel pan Bhalla." vysvětlila spěšně Elektra a pokynula hlavou směrem k zástupci hlavního technika výkopových prací.

"Skutečně? Poslouchám." vybídl jej Nemo zvědavě k dalšímu výkladu.

"Pane kapitáne, můj nadřízený se omlouvá, že už na schůzku nedorazí, ale vyjádřil přesvědčení, že za daných okolností mu to odpustíte." začal opatrně Bhalla.

"Jistě. A mohl bych slyšet ony okolnosti?"

"Tedy…" Pokračoval pan Bhalla a krátce si odkašlal, „horní patro doku je nyní v podstatě vysoká sluj zasahující až do chodeb samotného města. Několika puklinami dovnitř dokonce proniká denní světlo. Ještě je brzy na to říct, zda nehrozí zřícení dalších pater, to budeme muset ještě podrobněji prozkoumat. Nicméně... podloží tvoří bahno, suť a kamení. Loď Excelion je v tomto materiálu pohřbená nejspíš desítky metrů hluboko. Dobrá zpráva však je, že podloží se zdá být stabilní. Ještě lepší zpráva je, že jsme na místě našli dva jen částečně zasypané jeřáby. V protilehlé stěně od výstupu z výtahové šachty se nám navíc podařilo uvolnit další průchod. Za ním..." tady se pan Bhalla významně odmlčel a nadšeně se rozhlédl po ostatních, "za ním je další, rozměrná část hangáru. Je zasypaná jen z části, takže odtěžený materiál můžeme přemisťovat tam. A další skvělá věc je to, že se uvnitř nachází další jeřáby a jiná technika a taky několik servisních lodí. Všechno leží pod nánosem bahna, takže zatím není jasné kolik toho všeho vlastně je, a ani jak ta zařízení odtamtud dostaneme k nám, ale-"

"Ale jsou tam." dodal tiše Nemo, hlavu skloněnou a oči zavřené.

V nastalé chvilce ticha jen ti, co seděli Nemovi nejblíž, tedy Elektra a Stařík, mohli slyšet, jak zašeptal: "Vítězství nás nemine." Byla to slova královské rodiny, jeho rodiny, vyřčená jazykem Atlantis.

"Ano, jsou." potvrdil ještě jednou pan Bhalla. Bělmo jeho očí kontrastovalo s jeho tmavou pletí, když se nervózně rozhlédl kolem. "Je otázka, v jakém jsou stavu, ale... nám jde stejně jen o motory, pokud to chápu správně."

"Naprosto správně." Souhlasil Nemo a konečně zvedl hlavu a pohlédl přímo na Bhallu. "Řekněte, pracujete od včerejška bez přestávky?"

"Já a můj nadřízený ano, dělníci se v noci vystřídali." přiznal Bhalla.

"Skvělá práce, pane Bhallo. Vás i celého týmu. Nicméně je třeba, abyste si taky odpočinuli. Až tady skončíme, s velící důstojnicí vás a vedoucího technika zastoupíme." Navrhl Nemo a letmo pohlédl směrem k Elektře pro potvrzení svého plánu. Elektra kývla na znamení souhlasu.

"Děkuji, kapitáne." řekl na to pan Bhalla a uctivě sklonil hlavu. "Ještě mám za úkol vám položit jeden dotaz," dodal potom opatrně.

"Sem s ním."

"V noci jsme zaznamenali tři série silných vibrací pocházejících zřejmě z Excelionu." vysvětlil Bhalla.

"Ano, to my všichni." přiznal Nemo. Elektra sice zmíněný incident zaspala, ale na samém začátku schůzky o celé události ve zkratce poreferoval Doktor.

"Už jsme si sice vyslechli stručné vysvětlení tady od Doktora," pokračoval pan Bhalla a hlavou pokynul směrem k dotyčnému, "ale muži budou klidnější, když budou znát váš názor."

Kapitán se zamyslel. "S jistotou to tvrdit nemohu, ale nejspíš se jednalo o varovný signál."

"S tou lodí je něco v nepořádku?" Zakoulel znovu očima Bhalla.

"Nejspíš ano, ale důvod k panice bych zatím neviděl. My jsme nic nezpůsobili, loď jen reaguje na naši přítomnost." Odpověděl Nemo klidným hlasem. "Tedy přesněji řečeno, reaguje hlavně na přítomnost Modré vody." upřesnil a na chvíli se odmlčel, než se znovu nadechl a pokračoval ve výkladu. "Má teorie je, že při katastrofě Tartessosu došlo na lodi k nějaké poruše. Umělá bytost na palubě Excelionu zatím dokáže udržet problém v přijatelném stavu, ale zřejmě ho neumí zcela odstranit. Nedokáže mne kontaktovat přímo, proto mě na přetrvávající potíže upozorňuje způsobem, jaký jsme zaslechli – a ostatně stále slyšíme – všichni."

"Tak počkat, na palubě té lodi někdo je?" Zhrozil se Eiko a nahnul se svém křesle kupředu.

Nemo si podrážděně povzdychl. "Ano, ale ne fyzicky. Je to někdo, kdo se s tou lodí narodil a nikdy ji nemůže opustit. Je její součástí."

"No já jen aby s ním nebyly problémy." zvedl omluvně ruce Eiko.

"To je samozřejmě možné, pane Villane, děkuji za tuto úvahu." připustil Nemo. "Lidskou posádku na své palubě Excelion ještě určitě neměl, bude to pro něj přinejmenším nezvyklé. Na potíže bychom se rozhodně měli připravit."

"Nebude na nás útočit?" zeptal se poněkud zaraženě Doktor.

"To rozhodně ne." uklidnil jej kapitán. "Zbraňové systémy může aktivovat jen na přímý rozkaz."

"A na čí rozkaz?" oponoval Doktor. "Víme jistě, že vás ta loď přijme za svého velitele?"

"Jsem z vládnoucího rodu, nevidím důvod proč ne." Odvětil Nemo sebejistě.

"Stejně je to podivná představa." řekl na to Doktor, uhnul pohledem a mávl rukou, jako kdyby odháněl dotěrný hmyz. "Celé je to divné."

"V jakém smyslu?" chtěl vědět Nemo a zvědavě na Doktora upřel oči.

"Nevím..." odpověděl dotázaný a stále uhýbal očima. "Pokud jde o mne, věci by neměly mít svůj rozum."

"Co si o tom myslíme je teď vedlejší. Stejně s tím nic nezmůžeme." Odpověděl Nemo tiše, a oči upřel zpět na svůj zápisník.

Následovalo dlouhé ticho, které prolomil až poddůstojník Fletcher. "No... ohledně toho, že chcete jít nahoru do doku, kapitáne," obrátil se na Nema bez vyzvání, "bych tu měl taky žádost o vaši asistenci, a to sice u východu na povrch."

"Hádám, že kvůli Modré vodě." doplnil Nemo.

"Přesně tak." Přitakal Fletcher. "Tunel je až na občasný výpadek osvětlení v pořádku a stabilní, jezdící schodiště je taky funkční. Potíže nám dělá už jen výstupní brána – je příliš silná a pevně ukotvená, nic s ní nehne. Zámek se však zdá být napojen na Orihalcon ve stěně poblíž portálu. Takže asi bude potřeba abyste se s tou věcí nějak domluvil, jinak se odsud nedostaneme."

"Vy tam teď máte své lidi?" zeptal se kapitán.

"Ne, tam by teď byli zbyteční. Už jsou nahoře v doku."

"Chápu. A samozřejmě se mnou můžete počítat, domluvíme se až za vámi dorazím nahoru." Přislíbil Nemo a zapsal si několik krátkých poznámek. "No a když už jsme nakousli téma výstupu na povrch, jak jsme na tom se zásobami?" Přešel pak k dalšímu tématu a zvedl oči k vedoucímu kuchyně.

"Ráno jsme všechno přepočítali a vystačíme si na tři dny." zazněla kuchařova odpověď. "Když se hodně uskrovníme, tak na pět. Chci teda ještě říct, že můžu posloužit i na delší dobu. Krys a netopýrů je nahoře dost." Připomněl a odhrnul si šedé vlasy z čela.

"Hnus!" zamračil se Eiko z protější strany stolu.

"Abyste se nedivil, mladej!" Pokáral jej kuchař. "Povíme si o tom za pár dní, až budete fňukat hlady. Jak říkám, já uvařím všechno." prohlásil pevně a obrátil se zpět ke kapitánovi.

"To je dobré vědět." Poznamenal Nemo, jež si právě dopisoval další poznámky. "Ale pokud se dostaneme na povrch, předpokládám, že si opatříme lepší suroviny tam. Problém je, že na to budeme muset vyčlenit skupinu lidí."

"S tím se počítá." Přihlásil se opět pan Fletcher. "Pušky asi nebudeme moct použít kvůli hluku, ale s kuší a nožem to umím stejně dobře."

"Když dovolíte, zazněl tu ještě jiný zajímavý návrh." vložil se náhle do debaty Stařík a pokynul hlavou směrem k Elektře.

"No..." Elektra sklopila zrak a odkašlala si. "Můžeme si maso a plodiny obstarávat sami... Anebo o to můžeme požádat vesničany."

"Já vám nevím, za mě říkám, že čím míň lidí o nás ví, tím líp." Skočil jí do řeči Fletcher. "A nejlíp, když nebude vědět nikdo."

"Takhle si ale ušetříme pracovní sílu." Vzala si slovo zpět Elektra a pohlédla směrem k Fletcherovi. "A navíc, vesničané se v okolních lesích vyznají mnohem lépe než my. Mohou pro nás sledovat okolí, jestli se tu nepohybují Gargoylovi lidé. Nakonec nám mohou poskytnout i materiál a další pracovní sílu."

"A proč by to dělali?" Namítl Fletcher posměšně.

"A proč ne?" Nedala se zviklat Elektra. "Králům Tartessosu byli loajální od nepaměti."

"Nápad je to rozhodně zajímavý." přidal se k diskusi Nemo a znovu si opřel záda. "A ano, loajální vždy byli. Otázka však je, jaký mají na krále Tartessosu názor teď, když je Tartessos pryč. A jestli krále Tartessosu vůbec ještě poznají."

"Tak dlouho to zas není, poznají vás zcela určitě." Promluvil opět Stařík. "A navíc jste je během své vlády zval do města a sám je často navštěvoval."

"Chodila za nimi hlavně má žena."

"Jistě," kývl na to Stařík, "ale jen jsem chtěl říct, že vezmete-li si s sebou Modrou vodu, určitě budou vědět, o koho jde. A kdybychom ještě našli vaše klenoty-"

"V žádném případě!" Přerušil jej náhle Nemo nekompromisně. "Takové frašky se odmítám účastnit."

"Tak to vidíte!" Ozval se vítězoslavně Fletcher, pohlédl na Elektru a bouchl dlaní do stolu. "Neříkal jsem to? Není jisté, jestli vůbec máme, jak je ke spolupráci přesvědčit!"

"Ne tak zhurta, pane Fletchere!" Zklidnil jej Nemo, když udeřil dlaní do stolu o trochu silněji. "Hrát na ně divadlo nechci, ale i přesto si myslím, že argumenty máme. Ti lidé žijí jinak než my, ale nejsou hloupí." řekl a vstal od stolu.

"Čím víc o tom přemýšlím, tím víc je mi jasné, že informovat je o našem počínání a požádat je o pomoc není něco, nad čím bychom měli uvažovat, zda to vůbec uděláme." Pronesl o něco klidněji a otočil se k ostatním zády.

"Je to naší povinností." zdůraznil a krátce se dotkl své zlaté truhličky v rohu stolu. "Bojujeme sice sami, ale tohle není jen naše válka. Prostě vesničanům řekneme, jak se věci mají. Pokud prohrajeme my, prohrají i oni, stejně jako každý lidský tvor na této planetě. Pokud nám pomohou, pomohou sami sobě."

"No dobře." Připustil opatrně Fletcher. "A víme teda určitě, že vás poznají a že vás budou brát vážně?"

"To se nedozvíme, dokud to nezkusíme." Odpověděl kapitán a věnoval Fletcherovi letmý pohled přes rameno. "Byla tu řeč o klenotech... Myslím, že zakopané v zemi jsou k ničemu. Přenechám jim je. Nemám jim co víc nabídnout."

"Ale-" Ozvala se udiveně Elektra.

"Už před lety jsem se jich zřekl, vždyť to víte." Připomněl jí Nemo. "A jsem si jist, že má žena by souhlasila."

"To asi ano." přiznala Elektra a nebyla si jistá, co dál dodat.

"Už jsem se rozhodl." promluvil opět kapitán po dlouhém, rozpačitém tichu. "Nazítří před svítáním se vypravím za vesničany."

"Sám?" Otázala se ihned Elektra.

"Jistě že ne. Pokud jsem to správně pochopil, byl to váš nápad. Kdo jiný by měl jít taky než vy, důstojníku?" Odpověděl Nemo a zdálo se, že se na okamžik usmál. "Mohu počítat i s vámi?" otočil se Nemo na Staříka.

"Samozřejmě." Souhlasil dotázaný.

"Výborně." řekl spokojeně Nemo a konečně se otočil zpět ke všem shromážděným. "Pokud nejsou další dotazy, rád bych se pustil do práce."

"Tady!" přihlásil se Eiko. "Chci se zeptat, jestli vlastně můžete s Modrou vodou jen tak odejít mimo stanici nebo město? Nevypne se to tu celé, nebo tak něco?"

"Nevypne, pane Villane. Myslím na to." ujistil jej kapitán. "Ale díky za připomenutí."

"Tedy... ještě, než se vypravíte nahoru, chtěl bych vás přeci jen požádat, abyste se zastavil u mě." Přihlásil se ještě rychle o slovo Doktor.

"Když to musí být..." povzdychl si kapitán netrpělivě a v rychlosti si zapsal několik posledních poznámek. "Tak mládeži, kdo může, vyrazí nahoru. Já vás hned doženu." promluvil potom k ostatním a založil si tužku do náprsní kapsy.

Elektra měla ještě na mysli záležitost ohledně nákladního výtahu a servisní lodi, ale rozhodla se, že to s kapitánem vyřeší osobně. "Jdu se převléct." sdělila Nemovi, povstala a spěšně dopila svůj šálek čaje. "Počkám na vás před vyšetřovnou." řekla ještě a začala sklízet své věci ze stolu.

Nemo zprvu nic neodpověděl, jen zamyšleně sáhl po svém zápisníku. "Ten nápad s vesničany..." ozval se potom tak akorát nahlas, aby jej Elektra mohla slyšet v nastalém hluku.

"Ano?" Vzhlédla k němu zvědavě.

Jejich oči se na chvíli setkaly.

"Skvělá práce, Hvězdičko." řekl tiše, sotva slyšitelně. Pak hned pohlédl jiným směrem a bez dalších řečí popadl svou zlatou truhličku a vyrazil ke dveřím.

Elektra jej konsternovaně pozorovala, jak odchází, potom konečně vydechla a nevěřícně zavrtěla hlavou. Jak už to bylo dlouho, co ji takhle oslovil naposledy? Roky, dlouhé roky. Ještě před prvním vyplutím Nautila.

Ale ani tehdy jí tak neříkal často. Jen při zvláštních příležitostech. Aby ji tak oslovil, musela výjimečným způsobem prokázat svou inteligenci a znalosti, nebo si nad očekávání dobře poradit s úkolem, který pro ni vymyslel.

Ale našly se příležitosti, kdy jí říkal Hvězdičko plánovitě a po celý den. A to pokaždé v den výročí jejich prvního setkání. Nemo se vždy snažil, aby ten den byl něčím výjimečný. Pokaždé ji překvapil nějakým splněným přáním. Ten den se vždy věnoval pouze jí, ten den jí patřil. Avšak od vyplutí Nautila Den shledání už nikdy neslavili. Sama Elektra o to ani nestála a na toto výročí se spíše snažila Nemovi vyhýbat.

_Tak proč teď? _Podivila se a napadlo ji, jestli Den shledání není náhodou dnes. Ale vzápětí si uvědomila, že ne. Ještě dlouho nebude.

"Jdete, Elektro?" zavolal na ni Stařík mezi dveřmi.

"Ano, jistě." kývla na něj a vyrazila k východu.

...

Elektra zrovna pozorovala trup servisní lodi, jež kousek od ní blokoval značnou část chodby, když se před ní náhle otevřely dveře vyšetřovny.

"A snažte se to, prosím, nepřehánět." ozval se zevnitř Doktorův hlas, když kapitán vyšel ven.

"Zkusím to," promluvil Nemo směrem do místnosti, než se stačily zavřít dveře. "Ale nic neslibuji," dodal už spíše pro sebe. Na sobě měl běžnou pracovní uniformu a přes ni svůj kapitánský plášť. Na krku měl zavěšenou Modrou vodu. "Můžeme?" řekl a pokynul směrem k výtahu.

"Hm." kývla Elektra a vykročila za ním.

Ve výtahu mlčky navolila nejvyšší patro doku a sledovala, jak se před nimi zavírají dveře kabiny. Následoval houpavý pocit z náhlého zrychlení.

Elektra se nadechla, aby nadnesla téma nákladního výtahu, ale ani po chvíli snažení nebyla schopná najít slova. A možná se jí ani mluvit nechtělo. Jen svůj pohled na moment stočila ke kapitánovi a pak hned zase zpět na podlahu kabiny.

"Děje se něco?" zeptal se náhle Nemo.

"Proč jsi mi tak řekl?" promluvila tichým ale naléhavým hlasem, hlavu skloněnou. Schválně zvolila neformální oslovení, po tolika letech. Ostatně, to on si začal.

"Protože jsem chtěl." odpověděl Nemo bez dalšího vysvětlení a odmlčel se. "Jestli si to nepřeješ, už to neudělám." dodal po chvíli.

Elektra nejdřív nic neodpověděla, pak jí ale vytanula na mysli dávná vzpomínka. Dodala si odvahy a promluvila znovu. "Když jsi mi tak řekl naposledy, chtěl jsi mě poslat pryč."

"Důvody jsem měl." Přiznal Nemo.

Na to se Elektra krátce ale upřímně zasmála. Když si vybavila, o čem je řeč, nešlo to jinak. "Asi ano." Souhlasila. "Ale taky jsi řekl, že budeme dělat, jako že se to nestalo."

"Však taky nic neříkám." odpověděl Nemo až překvapivě měkce. V jeho hlase opět začínal být znát onen zvláštně přívětivý tón. "A pryč jsem tě neposílal. Nabízel jsem ti to. To je rozdíl."

"Chtěl ses mě zbavit." opravila jej Elektra po chvíli přemýšlení.

Nemo se také zamyslel. "To je možné." řekl nakonec.

Na to se Elektra znovu zasmála, tentokrát však jízlivě, ukřivděně. A stále se nedokázala přinutit na Nema pohlédnout.

"Tehdy bylo dost těžké... tě zvládat." vysvětlil kapitán.

"Aha," potřásla hlavou Elektra. "A když jsem tě nenáviděla, bylo to lepší?" zeptala se a konečně k Nemovi zvedla oči.

"Ten minulý čas má nějaký význam?" Odpověděl Nemo otázkou a rovněž jí pohlédl do očí.

"Možná." Elektra zvolila neurčitou odpověď a znovu sklopila zrak. "Chtěl bys, aby měl?" dodala ještě a doufala, že tím příliš neodhalila své skutečné pocity.

Odpověď dlouho nepřicházela. "Chtěl bych spoustu věcí." ozval se pak tichým hlasem.

Na to Elektra neměla co říct. V jeho hlase bylo slyšet cosi zvláštního, něco, co neuměla pojmenovat. Možná lítost. Možná smutek a beznaděj...

Bezděčně pohlédla na schéma výtahových šachet ve stěně kabiny. Už byli skoro nahoře.

"Ta propadlá servisní loď dole – rozřežeme ji?" zeptala se z ničeho nic. "Uvolnili bychom tak šachtu nákladního výtahu."

"Nic jiného nám nezbývá, pokud chceme motor z Nautila dopravit nahoru." potvrdil jí Nemo. "A příště se takovou věc snažte zmínit na poradě, důstojníku." řekl ještě.

Výtah začal brzdit a spolu s působením setrvačné síly Elektra cítila, jak se to podivné napětí mezi nimi vytrácí.

"Jistě, kapitáne." kývla na znamení souhlasu.

Pak výtah zastavil a vše zas bylo při starém.

...

"Elektro?" Promluvila Ikoline. "Slyšíš mě?"

Její hlas byl tichý, mluvila skoro šeptem, ale zato až nepříjemně naléhavě.

"No tak, vzbuď se! Za chvíli vyrážíte!"

"Co...?" zachraptěla Elektra a zamžourala do tlumeného světla její stolní lampy. "Už? Sotva jsem usnula." postěžovala si.

"Musíš vstávat." trvala na svém Ikoline. "Na stole máš snídani. Cesta bude dlouhá. Musíš se pořádně najíst."

"Hm." Vyrazila ze sebe Elektra a posadila se, čehož vzápětí velmi litovala. V těle ji bolel snad každý sval, pálila ji stehna a paže a taky břicho. Zkusila se postavit a sykla bolestí.

"Vypadáš trochu zmoženě." poznamenala Ikoline.

"Trochu? Cítím se tak na devadesát." naříkala Elektra a radši se opřela o postel. Včera to s prací přehnala, rozhodně ano. Ale měla snad na výběr? Tvrdě až zběsile během včerejšího dne i noci pracovali všichni, včetně kapitána.

"Tak nechceš jít ještě do sprchy? Pusť si hezky teplou. Já ti mezitím nachystám oblečení." nabídla Ikoline a pomohla Elektře se narovnat.

"To je skvělý nápad, Ikoline. Jsi zlato." poděkovala Elektra a usmála se.

"Ale no tak," mávla dotyčná rukou. "Je to moje práce."

"Být zlato?"

"Samozřejmě." Uculila se Ikoline a dovedla Elektru do koupelny. "Kdybys něco potřebovala, zavolej." řekla ještě a vykročila zpět do pokoje.

"A se mnou tu nebudeš?" zeptala se Elektra naoko lítostivě v narážce na události předchozí noci.

"Ne, myslím, že to zvládneš sama." zazněla čiperná odpověď.

"No jistě," prohlásila Elektra do přivřených dveří a potřásla hlavou. "Asi nejsem tak zajímavá jako kapitán..." řekla tak nahlas, aby ji Ikoline mohla slyšet, svlékla se a pustila vodu.

"No dovol!" zamračila se Ikoline, když dveře opět pootevřela a nahlédla dovnitř. "Jsem profesionál, nikoho si neprohlížím!" prohlásila sebejistě a na důkaz svého tvrzení se neochvějně dívala Elektře pouze do očí. "A navíc," dodala s lehkým úsměvem, "nevím, která z nás by teď s ním byla radši ve sprše. Ale myslím, že já to nejsem."

Na to Elektra rychle uhnula očima a rozpačitě si odkašlala. "Dobrá, řekla jsem si o to." přiznala se.

"No vidíš! Tak se snaž si to moc nepředstavovat a pospěš si." nabádala ji Ikoline a opět přivřela dveře.

...

Když Elektra konečně vstoupila do osvětlené chodby, zjistila, že kapitán a Stařík už na ni čekají.

"Dobré ráno, důstojníku." Pozdravil ji Nemo, ruce založené před sebou. "Už hvězdy zhasly a skončil sen?" pohlédl na ni zvědavě s narážkou na písničku, kterou si včera zpívala, a taky na její mírně pozdní příchod.

"Tak pozdravíme Slunce a nový den," usmála se omluvně Elektra a doplnila verš. "Omlouvám se, chvilku mi trvalo se rozhýbat." vysvětlila, když došla až k nim.

"Nebojte, za pár dní si zvyknete." utěšil ji pobaveně Nemo. "A teď, když dovolíte, si uděláme procházku." řekl a vyrazil k výtahu.

_Taky bych se tvářila tak svěže kdybych měla neustále k dispozici Modrou vodu._ Pomyslela si Elektra s mírnou závistí při pohledu na modrý kámen zavěšený na kapitánově krku.

Stařík však působil neméně odpočatě a uvolněně. "Cvičila jste před spaním ásany, co jsem vám doporučil?" zeptal se jí, když nastupovali do kabiny výtahu.

"Přiznám se že ne." odpověděla Elektra s lítostí v hlase. "Jen jsem se šla vydrhnout od těch nánosů bláta a prachu a svalila se do postele, víc si nepamatuju." řekla a na dotykovém schématu výtahových šachet vybrala podlaží z nějž vycházel tunel vedoucí až k povrchu. "Ale asi jsem měla. Celkově už jsem dlouho necvičila."

"Nebojte, to napravíme." ujistil ji Stařík. On sám se cvičení jógy věnoval prakticky celý život, a byla pravda, že na potíže s pohybem si ani při svém věku nikdy nestěžoval, dokonce ani teď, když byla na celou posádku kladena mnohem větší fyzická námaha než na Nautilu.

"Ale musím říct, že včera jste si vedla skvěle." pochválil ji Stařík a zhoupl se na špičkách dopředu, aby svá slova zdůraznil. "Ty nálože by nikdo z nás líp neumístil."

"Dík. Tak třeba ty mozoly, odřeniny a vytahané ruce za něco stály." povzdychla si Elektra při pohledu na své potlučené a odřené klouby na prstech a zápěstích.

Než včera mohly vůbec započít stavitelské a vyprošťovací práce, bylo nejprve nutné prozkoumat podlaží nad dokem a určit, zda nehrozí zřícení dalších částí stropů a chodeb. K tomu ale bylo potřeba vystavět lešení a celkově hodně šplhat, a následně provést odstřel všech nalezených nestabilních ploch. A cesta do nejméně přístupných míst většinou zbyla na Elektru.

"Bylo to taky dost nebezpečné." poznamenal kapitán. "Vedla jste si dobře, ale vždy je lepší si takové věci více promýšlet a nevrhat se do nich tak bezhlavě."

"Promýšlelo nás to několik." ohradila se Elektra. "A dokud jsem si nebyla jistá, kudy a kam vylézt, neudělala jsem to. Nejsem blázen."

"Ale dost jste se unavila. V takových podmínkách stačí málo a může to dopadnout špatně."

"Nicméně nedopadlo." zdůraznila Elektra a pohlédla na kapitána zamračeně. Musel za každou cenu hledat nějakou chybu v jejím počínání? "A navíc to bylo hotové dřív, než se předpokládalo a mohli jsme v klidu prořezat větší portál do sousedního doku." pokračovala v obhajobě své práce. "A to se počítá."

"Samozřejmě." připustil Nemo, ale Elektře se nezdálo, že svůj souhlas mínil zcela vážně. "Jen bychom o vás neradi přišli. To je vše." řekl potom a dost možná se směrem k Elektře na chvíli koutkem oka podíval.

_Co to má zase znamenat?_ Pomyslela si Elektra a téměř se nadechla k další otázce, ale to už výtah začal brzdit.

"No vida, už jsme tu." konstatoval Stařík překvapeně. Bylo to ostatně trochu nezvyklé – podlaží s únikovým východem na povrch se nacházelo podstatně níž než patra doku, kam až dosud téměř výhradně směřovali.

Ústí únikového tunelu se nacházelo jen pár kroků od výtahové šachty, přičemž po celé délce tunelu se táhly jednak klasické a jednak pohyblivé schody. Vzhledem ke včerejšímu pracovnímu vytížení všichni tři logicky zvolili cestu po eskalátoru.

V poblikávajícím osvětlení se zdál být druhý konec tunelu v nedohlednu, Elektra se tedy nejdřív opřela zády o pohyblivé zábradlí, ale po pár desítkách metrů se rozhodla, že si sedne. Svůj batoh se zásobou jídla a vody si odložila na schod pod sebou. Stařík si svou o poznání větší a těžší krosnu odložil hned na začátku, ale sám si nesedl. Kapitán zůstal rovněž stát dva schody pod nimi.

_Možná jsem měla říct, že nikam nejdu. _Napadlo Elektru už po několikáté. Jednak byla stále unavená a hrozilo, že bude výpravu jen zdržovat, za druhé si nebyla zcela jistá svou úlohou v celé věci. Jazyk vesničanů ovládala jen velice lámaně a pochybovala, že se jazykem Atlantis domluví se všemi. Nemo a Stařík by si dost dobře poradili i bez ní. Ona by mezitím mohla zastat mnoho důležité práce v doku.

Povzdychla si a letmo pohlédla na kapitána. K jejímu překvapení se i on díval na ni. Na moment jen nehnutě seděla a pozorovala jeho oči, ale pak jej zaslechla, jak říká: _Chci, abys šla se mnou._ Jenže divné na celé věci bylo, že Nemo ve skutečnosti nic neřekl. Jeho slova se ozvala přímo v její mysli. Ve stejném okamžiku, kdy si tuto skutečnost Elektra uvědomila, se znatelně otřásla a začala se jí motat hlava, i když seděla. Zapřela se o okolní schody a rychle uhnula očima.

"Jste v pořádku?" zeptal se Stařík, přiklekl si k ní a znepokojeně ji pozoroval.

"Nevím." vydechla Elektra namáhavě a přitiskla si zápěstí k čelu. Rozbolela ji hlava a závrať se stále zhoršovala – byla vděčná za svůj předchozí nápad posadit se.

"Máte závrať? Je vám zle?" zeptal se kapitán, jenž mezitím vyšel zbývající schody a usedl před ni.

"Ano." vymáčkla ze sebe Elektra těžce. Musela zavřít oči, závrať byla nesnesitelná. Cítila, jak se jí zvedá žaludek. _To snad ne! _zhrozila se, když se nevolnost stále stupňovala. Pak už ale neměla na výběr, rychle se otočila, přitáhla se za okraj pohyblivého zábradlí a nahnula se přes ně směrem ven. Celé její tělo sevřela křeč, ale ven nic nevyšlo. Naštěstí. _Byla by to škoda_, pomyslela si při vzpomínce na tenčící se zásoby jídla dole na stanici a na vydatnou snídani, se kterou se jí chystala Ikoline.

"Omlouvám se." zachraptěla potom. Zvuky, které vydávala musely znít příšerně. Znechuceně přivřela oči, když si všimla dlouhé sliny, jež jí ukapávala z úst na nepohyblivé schodiště za zábradlím.

Ještě chvíli zůstala předkloněná a opřená o zábradlí a jen se snažila zhluboka dýchat. Pak se opatrně otočila. "Promiňte." vyrazila ze sebe zničeně, lítostivě. Oči nechala zavřené, aby se závrať zase nezhoršila, ale než se stačila sesunout dolů, kapitán ji pohotově chytil pod ramenem a za krkem a opatrně jí pomohl se posadit.

"To já se omlouvám." řekl tiše.

"To nic." zamručela Elektra nepřesvědčivě. Stále si nebyla jistá, co se vlastně stalo.

"Slyšela jste mě?" zeptal se jí Nemo téměř šeptem a rukávem jí otřel rty.

"Hm." kývla Elektra, oči stále zavřené. Staříkovi nejspíš nebylo jasné, na co se Nemo vlastně ptal, ale ona to věděla moc dobře. Zachvátila ji drobná vnitřní panika nad uvědoměním, že to, co slyšela ve svých myšlenkách bylo skutečné.

"Nechcete se trochu napít, Elektro?" nabídl jí Stařík a pohladil ji po tváři.

"Kdyžtak za chvíli." odpověděla a snažila se soustředit jen na své dýchání. Pak ale zaslechla jemný, lehoučký řinčivý zvuk. Otevřela oči a zjistila, že si Nemo sundal Modrou vodu z krku a ukládá ji zpět do zlaté truhličky.

Ještě chvíli váhal a pak zlaté víko nad modrým kamenem zavřel a truhličku schoval do své brašny.

"To nám to moc hezky začalo, že?" Promluvila Elektra, když cítila, že nevolnost ustupuje. Seděla teď na schodu schoulená a bokem se opírala o stěnu zábradlí.

"Na druhou stranu, je možné že to špatné jsme si právě odbyli a od teď už to bude jen lepší." nadhodil Stařík s drobnou dávkou optimismu.

"Kéž byste měl pravdu." vydechla Elektra a hřbetem ruky si otřela uslzené koutky očí.

Kapitán neodpověděl nic, jen zamyšleně hleděl před sebe. Po chvíli vstal a vyšel několik schodů nahoru, kde už setrval po zbytek cesty.

...

Únikový tunel ústil na povrch u úpatí hory, v jejímž středovém kráteru se ještě před třinácti lety nacházelo město Tartessos. Samotný portál tunelu byl umístěn a důmyslně maskován mezi skalami, nikdo z města jej zde nikdy neodhalil. Nemo a jeho posádka tedy byli po tisíciletích prvními osobami, jež tímto místem znovu prošly. A s výjimkou kapitána dost možná úplně prvními lidskými bytostmi, jež kdy tunel použily.

Vzduch venku byl až omamně čistý a svěží a Elektra si jej užívala plnými doušky. Seděla na skále poblíž vchodu do tunelu - teď už zas uzavřeného - a nastavovala svou tvář prvním ranním paprskům. Loktem se opírala o koleno a bradu měla položenou v dlani, oči zavřené. Po tom podivném incidentu z eskalátoru si potřebovala odpočinout. Pohlédla na Staříka, jenž seděl opodál na vyvýšeném místě a se zavřenýma očima svou meditací vítal vycházející Slunce. Nemo čekal se založenýma rukama hned vedle ní.

"Zdržuju vás." řekla po chvíli Elektra. "Měla bych se vrátit."

"Zamítá se." Nesouhlasil kapitán. "Před námi je teď kus cesty podél úpatí hory, přejdeme řeku a pak já a Stařík vykopeme truhlu s klenoty. Vy si při tom můžete odpočinout, nějakou chvíli to zabere."

"Dobrá, tak řekněme, že půjdu s vámi." připustila Elektra. "Co vlastně bude mým úkolem?"

Ještě, než stihla doříct svou otázku, Nemo už nesouhlasně supěl. "Slyším dobře?" promluvil nakonec nevrle. "Souhlasila jste, že půjdete taky. Na rozmyšlenou jste měla od včerejška času dost."

"Samozřejmě." vzdychla Elektra. "Jen si neumím představit, co tam vlastně budu dělat, to je vše."

"Tak to gratuluji, myslím, že jsme na tom všichni dost podobně." odpověděl jí kapitán.

"Dobrá, na víc už se neptám." hlesla Elektra odevzdaně.

"Nechcete se ani zeptat na to, co se vám stalo v tunelu?" ozval se po pár minutách Nemo.

"Nejsem si jistá, jestli to chci vědět."

Nemo sklonil hlavu a zamyslel se. "Mezi Atlantiďany to není nic výjimečného. Lidský mozek je této komunikace také schopen. Tedy do určité míry... a po postupném navyknutí." vysvětlil a na dlouhou dobu se odmlčel. "S pomocí Modré vody to bylo o dost snazší." řekl potom. "Nicméně… měl jsem tušit, že vám způsobím potíže."

"Takže jste mi četl myšlenky?" zeptala se Elektra opatrně a podívala se jeho směrem. "Znělo to jako že víte, o čem uvažuji."

"To není úplně přesné."

"Tak jak je to?"

"Jen jsem rozeznal, že se vám nikam nechce." Odpověděl Nemo a letmo na ni pohlédl. "Což by při troše snahy poznal každý."

Na to Elektra nic neodpověděla. Jen dál tiše pozorovala probouzející se přírodu a poslouchala uklidňující zvuky lesa. Zároveň jí zde jeden zvuk chyběl. Dunění motoru Excelionu už na povrchu slyšet nebylo.

"Můžeme se na něčem domluvit?" řekla nakonec.

"Na čem?"

"Já přestanu pochybovat o své účasti na této výpravě a vy už..." nadechla se, aby si rozmyslela, co chce vlastně říct, "nebudete... nahlížet do mé mysli."

Nemo se nevěřícně zasmál. "Ale uvědomujete si, že mi nabízíte, že splníte to, co jste dřív sama přislíbila?" řekl a otočil se k ní. "To není úplně férový obchod!"

"Vy jste mi zase způsobil značné potíže. Jen tak." připomněla Elektra a drze mu pohlédla do očí. "To taky není fér!"

"Dobrá." Kapitán potřásl hlavou a sevřel rty. "Takže se domluvíme následovně," řekl tichým, ale výhružným hlasem, v mžiku přistoupil až k Elektře, chytil ji nesmlouvavě za předloktí a jedním trhnutím ji zvedl k sobě. "Já se pokusím na tenhle rozhovor zapomenout a nelézt vám znova do hlavy," procedil mezi zuby, "A vy konečně přestanete remcat!" dodal vztekle a neústupně jí hleděl přímo do očí. "Dohodnuto?"

Odpovědět mu však bylo to poslední, co by teď Elektra chtěla. Vzdorovitě se mu snažila vytrhnout, ale nešlo to. Naopak, sevřel ji ještě pevněji a přitáhl blíž k sobě.

"Pusť mě!" Zasyčela na něj. "Už nejsem malá holka, jestli sis nevšiml!"

"Tak se. Tak. Nechovej!" odpověděl jí hrubým, neústupným způsobem, ještě, než stihla doříct poslední slovo.

Ze všech sil se snažila nedávat najevo, jakou jí působí bolest a neuhýbat očima. Jenže to najednou už dost dobře nešlo, byli si už tak blízko, že se Nemo nosem dotýkal její tváře.

Její srdce tlouklo jako o závod, skoro jako by jí chtělo vyskočit z hrudi. Byla bez sebe vzteky a rozčilením, jenže tyto emoce teď v jejím nitru vedly krutou bitvu s touhou zabořit Nemovi prsty do vlasů a políbit ho.

V ten moment i přes bolest v předloktí nebyla schopna tuto myšlenku vytěsnit ze své mysli. Už zvedala druhou ruku, ale nešlo to, nemohla pohyb dokončit. Protože co by se stalo pak? Nechal by si to líbit? Nebo by zareagoval stejně jako před lety, kdy se na poslední Den shledání pokusila o něco podobného?

Nakonec mu ruku jen položila na hruď a dlaní sevřela límec jeho pláště. Konečně zavřela oči, sklonila hlavu a přitiskla se k němu čelem. "Pusť mě." zopakovala tiše.

Ještě chvíli se nic nedělo, ale pak jeho stisk povolil.

"Tak domluvíme se?" zašeptal jí do vlasů, načež Elektra tiše přikývla.

"Měli bychom vyrazit." řekl potom a jemně uchopil její ruku do své dlaně, aby jí naznačil, že se má pustit jeho pláště. Nechtěla to udělat, nechtěla ho nechat jít, ale nakonec se podvolila.

A když odešel, cítila hrozivý chlad, i přesto, že na ni zase dopadly paprsky Slunce.

...

Šumění řeky je vítalo už z dálky a jedinečným způsobem doplňovalo harmonii zpěvu ptactva a šepotu stromů ve větru. Vzduch byl vlhký a těžký, plný všech pachů a vůní pralesa. A čím bylo bublání a zurčení vodního toku blíž, tím více si Elektra uvědomovala, že už je jí dobře. Po fyzické stránce zcela určitě. Horší to bylo s pocitem křivdy a vzteku, ale taky bolesti a prázdnoty, který v ní stále ještě přetrvával.

Ale to už se v jejich zorném poli vynořil vodní tok, a dokonce už i zavěšený most, jež je měl dovést na protější břeh. K jejich příjemnému překvapení most vypadal velmi zachovale, dokonce i udržovaně.

_Že by vesničané? _uvažovala Elektra. A vlastně proč ne. Kus odtud vedla stezka vzhůru po úbočí hory, jedna z vnějších pěších přístupových cest k Tartessosu. Bylo dost dobře možné, že vesničané toto ztracené město stále navštěvují, nebo možná hledají. _A možná čekají, až se zase vynoří,_ pomyslela si. _Ale marně._

Jak se blížili k mostu, zvuk padající vody sílil a mohutněl. Řeka vyvěrala ze skal nad mostem a řítila se dolů mohutným vodopádem. Všude kolem pak stoupala jemná vodní tříšť a skrápěla vše droboučkými kapkami.

Most sice působil stabilně, přesto si Elektra oddychla, když se konečně ocitli na druhé straně. Pochybnosti byly přeci jen na místě, pokud vzala do úvahy, co se za skalami nad tímto místem odehrálo před třinácti lety.

Po několika minutách chůze se ocitli na rozcestí. Jedna ze stezek směřovala nahoru k Tartessosu, druhá do hlubin pralesa. Zvolili druhou možnost, přičemž po chvíli zamířili ze stezky pryč a vydali se mezi vzrostlé stromy. A čím blíž byli ke svému dílčímu cíli, tím více byla ve vzduchu cítit podivná nostalgie, nervozita a znovu probuzený žal.

Nikdo z nich nepromluvil, když konečně dorazili na místo. V jeden moment se kapitán jen beze slova zastavil, shodil ze sebe svou brašnu a plášť a natáhl se pro lopatu, kterou mu duchapřítomně ihned podával Stařík. Oba se pak mlčky pustili do práce. Elektra je chvíli jen tiše pozorovala. Zvažovala, zda se má přidat či nějak jinak pomoci, ale nezmohla se na to, aby vyrušila nastalé všeobjímající ticho.

A tak prostě jen tiše dosedla na mohutné kořeny vedlejšího stromu, ruce si složila do klína a zaposlouchala se do zvuků lesa. Úplně stejně, jako před třinácti lety, kdy tu takhle seděla ještě jako malá dívka jménem Medina a tiše sledovala při práci svého zatím bezejmenného zachránce. Pozorovala jej, jak trpělivě rozráží zeminu a odhazuje ji, jak se shýbá a ulamuje prorostlé kořeny.

Zdálo se to nekonečné, ale pak přeci jen obě lopaty zařinčely o kovový povrch. Chvíli na to už kapitán z vykopané jámy zdvihal zlatou truhlu. Byla zašpiněná, ale Elektra věděla, že se na jejím povrchu rýsují podobné ornamenty, jako na kapitánově menší truhličce na Modrou vodu.

Nemo pak v tichosti očistil povrch truhly a umyl si ruce. Napil se a dlouhou chvíli zlatý předmět jen pozoroval. Nakonec ale odložil lahev s vodou, přišel blíž, poklekl a odjistil zámek. Potom opatrně, velmi pomalu odklopil víko, skoro jako by se obával, co uvnitř vlastně uvidí.

Probleskující sluneční paprsky se odrazily od hladkého povrchu jeho a královniny koruny. Natáhl ruku a té druhé se letmo dotkl, pak mu prsty sklouzly k něčemu jinému, co už Elektra ze svého místa neviděla. Potom však Nemo předmět uchopil a vyzvedl z truhly ven.

Elektra vydechla hrůzou, když si uvědomila, co že to kapitán ve svých rukou třímá. Byl to královnin vrstvený náhrdelník, stále stejně špinavý od její krve. Pamatovala si jej ještě z té doby před třinácti lety, tehdy ale ještě nedokázala plně pochopit, co tento předmět pro Nema znamená. Stejně jako tehdy, i teď jej Nemo pevně sevřel v dlaních, sklonil hlavu a přerývaně vydechl. Jaké to asi muselo být, setkat se znovu s tímto němým, ale přímým svědkem násilné smrti milované osoby?

Ten příběh jí Nemo nikdy nevyprávěl, znala jej jen od Staříka a několika dalších členů posádky.

Na jedné vycházce městem, po cestě do lidských čtvrtí, byla královnina osobní stráž překvapena útokem z vlastních řad. Během okamžiku byli její věrní strážci mrtví a královnu samotnou pak jeden ze zrádců podřízl jako dobytče na porážce. Spolu s ostatními zrádci pak její tělo oloupili o Modrou vodu a všechny šperky, vysvlékli je a za městem hodili do řeky. To vše před očima malého prince Venusise. Jenže hlavně díky malému princi bylo vůbec možné tento útok provést. To on už částečně ovládal královninu Modrou vodu. To on způsobil, že královna před atentátem nebyla varována.

Následný pohřeb pak už byla jen fraška za účelem oficiálního předání Modré vody malému princi. Po rychlé ceremonii pak Gargoyle spolu s několika dalšími členy vlády obžalovali z královniny násilné smrti samotného krále, načež se naplno rozhořel konflikt mezi ním a Gargoylovými pučisty. Ti ale měli početní převahu a podporu drtivé většiny Tartessoské šlechty, a hlavně malého prince.

Král a věrní šlechtici poté byli uvězněni. Následovalo vyhlášení císařství Neo Atlantis a korunovace prince Venusise, nyní už císaře Nea. Další dny byly vyplněny hlavně pronásledováním nepohodlných a veřejnými popravami. Byly to dny plné strachu, kdy se lidští obyvatelé města byli nuceni stáhnout za městské brány a opustit své domovy.

Vrcholem všeho pak mělo být nastolení absolutní nadvlády Atlantiďanů nad celým světem, tak jak to bývalo kdysi. Lidé měli být poníženi a opět přijmout roli sluhů a otroků velkého Atlantského národa. K tomu účelu byla zprovozněna stará komunikační věž, schopná posílat zprávy mezihvězdným prostorem. Byla přetvořena na ničivou zbraň jejímž prvním cílem se měla stát největší evropská města.

V den plánovaného útoku však došlo na přístroji k fatální poruše a namísto evropských metropolí byl zasažen samotný Tartessos – tak alespoň zněla verze konce příběhu, která byla určena Elektře. A ona této verzi dlouho neochvějně věřila. Po letech této důvěry však za nedovřenými dveřmi vyslechla pravdu – že totiž k žádné samovolné poruše nedošlo. V den útoku se totiž sesazenému králi Tartessosu podařilo uprchnout z vězení a těsně před tím, než byl útok zahájen, se dostal až k samotné zbrani. A jediné, co tehdy mohl ještě udělat, aby celou věc zastavil, bylo vytrhnout královninu Modrou vodu z řídící jednotky. A přesně to udělal, přesně to vedlo ke zborcení věže a následně zkáze jejich vlasti.

Elektra zavřela oči. Srdce se jí sevřelo při pomyšlení na ty dlouhé dny hrůzy. Budovy ve městě se bortily a padaly k zemi jedna za druhou, ulicemi protékaly řeky lávy a Atlantiďané i lidé umírali po tisících. Nahromaděná energie byla ze zborcené věže neustále vyzařována do okolí, a brzy došlo i na tavení hornin ve skalách jež obepínaly město. Nebylo úniku, zbývalo jen čekat kdy všechno pohltí plameny, pukající země či voda valící se skrz proražené přehradní stěny.

A všechno to způsobil Nemo, jejich kapitán, jenž teď tady uprostřed pralesa bezmocně svíral v rukou náhrdelník své mrtvé ženy.

Uvědomoval si tehdy, co vlastně dělá? Mohl vědět, jak to dopadne? Byl schopen pomyslet na to, že nejspíš zemřou všichni obyvatelé Tartessosu, všichni jeho blízcí, i on sám?

_A co bych na jeho místě vlastně udělala já? _zeptala se Elektra sebe sama. Konečně, konečně po všech těch letech, kdy Nema za tento čin odsuzovala a nenáviděla, konečně byla schopná si položit tuhle otázku a zpochybnit své předchozí názory a přesvědčení. Odpověď vlastně znala už dlouho, jen si ji nechtěla přiznat.

Když znovu otevřela oči, zjistila, že Stařík tiše vykračuje jejím směrem. Došel až k ní a nabídl jí ruku, aby jí pomohl na nohy.

Elektra skoro nebyla schopná vstát, ani nevěděla, jak dlouho takhle seděla. Nohy měla ztuhlé a necitlivé, ale nakonec se přeci jen napřímila.

"Pojďte, necháme ho chvíli o samotě." promluvil k ní šeptem Stařík.

A Elektře nezbylo než souhlasit.

* * *

_You want to get close to me_

_The feeling so clear_

_But I need some time to see_

_Vision through my tears_

_You want to get next to me_

_I need your intrusion_

_I don't need to be_

_Blinded by confusion_

_Here is my heart_

_Waiting for you..._

_\- Yes, Love Will Find a Way_

* * *

_**Pozn. aut.:** No vida, tak jsme zase o kus dál. Snad jsem vám dlouhé čekání vynahradila delším rozsahem kapitoly. Tedy vlastně její první části! :)_

_Měla jsem původně v plánu se věnovat překladu druhé kapitoly do angličtiny, ale v hlavě mi už běžel příběh dál, tak jsem to radši sepsala, než bych na to zapomněla. A nejspíš takhle budu pokračovat a příběh pak přeložím jako celek. _

_Taky uvažuji o tom, že bych mohla nakreslit nějaké jednoduché schéma té hlubinné stanice a podzemí Tartessosu. Hlavně kvůli sobě, abych kdyžtak něco nepopletla :) _

_Jako vždy - snad se vám kapitola líbila a budu moc ráda za komentáře a připomínky. A ráda na ně odpovím. Zatím se mějte!_


	4. Královský pohřeb, část II

_**Pozn. aut.:** Konečně! :) Včera jsem zrovna měla narozeniny, takže si teď dovolím Vám i mně nadělit tenhle dáreček :)_

_Omlouvám se za zdržení, ale snad vám to, milí čtenáři, vynahradím délkou textu. V téhle kapitole se vrátíme o devět let zpátky v čase, do doby, kdy se Nemo a Elektra teprve připravovali na válečné tažení proti Gargoylovi a Nautilus ještě nebyl dokončen. Nemovi je 36, Elektře 15 let. Pár odkazů na události z téhle kapitoly lze nalézt již v kapitole předešlé, zejména pak na konci ranní pracovní porady a potom když Nemo a Elektra vedou rozhovor ve výtahu._

_Tentokrát jsem si pro vás připravila tak trochu multimediální zážitek, jelikož v příběhu má celkem důležitou roli i hudba. Zazní několik klavírních skladeb, konkrétně od Franze Schuberta, Ference Liszta, Fryderyka Chopina a Ludwiga van Beethovena. Dají se ve skvělém provedení najít na YT, tak jsem si dovolila tamtéž vytvořit příslušný playlist. Odkaz najdete na mém zdejším profilu úplně na konci._

_Teď už mi nezbývá než popřát příjemné počtení i poslech, a pokud byste měli čas a náladu, budu moc ráda za komentáře!_

* * *

_Do you remember_

_Standing on the shore,_

_Head in the clouds,_

_Your pockets filled with dreams_

_Bound for glory_

_On the seven seas of life,_

_But, the ocean is deeper than it seems_

_\- Whitesnake, Sailing Ships_

* * *

...

_**\- Vídeň, 30. března 1880 -**_

Když otevřela oči, zjistila, že Slunce už vychází. Úzký paprsek světla pronikal do její ložnice škvírou mezi těžkými závěsy, jež se pomalu kolébaly v proudu vzduchu. Okno na terasu bylo zjevně otevřené, stejně jako dveře do předpokoje, kterými zlehka pohyboval průvan. Někdo tudy před chvílí musel projít.

Elektra se nadechla a zachytila jemný závan cigaretového kouře. Věděla moc dobře, co to znamená. Spokojeně se usmála a na chvíli rozpustile zabořila obličej do polštáře. Potom se protáhla a rychle vyskočila z postele, tak překotně, až se jí nohy zamotaly do změti povlečení a dlouhé noční košile. Mohlo to skončit všelijak, nicméně ještě, než dopadla na zem, stihla si dát ruce před obličej. Sice si trochu spálila zápěstí o koberec, ale to už bylo jedno. Dnešní den si nechtěla nechat ničím zkazit.

"Všechno v pořádku, Hvězdičko?" ozvalo se z terasy.

"Ano, v nejlepším!" zahlásila Elektra vesele, odhrnula závěs, otevřela okno a pohlédla na polojasnou oblohu skvící se rozličnými odstíny oranžové, růžové a modré.

Venku právě začínalo Velikonoční úterý, toho roku jeden z posledních březnových dní. Zimní období sice už ztrácelo svou moc, ale rána byla ještě chladná. Studený vánek jí odhrnul vlasy z obličeje a přinutil ji přetáhnout si lemy rukávů přes zápěstí.

"Nejsi bosá, že ne?" Zeptal se Nemo, když na ni letmo pohlédl přes rameno.

"Tak trochu..." přiznala Elektra a vyběhla na terasu. Zastavila se u zábradlí a vyklonila se ven, aby si stejně jako dvě předchozí rána vychutnala výhled z jejich pokoje v hotelu Při Opeře. Palác arcivévody Albrechta a další budovy kolem se ve vycházejícím Slunci pomalu rozjasňovaly a vrhaly do ulic dlouhé stíny, jež kontrastovaly se světlem zalitými plochami.

Dlažba terasy však byla pichlavě studená. Elektra se tedy opět otočila, rychle přeběhla ke stolku, přisedla si na židli naproti Nemovi a nohy si přitáhla k sobě.

"'Tak trochu' zřejmě v tvé řeči znamená 'ano'." odtušil Nemo s přísným výrazem v očích. "Nevzbudil jsem tě?" zeptal se potom trochu jemněji, otočil stránku novin, jež si četl, a potáhl si z cigarety. Obvykle nekouřil, ale při výjimečných příležitostech se své drobné neřesti ze studentských let oddával velice rád. A dnešní den rozhodně výjimečný byl.

"Vzbudil. Ale proto jsi přišel, nebo ne?" hádala Elektra, položila si tvář na koleno a nespouštěla z něj oči. Dlouhé tmavé vlasy mu splývaly až do klína a několik pramenů mu částečně překrývalo tvář. Nemohla si pomoct, ale v kombinaci s jeho bronzovou pletí jí tak připomínal původní obyvatele Amerického kontinentu, o kterých si toho v poslední době tolik přečetla. Představovala si je jako odvážné, svobodné a nespoutané bytosti. A všechno to jen umocňovalo její pocit, že ona sama je součástí jakéhosi velkého dobrodružství.

"Vlastně ano." Připustil Nemo a vydechl kouř nosem. "Víme, co je dnes za den?" řekl pak a sledoval ji skrze stoupající obláčky dýmu.

"Víme." usmála se a přetáhla si lem noční košile přes nárty. Uvědomila si, že na pravé straně jí nedopnutý límec odhaloval rameno, ale nesnažila se s tím nic udělat. Právě naopak, doufala, že on si toho všimne.

Pokynula hlavou směrem ke krabičce s cigaretami. "Můžu taky?"

"U dětí se to nesluší." Namítl Nemo, avšak jeho hlas tentokrát postrádal svoji obvyklou rozhodnost.

"Jenže mně už je patnáct!" ohradila se trochu uraženě Elektra. Vždyť narozeniny měla sotva před měsícem, tedy ještě v čerstvé paměti. "Všiml sis?" dodala tišším hlasem a objala své skrčené nohy o trochu těsněji.

"Všiml, neboj se." přiznal se. "A u mladých dam se to nesluší zrovna tak."

"Prosím." zkusila to znovu a připojila svůj nejsladší úsměv. "Jenom dnes."

Nemo hned neodpověděl, jen lehce, nepatrně přivřel oči a pozoroval ji. "Jdi si vzít něco na nohy a přes ramena. Pak se možná domluvíme." prohlásil nekompromisně.

"No dobře!" vzdychla nasupeně Elektra, obrátila oči v sloup a vstala.

Vrátila se v pantoflích a s rameny zahalenými do plédu. Nemo zrovna připaloval druhou cigaretu.

"Zkus se nespálit." doporučil jí když lehce švihl zápěstím aby uhasil sirku. Pak k ní natáhl ruku a po chvíli váhání si Elektra malý doutnající předmět opatrně převzala mezi palec a ukazováček.

"No a co teď?" zeptala se, zatímco si cigaretu pozorně prohlížela ze všech stran.

"Neboj, nekouše to." řekl a se zájmem ji sledoval.

"Neříkej!" Uculila se Elektra a Nemo jí úsměv vrátil. On sám se očividně dobře bavil.

"Prostě si potáhneš a vdechneš kouř." řekl a předvedl jí to. "A pak vydechneš, to je všechno."

Elektra jej soustředěně sledovala a pak zkusila zopakovat, co právě viděla. Na chvíli zavřela oči, pak se zamračila.

"To je hnus!" zašklebila se. "Co na tom vidíš?"

"Prostě mi to chutná." Pokrčil rameny a znovu si potáhl. "Neumím to nijak vysvětlit."

Elektra to zkusila ještě jednou. "Dělá to odpornou pachuť v puse." poznamenala s adekvátně znechuceným výrazem.

"Vždyť to ani nevdechuješ." Všiml si Nemo.

"Ještě to tak!" Odsekla Elektra a s naštvaným povzdychnutím odložila svou cigaretu do popelníku na stolku. Rukávem noční košile si pak pečlivě otřela ústa a usedla zpět na svou židli.

Když viděla, že se Nemo chystá její počínání komentovat, zvedla rychle ruku v odmítavém gestu.

"Dobře, mlčím." prohlásil Nemo, a jen stěží se bránil smíchu.

"Musím to něčím zajíst!" Zjistila Elektra, když se jí chuti kouře nedařilo zbavit.

Nemo si před sebou urovnal noviny. "Dole se podává snídaně." Připomněl jí.

"Ty už jsi jedl?" zeptala se hned.

"Ještě ne."

"A počkáš na mě?"

"Nepočkám," zklamal ji. "Musím si ještě něco zařídit. Sejdeme se v restauraci."

"Mramorová síň?"

"Hm." přikývl Nemo, ještě si naposledy potáhl ze své cigarety a nedopalek uhasil. "Budu čekat tam." řekl potom, vstal od stolu a noviny si založil do podpaží. Sáhl po odložené cigaretě a několikrát si potáhl i z ní, než ji taky uhasil.

Elektra jej pozorovala se značným znepokojením. "Nebude ti špatně?"

"Špatně?" zvedl na ni obočí. "Jsi milá." prohlásil a blahosklonně se na ni usmál.

„Tak já si o tebe dělám starosti a ty se mi směješ?"

„To bych si nedovolil!" řekl skoro vážně a krabičku s cigaretami si schoval do náprsní kapsy.

„To ti tak věřím..." utrousila Elektra pochybovačně a přivřela na něj oči.

„Správně." pravil Nemo a její pohled opětoval. „Pochybovat je důležité."

„Nemusíš odpovídat úplně na všechno." zamručela Elektra nespokojeně a odvrátila zrak jinam.

„Nemusím, ale chci." řekl s šibalským úsměvem a hned poté vyrazil k oknu do její ložnice. "A abych nezapomněl, šaty máš na pohovce." dodal jen tak mimochodem, těsně předtím, než vešel dovnitř.

"Cože?" vyjekla Elektra překvapením. "Jaké šaty?" chtěla vědět, když vyskočila ze židle, aby jej následovala.

"Ty, co jsi chtěla." odpověděl jí klidně Nemo a pokračoval směrem ke dveřím.

"Ty modré?" zeptala se nevěřícně Elektra, a vevnitř rychle odhrnula oba závěsy až ke kraji, aby do místnosti pustila co nejvíce světla. V tu chvíli už ale spatřila odpověď na svou otázku na pohovce u protější zdi. Celá se rozzářila a rozeběhla se k němu.

Než Nemo stihl zmizet ve dveřích, chytila jej za ruku a rychle políbila na tvář. "Díky." šeptla vesele.

"No dobře." pousmál se a jemně ji postrčil zpět do místnosti. "A pospěš si. Těším se na výsledek." řekl ještě a odešel.

...

Dole v hotelové restauraci se však Elektra jen marně rozhlížela.

V momentě, kdy vešla do sálu, se k ní otočila většina přítomných pánů i dam, koneckonců bylo taky proč. Složitost evropského stylu oblékání jí sice přišla nadmíru zbytečná až otravná (kupříkladu nedokázala pochopit, proč by k tak banálnímu úkonu měla mnohdy potřebovat i pomoc někoho dalšího) ale výsledek stál skoro vždycky za to, přesně jako dnes. A ano, získaná pozornost jí lichotila, nicméně žádné z očí, které si ji se zájmem a uznáním prohlížely, nebyly ty správné. Zklamaně vydechla a v drobném záchvěvu nervozity před sebou bezděčně sepjala ruce.

Mramorový sál byla nádherná místnost pro začátek dne, bílá a prostoupená světlem, s bělostnými ubrusy a krásnými květinami na každém stole. Ještě včera Elektra žasla nad vší tou okázalostí a těšila se, že dnes si snídani užije ještě o dost víc, jenže zatím ji naplňovala nejistota. Co přesně si Nemo musel zařídit? Potřeboval snad odejít z hotelu? A nebylo to celé nachystané schválně? Nebyl to zas další z jeho úkolů, které pro ni tak rád vymýšlel? Neměla snad mezi řečí zachytit nějakou indicii?

Pak ji ale cosi donutilo se více zaposlouchat do zvuků linoucích se nade vším děním v místnosti. Odevšad se ozýval čilý hovor, cinkot nádobí a příborů, občasné pokašlávání, zvuky kroků a šoupání židlí. Jenže pak tu bylo ještě něco – tenoučká linka důvěrně známé melodie prostupující všechen ten živelný hluk, jemně a lehounce.

"Slečno?" Promluvil na ni náhle jeden z číšníků. "Máte se posadit-"

"Ke stolu u klavíru, že?" dokončila za něj Elektra. _Samozřejmě, _pomyslela si, když si stoupla na špičky a zahlédla Nema u černého křídla v protějším rohu místnosti. Melodie, jež právě zaznívala, byla Schubertova Ständchen v úpravě Ference Liszta – úplně první skladba, kterou jí kdy Nemo zahrál, když před lety poprvé přicestovali do velkého, čistě lidského města. Tehdy ještě ani netušila, že Nemo něco takového umí, a bylo to vlastně úplně poprvé, kdy slyšela zvuk klavíru. Od té doby by tuto melodii poznala vždy a všude, tak silně se jí onen zážitek vryl do paměti. A taky si byla jistá, že od nikoho jiného by nezněla tak křehce a podmanivě.

Poděkovala číšníkovi a vyrazila k opačnému konci místnosti. Nešla ani příliš rychle, ani moc pomalu, tempo zvolila právě takové, aby ji všichni stihli zahlédnout, ale zároveň aby v zorném poli nezůstávala moc dlouho. A podle reakcí ostatních hostů se střídavě usmívala, přikyvovala na pozdrav, či polichoceně klopila zrak.

U stolu hned vedle klavíru nikdo neseděl, ačkoli bylo prostřeno a snídaně nachystaná. Nebylo to vlastně nic okázalého – jen pár kousků pečiva, plátky studené pečeně a trocha zeleniny a ovoce, jenže tady i takovéto věci vypadaly o dost lákavěji než jindy. Nesměl chybět džbánek vody a konvička s čajem. Pochopila, že to všechno čeká na ni.

Zdvořile pozdravila hosty u vedlejších stolů a chvíli se rozmýšlela, kam si má vlastně sednout. Nakonec se rozhodla pro místo, ze kterého by nejlépe Nemovi viděla na ruce, ladně se usadila a nehnutě jej sledovala až do konce.

Jako vždy ji fascinovalo, jak jeho prsty téměř vůbec neztrácely kontakt s klaviaturou. I když zvedal ruce, konečky prstů se stále lehce dotýkal kláves, což působilo samo o sobě velice zvláštním, něžným dojmem. A zřejmě nebyla jediná, koho tento fakt v kombinaci s krásnou melodií zaujal, všimla si, když se krátce podívala po lidech sedících v nejbližším okolí. Spíše, než své snídani věnovali veškerou pozornost Nemovi, zejména pak přítomné dámy. _Koukejte se, jak chcete, ale dneska patří jenom mně_, vzkázala jim tiše a spokojeně Elektra.

Když poslední tóny utichly, od několika stolů se ozval potlesk a Elektra se s nadšeným úsměvem přidala. Na okamžik pak rozpačitě odvrátila zrak, když se Nemo ohlédl a všiml si její přítomnosti. On sám následně povstal, položil si ruku na hruď a lehce se uklonil na znamení díků.

"Tohle sis musel zařídit?" Promluvila na něj opatrně když potlesk skončil.

"Co myslíš?" odvětil Nemo, aniž by se na ni podíval a přisedl si vedle ní.

"Kvůli mně?" zeptala se sladce a otočila se ke stolu.

"Kdo ví..." odpověděl neurčitě a několik zbloudilých pramenů vlasů si přehodil přes rameno. "Možná jsem si jen chtěl zahrát." řekl a konečně jí věnoval letmý, lehce pichlavý pohled.

"Najednou..." pronesla Elektra se spikleneckým úsměvem, zapřela si loket o stůl a položila si bradu do dlaně.

"To víš, nerad bych vyšel ze cviku." řekl jí na to s předstíraným nezájmem, jeho oči však prozrazovaly něco jiného. "Loket ze stolu." napomenul ji, jakmile si všiml její pozice, a sáhl po konvičce s čajem.

Elektra si otráveně povzdychla, ale poslechla, když po ní Nemo šlehl pohledem.

"Tobě taky?" zeptal se potom, načež Elektra přikývla a poposedla si, aby si pod sebou lépe urovnala sukni. Po chvilce si od něj převzala naplněný šálek.

Nemo se pak v klidu napil a chvíli si ji beze slova prohlížel. "Mají stejný odstín jako tvoje oči." Poznamenal stran modré barvy jejích šatů. "Sluší ti to."

"Děkuju." hlesla Elektra napůl spokojeně, napůl rozpačitě. Moc si přála to slyšet zrovna od něj, ale když se tak stalo, nedokázala najít žádná další slova.

"No tak co myslíš, čím bych měl navázat?" zeptal se Nemo, když ticho mezi nimi začalo být příliš napjaté.

Elektra sevřela rty a zahleděla se do svého šálku. "Abys nevyšel ze cviku?" řekla, když zase vzhlédla k němu.

"Samozřejmě." pravil Nemo, pohodlně se usadil a se zjevným zájmem čekal na její odpověď.

"No dobrá." Zamyslela se Elektra a usrkla si čaje. "Hmmm... Asi bych ještě chvíli zůstala u Liszta. Něco podobně klidného, ať nekazíme náladu."

"To by šlo." přikývl Nemo. "A potom?"

"Po Lisztovi by se hodil Chopin. Něco trochu živějšího, ale nenáročného." Rozhodla se a přivřela oči. "Možná... nějaký valčík. A po něm nějakou svižnější Etudu, ať to tu zas úplně neusne."

"Svižnější?" Zvedl Nemo obočí. "Něco konkrétního?"

"Co třeba Oceán? To je tvá oblíbená, ne?" navrhla Elektra nenuceně a zatočila zbytkem čaje ve svém šálku.

"No dobře, to už bych mohl být trochu rozehraný." připustil Nemo opatrně. "Ještě něco?"

"Na konec něco podobně efektního." uvažovala Elektra a položila si ukazováček na rty. "Rozhodně... Beethoven. Měsíční sonáta."

"To má být efektní?" Zeptal se Nemo, než se znovu napil.

"Třetí věta, samozřejmě." upřesnila Elektra nekompromisně. „Víš, jak to je. Už jsi ji dlouho nehrál, tak abys nevyšel ze cviku." dodala o něco škádlivějším hlasem.

Nemo si lehce odkašlal ve snaze nezačít se smát, což Elektru milým způsobem překvapilo a pobavilo. "Jsi si jistá, že mě nepřeceňuješ?" zeptal se.

"Ale no tak!" Protestovala se smíchem Elektra a zaujatě sledovala jeho rozpačitý výraz. "Já vím, že ji umíš."

"Uvidíme." Pokrčil Nemo rameny, když se uklidnil. "Třeba si vzpomenu." řekl pak a dopil si čaj.

"Ty přece nikdy nezapomínáš." namítla Elektra něžně.

"Říká kdo?" zeptal se Nemo s předstíraným pohoršením.

"Ty přece!"

"Nesmysl!" Mávl na ni odmítavě rukou. "To bych si pamatoval. Já totiž nikdy-"

Elektra podrážděně vzdychla a odvrátila pohled. Byly časy, kdy ji tyhle malé slovní hříčky bavily, ale to byla ještě pořád dítě. Dnes už na ně neměla náladu.

"Však víš." mrknul na ni Nemo, když se podívala zpět. "A koukej se pořádně najíst." přikázal jí nesmlouvavě a přisedl si zpátky ke klavíru.

"Rozkaz!" zasupěla Elektra otráveně a ledabyle napodobila salutování.

"Jsi trochu drzá, Hvězdičko." odpověděl jí hlasem spíše zklamaným než vyčítavým.

"Tak promiň." omluvila se, když si uvědomila, že dnešek si přece nechtěla ničím kazit. Ani svými vrtochy.

"V pořádku." kývl hlavou Nemo, ale už se na ni nepodíval. "Dobrou chuť."

"Díky." hlesla tiše a otočila se ke stolu.

Ale i když měla hlad, ještě chvíli se nedokázala přinutit pustit se do jídla. Alespoň ne dokud nezačal znovu hrát, a dokud nerozpoznala, o jakou skladbu se jedná. A vybral si přesně to, na co předtím sama myslela, tedy Lento Placido z cyklu Consolations. Jemné a tklivé tóny zprvu splývaly s šumem místnosti, ale jak se pozornost ostatních obracela zpět k hudbě, melodie této melancholické skladby vynikala čím dál tím víc.

Po chvíli si Elektra nedokázala pomoci a znovu zvedla hlavu a oči obrátila zpět k Nemovi, svému vychovateli a dobrodinci. Hrál s hlavou lehce skloněnou a rameny nahnutými směrem ke klavíru, ale nehrbil se. Dlouhé vlasy měl na zádech svázané a jejich konečky se dotýkaly lavice, na které seděl.

Za hranicemi Tartessosu se Elektra dosud nesetkala s žádným dalším mužem, jenž by nosil vlasy tak dlouhé. V jejich ztracené vlasti to ale nebylo nic neobvyklého, s dlouhovlasými Atlantiďany i lidmi se šlo setkat denně. Ve skutečnosti se jednalo o starý atlantský zvyk, kdy si po dobu trvání určitého úkolu či závazku muži nechávali vlasy růst, a jakmile byl úkol splněn, mohli se zase nechat ostříhat. Nemovým osobním závazkem bylo dokončení Nautila, jež každým měsícem získávalo stále reálnější obrysy. Při té myšlence si Elektra znovu připomněla, že až ta doba nadejde, pokusí se mu zkrácení vlasů rozmluvit – ostatně byla by to velká škoda.

Ze zamyšlení ji vytrhl až Nemův rychlý, mírně rozhořčený pohled. Ihned přikývla a otočila se ke stolu. Po chvíli váhání, čím by měla začít se nakonec s chutí pustila do jídla.

Zároveň se jí však nedařilo zcela potlačit zvláštní pocit nepatřičnosti. Líbilo se jí, jak Nemo hrál, a ještě víc se jí zamlouvalo, že hrál jen pro ni a skladby které si ona vybrala, nicméně v tu chvíli by Elektra byla mnohem raději, kdyby s ní Nemo mohl sedět u stolu. Byla by raději, kdyby spolu mohli být sami a povídat si, nebo kdyby si mohla přisednout vedle něj ke klavíru a kdyby ji zas naučil něco nového. Už to bylo dlouho, co ji naposledy učil hrát. Pravda, nikdy jí to moc nešlo, ale jeho to nijak nevyvádělo z míry. Vzpomněla si, jak moc to bylo příjemné, když se dotýkal jejích rukou, aby jí ukázal správné držení zápěstí-

"Dobré ráno, slečno. Smím si přisednout?" zaslechla náhle.

Elektra zamrkala a zvedla oči, aby se podívala na nově příchozího, jenž ji tak krutě vyrušil ze vzpomínek. Byl to poměrně pohledný mladý muž s vlnitými kaštanovými vlasy a s jasně modrýma očima. Rychle se napila a polkla a v ušetřeném čase zapátrala v paměti po vhodné frázi v němčině.

"Dobré jitro." usmála se na něj. "A ano, smíte." dodala s nadějí, že ihned nepřijde na přetřes její přízvuk.

"Máte zvláštní přízvuk."

_No jistě._

"Takový jsem ještě neslyšel." pokračoval mládenec. "Cestujete z daleka?"

"I tak se to dá říct. Jsme na cestách stále." odpověděla Elektra nenuceně a podala mu ruku, aby ji políbil. Spěšně se ohlédla směrem ke klavíru. _Víš, co máš říkat, _vyčetla z výrazu Nemovy tváře. Lehce, téměř neznatelně přikývla. Mladý muž se jí mezitím představil jako Franz, syn místního továrníka.

"Hezké jméno." přikývla uznale. "Jako váš císař."

"Ano." Přisvědčil Franz a nesměle se usmál. V tu chvíli jí připadal docela roztomilý. "A jako pán, jenž složil melodii, kterou právě posloucháme." Pohlédl na okamžik ke klavíru. "A vy, slečno...?"

"Říkejte mi Lori."

"Říkejte?" zvedl překvapeně obočí. "To zní jako byste se ve skutečnosti jmenovala jinak."

"A sejde na tom?" Odhlédla od něj netrpělivě a posadila se.

"Vlastně ne." souhlasil Franz.

"Tak vidíte." řekla Elektra a chvíli jen tiše sledovala jemný pohyb Nemových rukou. Nebyla z nového společníka příliš nadšená, ale zároveň nechtěla působit nezdvořile. "Máte rád Liszta?" nabídla nakonec, aby navázala hovor.

"Obávám se, že v naší rodině ani nelze jinak." Odpověděl Franz a uvelebil se na židli vedle ní. "Vlastně mám podezření, že jsem pojmenován spíše po něm než po císaři."

"Opravdu?" S mírným náznakem zájmu se Elektra uvolila pohlédnout zpět na něj. "Taky hrajete?"

"Jen něco málo." Sklopil na okamžik oči. "Příliš talentu jsem nepobral, k velké lítosti mého otce."

"To jsme na tom podobně." Ušklíbla se Elektra při vzpomínce na vlastní nepříliš úspěšnou snahu v tomto směru.

"To vám moc nevěřím, vzhledem k tomu, od koho se můžete učit." Hádal Franz a kývl hlavou směrem k Nemovi.

"Zdání klame." odvětila Elektra a bezděčně si začala uhlazovat záhyby na své sukni. "Myslím, že slyšet byste to nechtěl." řekla a odmlčela se. Drahnou chvíli pak ani jeden z nich nepromluvil. Elektra předstírala, že její sukně si zaslouží veškerou její pozornost a upřímně doufala, že její společník to pochopí a rozloučí se.

"Tedy," ozval se přesto Franz. _Nepochopil. _"Promiňte, že jsem tak smělý, ale pán u klavíru..."

"Můj otec." Nečekala s odpovědí Elektra a mírně se usmála. "Osvojil si mě." doplnila, když si všimla Franzova poněkud překvapeného výrazu.

"Tak je to! Víte, nebyl jsem si jist..."

"No ano, vypadáme každý jinak." řekla za něj Elektra mírně podrážděným tónem. Vytáčelo ji, že na to lidé měli stále potřebu poukazovat, a že to některé snad i pobuřovalo. Ona sama na tmavším odstínu jeho pleti neshledávala nic divného.

"Smím se zeptat odkud váš otec pochází?" vyzvídal Franz.

Elektra se už ani nesnažila usmát. Hovor se ubíral pro ni poněkud nepříjemným směrem. "Tak schválně, co myslíte?" vybídla jej po chvilce.

"Bez nápovědy?"

"Bez."

"Tak to je těžké." Povzdychl si a na moment se zamyslel. "Mohl by být odkudkoli od Magrebu až po Osmanskou říši. Ale podle očí bych tipoval Syropalestinu."

"Rozumím, kam míříte, ale ne." Přiznala neochotně Elektra a napila se vody.

"Hm." sevřel rty Franz a znovu krátce zapřemýšlel. "Zachytil jsem, že spolu rozmlouváte anglicky." řekl a přimhouřil oči, když si Nema prohlížel. "Mohl by tedy být míšencem s rodištěm kdesi v Americe, i když... podle přízvuku hádám, že strávil značnou část života na Britských ostrovech."

"Výborně." zalhala Elektra a ocenila jeho nápad lehkým pousmáním. "Jste velmi všímavý."

"Děkuji!" řekl Franz a úsměv opětoval. "Nicméně stále přemýšlím nad vaším přízvukem."

_A kdo tě nutí_, povzdechla si pro sebe Elektra. "Je to taková všehochuť, řekla bych." prohlásila a vlastně nebyla nijak daleko od pravdy.

V Tartessosu se šlo setkat s mnoha světovými jazyky a nářečími. Ve vnějších částech města rozhodně. Hlavním a také úředním jazykem samozřejmě zůstával jazyk Atlantis, který jediný bylo povoleno užívat ve vládních a královských čtvrtích. Museli jej ovládat také všichni lidští obyvatelé města, pokud zde chtěli spořádaně žít.

Čistou formou svého jazyka však hovořili pouze sami Atlantiďané a několik málo lidí. Většina lidského obyvatelstva používala dialekt obsahující spoustu zkomolených výrazů anebo slov přejatých z jejich původní mateřštiny.

A pokud šlo o Nema, rozhodl se, že hlavním jazykem na Nautilu bude angličtina, a tomu nadále podřizoval komunikaci se svou postupně se rozrůstající, budoucí posádkou, Elektru nevyjímaje.

"Ale dost už o mně!" pronesla náhle čiperným tónem poté, co zachytila další významný Nemův pohled. "Povězte mi taky něco o sobě. Zatím jsme probrali jen vaše jméno a vztah k hudbě, a to je na tak světaznalého mládence, jakým se zdáte být, trochu málo." postěžovala si, přičemž se snažila tvářit co nejvíc naivně, sladce a roztomile.

"No dobrá." chytil se Franz a rozpovídal se o sobě, své rodině a jejich životě.

Ze začátku byl jeho výklad možná i zajímavý, ale Elektra se brzy přistihla, že jej vlastně nevnímá. V němčině ostatně nijak zvlášť nevynikala a Franz se nechal trochu unést a začal drmolit. S nadšením tedy uvítala, když se náhle ke stolu přitočil jeden z obsluhujících číšníků a před Elektrou přistála čerstvě připravená porce zde velmi populárního císařského trhance.

Sice by tento pokrm estetickou soutěž dost možná nevyhrál, byl ale vynikající. Byla Nemovi nesmírně vděčná za tento výběr, Sacher už nemohla ani vidět. Teď si ale vychutnávala jedno sousto za druhým a mladému Franzovi průběžně přikyvovala, aniž by tušila, o čem je řeč. Jen si tiše užívala melodie Lisztova Snu lásky a následně jednoho z nejkrásnějších Chopinových valčíků a sledovala výhled z okna naproti.

S prvními tóny Chopinovy etudy Oceán se ale charakter hudby dramaticky změnil, což zaznamenal i její společník. Rychlé sekvence not stoupaly a zase klesaly, znovu a znovu, právě tak jako vlny na moři za větrného dne.

"Nenacházím slov. Váš otec je skutečně velmi nadaný." poznamenal Franz a obdivně Nema sledoval. "Ale skoro už jsem se bál, že preferuje jen klidné, tiché melodie." Dodal ještě, přičemž plynule přešel do angličtiny.

_Vida, konečně!_ Oddychla si Elektra a zároveň se mírně zastyděla nad tím, že svůj nezájem vystavila na odiv zřejmě až příliš. "Klidné, tiché melodie, říkáte... A máte vlastně pravdu." připustila po chvíli přemýšlení. "Ale umí toho spoustu, jak vidíte, a byla by škoda toho nevyužít. Tenhle kus jsem si výslovně přála."

"Vždy vám takhle hraje ke snídani?" Zeptal se Franz trochu nevěřícně a možná i mírně závistivě.

"Jen při výjimečných příležitostech." upřesnila Elektra.

"Máte snad narozeniny?"

"Ne, to ne." zasmála se. "Tedy... vlastně něco podobného. Dnes slavíme den, kdy jsme se poprvé setkali. Neměla jsem nic, ani rodinu. Byla jsem jen malá vystrašená holka. A on mě našel." zavzpomínala Elektra polohlasně a vzápětí si v duchu přikázala, že víc už prozrazovat nesmí.

"Chápu." odpověděl Franz a chvíli ji soucitně sledoval. "Ale na to, že vaše dětství bylo... zřejmě dost složité, působíte velice vyrovnaně a šťastně."

"To je jeho zásluha." pokynula Elektra hlavou směrem k Nemovi. "Snaží se mi všechno vynahradit. Bez něj bych tady ani nebyla. Tady s vámi ani nikde jinde."

"V tom případě vašemu otci budu muset jít poděkovat. Jsem velice rád že tu jste." řekl jí na to Franz uznale. "Tady na světě a tady se mnou." přiznal potom poněkud důvěrnějším hlasem.

Elektra zprvu nevěděla, co na to má říct a jen se snažila vyhnout jeho očím. "Nejsem si zcela jistá, že se mu poslední část vašeho poděkování bude zamlouvat." vysoukala ze sebe po chvíli.

"Ovšem to by byla škoda." Zalitoval on. "Rád bych se s vámi totiž sešel znovu." pronesl toužebně, když se mu konečně podařilo pohlédnout jí do očí.

_Já s vámi ale ne. _"Dnes to nepůjde, to asi chápete." zpražila jej Elektra. Doufala, že její tón nebyl příliš ostrý, přeci jen by jej nerada ranila, ale snad se vyjádřila dost přesvědčivě.

"Samozřejmě, dnes slavíte významné výročí." přisvědčil Franz omluvně. "Není mým úmyslem vám to kazit. Ale snad zítra-"

"Zítra už odjíždíme." přerušila jej promptně Elektra a ani si nemusela vymýšlet.

"To je... to mne mrzí." Ozval se po chvilce zaraženého mlčení. "Je snad nějaká možnost, že bychom se viděli někdy v budoucnu?"

"Kdo ví?" vzdychla Elektra netrpělivě. Nemohla uvěřit, že tento rozhovor stále ještě trvá. "Ostatně, co vlastně se dá v životě považovat za zcela jisté anebo zcela nemožné?" zeptala se a bezděčně setřela palcem orosení ze své nedopité sklenice vody.

"Zcela jistě musíme snad jen zemřít." prohlásil Franz zaraženě a odvrátil zrak.

V Elektře tento pohled náhle vyvolal vlnu soucitu. Najednou sama sobě připadala velice krutá. "Víte co?" promluvila na něj po chvíli a dotkla se jeho ruky. Ihned k ní vzhlédl a jen těžko ve svém pohledu skrýval nově oživenou naději.

"Mluvil jste hezky o talentu mého otce. Na klavír hraje skvěle a rád, ale mnohem raději má varhany. Když dnes přijdete na večerní bohoslužbu do katedrály, budete si ho moci poslechnout. A možná se i uvidíme."

"Šel bych tak jako tak," řekl a na malý okamžik se rovněž dotkl hřbetu její ruky. "Ale s tímto vědomím se budu těšit ještě o něco víc."

"Dobrá." odpověděla mu už zas o trochu chladněji. "Jen si od toho prosím nic velkého neslibujte. Pokud se uvidíme, bude to jen na chvíli."

"I za to budu velmi vděčný." zazněla spokojená odpověď, avšak poslední slova se téměř ztratila v začínající třetí větě Měsíční sonáty, kterou si od Nema Elektra výslovně vyžádala. A ihned si uvědomila, proč v ní tato skladba zanechala tak hluboký dojem, i když ji slyšela zatím jen jednou.

Už samotný začátek zněl absolutně nekompromisně, chyběl pozvolný úvod či postupná gradace. Vše začínalo naráz a neustávalo, plochy vzestupných pasáží stíhaly jedna druhou a skladba nenechala vydechnout. Nebyl zde prostor pro zamyšlení, melodie se stále hrnula kupředu, bez slitování a oddechu, ať už pro ruce, jež hrály, tak pro všechny kolem, jež zcela pohlceni naslouchali.

Jediné, co si po chvíli Elektra stačila uvědomit, bylo, že skoro nedýchá, oči upřené na Nemovy ruce. Tentokrát se ke klaviatuře skláněl mnohem víc a přední prameny jeho vlasů se téměř dotýkaly kláves. Na moment ji napadlo, zda to Nemovi při hře nevadí, ale vypadalo to, že on sám si toho ani nevšiml. Zdál se být skladbou zcela pohlcen – ani nesledoval své ruce, jen se přivřenýma očima díval kamsi do neznáma. Nakonec zavřel oči úplně.

Po několika minutách zběsilého tempa si však Elektra povšimla ještě něčeho jiného, nečekaného. Už skoro nevnímala prostor kolem sebe, ani svého společníka, ani další lidi kolem, ani světlo přicházející velkým pootevřeným oknem. Ocitla se na zcela jiném místě, tmavém a ponurém, kdesi vysoko ve věži.

Byla noc, ale pruhy bílého světla rozjasňovaly oblohu i události pod ní. Hluboko v ulicích vládl chaos a hrůza, všechno kolem stravoval nenasytný žár. Budovy byly bičovány záblesky oslnivé záře a v mohutných explozích skrápěly rozžhaveným materiálem jedna druhou. Některé z ulic už začínaly žhnout a plály jasně oranžovým světlem. Bylo vůbec možné něčemu takovému uniknout? Co se dělo s těmi, kteří se ještě před chvíli po těchto ulicích procházeli, a s těmi, kteří pobývali v hroutících se budovách? Pomáhal jim někdo? A nebylo už pozdě?

Ano, bylo už příliš pozdě a nebylo možné udělat vůbec nic. Teď už ne. Už zbývalo jen čekat na vlastní hořký konec, jež však stále nepřicházel. Všechno se chvělo a třáslo, ale budova, ve které se nacházela, se odmítala vzdát. Jako jediná se tyčila vysoko nad vší tou zkázou. Oblaka dýmu byla hnána pryč silným vichrem, tak aby všechno to utrpení, zmar a smrt byly co nejlépe vidět. Přála si odvrátit zrak, ale nešlo to. Asi to tak mělo být, měla to všechno vidět, všechno do nejmenšího detailu, měla to všechno prožít jako trest za to, co způsobila. Žár byl nesnesitelný, cítila, jak jí slzy schnou na tvářích a postupně se vypařují. Podívala se dolů pod sebe. Propast pod ní vypadala tak lákavě. Cítila závrať a silnou bolest hlavy. Stačilo jen udělat krok a pustit se stěny, o kterou se opírala, a vše mohlo skončit...

V tu chvíli Elektra zavřela a znovu otevřela oči. A ještě jednou. Zprudka se nadechla a rozhlédla se kolem sebe. Všechna ta hrůza, to přece nebylo skutečné. Byla to jen vzpomínka, stalo se to už před lety. Byl to umírající Tartessos, ale jinak, než jak si to ona sama pamatovala. Jako kdyby se na všechno dívala cizíma očima.

Aniž by věděla, jestli ji nohy nezradí, vyskočila od stolu a rozeběhla se pryč. Odmítala se zastavit, cestou se chytala židlí i protijdoucích lidí, vrážela do nich a odstrkávala je od sebe, když se na ni snažili promluvit. Ale ona potřebovala jen jediné, utéct pryč, pryč od těch vzpomínek. Na vzduch.

Ani nevěděla, kam až vlastně došla, když se konečně zhroutila k zemi. Jen si pár metrů od sebe uvědomila dusot okovaných koňských kopyt.

"Co to má znamenat? Skoro jsi mi vyplašila koně! Chceš, aby tě ušlapali nebo co?" Zaslechla rozhořčený hlas a za chvíli potom rychlé kroky. "Mluvím s tebou! Je ti něco? Potřebuješ pomoct?"

"Já..."

"Pojď ke mně, Hvězdičko." uslyšela z druhé strany. A sotva se stačila otočit, dvě silné ruce ji zvedly z dlažby a objaly.

...

"Nechceš si odpočinout?" promluvil na ni Nemo, když míjeli další lavičku.

"Ne, zatím ne." odmítla nabídku Elektra a sevřela jeho předloktí o trochu pevněji. "Takhle je mi dobře." řekla a rozhlédla se kolem sebe. Větve stromů se jemně kolébaly ve větru a všechno kolem se postupně probouzelo. Nejen z nočního, ale i ze zimního spánku. Jaro bylo ještě na začátku a listy stromů se teprve chystaly rozvinout. Sluneční paprsky prosvítaly mezi větvemi a lehce ji hřály na tvářích.

Od místa, kde ji Nemo asi před dvaceti minutami našel se bez zbytečných slov vydali směrem k parku Volksgarten. Ani nevěděla, jak se zbavili vystrašeného kočího a co se stalo s mladým Franzem. A ani na to neměla myšlenky.

I když měla pocit, že ji ta vidina stravuje a táhne k zemi, nemohla se zbavit obrazů zkázy Tartessosu ve své mysli, vzpomínek, které jí připadaly tak jiné, tak změněné. Byla si jistá, že nic z toho, co se jí u snídaně vynořilo v mysli, předtím neviděla.

"Neumím si to vysvětlit." začala po dlouhém tichu.

"Co přesně?" zeptal se Nemo.

"Já vlastně ani nevím." zavrtěla hlavou Elektra a promnula si oči. "Najednou jsem byla zpátky v Tartessosu. Všechno se hroutilo, celé město bylo v plamenech, lidi umírali."

"Ano, tak to bylo." přisvědčil Nemo bezbarvým hlasem.

"Ale jinak, než si to pamatuju. Takhle jsem to nezažila."

"Jak?" zeptal se po dlouhé odmlce.

"Odněkud z výšky, ze středu města. Všechno jsem odtamtud viděla tak jasně!" Vyhrkla Elektra překotně. Nešlo to jinak, musela se o ten zážitek s někým podělit. "A přitom jsem se cítila tak strašně bezmocně a provinile, jako kdyby... kdybych to snad všechno sama zavinila."

"Jak bys, prosím tě, za něco takového mohla?" přerušil ji náhle Nemo netrpělivě. "Přežila jsi, to je to jediné důležité. A neznamená to, že jsi horší než ti, co to nezvládli. Měla jsi prostě štěstí. Jiní ne."

"Tak je to?" zasmála se hořce, až příliš hořce. "Tisíce jiných měli prostě jen smolný den?"

"To jsem neřekl." vyrazil ze sebe Nemo těžce. Najednou působil velice napjatě. Chytil její dlaň do své a silně ji stiskl. "Snaž se na to nemyslet."

"Jak se dá nemyslet na něco takového?"

"To bych taky rád věděl, věř mi."

"Asi..." napadlo ji náhle, "asi jsi to musel vnímat hodně podobně jako-"

"Prosím, dost už o tom!" požádal ji tiše, ale velmi důrazně.

"Jistě." řekla skoro šeptem. "Promiň." omluvila se a znovu se ponořila do vlastních úvah.

Kdesi daleko v její mysli se už nějakou chvíli skrývala zvláštní, nepravděpodobná myšlenka.

Dodnes nevěděla s určitostí, jak to celé proběhlo, jak se tehdy Gargoyle a Nemo a několik dalších zvládlo zachránit. Kdy přesně se Nemovi podařilo dostat se z vězení a co všechno mohl z té hrozivé události vidět? To všechno jí zatím zůstávalo záhadou. Vždy ji to zajímalo, ale zároveň se zdráhala příliš vyptávat. Sama věděla, jak nepříjemné bylo na tyto události vzpomínat, natož o nich mluvit.

Věděla jen, že krátce po selhání Věže už byl Gargoyle pryč. Tehdy se nejspíš Nemo osvobodil a vydal se svého nepřítele hledat. Šel na místo, na kterém by ho nejspíše našel – k řídícímu centru Věže v samém středu města. Ano, muselo to tak být. Bylo tedy možné, že to, co před chvílí viděla, byly Nemovy vlastní zážitky a pocity z té doby? Nechápala sice, jak se jí dostaly do hlavy, ale to teď nebylo podstatné.

_Ta vzpomínka nebyla moje, ale tvoje. _Chtělo se jí říct, ale nemohla to udělat. Nepřál si už o těch událostech mluvit, a nebylo se čemu divit. Pokud byla jeho vzpomínka skutečná, znamenalo by to, že si zkázu Tartessosu a věci s tím spojené kladl za vinu. Jen sám sobě. Smrt každého člověka i Atlantiďana. Nenáviděl se za to. Přál si tehdy, aby se Věž nad ním zhroutila a navždy jej pohřbila s jeho umírajícím královstvím.

Vzhlédla k němu, ale do tváře mu neviděla. Držel ji sice pevně za ruku, ale působil velice odtažitě, uzavřeně.

"Víš, teď mě napadlo..." začala najednou, aniž by věděla o čem.

"Hm?" zamručel na ni po chvíli.

"Vlastně..." kousla se do rtu a přemýšlela. "Jak to vlastně bylo mezi Lisztem a Chopinem?" vyhrkla nakonec. "Byli přátelé nebo ne?" zeptala se s poměrně upřímným zájmem, vděčná své zvídavosti za tento nenadálý nápad.

Nejdřív jí nic neodpověděl, jen se krátce zasmál. "Těžko říct. Oni sami v tom nejspíš neměli úplně jasno."

"Nevěděli, jestli se mají vzájemně obdivovat nebo si závidět?"

"Možná." Připustil Nemo. "Prý jejich vztahy dost ochladly, když se Liszt opovážil zahrát jednu z Chopinových skladeb trochu víc po svém."

"To je škoda." zamyslela se Elektra. "A přitom to nejspíš nemyslel zle. Možná naopak, možná chtěl Chopinovi jen polichotit."

"I to je možné." Souhlasil s ní Nemo. "Jenže takové věci se snadno mohou minout účinkem. Pokud chceš někoho mile překvapit, musíš si dát dobrý pozor na to, z jakých předpokladů vycházíš."

"Asi nerozumím...?" pohlédla na něj tázavě.

"Musíš si ujasnit, čí přání se vlastně snažíš splnit." pokračoval klidným hlasem. "Jestli svým konáním nechceš potěšit spíše sebe než toho druhého. Vždy je lepší si to mnohokrát dobře rozmyslet."

"Ale to je snad jasné?" podivila se Elektra.

"Vždycky ne." řekl a na moment se zadíval do pohybujících se větví stromů nad nimi. "V mysli druhých je občas velmi těžké se vyznat. To, čemu nerozumíme nebo co nevidíme se pak snažíme nahradit vlastními představami. A potom je snadné někoho zklamat, i když jsi zamýšlela pravý opak." vysvětloval trpělivě se zvláštním stínem zármutku v hlase. "Někdy to může vést i k velmi špatným koncům."

Elektra se znovu zamyslela a snažila se informaci vstřebat a zpracovat. Mnoho dalších kroků uplynulo v tichu. "Asi víš, o čem mluvíš." promluvila konečně.

"Ano." přiznal se.

"Ztratil jsi takhle přítele?"

"Ztratil." odpověděl stroze.

"A je tu nějaká možnost to napravit?" zeptala se dřív, než si stihla rozmyslet, co vlastně říká. Jistěže už to nejde napravit. Dotyčný už je skoro jistě dávno po smrti, pohřbený kdesi v zaplavených hlubinách jejich ztraceného města.

"Jsou věci, které nelze vrátit zpět." potvrdil jí Nemo trpělivě.

"To mě mrzí." řekla tiše.

Nad tím se Nemo pousmál, krátce a bolestně. "Kdybys věděla o kom mluvím, neřekla bys to."

Elektra se nejprve té odpovědi podivila, ale vzápětí jí bylo jasné, odkud vítr vane. Vždyť kdo jiný by to mohl být? "Je to Gargoyle." odtušila znechuceně.

"Přesně tak."

Zamračila se ještě víc. Zatnula ruku v pěst nad náhlým návalem vzteku. "Čím je možné někoho zklamat natolik, že-"

"Chtěl jsem mu nabídnout trochu jiný pohled na lidi, trochu ho postrčit, aby si je zas nechal přirůst k srdci." Přerušil ji spěšně, snad aby nahlas nevyslovila věci, o kterých bylo lépe mlčet. "Ale čas ukázal, že jsem zvolil velice špatný způsob."

"Copak Gargoyle měl někdy lidi rád?" vzhlédla k němu nevěřícně.

Nemo se dlouze nadechl. "Snažil se to nedávat moc najevo, ale ano." přisvědčil nakonec. "V jeho případě to vlastně bylo-"

"Tomu nevěřím!" skočila mu nevybíravě do řeči Elektra.

"Nevěř." pokrčil odevzdaně rameny. "Ale já jsem to zažil."

"Hm." připustila Elektra a oči upřela k zemi.

"Potkala ho velká osobní tragédie." vysvětil Nemo po dalších několika tichých krocích. "Potom už nic nebylo jako dřív."

Ty věty zněly velmi smutně, teskně. Na její vkus až příliš. "Ty ho snad lituješ?" nemohla se nezeptat, hlavu stále skloněnou.

"Svým způsobem ano." doznal se Nemo tiše. "Vadí ti to?" zeptal se a Elektra tušila, že se na ni dívá.

Ona ale jeho pohled opětovat nechtěla. "Nevím." zazněla její upřímná odpověď. "Nechápu to." Řekla pak a pustila jeho ruku, možná trochu rychleji a bezcitněji, než chtěla.

V jejích očích soucit a lítost vyžadovaly napřed pochopení. A byla si jistá, že pro to, co udělal Gargoyle, pro jeho motivaci, ať už byla jakákoli, ona nikdy pochopení nenajde. Zároveň ji hluboce zasáhlo, že Nemo, ten, kterého tolik obdivovala, to celé zjevně vnímá o dost jinak.

...

"Byli jste dobří přátelé?" zeptala se konečně Elektra, když dojedla. Její hlas zněl stále dost chladně a odtažitě, vlastně toto téma probírat nechtěla, a už vůbec ne dnes, jenže jejich předchozí rozhovor jí v tomto ohledu nedopřával klid, ačkoli od něj uplynuly už téměř dvě hodiny. Dvě hodiny ze dne, jež pro ni byl tak vzácný. Dvě drahocenné hodiny, během kterých na sebe téměř nepromluvili. Ale když už nic jiného, alespoň si zašli zpět do hotelu pro vhodnější oblečení, a poté na brzký oběd.

"Ano." Odpověděl konečně Nemo, potom, co si beze spěchu dopil vodu. "Znali jsme se od dětství, vyrůstali jsme spolu."

Elektra se rovněž napila a z okna restaurace pohlédla směrem ven na čilý ruch ulice. "On je vlastně tvůj příbuzný, je to tak?" řekla potom.

"Někdo tu ve škole dával pozor..." nadhodil Nemo a jejich oči se na moment setkaly.

"Ani ne." přiznala Elektra po chvíli. "Nejsem si jistá, jak to mezi vámi je."

"Jsme bratranci." připomněl jí Nemo. "A taky švagři." Dodal, ale vzápětí se zamračil. "Tedy to už vlastně ne."

Elektra si stále nebyla zcela jistá, zda ji to vlastně zajímá, nicméně poslední tvrzení jí zůstalo v mysli o něco déle. "Gargoyle je tvůj švagr?" zeptala se s pochybovačně. "Copak královna-"

"Byla jeho sestra." vysvětlil Nemo a usmál se. "To snad není tak těžké odvodit?" dodal, když sledoval její udivený výraz. Když z něj nespouštěla oči, lehce si odkašlal a poposedl ve svém křesle. "Ano, vzal jsem si svou sestřenku." potvrdil její úvahy. "Ale mohl jsem na tom být hůř." řekl ještě a znovu se lehce pousmál.

"To asi..." utrousila Elektra a svraštila čelo. Nevěděla, zda chápe, o čem přesně je řeč. Politika ji nikdy příliš nezajímala, a už vůbec ne v době, kdy se o těchto záležitostech učila jako dítě ve škole v Tartessosu. Navíc za posledních pár let na cestách sice zvládla vstřebat mnoho nových informací, ty se ale týkaly hlavně světa lidí.

Nemo si povzdychl nad její nejistotou. "O Modré vodě už jsme si leccos řekli. Snad si tedy pamatuješ, že je naprogramována reagovat na určité uspořádání dědičných znaků svého nositele." začal vysvětlovat, přičemž jí věnoval krátký, mírně káravý pohled. "Do tohoto nastavení je oprávněn zasahovat pouze Atlantský císař, což ovšem tady na Zemi nikdy nebylo možné, jelikož sem osobně nikdy nezavítal. Nezbývalo tedy než zajistit, aby se v mé rodové linii ony dědičné znaky příliš neměnily. V tomto smyslu tedy u pozemských dědiců Modré vody nikdy nepřipadalo v úvahu vzít si někoho nepříbuzného. A samozřejmě čím byl příbuzenský vztah bližší, tím líp." řekl poněkud tišeji, snad ve snaze utajit svůj výklad před okolo sedícími hosty.

Tentokrát už mu Elektra naslouchala se zjevným zájmem, nicméně si stále nebyla jistá, jestli chce opravdu slyšet to, co se chystal vyslovit.

"Vzít si někoho z Druhé rodiny, tedy sestřenici v mém případě, už bylo považováno za velmi neblahé." řekl a potvrdil tím její obavy.

"Nicméně i tak naše spojení s Modrou vodou postupně slábne." pokračoval po chvíli. "Občas se sice vyskytnou jedinci, na něž Modrá voda reaguje velice silně... Jenže nakonec stejně přijde doba, kdy se toto spojení zcela vytratí."

V nastalém tichu si Elektra jen bezděčně odhrnula pár pramínků vlasů z čela a bezmocně složila ruce do klína. Vůbec netušila, jak by se teď měla zachovat. Poté, co plně pochopila význam jeho výkladu, by možná byla raději, kdyby jí některá fakta o vztazích v královské rodině zůstala utajena. To, jakým způsobem zjevně už po generace přistupovali k manželství jí připadalo otřesné. A to všechno jen kvůli dvěma kusům modrého kamene.

Rovněž nemohla přeslechnout onu drobnou, skrytou zmínku o princi Venusisovi. Bylo jisté, že jeho měl Nemo na mysli, když mluvil o jedincích, na něž Modrá voda reagovala velice silně. V tu chvíli Elektra zkrátka a dobře netušila, co přesně by bylo vhodné říct. Nakonec se rozhodla, že pokud už se odhodlá nějak odpovědět, vytahovat téma prince Venusise by nebylo příliš taktní. Sám Nemo se nejspíše ze všech sil pokoušel na svého syna myslet co možná nejméně.

"Můžu se na něco zeptat?" promluvila konečně.

"Jestli bych si Soniu vzal, kdyby byla moje sestra?" vytušil Nemo její otázku.

"Ano." ušklíbla se Elektra. Vlastně se jí to ani nechtělo říct.

"Na můj názor by se mě nikdo neptal."

"To je přece hrozné." prohlásila nevěřícně a skoro se oklepala. "Neumím si to představit. A ani nechci!"

"Chápu, že ti to přijde špatné." souhlasil Nemo. "Na druhou stranu, kdybys k tomu byla vedena od dětství, nejspíš bys to považovala za samozřejmost."

"Podle tebe je to snad v pořádku?" zeptala se s těžko skrývaným znechucením v hlase.

"Vždy jsem to vnímal jako nedílnou součást našeho života." připustil naprosto věcným, vyrovnaným tónem, což Elektru iritovalo snad ještě víc než samo podivné téma jejich konverzace. "Ale potom, co jsem odešel do Evropy a začal trávit více času s lidmi, se moje vnímání téhle věci dost změnilo." doplnil ještě a zvědavě vyčkával na její reakci.

"Hm." Zamručela krátce. Zklamání z dnešního dne, a co hůř, z Nema samotného se v jejím srdci stále prohlubovalo a byl to podivný, ošklivý pocit. Jako by se v ní náhle objevila jakási prázdnota, jež pohlcovala vše kolem. "Tak to je asi dobře, že jsi nikdy neměl sestru." promluvila potom bezděčně, automaticky. Zavřela oči a přála si, aby tento den mohl začít znovu, jinak... Náhle se však zadrhla v myšlenkách a vytřeštila oči. "Počkat, ale tvoji rodiče-"

"Byli sourozenci, ano." Potvrdil jí Nemo. "Nikdo nejsme dokonalý." dodal potom zcela nenuceně, jako kdyby o nic nešlo.

"Aha." hlesla Elektra konsternovaně. _Ono mu to snad přijde ještě vtipné, _řekla si. Pak zavrtěla hlavou a sáhla po své sklenici s vodou. Na dnešní den bylo těch podivných zjištění už trochu moc.

"Můžu snad za to, kdo byli mí rodiče?" řekl dotčeně ale zároveň se stále trochu potutelně usmíval.

"Vždyť nic neříkám!" pokrčila Elektra rameny a přiložila si sklenici ke rtům.

"Stačí jak se na mě díváš." utrousil Nemo. "Jako posledně na tu přejetou žábu."

Ke svému vlastnímu překvapení se Elektra namísto odpovědi prostě jen začala smát. Ovšem aniž by stihla polknout vodu, které se předtím napila. Výsledkem byl menší záchvat kašle, pokud něco takového její korzet umožňoval. "V tomhle se jednou udusím!" postěžovala si po chvíli skřípavým hlasem.

"Moc pěkné představení!" poznamenal Nemo pobaveně, když se na okamžik uklidnila. "Co ještě umíš?"

"Přijdeš si vtipný?" stačila vyhrknout Elektra těsně před další vlnou přidušeného kašle.

"Samozřejmě." prohlásil Nemo sebejistě. "Vždyť se směješ, nebo ne?" řekl a v klidu si opřel záda, založil si ruce před sebe a bez hnutí ji sledoval.

Ve snaze si pomoct si Elektra stoupla a zapřela se o stůl. Po pár vteřinách kašel skutečně odezněl a ona se mohla opět v klidu posadit a otřít si ústa a oči.

"To je úroveň!" řekla potom vyčerpaně. "Já se tu skoro dusím a s tebou to nic nedělá!"

"Věřil jsem, že to zvládneš." snažil se pravit zcela vážně. "Měla jsi mou tichou, ale bezmeznou podporu."

"Mě zas přišlo, že si to užíváš." navázala na jeho tón Elektra. "Což je dost neomalené, abys věděl."

"Co bys taky nechtěla od někoho s tak nechutným rodinným zázemím." prohlásil nenuceně ale Elektra si všimla, jak mu cukají koutky. V ten moment se ten starý známý, hřejivý pocit začal opět pomalu vlévat do jejího srdce.

"To máš vlastně pravdu." řekla měkce a konečně se na něj upřímně usmála.

Nemo ji chvíli zamyšleně sledoval. "Nezklamal jsem tě dnes moc?" zeptal se po chvíli.

"Možná trochu." přiznala Elektra. "Ale ty vlastně za nic nemůžeš. To já jsem už asi taková..."

"Jaká?"

"Bezcitná." přiznala si Elektra při vzpomínce na svou neochotu pochopit Nemovu lítost a na své přezíravé jednání s mladým Franzem. Na něj vlastně úplně zapomněla, bylo jí celou tu dobu úplně jedno, co se s ním vlastně stalo. Sama před sebou si připadala hrozně.

Na chvíli ztratila přehled o tom, co se kolem ní děje, takže se téměř vylekala, když k ní Nemo přistoupil, sehnul se k ní a vzal ji za ruku. "Někdy se příliš unáhlíš ve svých soudech," pravil tiše. "Ale bezcitná nejsi, Hvězdičko."

_Kéž bys měl pravdu_, pomyslela si a vzhlédla k němu.

Volný pramen jeho vlasů se mu svezl přes rameno a téměř se dotýkal její tváře. Stálo ji mnoho sil překonat v sobě nutkání obtočit si jej kolem prstu. Kdo ví, dost možná by to Nemovi nevadilo, jenže teď a tady se to nehodilo. Možná později, až budou sami... A tak se jen bez hnutí dívala do jeho zelených očí, pro ni těch nejkrásnějších na světě, a všechna nedorozumění a zklamání byla rázem zapomenuta.

"Asi už bychom měli vyrazit." řekl Nemo poněkud tajemným hlasem a pomohl jí vstát.

"Spěcháme snad někam?" zeptala se zvědavě.

"Vlastně už ano, mám něco domluveného." pokračoval v tajnůstkaření Nemo, přistoupil k věšáku s jejich věcmi a následně jí pomohl do kabátu.

"No a řekneš mi, o co jde?" vyzvídala Elektra a kolem krku si přehodila šál. "Kam jdeme?"

"Schönbrunn stačí?" prozradil jí Nemo a vklouzl do svého pláště.

"Cože?" zasmála se překvapeně. "_Ten_ Schönbrunn?" chtěla vědět, když k němu přistoupila, aby mu zarovnala límec.

"Asi ano." Přisvědčil Nemo a lehce se na ni usmál. "Víc jich tu snad není, pokud vím."

"Tak na co čekáme?" odpověděla dychtivě a chytila se jeho předloktí.

"Nevím. I když..." prohlásil Nemo mírně rozpačitě a sáhl si do náprsní kapsy, "něco mi říká, že bych měl ještě zaplatit."

"Detailisto." uculila se.

"To víš, normálně utíkám bez placení, ale dnes se to nehodí." prohlásil spiklenecky a mrknul na ni. "Tebe by totiž hned chytili." řekl potom a spěšně se od ní otočil, aby jí nedal šanci odpovědět, a vyrazil vyrovnat účet.

Zbytek odpoledne pak strávili na jednom z nejkrásnějších míst, které kdy Elektra za svůj dosavadní život navštívila. A nejenže bylo samo o sobě zajímavé, navíc ještě dostala šanci jej spatřit v poměrně netradiční čas. Právě zde totiž vrcholily přípravy na příchod císaře a jeho rodiny, jež se sem v příštích dnech chystali přesunout ze své zimní rezidence v Hofburgu.

Vše tedy bylo pečlivě uklizené, vyčištěné a nablýskané, ale zároveň zde ještě nezapočal obvyklý provoz.

V doprovodu Nema a jeho bývalého spolužáka, jenž zde zastával vysokou funkci, tedy měla Elektra možnost spatřit Schönbrunn tak jako málokdo, a navíc nerušeně a v klidu.

Jediné, co ji mohlo mrzet, bylo, že nádherné zahrady se v tu dobu teprve probouzely a nenaskýtaly tolik krásných zátiší a barev jako v letních měsících. Nicméně zdejší pracovníci jim ochotně poskytli přístup do skleníků a Oranžerie, kde o zajímavé rostliny všeho druhu nebyla nouze. Elektra jich samozřejmě spoustu znala už ze své domoviny, ale i tak ji všechny exponáty potěšily, především pak když mohla na své dva společníky dělat dojem vyjmenováváním jejich latinských názvů.

Rozloha zámku samotného, zámeckého parku a zahrad však byla nezměrná, a tak byla Elektra po svižné prohlídce zdejší slavné zoologické zahrady velice vděčná za chvíli odpočinku a štědré pohoštění. Dobře strávený čas však uplynul příliš rychle a Slunce se začalo pomalu ale jistě naklánět k obzoru.

Jenže to ještě nebyl konec, a i když pociťovala již značnou únavu a bolest v kotnících, těšila se na jejich další zastávku.

...

Elektra si pomalu a rozvážně položila ruce na zábradlí a už po několikáté ze svého místa na kúru shlédla dolů do prostoru hlavní chrámové lodi. Dav věřících se stále rozrůstal a místa v lavicích byla brzy beznadějně obsazena. Lidé však stále proudili dovnitř a tísnili se hlavně v prostoru pod kúrem a v bočních lodích, kam už nedohlédla. Ale i kdyby, snažit se v tom hemžení zahlédnout jednoho konkrétního mládence s kaštanovými vlasy a modrýma očima asi nemělo smysl.

A tak se Elektra znovu napřímila a rozhlédla se po monumentálním prostoru katedrály Svatého Štěpána. Trávili zde už třetí večer v řadě a hlavní prostory chrámu si i sama několikrát prošla, nicméně velkolepost celé stavby ji nepřestávala udivovat.

Za denního světla bylo úžasné sledovat sluneční paprsky přicházející vysokými vitrážemi, vidět světlo prostupovat ohromným prostorem a zdůrazňovat tak jeho členitost. Po setmění pak vše působilo ještě mnohem tajemnějším a intenzivnějším dojmem – zdobené povrchy se leskly mihotavým světlem svící a vysoké klenby se postupně vzdalovaly a nořily do šera.

Do začátku večerní bohoslužby zbývaly už jen minuty a Elektra se pousmála nad pocitem jakéhosi zvláštního napětí, jež pomalu ale znatelně proplouvalo celým prostorem a sílilo každou další minutou. Sboristé za ní na svých vyvýšených lavicích už nervózně (a nespíš i z chladu) podupávali, naposledy si procházeli své notové zápisy a tiše debatovali s okolo stojícími kolegy. Občas se ozvalo zakašlání či tlumený smích, dámy si urovnávaly šály kolem krku a sólisté si tiše pobrukovali.

Nemo to vše mezitím doprovázel tichou improvizací na jemnější rejstříky majestátních chrámových varhan a sám vedl tichý hovor s vedle stojícím varhaníkem, jenž mu na dnešní večer znovu částečně přenechal svou úlohu.

To už se ale ozvalo řinčivé zazvonění, jež se vzápětí ztratilo v hluku povstávajícího davu. Elektra ještě stačila koutkem oka zahlédnout varhaníka, jak rychlým pohybem zapojuje hlavní rejstříky a na krátký okamžik zaslechla i zesílené proudění vzduchu varhanními píšťalami, těsně předtím, než se tyto rozezvučely naplno.

Celý prostor pak vyplnilo hřmění stejně monumentální, jako katedrála sama. Těla i mysli všech přítomných náhle neměly na výběr než rezonovat s neústupností valícího se zvuku. A přesně na to Elektra čekala, na tu zvláštní část dne, kdy všechny obavy a vzpomínky bude moci nechat odvát kamsi do neznáma. Věděla taky, že Nemo to vnímá stejně, a tak i když sem dorazili společně, byli zde každý sám za sebe a pokud to nebylo nutné, neměli potřebu spolu mluvit.

Sama si ještě nebyla zcela jistá, co pro ni tento prostor vlastně znamená, narozdíl od Nema, jenž měl k chrámům vystavěným lidmi velmi blízký vztah. Podle jeho vlastních slov totiž skutečně oslavovaly Stvořitele, narozdíl od těch atlantských, jež vzdávaly hold hlavně samy sobě. Sama ve Velkém chrámu Tartessosu nikdy nebyla, takže to neuměla posoudit, a tak stejně jako vždy prostě Nemovi věřila a nechávala svou mysl unášet krásnou hudbou, zpěvem a slovy o lásce, milosrdenství a odpuštění.

Nakonec už ani nevnímala své studené ruce a prokřehlé prsty. Pokud znala text, zpívala společně se sborem anebo s lidmi dole a cítila se šťastná.

Na závěr jí bylo snad jen líto, že mnozí lidé příliš spěchali ven a zjevně moc nestáli o to si v klidu vychutnat závěrečnou varhanní improvizaci, při které se Nemo několikrát za manuály vystřídal s místním varhaníkem (aniž by to bylo na plynulosti přednesu jakkoli znát). Sboristé a ostatní hudebníci na kúru se ale tímto drobným představením dobře bavili a hluboké soustředění a zamyšlení je pomalu opouštěly. Postupně se mezi sebou pouštěli do veselého hovoru, začali si sklízet své noty a nástroje a postupně odcházeli.

Ještě, než dozněly poslední slavnostní tóny, Elektra se ještě naposledy rozloučila s nádherným prostorem kolem sebe. Ještě naposledy se zvědavě naklonila přes zábradlí a vzápětí si vzpomněla, proč vlastně. Nemohla se neusmát, když dole zahlédla mládence s modrýma očima a kaštanovými vlasy.

...

"Mladý pán se zdá být celkem milý, že?" nadhodil Nemo předtím, než si zapálil. Na chvíli se zastavil, aby si z cigarety v klidu několikrát potáhl.

"To ano." přiznala Elektra a naposledy se ohlédla za místem, kde se před pár okamžiky s Franzem rozloučili. On pokračoval se svými rodiči na slavnostní recepci a ohňostroj v areálu zámku Hofburg, přičemž ona a Nemo si stejnou událost hodlali prohlédnout z terasy jejich hotelového pokoje.

"A taky dost sečtělý a vzdělaný..." pokračoval Nemo a jako vždy ji nechal chytit se jeho předloktí.

"Hm." připustila Elektra bezděčně a schoulila se k němu. S večerem byl jarní vzduch opět o poznání chladnější. Chvílemi se jí dokonce zdálo, že v matném světle plynových lamp tu a tam vidí prolétnout sněhovou vločku.

"A taky hezký..."

"Cože?" vyhrkla v odpověď Elektra a otočila se, aby se na Nema mohla náležitě zamračit.

"Snad jsem tolik neřekl!" ohradil se pobaveně. "Nelíbí se ti snad?" zeptal se a potáhl si.

"Ne."

"Ani trochu?" ponoukal ji znovu.

"Říkám, že ne!" prohlásila Elektra naštvaně.

"No dobře, jak myslíš." připustil Nemo a na moment se odvrátil, aby vydechl kouř. "Jen jsem chtěl říct, že kdybys měla zájem jej vídat častěji nebo se tu třeba usadit, nic bych proti tomu neměl." vysvětlil Nemo mírným, vstřícným hlasem. Na Elektru však věci, které říkal, měly zcela opačný účinek.

"O nic takového zájem nemám!" trvala na svém Elektra. "A proč to vůbec říkáš? Nautilus už bude brzy hotový. Proč bych se měla chtít usadit tady?"

"Já nevím... Prostě se to stává." pravil stále stejně vlídným tónem Nemo a po několika krocích cigaretu opět uhasil, což Elektra přijala s povděkem. Vítr zrovna nevál v příhodném směru, a i přes Nemovu snahu šel všechen vydechovaný kouř k ní.

"Často máme své plány," řekl potom, "ale pak někoho potkáme a všechno je rázem jinak."

"Mě se nic takového stát nemůže." zamručela Elektra.

"Že ne?" zasmál se Nemo. "Jak to můžeš vědět?"

"Prostě tak." Odsekla nervózně. A než se stačila zarazit, slyšela se říct: "Líbí se mi..."

"Ano?" zeptal se po chvíli opatrně.

"Líbí se mi někdo jiný." odvětila spěšně a ve tvářích okamžitě pocítila nával tepla.

Nemo s odpovědí vyčkával, než řekl jen: "Takhle je to." a odmlčel se.

Nastalé ticho bylo jedním slovem nesnesitelné. Elektra by byla přísahala, že tlukot jejího srdce musel být slyšet i přes odbíjení chrámového zvonu jež oznamoval devátou večerní.

"Někdo, koho jsme potkali?" promluvil na ni náhle když vyzvánění ustalo. "Nebo snad člen posádky?"

"Ne, to ne." vymáčkla ze sebe nakonec a na okamžik útrpně zavřela oči. Co ji to jen popadlo, začít o tom? A proč ho to najednou tak hrozně zajímalo?

"Tak kdo tedy?"

"Nikdo." řekla Elektra a na moment se pousmála nad tím, že vlastně odpověděla pravdivě. "Nech to být." požádala jej a doufala, že tím se toto téma uzavře. Následná dlouhá chvíle ticha tomu rozhodně přála. Jenže něco bylo špatně.

S každým dalším tichým krokem z Elektry sice vyprchávala nervozita a zděšení, ale zároveň se jí do srdce vkrádala prazvláštní tíseň. Vždyť tohle si přece přála celou dobu. Kdy znovu se jí naskytne taková příležitost konečně Nemovi odkrýt své nitro a říct mu, že...

Sklonila hlavu a znovu zavřela oči, tentokrát zklamáním ze své slabosti. Nedokázala to vyslovit ani ve svých myšlenkách, natožpak nahlas.

"Ani mi o něm nic neřekneš?" ozvalo se náhle a Elektra si byla téměř jistá že její srdce se na okamžik zastavilo – těsně předtím, než se znovu divoce rozběhlo.

Řekl to tak zvláštně tiše, ani se na ni nepodíval. Věděl to snad? _Nejspíš ano_, uvědomila si. Není přece hloupý, musí už nějakou dobu alespoň něco tušit. Tak proč se vlastně ptal? Copak mu nedocházelo, do jakých rozpaků ji přivedl? Anebo si to skutečně přál slyšet?

Ale na druhou stranu, jestliže projevil zájem se o sobě zrovna takhle něco dozvědět, proč ne.

_Řekl sis o to_, usmála se vnitřně Elektra, když rozpaky v jejím srdci náhle vystřídal pocit soutěživosti. "Vyprávět o něm můžu celé hodiny," povzdychla si. "Ani nevím, kde začít."

"Jen do toho." povzbudil ji Nemo. "Už teď to zní zajímavě."

"Opravdu?" zeptala se vesele, nenuceně. _Jen počkej! _"No... Rozhodně je taky velmi sečtělý a vzdělaný. Co vím, tak má diplomy ze čtyř univerzit."

"Ale!" odfrkl si pohrdavě. "Určitě se jimi rád ohání."

"Jak se to vezme." připustila Elektra. "Rozhodně má díky nim všude možně spoustu vlivných přátel. A navíc, na každé z těch škol studoval něco úplně jiného. Kolik lidí na světě to může říct?"

"No dobře, dejme tomu." přerušil ji trochu nervózně, což si Elektra ke svému příjemnému překvapení velmi užívala. "Něco zajímavějšího tam nemáš?"

"Hm." kousla se do rtu a zamyslela se. Teď už bylo jasné, že Nemo moc dobře ví, o kom je řeč. S rozpačitými pocity teď byla evidentně řada na něm. A jestli se tento jejich rozhovor dal brát jako hra, potom pár tahů nazpátek udělal velkou chybu. "Taky má moc rád hudbu." nadhodila Elektra čiperně. "Sám skvěle hraje na klavír." dodala ještě a bedlivě sledovala jeho reakci.

"Nepovídej." utrousil polohlasně, hlavu skloněnou.

"A taky na varhany."

"Dokonce…" zamručel si spíše sám pro sebe a stále odmítal na ni pohlédnout.

"Přesně tak!" Vzdychla Elektra sladce. "Sice si libuje hlavně v pomalých, melancholických skladbách, ale bez problému zvládá i svižnější kusy. I ty hodně obtížné."

"Bez problému, říkáš?" zvedl na ni pochybovačně obočí.

"Samozřejmě!" přisvědčila Elektra a s chutí jeho pohled opětovala. "A k tomu všemu je velice pozorný a citlivý."

"To se nejspíš jen přetvařuje před tebou." odbyl ji Nemo a opět odvrátil zrak.

"Určitě ne, to bych poznala. Viděla bych mu to na očích, víš? Ty má mimochodem zelené. Moc hezky zelené. Jako listy stromů na jaře." řekla měkce, možná o dost něžněji, než chtěla, a přála si, aby se na ni v tu chvíli podíval. "Celkově je moc-"

"A víš jistě, že sis ho nevymyslela?" zarazil ji Nemo neomaleně. "Začíná to znít trochu nerealisticky."

"Je skutečný až dost, neboj se!" ohradila se zlostně. "A klidně ti můžu říct i o jeho stinných stránkách, jestli ti jde o tohle."

"Jen do toho. Poslouchám."

"Často bývá náladový až mrzutý." Pokračovala Elektra o něco tišeji a vážněji. "Někdy půl dne nepromluví ani slovo. Ale za to může hlavně jeho minulost. A taky se úplně nedokáže zbavit některých svých neřestí, třeba kouření, přestože by chtěl."

"Výborně! Takže arogantní elitář se sklony k sebelítosti." oznámil jí Nemo vítězoslavně, navzdory tomu, co sám o sobě právě řekl. „Ani pořádně neví, co chce, ale zato se rád předvádí. To je dost nesnesitelná kombinace, Hvězdičko. Od takových se drž dál."

"Cože?" vyhrkla Elektra, zděšená nad tím, jak lehce se mu podařilo vzít jí vítr z plachet.

"A navíc motá mladým slečnám hlavu jen pro trochu uznání. Radím ti dobře – dej si na něj pozor." řekl a vyvlékl se z jejího sevření, aby ji krátce objal kolem ramen.

"To přece...?" vydechla užasle.

"Nezaslouží si tě." trval na svém Nemo, pustil ji a značně, až bezohledně přidal do kroku. Po zbytek cesty k hotelu se na ni už ani neohlédl, ani nepromluvil.

...

Sešli se znovu na terase jejich hotelového pokoje, a společně čekali na začátek slavnostního ohňostroje, jež měl být každou chvíli odpálen z Náměstí Hrdinů, jež patřilo k zámeckému areálu Hofburgu, na jehož značnou část měli ze své terasy skvělý výhled. Nemo o téhle akci věděl už s předstihem a výběr jejich pokoje tomu přizpůsobil.

Na stolku za nimi stála již otevřená láhev bílého vína a na Nema čekala jeho kovová krabička s několika posledními cigaretami, a taky jeho zlatá truhlička s Modrou vodou, o které potřeboval mít vždy přehled. Vše osvětloval plamínek petrolejové lampy, v jehož světle se všechny ty skleněné a kovové povrchy mihotavě leskly.

"Vy jste si s Franzem ještě něco řekli?" promluvila Elektra konečně. Přeci jen ji napadlo něco, co by mohla říct. Ticho mezi nimi už trvalo příliš dlouho, opět příliš dlouho na to, jaký den se právě chýlil ke konci. „Myslím dnes ráno na snídani. Potom co... Co jsi dohrál." upřesnila ještě.

"Z čeho tak usuzuješ?" zeptal se zamyšleně, až potom, co si usrkl vína.

"Nevím..." odpověděla trochu bezradně, „připadal mi nějak nervózní, když jsme se sešli před katedrálou. Hlavně potom, co jsi na něj promluvil."

"Jen jsem od něj potřeboval zjistit pár věcí." Vysvětlil Nemo a dál sledoval pohyb na malém náměstí pod nimi. V tuto dobu už se ulice obvykle vylidňovaly, dnes ale bylo dlouho do noci možné spatřit přicházející i odcházející návštěvníky slavnostní recepce, jejich kočáry a veškerý doprovod.

"Jako třeba?" povzbudila jej k dalšímu hovoru Elektra, když on sám se k tomu neměl.

"Třeba jestli ho neposlal Gargoyle." odvětil Nemo vážným hlasem.

"Chápu." přikývla Elektra. I když dnes slavili významný den, i když se zdánlivě nic nedělo a nic nehrozilo, rozhodně by neměli zapomínat na své poslání a s tím spojenou obezřetnost. „A?"

"Nejspíš ne." přiznal po chvíli Nemo. Stále působil hluboce zamyšleným dojmem, když palcem lehce přejížděl po své sklence. „Alespoň o tom sám neví."

"Ale jak jsi to z něj vlastně vytáhl? Přímo ses ho asi nezeptal...?"

"Jistě že ne." potvrdil jí Nemo. „Mám i jiné metody, jak to zjistit."

"Aha. A v čem to spočívá?" Nevydržela se nezeptat Elektra po dalším dlouhém tichu.

"To je tajné." řekl a konečně na ni pohlédl, tentokrát s tajemným, lišáckým úsměvem.

"No tak, co jsi mu řekl?" vyzvídala a nahnula se přes zábradlí těsně vedle něj.

"Teď se mi to nechce probírat, Hvězdičko." pravil Nemo neoblomně. „Ale jednou si o tom povíme, slibuji." stačil ještě říct před prvními salvami ohňostroje.

Elektře toto vysvětlení samozřejmě nestačilo a připadala si, že ji Nemo přinejlepším odbyl, ale věděla moc dobře, že teď už s ním nehne. A tak se rozhodla touto záležitostí dále nezabývat (stejně to nebylo nijak zvlášť důležité) a raději si místo toho užít začínající světelné představení.

Noc byla jasná, bezoblačná. Tisíce zářících hvězd tedy na několik minut shlížely na svou pozemskou konkurenci v podobě třpytících se explozí barevných jisker.

Jistěže ve srovnání s hologramovými projekcemi při slavnostech v Tartessosu tento ohňostroj působil nedokonale, až chabě. Ani zvukové projevy nebyly ničím zvláštní, prostě jen výbuchy a syčení. Elektra však věděla, že v místě, odkud byl ohňostroj odpalován, měla navíc hrát i doprovodná hudba, a chvílemi měla jen pocit, chvílemi si byla jistá, že ji slyší. Hned ji napadlo, že pro návštěvníky Hofburgu musel být celkový zážitek a dojem úžasný a začalo jí být líto, že se ona a Nemo také nepřidali, že si ještě neprodloužili dnešní večer.

Po chvíli si však uvědomila, že mezi jednotlivými explozemi skutečně slyší ještě něco jiného. Stočila svůj zrak na Nema, jež stál vedle ní. Už se neopíral o zábradlí terasy, ale stál rovně, s hlavou vztyčenou aby mu neunikla ani jiskřička ze světelného představení. V pravé ruce stále třímal sklenku vína, levou schovával v kapse svého černého fraku. Díval se vzhůru k obloze, a sám pro sebe si pobrukoval známou melodii. Zda skutečně sledoval ohňostroj, nebylo vůbec jisté. Spíše to vypadalo, že je duchem někde úplně jinde, na jiném místě a v jiném čase. Jen událost zřejmě byla podobná.

Ohňostroj postupně gradoval a série nejkrásnějších jiskřivých gejzírů byla ponechána až na úplný závěr. Nastalo ticho, které za okamžik přerušil potlesk z ulice i z okolních teras a oken. Elektra se na chvíli taky přidala. Hned se však otočila zpět k Nemovi, aby zjistila, zda už se vrátil ze svých vzpomínek.

"Vítej zpátky." usmála se na něj, když konečně zachytila jeho pohled.

"Nikam jsem nešel." zamrkal na ni překvapeně. "Aspoň o tom nevím."

"Zpíval sis." usmála se ještě o trochu víc. „To víš?"

"Bylo to slyšet?"

"Chvílemi ano." přisvědčila Elektra. "Myslela jsem, že se to zpívá jen na Nový rok..." nadhodila potom zvědavě.

"To ano." přisvědčil Nemo už trochu duchapřítomněji. „A taky pokaždé, když něco končí a něco jiného začíná."

"Zase jsi vzpomínal?"

"Ano." přiznal prostě, opřel si předloktí o zábradlí a zahleděl se na dění na ulici pod nimi.

Při těch slovech se Elektra nedokázala ubránit dojmu, že měl Nemo nějakým způsobem znovu na mysli Gargoyla. Dlouho nic neříkala, nejspíš tedy vycítil její obavu.

"Naposledy jsem ji zpíval spolu s ním, jestli se chceš zeptat."

"Proč na něj pořád myslíš? Proč takhle?" chtěla vědět Elektra, opět plná zklamání. "Vždyť ho přece nenávidíš."

Dlouhou dobu nijak neodpověděl, jen sklonil hlavu a sotva znatelně si povzdychl. Elektra na okamžik zaváhala, zda to už nepřehnala a nepodráždila ho.

"Věci jsou často o dost složitější, než jsme ochotni si připustit, Hvězdičko." promluvil konečně. „Jednou na to přijdeš sama."

"Jednou?" zopakovala po něm naštvaně Elektra. „Kdy jednou? Až budu stará?"

"Přijdu ti snad starý?"

"Teď zrovna ano." potvrdila mu Elektra, otočila se a o zábradlí se zapřela zády. „Mluvíš tak."

Na to se však Nemo jen zasmál a upil trochu vína. "Ani jsem ti nenabídl." řekl potom a významně pozvedl svou sklenku.

"Nejsem na to zas moc mladá?" utrousila Elektra dotčeně. Znělo to od něj trochu jako výsměch. Vždyť spolu s lahví nechal přinést sklenku jen jednu, jen pro sebe.

"Rozhodně tak mluvíš." odpověděl Nemo podobně kousavě jako před chvílí ona.

Namísto odpovědi však Elektra jen uraženě sykla.

"Promiň." nabídl jí Nemo omluvu po delším tichu.

Elektra však nic neodpověděla. Namísto toho uposlechla chvilkový rozmar a bez dalšího rozmýšlení se vrhla k Nemovi a vytrhla mu poloprázdnou sklenku z ruky, hbitě se otočila pryč a hned potom všechno zbývající víno vypila.

"Jaké to bylo?" zeptal se po chvíli Nemo, zcela klidným hlasem.

„Nebylo to špatné." přiznala se a pohlédla na něj přes rameno. Ale co přesně tím měla na mysli? Chuť ukořistěného vína nebo ukořistění samotné? "Omlouvám se." řekla, když se zas otočila k němu. „Mám ti dolít?"

"To zvládnu sám, děkuju." odmítl Nemo a napřímil se. Poté sáhl do vnitřní kapsy svého fraku a otočil se k ní. "Ještě tu pro tebe něco mám." řekl a tajemně se pousmál.

"Ano?" zeptala se překvapeně, s nadějí v hlase.

"Takovou maličkost," přisvědčil Nemo a výměnou za svou sklenku jí podal malou dřevěnou krabičku.

Elektra si od něj předmět opatrně převzala a bedlivě prohlédla. Krabička byla lehká, zdobená vyřezávanými květinovými motivy. „Můžu?" zeptala se, když položila prsty na zámek a naznačila, že by se chtěla podívat dovnitř.

"Co je to za otázku?" odvětil Nemo netrpělivě. „Samozřejmě, že ne!" zdůraznil hned potom. A na to, jak překvapivé sdělení pronesl, zněl jeho hlas zcela vyrovnaně.

Jistěže Elektra hned poznala, že si ji Nemo jen dobírá. Čím déle se znali, tím lépe dokázala zaznamenat ten nepatrný ponoukavý úsměv, jež Nemo skoro nikdy nedokázal zcela skrýt, a jež nakonec vždy prozradil jeho skutečné úmysly. Už dávno se naučila tyto situace vyhodnotit a náležitě na ně reagovat.

Sevřela rty a důležitě pokývala hlavou. "A proč ne?"

„Prostě tak. Neotvírá se. Je to neotvíratelná krabička." vysvětlil zcela vážně.

„Hm... No a co se stane, když ji přesto otevřu?"

"Co já vím. Začne pršet, zmizí vesmír... To se liší kus od kusu." pokračoval Nemo ve stejném duchu, přešel ke stolku a dolil si víno.

"Aha." řekla šibalsky a následovala jej. „Tak proč jsi mi ji tedy dal? Má to smysl?"

"Jistěže má." odpověděl až příliš přesvědčivě. „Záleží na tom, jestli ji otevřeš, nebo ne." řekl a sebejistě na ni pohlédl, než si přihnul dolitého vína.

V tu chvíli Elektra znejistěla. Co to mělo znamenat? Opravdu si ji jen dobíral nebo to celé mělo ještě nějaký další rozměr? Tentokrát dokázal udržet vážnou tvář nezvykle dlouho.

Nakonec ale přeci jen zvítězila její zvědavost. Významně si odkašlala, než odpověděla: "No... čistě logicky, jestli začne pršet, nevadí. A jestli zmizí vesmír, může nám to být jedno, nebo ne?"

"Mohou se stát i jiné věci." namítl stále stejně nevzrušeným hlasem.

„Aspoň se pobavíme." pokrčila rameny.

„Když myslíš..." řekl a zopakoval její gesto.

"Tak já ji otevřu."

"Jen do toho." povzbudil ji a přimhouřenýma očima ji zvědavě sledoval.

Elektra bedlivě studovala jeho výraz, chtěla něco vyčíst z jeho tváře a očí, ale marně. "No tak, nech toho!" nevydržela to už a pousmála se, i přesto, že se snažila na něj mračit.

"Čeho?" zeptal se už trochu netrpělivě a rovněž jemu zacukaly koutky.

"No tak!" rozesmála se už celkem nepokrytě. „Co je uvnitř?" dodala z části prosebným, z části výhrůžným tónem.

„Co já vím, třeba nic." řekl a sevřel rty, aby potlačil svůj vlastní úsměv. „Podívej se sama." vybídl ji a nadále ji se zájmem pozoroval.

„Mám se bát?" povytáhla obočí.

"Varuju tě, máš čas do půlnoci. Pak se neotvíratelné krabičky zabavují."

"No dobře!" vyhrkla Elektra a pevně zavřela oči, když krabičku konečně otevřela. Zaslechla ještě, že si Nemo sám pro sebe něco říká. Možná by mu i odpověděla, ale to už její pohled spočinul na drobném zlatém medailonku.

Okamžitě poznala znak na jeho povrchu. Dlaní si bezděčně zakryla ústa.

"Ten přece... Přesně takový nosila... máma..." stačila ze sebe vyrazit, než se jí zcela sevřelo hrdlo a z očí vytryskly slzy.

"Promiň, myslel jsem, že budeš mít radost." řekl Nemo rozpačitě.

"Vždyť mám!" zavzlykala Elektra, ale smála se. "Ale jak je to možné? Kdes ho vzal?"

"Tenhle patřil tvé pratetě, tuším." odvětil a pohlédl na medailonek. „Vydražil jsem ho na té aukci v Paříži, jestli si vzpomínáš."

„Tam co jsi mě nechtěl vzít s sebou?" Vzhlédla k němu a hřbetem volné ruky si otřela uslzené tváře.

„Tak už aspoň víš proč."

„Hm." kývla Elektra a otírání slz zase vzdala, když se hned vyhrnuly další.

Nemo ji chvíli tiše sledoval, než z ničeho nic prohlásil: „Tvoji prarodiče jsou pořád naživu, Hvězdičko."

„To je možné." připustila Elektra a špičkami prstů přejela po reliéfu medailonku. Dost dobře nevěděla, co si s tou informací počít.

„Nechtěla bys je vidět?" rozvedl svou myšlenku Nemo a přistoupil o trochu blíž.

„Nevím." pohodila Elektra rameny.

„Žijí s nimi i další tví příbuzní." prozradil jemným, uklidňujícím hlasem. „Všichni by tě určitě rádi poznali."

Co to mělo zase být? Copak se nevyjádřila už předtím dost jasně? „Nechci zůstat ani s nimi, jestli ti jde o tohle." prohlásila možná až příliš tvrdě v kontrastu s jeho klidnou dikcí. „Zůstanu s tebou." řekla ještě, tentokrát o poznání mírněji.

„Podívej," vzdychl Nemo, a na chvilku se zamyslel, než pokračoval: „Jestli jsem to dosud nikdy nezdůraznil, tak ti to řeknu teď-"

„Prosím, ne!" žadonila Elektra, mnohem zoufalejším hlasem, než by jí bylo milé. Čím dál méně se dokázala ubránit dojmu, že tento Den setkání je jejich poslední a že on to tak chce.

„Nech mě domluvit!" napomenul ji Nemo důrazně, přistoupil až k ní a chytil ji za paže.

"Nejsem pánem tvého života." řekl zas o něco klidněji a pohlédl jí do očí. „Narodila ses jako moje poddaná, ale vzhledem k tomu, co jsem... co jsem dopustil, aby se stalo s naší vlastí, nemám právo po tobě cokoli požadovat. Nic mi nedlužíš, rozumíš? Vychoval jsem tě jako vlastní dceru proto, že jsem to sám chtěl. Dobrovolně. To já ti splácím dluh. Svůj život smíš prožít, jak ty sama chceš. Neočekávám, že mě budeš následovat na všech mých cestách. Co je mezi mnou a Gargoylem se tě nemusí týkat, nemusíš se tím zabývat. Budu rád, když se mnou ještě nějaký čas zůstaneš, ale budu ještě raději, když najdeš skutečný domov a prožiješ pokojný, spořádaný život se svými blízkými."

„Spořádaný život se svými blízkými?" namítla mu posměšně a skoro až drze opětovala jeho pohled. „Takový jsem už jednou žila, víš. Moc dobře to nedopadlo."

„To ne." přiznal Nemo a na okamžik pohlédl jinam.

„Jestli někdy budu mít domov, bude to na Nautilu." prohlásila Elektra už zase smířlivě, ale neústupně.

„Zvaž to dobře, Hvězdičko." odpověděl jí a k jejímu překvapení pozvedl ruce a sám jí otřel slzy. „Bude to velice těžký život. Zcela odlišný od toho, který žijeme teď."

„Já vím! A zvládnu to. Věř mi." trvala na svém Elektra a zvědavě mu pohlédla do tváře. Jejich oči se nesetkaly.

„Jak myslíš." řekl nakonec odevzdaně a hřbetem pravé ruky jí ještě pohladil po lícní kosti, což ji z nějakého důvodu přinutilo zadržet dech a sklopit zrak.

Když k němu delší dobu nezvedala oči, jemně se jí dotkl pod bradou a přinutil ji. „Slib mi ale, že o tom budeš ještě přemýšlet." požádal ji, když na něj konečně pohlédla.

„To asi můžu." souhlasila Elektra sotva slyšitelně. Dost dobře nevěděla, co si má počít s tím zvláštním a až nesnesitelně příjemným pocitem, jež se jí začal rozlévat po těle. Hleděla mu do očí a snažila se v nich něco rozpoznat, ale nešlo to. Zato se však nemohla zbavit pocitu, že on o ní v tu chvíli věděl úplně všechno.

Nakonec to však byl on, kdo první uhnul pohledem, otočil se ke stolku a štědře si přihnul vína. Ale ještě, než se tak stalo, Elektra si nemohla nevšimnout, že se na kratičký okamžik zadíval na její rty.

Najednou se jí začaly třást ruce, odložila si tedy krabičku na stolek, na chvíli před sebou spojila dlaně a propletla prsty. Když se jí podařilo se trochu uklidnit, opět natáhla ruku ke zlatému medailonku a konečky prstů se dotkla jeho povrchu. Pak jej z krabičky opatrně vyjmula.

Nemo si toho všiml a odložil svou sklenku. „Chceš ho nosit?" zeptal se tiše.

„Ano." přikývla Elektra.

„Můžu?" promluvil na ni po chvilce a očima zavadil o zapínání řetízku.

„Samozřejmě." usmála se.

Přistoupil k ní tedy zas o trochu blíž a nijak nespěchal, když si medailonek s řetízkem přebíral do svých rukou.

Elektra měla vlasy vyčesané a sepnuté v drdolu, nebylo tedy třeba je odhrnout z krku. Proto se jen dlaněmi zapřela o jeho hruď a sklonila hlavu.

A dost možná to bylo vínem, nebo možná tím, o čem spolu před chvílí rozmlouvali, a možná všemi dojmy a zážitky, které spolu za celý den nasbírali, ale na Elektru už toho bylo příliš. Byli si tak blízko... A k tomu všemu se jí zase dotýkal, tak něžně. Plně si uvědomovala každé z těch drobných míst vzadu na krku, o které se byť jen otřel konečky prstů.

Na pažích jí vyvstala husí kůže, když se tváří ponořila do spleti jeho dlouhých vlasů. Byly cítit studeným vzduchem a cigaretovým kouřem a taky trochu vonnou pryskyřicí a potem. Bylo to zvláštní, nedokázala říct, co ji na tom tak přitahuje, ale připadalo jí, že to všechno vytváří tu nejkrásnější vůni na světě.

_Prostě mi to chutná, neumím to nijak vysvětlit_, vzpomněla si na jeho slova z rána a teprve teď je byla schopná docenit.

Když jí řetízek dopnul, pomalu a váhavě jí položil ruce na ramena. To už se nedokázala více ovládnout. Odhrnula mu vlasy z čela, objala ho za krkem a políbila na tvář. A znovu a znovu, až se nakonec špičkou nosu něžně otřela o ten jeho a políbila jej na rty, tak opatrně a láskyplně, jak jen v tu chvíli mohla. Nebyl čas zamýšlet se nad tím, že takhle ještě nikdy nikoho nepolíbila, a jestli to vůbec dělá správně. Prostě to udělala.

Jeho rty se rovněž pohnuly, měla tedy na malý okamžik pocit, že její polibek opětuje. Přitiskla se tedy k němu ještě víc a políbila jej znovu, už ne tak opatrně, ale o to vroucněji.

O to větší bylo její zděšení, když ji od sebe lehce, ale nesmlouvavě odstrčil. „Co to děláš?" hlesl překvapeně.

„Líbám tě." odpověděla jednoduše. Neměla nic jiného, co by mohla říct, tak se prostě rozhodla pro to nejpravdivější sdělení. Chtěla ho políbit znovu, ale odvrátil se. „Copak ty nechceš?" zašeptala zoufale a snažila se pohlédnout mu do očí. „Nelíbím se ti?"

„O tom to přece není." řekl a dál odmítal na ni pohlédnout.

„Tak o čem?"

„Prostě to nejde," oponoval jí rozechvělým hlasem. „Nedělej to už, prosím."

„A až budu starší?" přivinula se k němu znovu a pohladila ho po vlasech. „Budeš mě chtít?" špitla v poslední naději.

„No tak, Hvězdičko," řekl naléhavě, zavřel oči a zachytil obě její ruce a naznačil jí, aby je dala pryč. „Ještě se v sobě nevyznáš. Nakonec to přejde, uvidíš."

„Já ale nechci, aby to přešlo!" trvala na svém Elektra. „Nikdy to nepřejde." zavrtěla odmítavě hlavou a v očích se jí znovu objevily slzy.

„Dej tomu čas. Jednou na mě zapomeneš." snažil se ji přesvědčit Nemo a sevřel její dlaně ve svých.

„To bych musela umřít!" prohlásila Elektra neústupně a cítila, jak jí slzy stékají po tvářích a po bradě.

„Už je pozdě. Měli bychom jít spát." prohlásil až příliš věcně a naposledy jí stiskl ruce, než se od ní otočil zpět ke stolku a dolil si víno.

V ten moment Elektra naprosto propadla prázdnotě a beznaději, jež zcela zaplavily její srdce. Její myšlenky se vydaly podivným, nesprávným směrem, ale to už bylo jedno. To, co si zrovna myslela by raději neměla říkat, přesto si nedokázala pomoct. „Nejsem tak krásná jako ona, že je to tak?" odtušila třesoucím se hlasem.

„Hvězdičko..." zaprosil Nemo bezradně, a ani se na ni nepodíval.

„Ani tak vzdělaná, chytrá a citlivá." pokračovala Elektra zoufale. „A navíc jsem hrozně světlá."

„Prosím?" pohlédl na ni nevěřícně.

„A k tomu všemu jsem jen obyčejná holka." vzlykala a potřásala hlavou. Do očí mu odmítala pohlédnout. „Nejsem jako ty. Jsem... Jsem jenom člověk."

„Co to říkáš?" zhrozil se Nemo, otočil se a opět přistoupil až k ní. „No tak, Hvězdičko..." řekl konejšivě a chytil ji něžně za ruce. Jenže o to už Elektra nestála.

„Nesahej už na mě!" Vyjela na něj znechuceně a odstrčila jej od sebe. „Když mě nechceš, tak proč tohle děláš?!" vyčetla mu bolestně a v mírném předklonu, aby ze sebe všechna ta slova dokázala dostat s patřičnou razancí. „Měl jsi mě poslat pryč už dávno!" okřikla ho ještě když odběhla k oknu do své ložnice, kterým vzápětí vstoupila dovnitř a s třesknutím jej za sebou přibouchla.

…

– _**Tartessos, březen 1876 -**_

Ani nouzový vchod do Velkého sálu nešel jednoduše otevřít. Musel použít veškerou sílu, kterou v sobě v tu chvíli dokázal najít, aby s dveřmi pohnul aspoň trochu. V popálených rukou cítil prudkou, bodavou bolest, ale na ničem z toho nezáleželo. Ne vzhledem k tomu, co se dělo venku, a co se nejspíš před pár minutami stalo uvnitř.

Stačil ze sebe vyrazit jen sípavý zvuk plný beznaděje, když se mu konečně podařilo protáhnout se dovnitř sálu. Zjistil, že se celý strop propadl a zasypal úplně všechno.

Ani nevěděl, jak se zvládl přes hory suti tak rychle dostat až ke Sdílenému trůnu, tam, kde spolu se svou královnou zasedal ještě před pár dny. Tam, kde ani ne před čtvrt hodinou nechal svého syna. Jeho malé tělo i mysl byly příliš slabé, nedokázal ani promluvit. Jen v myšlenkách jej Venusis požádal, aby šel Věž okamžitě odstavit.

Po spadených úlomcích stropu se Eleusis vyšplhal až ke trůnu, kde spatřil něco, co si nikdy spatřit nepřál. Pod příliš těžkým kusem kamene spočívala drobná rozdrcená ruka, čistě odseknutá pod loktem.

Krve však nebylo příliš a její stopy vedly k mohutným sloupům za Sdíleným trůnem, k zejícímu prázdnému místu po jedné ze dvou záchranných lodí.

V místě, kde Eleusis sedával po boku své královny, byla záda trůnu rozeklána dlouhou trhlinou, v níž vězel zabodnutý Strážce Tartessosu, prastarý meč, jež příslušel hlavnímu veliteli královské stráže. Tato symbolická funkce byla spojena s úřadem Prvního ministra. I legendární meč již sloužil čistě jako symbol úřadu svého nositele a dávno nebylo nutné, aby jej ministerský předseda nosil neustále u sebe. Jenže Gargoyle na tom vždy trval. Nejspíš si tak připadal mocnější. A nejspíš by jej ani v nejhorším snu nenapadlo, na co meč nakonec bude muset použít.

V místě, kde se čepel meče setkávala s kamenem trůnu se temně červenala Venusisova krev. Jindy by to všechno bylo naprosto šílené, strašné, ale dnes tento hrůzný výjev zanechával naději. Znamenalo to totiž, že je Venusis stále naživu a mimo nebezpečí. S tím vědomím se Eleusis znovu rozhlédl kolem sebe. Opravdu slyšel pod vším tím duněním a hřmotem pláč? Bylo to vůbec možné?

_Nadio, holčičko... _řekl si tiše když se otočil směrem k rezidenční části paláce. Skrze propadlý strop sálu by budova měla být vidět... Srdce se mu v ten moment zastavilo.

Nebyla tam. Celé obytné křídlo, kde žil se svou rodinou, bylo pryč.

V tu chvíli tím místem projel svazek oslnivých paprsků z Věže a pokračoval dál směrem k němu – paprsky projely skrze Velký sál právě tak hladce jako nůž máslem a dobrá třetina celé místnosti se s ohlušujícím rachotem pomalu sesmýkla ze svého podloží a zřítila po úbočí paláce dolů.

Nebyl čas rozmýšlet se, jestli to má ještě vůbec cenu, ale rozeběhl se po hranách kamenů dolů k portálu do vnitřku paláce. Co na tom, že se odtud ozývalo hřmění hroutících se zdí a kleneb a vše se třáslo a bortilo. Někde tam na něj nejspíš čekala jeho dcera. Musela tam být. Někdo se o ni přece musel postarat, když on sám nemohl. Určitě, zcela určitě...

Skoro by je minul, kdyby pár metrů před ním náhle nepadl k zemi jeden z podpěrných sloupů, jež už neměly co podpírat. Na okamžik byl nucen se zastavit a rychle se poohlédnout po schůdnější cestě. Tehdy je konečně uviděl, skrčené mezi troskami stropu. Schovávaly se těsně za jiným ze spadených pilířů.

Jakmile jej spatřila, natáhla k němu malá Nadia svou ručku. Druhou drobnou paží objímala krk své chůvy, vysoké a statné ženy z Lesního národa, jež kdysi bývala zdatnou lovkyní a bojovnicí. Eleusis by si někoho takového ke své dceři nejspíš nevybral, ale Sonia na ní trvala. A vzhledem k událostem posledních dní to byl výběr až podivuhodně prozíravý.

Bylo s podivem, že ji pučisté nechali starat se dál o Nadiu. Byla přeci jen obyčejnou lidskou ženou, i když v jejích žilách kolovala i trocha Atlantské krve, což dosvědčovaly její zářivě modré oči. Ty teď se znepokojením sledovaly noční oblohu a opětovně se blížící paprsky Věže. Eleusis se ohlédl a v jednom okamžiku si změřil cestu, kterou zatím urazil až k tomuto místu. Mohly, ne, musely ji taky zvládnout, žádná lepší nebyla. Teď nebo nikdy, rozhodl se, přeskočil povalený sloup a převzal si od služebné svou dceru. Chůvu vzal za ruku, sloup obešli a vyrazili přes trosky stropu směrem zpět ke Sdílenému trůnu. Šlo to až překvapivě hladce – Nadiina chůva stále ještě nepozbyla svou hbitost a sílu, a kde bylo třeba, vzájemně si pomohli.

Ničivá záře znovu se hřměním odkrojila část sálu, když konečně stanuli před zbývající záchrannou lodí zabudovanou v mohutném sloupu za trůnem.

Eleusis si na moment nebyl zcela jist, jestli bude druhý ze záchranných modulů fungovat. Přeci jen na svém místě vězel zcela netknutý už po tisíciletí. On sám je celý svůj dosavadní život vnímal spíše jako součást architektury sálu, nikdy by si nepomyslel, že je jednou bude potřebovat.

Navzdory svým obavám však malou loď úspěšně aktivoval, stačilo se jí jen dotknout. Obě Modré vody na jeho krku se rozzářily a loď odpověděla rozsvícením a zažehnutím motorů. Vše fungovalo naprosto hladce a bezproblémově, jako kdyby loď byla zbrusu nová a na své stanoviště nainstalovaná teprve včera.

Otočil se ke služebné a pokynul směrem k otevřené lodi. Její oči se rozšířily hrůzou, vrtěla hlavou a ukazovala na něj, na Nadiu a vnitřek lodi. Jako kdyby nedokázala promluvit.

_Vyřízli jí jazyk_, uvědomil si vzápětí. A až teď si pořádně všiml podivných malých jizev, jež pokrývaly její tvář, předloktí, břicho a stehna. Mnohé z nich vypadaly jako popáleniny a mnohé působily docela čerstvě. Co všechno si ta ubohá žena asi musela nechat líbit, čím vším musela projít jen aby ji dál nechali s Nadiou...

Nebyl však čas na myšlenky a dohady. „Já musím zůstat." vysvětlil omluvně její řečí, tím nejklidnějším hlasem, jaký se v dané situaci dal použít. „Ale ty žij už kvůli nim, kvůli tomu, co ti udělali, rozumíš? Nenech se zlomit. Musíš žít, stejně jako moje dcera. Prosím, postarej se o Nadiu i nadále." Žádal ji a svá slova podpořil tradičním pozdravem jejího lidu – položil jí dlaň za krk a jejího čela se dotkl svým. Po chvíli zavřela oči a nepatrně přikývla.

S těžkým srdcem pak ze sebe Nadiu doslova strhnul, předal ji do náruče služebné a kolem krku jí dal královninu Modrou vodu. Nechtěla se nechat, protestovala a kroutila se. Srdceryvně plakala a vztahovala k němu své drobné ručičky. Volala na něj tak silně jak jen její téměř roční hlásek dovolil, chytala se ho za vlasy a za ruce, ale nebylo to nic platné. Musel ji nechat jít.

„Maminka bude s tebou, Nadio. Vždycky tě bude opatrovat, to ti můžu slíbit. S Bohem, holčičko." řekl ještě, naklonil se za ní dovnitř lodi a políbil ji na čelo.

„Děkuji za všechno." řekl ještě Nadiině chůvě, když se vchod do modulu zavíral.

„Žij, Nadio. Ty musíš žít!" zvolal ještě a klesl na kolena.

Díval se za nimi ještě dlouho, a při pohledu na jasnou záři křižující noční oblohu si na chvíli vyčetl, co za strašnou chybu to jen udělal. Jenže malá loď se všem zničujícím paprskům hbitě a lehce vyhnula a neochvějně dál stoupala do bezpečných výšin, až z ní zbyla jen malá zářící tečka. Jen malá, světle modrá hvězdička.

Nakonec zavřel oči, svěsil hlavu a tiše poděkoval Stvořiteli za tuto nesmírnou, nezaslouženou útěchu. Jistě nezaslouženou za to, co provedl, a taky za to, co se ještě chystal udělat.

Znovu předstoupil před Sdílený trůn. Pravou rukou pevně uchopil jílec zabodnutého Gargoylova meče a rázným trhnutím jej vyprostil z kamenného sevření. Táhl jej nedbale za sebou, když se přes spadenou suť a kamení dostal zpět k nouzovému vchodu a poté vyrazil znovu nahoru do řídící místnosti Věže. Ostří meče smýkané po kamenné dlažbě přitom jiskřilo a skřípalo.

V řídící místnosti pak Eleusis došel k rozpadlé zdi a pohlédl ven na své hořící, umírající království. Pozvedl meč a dlaní levé ruky se lehce dotkl ostří. Ihned se objevila krev, ani nebylo třeba vyvinout tlak. Čepel byla zjevně stále neuvěřitelně ostrá.

To, co se chystal provést, bude až zoufale snadné.

Zavřel oči a čepel meče nechal spočinout na svém levém rameni. Rozhodl se zemřít stejně jako Sonia, jeho královna. Proč by neměl. Sdíleli spolu vládu nad Tartessosem, lásku k sobě navzájem i ke svým dětem. Proč by nemohli sdílet i stejnou smrt.

Jenže něco mu bránilo.

Někdo.

Snažil se jej překonat, ale nešlo to. Modrá voda na jeho hrudi se rozzářila a Eleusis si až příliš pozdě uvědomil svou chybu. Měl se napřed kamene zbavit.

_Nech mě jít!_ prosil Eleusis mysl svého otce, bezpečně uloženou ve struktuře Modré vody. Jistěže ten už musel být po smrti. Pokud nebyl pučisty popraven mezi prvními, zcela jistě přišel o život v nastalé zkáze.

_Ne! Nejdřív vyřeš, co jsi způsobil. Tohle není konec! _Ozvala se nesmlouvavá odpověď.

_Je to konec! Všechno je pryč. _Trval na svém Eleusis.

_Pryč je jen jedno město, chlapče. Země je pořád tady a je pořád naše._ Namítl jeho otec. _Tvoje žena je mrtvá a dokud tvoje děti nedospějí, jediným dědicem Modré vody a téhle planety jsi ty. Na tobě teď záleží, co bude dál. Teprve až se postaráš o své dědictví, můžeš se odebrat zpět ke hvězdám. Dřív ti to nedovolím. Víš dobře, že nemůžu. A navíc, tohle není smrt hodná krále Tartessosu. Zklamal jsi mě, Elu. Příště se na mě obrať s něčím lepším!_

Na to už Eleusis nic neřekl. Místo toho se vzepřel k poslednímu vzdoru. Svaly v rukou se mu zatínaly a kroutily, jeho prsteny skřípěly o jílec meče, z nosu mu vytryskla krev, ale vše bylo marné. Na to byla jeho schopnost ovládat Modrou vodu příliš slabá. Sonia by si hravě poradila, on to neuměl.

Sebral tedy nahromaděnou energii a meč v návalu vzteku vší silou zabodl do kamenné podlahy; při nárazu od čepele vytryskla sprška jisker.

Potom přistoupil až k okraji místnosti, tam, kde se před chvílí uvolnila zeď. Rukou se zapřel o zbývající zdivo a naklonil se ven, nad propast mezí ním a plameny, jež stravovaly Tartessos a všechny jeho obyvatele. Možná to všechno ještě dopadne jinak. Možná se Věž konečně zřítí. Možná ji zachvátí plameny tak prudké, že ani Modrá voda jej od smrti neuchrání.

A možná měl jeho otec ve všem pravdu.

Vzdát se života bylo snadné, ale nesprávné řešení. Nadia a Venusis jej přece ještě budou potřebovat, už kvůli nim by měl zůstat. A kvůli lidem. V posledních dnech jim toho sice mnoho vyčetl a dal za vinu. Dnešek mu však sebral veškerá práva cítit se nadřazeně. A tak jen tiše a znaveně sledoval zánik své vlasti a své myšlenky nechal bloudit nad vším tím chaosem a zkázou.

Když znovu otevřel oči, nade vším se vznášelo ticho. Hrůzné, nesnesitelné ticho a klid. Ani si nebyl vědom toho, že by byl usnul. Kolem byla téměř naprostá tma, až na nepatrný odlesk zlatého jílce Strážce Tartessosu. Byl jako drobná, osamělá hvězdička vysoko na temném nebi.

Eleusis se s námahou posadil a pohlédl ven. Byla pořád (nebo už zase?) noc a hvězdy, miliardy hvězd se třpytily na obloze a odrážely se od zrcadlově klidné hladiny nového, temného jezera, jež milosrdně uhasilo zuřící žár a překrylo veškerou zkázu. Kdykoli jindy by to byl jistě dechberoucí, překrásný pohled.

„Je to možné?" ozvalo se z hloubi potemnělé místnosti. „Jsi to ty, Elu?"

„Kéž bych nebyl." odpověděl tiše, neschopen ani radosti nad tím, že jeho starý učitel je rovněž naživu.

Celý následující den pak strávili prohledáváním ruin paláce ve snaze najít další přeživší. Odevšad se přitom ozývalo výhrůžné hřmění a skřípění, budova se třásla a suť a kamení se neustále řítily ze všech stran. Modrá voda však zářila a žhnula jako ještě nikdy předtím ve snaze zabránit tomu nejhoršímu. Elu si toho byl dobře vědom a lehkovážně, bezostyšně toho využíval. Pokud jeho otec a další předkové trvají na jeho přežití, nechť se snaží.

Dva lidé se nakonec skrývali v dobře chráněných prostorách královské klenotnice, ale jinak už nenašli nikoho.

Potom, co opustili Věž a vydali se po hladině nového jezera, spustilo se dunění a rachot. Jakmile dorazili ke břehu, Věž se konečně vzdala a rovněž se zhroutila do temných vod.

_Děkuji. Ale zbytek už zvládnu sám_, vzkázal do nitra modrého kamene, když si při pohledu na nastalé vlnobití Eleusis sundal Modrou vodu z krku a uložil ji do malé zlaté truhličky.

Po dvou dnech cesty vyplněných jen křikem mrchožravých ptáků, pohřbíváním těl a občasným odpočinkem se vše zdálo tak jednotvárné. Začínal mít pocit, že si na smrt zvykl. Byla všude kolem, ve vodě i na zemi, byla stále cítit ve vzduchu. Pomalu otupěl k úděsným pohledům na další a další mrtvá těla. Ale bylo jeho povinností se o ně postarat. Alespoň tímto způsobem.

V tom ale spatřil cosi zvláštního, nečekaného. Tam vepředu a vpravo, pod skalním převisem. Světlounké vlasy a blankytně modré oči. Leskly se mezi tmavými skalami, jako dvě osamocená světýlka mezi stromy v potemnělém lese.

Byla to vyhladovělá dívenka, tichá a schoulená, s nedůvěřivým, až skoro divokým výrazem ve tváři. Měla světlou, lehce pihovatou pleť a na sobě špinavé, potrhané šaty. Neřekla ani slovo a ani se nehnula. Jen si tak drze seděla ve stínu převisu, nevědoma si naprosté výjimečnosti své existence. A byla naživu. Naživu. Malá hvězdička zářící z temných hlubin. Přesně tak mu připadala a přesně tak ji oslovil.

„Neboj se Hvězdičko. Neublížím ti."

…

– _**Vídeň, 30. březen 1880, 23:30 -**_

_Jenže ublížil, a ne jednou,_ uvědomil si Nemo zklamaně.

Poprvé jí ublížil dokonce ještě předtím, než se vůbec stačili potkat. Sprovodil ze světa její rodinu, zničil celý její svět, všechno, co kdy znala.

Podruhé již částečně vědomě, a to když si ji nechal přirůst k srdci, a odmítl ji při první příležitosti zavést k jejím příbuzným.

Místo toho se k ní začal chovat jako k vlastní dceři. Věnoval se jí téměř neustále, učil ji a vychovával, staral se, aby netrpěla žádným nedostatkem. Předával jí vše, co by jen svědomitý otec své dceři předat mohl. Učil ji a rozvíjel všechny schopnosti, které se mu v ní podařilo objevit a s radostí sledoval, jak roste a formuje se její osobnost.

Jenže kvůli komu? Možná bylo načase přiznat si, že její dobro bylo nejspíš až na druhém místě. Protože to všechno dělal hlavně kvůli sobě.

Ve chvíli, kdy ji našel, se mu život znovu převrátil naruby. Po ztrátě jeho blízkých a zániku jeho města měl jen velice mlhavou představu o tom, co dál se svým životem, co by měl podniknout jako první, o co usilovat. Nevěděl, zda se dřív vydat po stopách Venusise či Nadii, neměl zcela jasno v ničem. Nevěděl ani, kým by měl nadále být.

Pak se ale objevila jeho Hvězdička a bylo jasné úplně vše. To ona již na samém začátku považovala za samozřejmé, že je třeba za každou cenu najít Gargoyla a zničit jeho i cokoli, co by snad mohl chystat. To ona mu pouhou přítomností v jeho životě určovala směr a zároveň zahlazovala všechny ty zející, kruté propasti v jeho srdci.

Nemohl se jí zbavit, nedokázal ji nechat jít, aby mohla prožít zbytek dětství s její skutečnou rodinou. Nutně ji potřeboval vedle sebe, k tomu, aby mu stále připomínala, co se stalo novým cílem jeho života. Musel ji mít stále nablízku, už jen proto, aby jej dennodenně zaměstnávala a chránila jej tak před trýznivými vzpomínkami a výčitkami svědomí, před naprostým zoufalstvím, kterému by dost možná býval podlehl. Potřeboval ji stejně jako ona jeho, a možná ještě mnohem víc.

Byl si až moc dobře vědom neskonalého vděku a obdivu, jež k němu chovala a zvykl si na ně až příliš rychle, příliš snadno. Každý den se tak potřeboval podívat do jejích očí plných neochvějné důvěry, jen aby sám sebe ujistil, že jeho rozhodnutí a činy mají stále smysl.

Znovu jí pak plíživě, pomalu ublížil, když ji vedle sebe nechal dospívat, a když jí postupně začal zakazovat a upírat některé věci, jež zpočátku působily zcela normálně a nevinně. Přišel čas, kdy už ji nemohl nechat rozčesávat jeho dlouhé vlasy, a kdy už ji nemohl jen tak nechat usínat na svém rameni. Nechápala to a cítila se odstrčená a zrazená. A právem.

A ublížil jí zrovna tak, když ji s plným vědomím nechal se do něj zamilovat. Samozřejmě, že to věděl. Zpočátku se jen snažil si to nepřipouštět. Její změněné chování zkrátka jen přehlížel a omlouval před sebou i před ostatními. Možná zprvu trochu naivně čekal na to, až ji to přejde... A možná že ne. Možná to bylo celé jinak a stejně jako se předtím každý den potřeboval ujišťovat a její důvěře a obdivu, se nyní potřeboval ujišťovat o její lásce a náklonnosti.

Nakonec se přistihl, že její nevhodné chování sice navenek odmítá, ale v soukromí ji k jejím láskyplným projevům sám ponouká, právě tak jako dnes.

Ale jaký to mělo smysl?

_Co sis vlastně myslel, že se stane?_ Vyčetl sám sobě, když si zapálil v pořadí už třetí a rozhodně ne poslední cigaretu.

Věděl moc dobře, že k tomu, co před chvílí udělala ji sám vyprovokoval. Jinak to ani dopadnout nemohlo. A v tu chvíli byl nucen jí ublížit znovu, tentokrát když velice krutě zranil city, které v ní předtím sám probudil.

_Když mě nechceš, tak proč tohle děláš? _Vzpomněl si na její slova, na tu naprosto oprávněnou výčitku. A i v další větě měla pravdu. Měl ji poslat pryč, měl ji nechat žít její vlastní, normální život už dávno, a ne jí to zbaběle nabízet až dnes, kdy už si byl celkem jist, že to odmítne. Kdykoli předtím se ještě mohli rozejít v dobrém. Ale jestli bude chtít odejít teď, určitě se to neobejde bez dalších slz a obviňování.

Ostatně i právě teď nejspíš skrápěla svůj polštář slzami, plná hořkosti a zklamání. A co hůř, on sám dopustil, aby z celé situace nakonec obvinila sama sebe, aby si o sobě myslela jen to nejhorší.

Měl by se tedy co nejdřív zvednout a jít za ní, všechno vysvětlit a omluvit se, utěšit ji a ujistit, že to, co o sobě prohlásila, se v žádném případě nezakládá na pravdě.

Správně to měl udělat hned po jejím sebekritickém projevu, jenže to dost dobře nešlo. Musel ji nechat odkráčet, zoufalou a plnou vzteku a beznaděje. Nemohl vyrazit za ní, chytit ji za ruku a zastavit ji, přinutit ji, aby se k němu otočila.

Nemohl to udělat. Zdaleka si totiž nebyl jist, jestli by vůbec došlo na nějaká slova.

Nemohl se jí znovu dotknout, ne dokud se alespoň trochu neuklidnil.

A tak tu zůstal sám, přisedl si ke stolku, zapaloval jednu cigaretu za druhou, postupně dopil všechno víno a doufal, že studený vítr nakonec odvane všechny jeho nevhodné pocity a představy pryč.

Jenže ani alkohol ani chladný vzduch příliš nepomáhaly.

Ze všech sil se snažil nemyslet na její hladkou kůži, na její chytré, blankytně modré oči, na ten až bolestně sladký pocit, když se k němu přivinula a políbila ho. Snažil se nemyslet na to, jestli už se převléká a jak u toho asi vypadá. Snažně doufal v to, že ji snad nenapadne znovu otevřít okno na terasu a přijít zpět, jen tak v rozepnuté noční košili, tak jako to udělala ráno. Doufal, že se to nestane.

A zároveň si to z hloubi srdce přál.

„No tak! Vždyť je jí patnáct..." vyčetl si polohlasně, pevně zavřel oči a zhluboka si povzdychl, když se jeho myšlenky znovu začaly vymykat kontrole.

Jenže i kdyby byla starší, a i kdyby k ní stále nechoval spíše otcovské city, co by to na věci měnilo?

Pořád to byl on, kdo způsobil největší neštěstí v jejím životě, a bylo jedno, že ona o tom zatím nevěděla a ani v nejmenším jej z ničeho nepodezírala.

Copak by mohl takhle zneužít její důvěru? Copak mohl takhle zneužít ji?

Kdyby od začátku znala celou pravdu, nikdy by mu nedovolila se k ní přiblížit. Nikdy by se do něj nezamilovala, a nejspíš by o dost víc stála o to vrátit se do své původní vlasti, ke své rodině.

Namísto toho ji však po celou dobu vystavoval tomuto podvodu. Už čtyři roky úzkostlivě dbal na to, aby se k ní pravda nedonesla.

Vzpomněl si na ty chvíle hrůzy, když si dnes u snídaně nedal pozor na své emoce a nechal své vzpomínky proniknout do její mysli. Byl už přesvědčen, že od něj utekla, protože už věděla, jak se věci mají. Když o chvíli později zjistil, že to tak není, doslova mu spadl kámen ze srdce, ale nic z toho jí nemohl a nesměl dát najevo. Musel celou epizodu nějak zahladit a uzavřít a znovu Elektru ponechat v její nevědomosti. Přitom kdyby mu šlo jen o ni a o její dobro, určitě už by jí býval skutečnost dávno sdělil. Jenže to by se připravil o její obdiv, oddanost a lásku, a to prostě nemohl připustit.

Ještě naposledy vydechl cigaretový kouř a znechucen sám sebou se konečně rozhodl vstát a vyrazit aspoň na chvíli ven.

Naklonil se dopředu ve snaze se zvednout ze židle, ale stará známá bolest v zátylku jej usadila zpět.

Důvod byl vcelku jednoduchý – opět si nedal pozor a přisedl si vlasy. Nejdřív ho napadlo, že už dva týdny zbytečně odkládal pravidelné zastřihnutí, ale vzápětí si uvědomil, konečně, že je to z jeho strany vlastně zase jen další podvod.

V tom přece tento starý atlantský zvyk spočíval – správně si měl vlasy neustále přisedávat, měla s nimi být práce, měly mu neustále vadit, a tak mu připomínat jeho předsevzetí. Jinak to přece postrádalo smysl.

S hlubokým povzdechem si uvědomil, jak pokrytecky si vlastně celou tu dobu počínal, nejen co se týkalo dodržování této tradice.

Choval se jako obyčejný pokrytec, k Elektře, k ostatním i sám k sobě. Prohlásil o sobě sice, že se stal Nikým, vzdal se své minulosti a svého jména, jenže to zkrátka nestačilo jen říct. Život, který následně začal vést tomu přece vůbec neodpovídal. Nechával si sice říkat Nemo, ale ve skutečnosti se stal sám sebou ze svých studentských let, z doby, kdy žil naprosto bezstarostný život mezi lidmi, stranou veškerého dění ve své vlasti. Události dnešního večera byly už jen přímým důsledkem a završením tohoto sobeckého, pokryteckého jednání.

Jakým právem vůbec dnes Elektru poučoval o správném přístupu k ostatním, když on sám se to dosud nenaučil? Stále dokola opakoval ty stejné chyby, ani po těch nejhorších lekcích, jež mu jeho život uštědřil, se nedokázal poučit.

Jak jen to v den pádu Tartessosu řekl jeho otec? _Jediným dědicem Modré vody a téhle planety jsi ty. Na tobě teď záleží, co bude dál. _

Pokud to tak skutečně mělo být, pokud měl skutečně vyhlásit Gargoylovi válku a Zemi uhájit, musel se konečně oprostit od svých emocí a zbavit se svých tužeb, opustit vše, co by mu mohlo stát v cestě za tímto cílem. Nejspíš se to nestane ze dne na den, nějakou chvíli a úsilí to zabere, ale poučení z dnešního dne by mohlo být dobrým začátkem.

Konečně tedy vstal, zvedl petrolejku a truhličku s Modrou vodou a zamířil k oknu do své ložnice. Ještě chvíli váhal, zda by si přeci jen neměl zkusit lehnout, ale po chvíli mu bylo jasné, že určitě ne. Bylo zřejmé, na koho a na co by myslel hned potom, co by zavřel oči.

Takže si alespoň zběžně pročísl vlasy, Modrou vodu upevnil do náhrdelníku a pověsil si ji na krk, oblékl se a s lampou v ruce vyšel do předpokoje. Ale místo toho, aby vyrazil ven, usadil lucernu na komodě a tiše došel až k protějším dveřím – dveřím do její ložnice. Zastavil se krok před nimi a zaposlouchal se. Dlouhou chvíli nebylo slyšet vůbec nic, ale potom se ozvalo cosi jako tlumené vzlyknutí. Zklamaně vydechl a sklonil hlavu, potom konečně zvedl pravici a lehce zaklepal.

Když se zevnitř nic neozývalo, zkusil to ještě jednou, trochu důrazněji. Nakonec se jen naklonil ke dveřím, aby řekl: „Jdu na chvíli ven. Beru si svůj klíč – tvůj je na komodě. Nemusíš vstávat, zamknu tě."

Ticho.

Vyrazil tedy ke vchodovým dveřím, ale ještě, než stihl sáhnout po lucerně, dveře za ním se otevřely.

„A řekneš mi, kam jdeš? Tedy jestli to smím vědět..." zeptala se unaveným, strhaným hlasem plným beznaděje a jakéhosi podivného výsměchu.

„Jen tak, projít se." odpověděl jí a váhal, zda se má otočit. Nakonec to však udělal a když ji v matném světle spatřil, zjistil, že už se převlékla. A že všechny knoflíčky její noční košile jsou pečlivě dopnuté. Částečně si oddechl a přistoupil skoro až k ní. _Hlavně neudělej nějakou hloupost,_ upozornil v duchu sám sebe, a vlastně i ji.

Ale ona měla oči sklopené, odmítala se na něj byť jen podívat. Ptát se jí, jak se cítí bylo asi zbytečné.

„Ještě než půjdu, chtěl bych ti říct něco důležitého." pravil a snažil se, aby jeho hlas zněl vlídně, ale rozhodně. „Tak smutné věci, jako jsi o sobě prohlásila venku na terase, už nikdy neříkej. Nic takového už nechci nikdy slyšet."

„Ale to už ti snad může být jedno, ne?" odfrkla si trochu posměšně, trochu odevzdaně.

„Proč by mělo?"

„Copak mě teď nepošleš pryč?" zeptala se překvapeně a na malý okamžik zvedla oči, snad aby se ujistila o jeho úmyslech. „Stejně už mám sbaleno." dodala po chvilce; znovu tak nepříjemně rezignovaným tónem.

„Proč bych to dělal?" hlesl nevěřícně.

„No..." zamručela nerozhodně a bezmyšlenkovitě přejela prsty po zárubni dveří. „Potom, co jsem si k tobě dovolila..."

„Ano, to bylo opravdu hrozné." usmál se a ramenem se opřel o protější stranu zárubně.

„Ty se nezlobíš?" špitla a letmo se po něm podívala.

„Jestli se na někoho zlobím, tak sám na sebe." přiznal se a snažil se zachytit její pohled.

Ona ale stále uhýbala. „Cítím se hrozně." řekla potom skoro neslyšně, přiškrceně.

„Tak s tím hned přestaň, prosím." požádal ji naléhavě.

„A jak to mám asi udělat?" promluvila poněkud prudčeji a v očích se jí viditelně zaleskly slzy.

„Prostě tak." Pokrčil Nemo rameny. Vlastně nevěděl, co má odpovědět. Až po chvíli našel ta správná slova. „Zapomeneme na to. Budeme dělat, jako že se to nestalo." navrhl jí a vlastně taky sám sobě.

„Už se k tomu nebudeme vracet?" pokračovala v jeho myšlence a spěšně si otřela slzy.

„A k čemu vlastně?" zkusil na ni a pozoroval její reakci.

Usmála se. Kratičce, ale přece. „Ani ti nevím."

„No vida, takhle se mi líbíš víc." pravil a sám se nemohl nezasmát. Chtěl ji obejmout, ale to stále ještě nebyl dobrý nápad. „A teď se koukej pořádně vyspat, a dej se do pořádku." řekl místo toho. „V Praze musíme udělat dojem na pana Teslu."

„Musíme?" zopakovala po něm a nohou se lehce dotkla smítka na koberci před sebou. „Já taky?"

„Hlavně ty."

„Nech toho." zaculila se roztomile. „Je aspoň hezký?" chtěla vědět po chvilce a znovu k němu na moment vzhlédla.

„Nevím, jestli to umím správně posoudit," odpověděl popravdě, „ale řekl bych, že ano. A když už nic jiného, určitě bude zajímavé si s ním pohovořit."

„No a co Praha, jaká je?" zeptala se potom a její hlas zněl opět velmi vyrovnaně a zvídavě, skoro stejně jako vždy.

„Úžasná." odvětil Nemo při vzpomínce na nepřeberné množství podmanivých výhledů a malebných zákoutí. „Máš se na co těšit, Hvězdičko."

„Tak dobře." přikývla nadšeně. „A vrať se brzy." poprosila ho ještě.

„Neboj se." ujistil ji. „Dobrou noc."

„Dobrou noc." šeptla tiše a konečně mu zpříma pohlédla do očí. Tlumené světlo lampy se v těch jejích odráželo právě tak jako před lety svit hvězd od klidné hladiny jezera, jež zalilo Tartessos. Byl v nich stále ještě znát náznak žalu a bezmoci. Ale při troše pozornosti šlo zahlédnout i naději.

Vztáhla k němu ruku, pomalu a váhavě.

_Nedělej to_, varoval sám sebe.

I přesto se nakonec letmo dotkl jejích prstů. Vzápětí toho zalitoval, když byl znovu nucen krotit svou představivost. Rychle strhnul svůj pohled jinam. Měl by ale ještě něco říct, něco povzbudivého.

„Jednou někoho učiníš tou nejšťastnější bytostí na světě." hlesl a jen zvolna a neochotně pustil její ruku.

Proč 'bytostí'? Proč neřekl 'člověkem'? _Snad si nemyslíš, že bys to mohl být ty, _napomenul se.Příští dny budou velice těžké, uvědomil si ještě, když na ni naposledy kývl na pozdrav a konečně se přiměl k odchodu.

…

Mladý pan Franz byl možná sečtělý a pohledný. _Ale jako vyzvědač je úplně k ničemu_, poznamenal si pro sebe Gargoyle, když modrookého mládence zpovzdálí sledoval, jak se vesele a nenuceně baví s jeho pobočnicí, ale vlastně jí nesděluje nic podstatného.

Zklamaně, naštvaně si pro sebe zavrčel a usrkl si vína. Jemu by ten chlapec možná prozradil víc, ale Gargoyle moc dobře věděl, že to nejde. Ještě nebylo vhodné se s ním seznámit osobně. Z toho, co Franz právě vykládal, bylo jasné, že mu Eleusis nahlédl do mysli. A kdyby to třeba zítra udělal znovu, a kdyby v téže mysli Gargoyla spatřil, bylo by vše rázem ztraceno.

_Tohle je k ničemu,_ pomyslel si po další dlouhé chvíli Franzova bezobsažného tlachání o půvabech té světlovlasé holky, kterou z nějakého důvodu Eleusis vydával za svou dceru.

_Ale nejspíš to bude celé úplně jinak_, pousmál se Gargoyle šibalsky. _Jsi jen obyčejný pokrytec, bratránku._

Eleusis se přece vždy tak rád chvástal tím, jak je k lidem spravedlivý, jak je vnímá jako sobě rovné. A přitom si při nejbližší příležitosti pořídí jednu z nich jako mazlíčka, stejně jako si zdejší lidé z vyšších vrstev pořizují psy a kočky. A ještě k tomu takhle mladou, aby si ji přesně tak jako nějaké štěně mohl vychovat podle svých představ.

Na co ji asi nalákal? Na svůj vzhled nebo jmění, na to jak dobrým a zábavným společníkem uměl být? Nejspíš na všechno dohromady.

Jestlipak už se do něj zamilovala, jak měly ostatně skoro všechny lidské ženy při pohledu na něj ve zvyku? A jestlipak už toho náležitě využil? Teď už se přece nemusel zdráhat. Dřív všechny velkoryse odmítal kvůli Sonie. Nikdy by ji nezradil i když ještě ani nebyli svoji. Jenže teď...

Při vzpomínce na Soniu, na její vznešenost a krásu v porovnání s ostatními Atlantiďankami, natožpak s nějakou lidskou courou, se Gargoylovi udělalo mdlo. _Taková urážka._

Znechuceně se odstrčil od zdi a odkráčel zpět dovnitř. Co vlastně krom trochy čerstvého vzduchu pohledávat venku? Dopil si víno a rozhodl se, že si zajde pro další.

Hodina již značně pokročila, bylo už po půlnoci a recepce měla pomalu končit. Tomu ostatně odpovídala i nálada uvnitř paláce. Všeobecný povyk a živý hovor se rozmělňovaly do menších, řidších skupinek vytrvalejších hostů. Jen tu a tam se odněkud ozvala hlasitější mluva alkoholem více posilněných jedinců.

Gargoyle se sám zprvu neomylně vydal ke stolu s naplněnými sklenkami, ale na poslední chvíli si to rozmyslel a místo toho zamířil po schodišti nahoru, do jednoho z menších salónků. Tam totiž byly k mání doutníky a cigarety.

Už ani nevěděl, jak to bylo dlouho, co si naposledy zapálil. Možná... ano, naposledy ještě s bratránkem. Byli na cestě z Evropy zpět do své vlasti. Ještě naposledy si zapálili, těsně předtím, než je přišel v Káhiře vyzvednout bývalý ministerský předseda Tartessosu. Ale tahle vzpomínka už nepatřila mezi ty nejšťastnější. Tehdy to byl okamžik, kdy jejich bezstarostný život navždy končil. Pro něj osobně ale veškeré životní štěstí skončilo už mnohem dřív.

Tím se teď ale nemělo cenu zabývat. _Zapálím si, vyslechnu si pobočnici a půjdu spát_, rozhodl se, když měl dveře salónku na dohled. Ještě, než vkročil dovnitř jej však zarazil další, zcela nečekaný příval vzpomínek.

Bylo jasné, co bylo jejich zdrojem. Tuhle melodii by poznal vždy a všude. Schubertova Ständchen.

Zavřel oči a těžce vydechl. Zachytil se rámu dveří a opatrně, velice opatrně nahlédl dovnitř. Při tom pohledu měl pocit, že se mu rozskočí srdce. Byl to on. Ty dlouhé havraní vlasy, stejné jako tehdy... Proč sem musel přijít? Proč musel hrát zrovna tuhle píseň? Věděl snad o Gargoylově přítomnosti? Dělal mu to naschvál?

Gargoyle věděl, že riskuje, ale přesto pomalu vstoupil dovnitř, a neslyšně vplul do stinného zákoutí. Poté se bezděčně sklonil a podíval se dolů na svou levou ruku, na prst, na kterém stále ještě nosil snubní prsten, i když už nebylo kvůli komu.

Jemné, tklivé tóny k němu doléhaly skrze tlumený hovor a zabodávaly se do jeho mysli jako dýky. Bylo s podivem, jak málo stačilo, aby se část jeho života, kterou dávno odsunul kamsi do ústraní najednou vrátila v plné síle, jako kdyby to všechno prožil teprve včera.

V okamžení se všichni ostatní vytratili, místnost se rozplynula a on byl zpět v Anglii. Bylo mlhavé sobotní ráno, na stole nedojedená snídaně a rozpitý čaj a vepředu u otevřeného okna stála jeho Isabelle. Dívala se ven do zahrady a zpívala, zatímco ji Eleusis doprovázel na klavír.

Prostě tak, vzpomněla si na svou oblíbenou píseň a zkrátka ji musela odzpívat, bylo jedno, že ještě nedojedli. Zrzavé vlasy si nechala rozpuštěné a její velké, sametově hnědé oči se co chvíli stočily k němu, jen aby se ujistila, že ji sleduje a obdivuje.

Tak ráda se smála, tak ráda si zazpívala, tak ráda se napila... Někdy až příliš, často k vlastní škodě. Nakonec ji to stálo i život. Ale život jako takový milovala a užívala plnými doušky.

Její otec byl mecenášem umění a ona sama se dala považovat za malé umělecké dílo. Nic pro ni nebylo nemožné, dokázala se vnutit i s přáteli na jakoukoli vernisáž, koncert či ples. Sama psala poezii a publikovala pod mužským pseudonymem, stejně jako jiné její talentované přítelkyně.

Její pozornost si Gargoyle zprvu získával jen těžko. Stejně jako všechny měla nejdřív oči jen pro Eleusise. Jenže po čase na rozdíl od jiných zjistila, jak byl Elu vlastně nudný. Pro ni nepochybně. A tak se rozhodla věnovat více své pozornosti tomu zkaženějšímu z bratranců.

I tak bylo poměrně těžké ji zaujmout, každý den potřebovala nové podněty, byla velice prchlivá, ale přesně to Gargoylovi tolik vyhovovalo. To kvůli ní se začal více věnovat vlastnímu talentu i na úkor studia. Za dobu, co se znali, namaloval více obrazů než za celý svůj dosavadní život. Nehledě na to, že to ona mu vymyslela jeho umělecké jméno, to kvůli jejímu rozmaru se pod svá díla začal podepisovat jako Gargoyle a začal si tak říkat. To kvůli ní ho tolik bavilo vymýšlet různé hlouposti a vylomeniny, porušovat všemožná pravidla, jen aby ji pobavil. A ona se vždy ráda přidala.

Často bloumali jen tak venku po nocích, a jen pro to vzrušení se vloupali do domů lidí jež byli zrovna někde ve společnosti. Nic si nebrali, jen ochutnávali tamní alkohol a obdivovali přítomná umělecká díla. Isabelle v jejich počínání nespatřovala nic závadného, naopak, považovala to samo o sobě za jistý druh umění. K tomuto účelu jí nedělalo problém nosit různé převleky, ostatně jí ani nevadilo převlékat se za muže, jen aby Gargoyla mohla kdykoli navštěvovat i na univerzitní koleji. (Pousmál se, když si vzpomněl, jak ji jednou políbil ještě předtím, než si stihla odlepit falešný knír.) Život s ní měl zkrátka smysl, ani jeden jediný den nebyl stejný. Už od začátku věděl, že svůj život prožije s ní a ve světě lidí a zdaleka mu nezáleželo na tom, k čemu ho jeho původ předurčoval.

Vzali se ten samý den, kdy ji požádal o ruku. Často mu kladla na srdce, že život je krátký, tak na co čekat.

A měla pravdu. Její život byl rozhodně příliš krátký.

Píseň skončila a ozval se potlesk. Gargoyle nejspíš ani nevěděl, co dělá, ale přidal se. Isabelle by určitě zatleskala. Ne, nejspíš by se zrovna tak klaněla nadšenému publiku. Kdyby tu byla, Elu by trval na tom, že bude pouze doprovázet její hlas. Tak to bylo vždycky.

V tu chvíli už byl ale Gargoyle znovu nucen se co nejvíc ponořit zpět do stínu. Nebyl tu přece kvůli starým vzpomínkám, jakkoli bylo toto nečekané snění lákavé.

Elu vstal a uklonil se a u klavíru jej vystřídala štíhlá, světlovlasá mladá dáma v modrých šatech. Že by to snad byla ona? Ne... nevypadala na to. Takhle byla rozhodně starší a hru na klavír ovládala bravurně, což se prý o té údajné bratránkově dceři říci nedalo.

Gargoylovi to přišlo skoro nemožné, ale vlastně se cítil pobaven. Už nepotřeboval ani další víno ani cigaretu. Představení, jež se před ním odehrávalo, bylo dost zajímavé samo o sobě. Světlovláska u klavíru hrála impozantně, nejspíš by ji pochválil sám pan Chopin, jehož složitější skladby byly zjevně jejími oblíbenými. Když dohrála, Elu jí uznale zatleskal a ona na něm doslova visela očima. Jak sladce se usmívala, když mu podala svou ručku a on ji lehce políbil na klouby prstů. Něco jí řekl, ona nadšeně přikývla a následně se spolu odebrali ven z místnosti.

_Copak? Jeden mazlík nestačí? _Zasmál se tiše Gargoyle a jako vždy si dával dobrý pozor, aby jej bratránek náhodou nespatřil.

Nechal je odejít a potom se sám zvedl a následoval je na chodbu. Udržovat si náležitý odstup bylo naprosto zásadní.

Elu a jeho slečna sešli dolů po schodech, ve vstupní hale si připili vínem a chvíli spolu rozmlouvali. Její oči doslova zářily, když je na Eleusise upírala. Tu a tam se zvonivě zasmála něčemu, co jí řekl. Když je Gargoyle sledoval, na krátký, kratičký okamžik zalitoval, že nemůže přijít blíž a rovněž si popovídat. Dnes by to dopadlo katastrofálně, bývaly ale časy, kdy spolu s bratránkem rozmlouvali o všem možném každý den. Vzájemně si byli vtipnými, podnětnými společníky a těmi nejlepšími přáteli.

To už si ale Elu a jeho společnice dopili své víno a evidentně se rozhodli vyrazit na chvíli na vzduch. Gargoyle je s náležitým odstupem opět následoval.

Venku se pak rozhodli pokračovat v nenuceném hovoru a vyrazili na pozvolnou procházku po parku. On ji nejdřív nechal se zavěsit za jeho předloktí, po chvíli se ale chytili za ruce a jejich prsty nechali vzájemně proplést. A po několika dalších krocích Elu svou slečnu zatáhl stranou z cesty.

Gargoyle se rovněž musel vydat mezi stromy a keře, aby je mohl nadále sledovat. I tak se musel přeci jen trochu přiblížit, aby ve světle vzdálené lucerny mohl spatřit, jak Eleusis svou vyvolenou něžně pohladil po tváři, druhou rukou ji chytil v pase, sklonil se k ní a políbil ji. Ona se k němu přitiskla a polibek s nadšením opětovala.

_Tak takhle je to! _ušklíbl se Gargoyle. _Pán se šel pobavit a mazlíček zůstal sám doma. Vida, vida. Na tyhle záležitosti je asi 'dcerunka' přeci jen příliš mladá. _

Tu Gargoyla napadlo, že by se možná mohl jít sám přesvědčit, zda pan Franz ohledně té pozoruhodné mladičké slečny náhodou nepřeháněl. Vždyť dost možná ani nespí a je smutná, že ji Elu nevzal s sebou. Možná bude ráda za nečekanou návštěvu.

V tu chvíli se Gargoyle nedokázal ubránit krátkému povzdechu. Při té představě s ním doslova lomcovalo náhlé vzrušení. Zvlášť když před sebou sledoval svého kdysi tak vznešeného, královského bratrance, kterak svou slečnu tiskne zády ke stromu, nabírá si plnou hrst jejích světlých vlasů a líbá ji na krk.

To bylo vůči té osamělé mladé dívence rozhodně nespravedlivé. _Ale neboj, mazlíčku, já ti to vynahradím. A než s tebou skončím, mohla bys mi toho spoustu prozradit._

Otázka samozřejmě byla, kolik toho vlastně o svém pánovi ví. Ale i kdyby toho moc neřekla, tahle návštěva by rozhodně mohla stát za to, nejen kvůli touze, kterou by s tou holkou mohl uspokojit, jako spíš kvůli tomu, co tím způsobí svému bratranci. _Jak ti asi bude, až ji najdeš? Bude ti jí líto, tak jako tenkrát těch lidí, kvůli kterým jsi obětoval naši vlast? Budeš za to obviňovat sám sebe? Budeš se nenávidět za to, že jsi odešel, ze jsi ji nechal samotnou?_

Už se skoro chystal vyrazit, když tu si Gargoyle náhle všiml, že Elu něco zřejmě velice důležitého sděluje své vyvolené do ucha. Nejspíš už ji prosí, aby jej vzala k sobě domů. A asi úspěšně, vzhledem k tomu, že dotyčná přikývla, narovnala si šaty, uhladila vlasy a vyrazila zpět k paláci.

Jenže buďto si ji z nějakého důvodu chtěl Elu prohlédnout z větší dálky, anebo tu něco nesedělo. Nenásledoval ji. Zůstal stát ve stínu stromu s hlavou lehce skloněnou. A Gargoyle si až příliš pozdě všiml matné, modré záře, jež se zdála vycházet jeho bratranci z hrudi.

Byla to chyba, příšerná chyba, uvědomil si Gargoyle, když se ještě snažil svůj omyl napravit a utéct. Jenže to už nešlo. Jeho nohy už jej neposlouchaly. Ani jeho ruce, ani ústa. Dostal se příliš blízko, přišel svému bratranci právě na dosah a zcela dobrovolně. Odevzdaně a uznale se pousmál.

_Gratuluji, příteli. Tohle jsi zahrál skvěle. Jak dlouho už o mě víš?_

_Už nahoře jsem tě poznal. _Přišla strohá odpověď.

_Hmm, to bylo chytré, vylákat mě takhle ven. Řekni, viděl jsi moje vzpomínky? A to, na co jsem myslel teď, to jsi taky viděl? _Chtěl vědět Gargoyle a usmál se ještě víc, zrovna tolik, kolik mu Eleusis silou své mysli dovolil.

_Na tom nesejde. _Odsekl Elu. _Kde je Venusis?_

_Neboj se, příteli. Postaral jsem se o něj. Po tom tvém neuváženém činu na tom byl dost mizerně, ale přežil. Jeho císařská výsost je v bezpečí._

_Přestaň už s tímhle nesmyslem! _Rozlítil se konečně Eleusis.

Síla jeho vzteku málem podlomila Gargoylovi nohy. Ale nevzdával se. Rozhodně ne tak snadno. _Řekni mi jediný důvod, proč by to měl být nesmysl. Je o tolik mocnější, než ty jsi mohl kdy doufat!_

_To ti nedává právo z něj dělat to, co není! _Trval na svém Elu. _Copak nevíš, co by s námi všemi, s celou planetou skutečný císař provedl, kdyby se to dozvěděl?_

Gargoyle se neudržel a znovu se rozesmál. _Co že ti najednou tak záleží na císařově svrchovanosti? Mimoto oba víme, že už tam nikdo není. Tisíce let se nikdo neozval. Jsou dávno pryč. To my, naše rodina, jsme poslední! Poslední a jediní vládci vesmíru!_

_Posloucháš se vůbec? Jsi nemocný. _Opáčil zlostně Elu a stále se na Gargoyla ani nepodíval.

_Díky za starost, příteli, ale jsem v pořádku. A vůbec, když už jsme u tvých dětí, jak se má Nadia?_ Zeptal se Gargoyle s lehkým pousmáním. Nečekal, že přijde odpověď. Nicméně to, co přišlo místo ní, jej i tak překvapilo, zejména svou zběsilostí a až nečekaně krutou silou.

Všechny svaly v jeho těle se stáhly v prudké křeči, ruce i nohy se mu bolestivě zkroutily. S přidušeným sténáním klesl k zemi. Takhle nějak se asi musely cítit oběti velkých hadů-škrtičů. S každým drobným výdechem se jeho hrudní koš stahoval a smršťoval, už se nedokázal znovu nadechnout. Ještě, než se mu zatemnilo před očima, spatřil, jak se Eleusis potácí směrem k němu, a nakonec před ním klesá na kolena. Z posledních sil se Gargoyle zmohl na rychlou myšlenku, jedinou, která mu snad ještě mohla zachránit život.

_Jestli mě teď zabiješ... jestli se nevrátím... Venu zemře taky. Už nikdy se s ním neuvidíš._

Na to jej Eleusis chytil vzadu za vlasy a škubl s ním k sobě. Do obličeje mu zasvítilo světlo Modré vody. Svalové křeče trochu povolily. Hýbat se nemohl, ale nadechnout ano. Cosi mu odkapávalo na tvář.

Otevřel oči a v duchu se opovržlivě uchechtl. _Takový amaterismus! Nezabil bys mě, sám bys u toho dřív zemřel._ Prohlásil posměšně když spatřil Eleusisovy strhané, vyčerpané rysy a proud krve jež mu tekl z nosu.

Elu těžce, přerývaně oddechoval a jen stěží se dokázal udržet a nepadnout k zemi. Nakonec nechal Gargoyla sklouznout za svého klína zpět do trávy a sám ulehl vedle něj.

Gargoyle nemohl dělat vůbec nic, ani si otřít bratrancovu krev z očí. Jen se namáhavě nadechoval a vydechoval. Po chvíli však sebral dost sil na další rychlou myšlenku.

_Jak vůbec můžeš být jeho otcem? Jsi tak slabý. Všechno, čím Venusis je, zdědil po mojí sestře. Ta by mě zabila ve vteřině, bez mrknutí oka. Musel sis vedle ní připadat tak-_

_Připomeň mi ještě, kdo z nás dvou ji nechal zabít?! _Rozběsnil se znovu Elu. _Kdo ji nechal podříznout jako dobytek?_

Síla Eleusisova vzteku s Gargoylem skoro až fyzicky cloumala. _Všechny, co se na tom podíleli jsem nechal hned popravit. _Odpověděl, jakmile mu to pomalu ustupující bolest dovolila._ Tohle si nezasloužila._

_Nechápu, z čeho se snažíš vymluvit! _Okřikl jej v myšlenkách Elu. Zároveň znovu chytil Gargoyla za vlasy a natočil jeho tvář k sobě, tak, aby mu mohl pohlédnout do očí._ Udělali to přesně tak, jak jsi chtěl. Chtěl jsi, aby zemřela přesně tak jako Isabelle._

_Ne, příteli, to se pleteš. _Ohradil se Gargoyle._ Kdybych chtěl tvé ženě dopřát stejnou smrt, museli by ji podříznout až nakonec, až po tom všem, co s ní udělali. Isabelle takové štěstí neměla, _připomněl trpce a dál vzpurně hleděl na svého protivníka. Zůstat mu drze zírat do očí byla ta poslední forma vzdoru, na kterou se teď zmohl.

_Snad nečekáš, že ti budu vděčný? _Vysmál se mu Elu.

_Od tebe nečekám nic. _Prohlásil Gargoyle znechuceně a nechal své myšlenky utichnout, stejně jako jeho bratranec.

_Co myslíš, že by ti na tvé počínaní řekla?_ Ozval se Eleusis po delší době klidu, kdy k nim doléhaly jen vzdálené dozvuky končící oslavy.

Během odmlky zjevně stihli oba sebrat dost sil, jejich následující dialog se totiž odehrál zběsile rychle, během okamžiku.

_-Co by mi řekla Isabelle? z_areagoval Gargoyle. _A proč by mě to mělo zajímat? Neřekne mi už nikdy nic, protože je mrtvá. Byla jenom člověk, takže je pryč nadobro. Narozdíl od tvojí ženy!_

_-To se pleteš. Sonia se nevrátí zrovna tak, jako Isabelle. To my přijdeme za nimi._

_-Ta tvoje víra! A pak kdo je tu nemocný... Jak můžeš být tak pomatený, že to odmítáš? Vždyť je to přímo před námi! S tvým synem to všechno dokážeme. Jen potřebujeme Modrou vodu. Najdeme Rudého Noema a Atlantis a Sonia a všichni ostatní můžou zase žít!_

_-I kdybych ti dal za pravdu, i kdybychom ty lodě našli, to, o čem mluvíš jsou technologie staré statisíce let. I kdyby byly ještě funkční, dávno o nich nic nevíme._

_-O to se neboj. Tvůj syn se silou Modré vody ani nic vědět nemusí. Bude to fungovat._

_-Mluvíš z cesty. A navíc: Soniu a ostatní? Kdo jsou ti ostatní? Snad ne předešlí dědicové?_

_-A kdo jiný?_

_-A jak si to přesně představuješ? Z jaké doby by měli být?_

_-Všichni._

_-Jsi blázen. Když vynechám poslední tisíciletí, všichni ostatní by nás považovali přinejlepším za zrůdy. Jediné, čeho tak dosáhneš bude nová válka._

_-Modru vodu bychom přece měli my. To my bychom byli jejich pány!_

_Kdo __'my'? _Namítl Elu posměšně, když se jejich vnitřní hovor zase zpomalil. _Modrá voda náleží mě a mým dětem!_

_Měly to být moje děti! _Okřikl jej Gargoyle bez váhání.

_Výborně! Že bychom se dostávali k věci? _Pokračoval Elu pohrdavým tónem._ Chtěl jsi Soniu snad pro sebe?_

_Jistěže chtěl! _Potvrdil Gargoyle konečně jemu i sobě. Už nemělo cenu to dál skrývat. _To naše krev byla silnější! _Poukázal na zcela zjevný fakt. _S tebou se všechno jenom promarnilo. Kdyby byl tvůj otec co k čemu, dávno by se tě zbavil a za své dědice by uznal mě a ji!_

Tomu se však Eleusis jen zasmál. Nahlas, ne jen v myšlenkách. „Kdybys jen tušil, o čem mluvíš."

„_O čem mluvím? No tak, řekni!" _Vybídl jej Gargoyle drze. Tušil už, co přijde. To, čím skončila jejich poslední hádka. Nepochybně Elu ten nesmysl zase vytáhne.

„_Už jsem ti to jednou řekl. Nepřijal jsi to."_

„_Myslíš tu hloupost s mým původem?" _Samozřejmě. Tohle prostě muselo přijít.

„_Není to hloupost. Ty jsi-"_

„Ne!" vyhrkl ze sebe Gargoyle těžce svým skutečným hlasem. „Lžeš!"

„Pravda se nakonec vždycky ukáže." obhajoval dál svůj nesmysl Eleusis. „Jednou to budeš muset uznat."

„Tenhle nesmysl nikdy neuznám. Nikdy!" zasupěl Gargoyle vztekle.

„Ale ano." odvětil Elu chladně. „A uznáš, že všechno, co jsi způsobil, všechno bylo zbytečné."

„Nebuď směšný."

„Nejsem." prohlásil Elu až příliš sebejistě a posadil se. Samozřejmě, měl Modrou vodu. Zotavoval se rychle, o dost rychleji než všechny ostatní bytosti nucené žít bez ní.

„Jsem rád že už je ti líp, bratránku." okomentoval jeho stav Gargoyle, sám stále neschopen pohybu.

„Je mi rozhodně líp než tobě. Jsem totiž dědicem Modré vody. Narozdíl od tebe." řekl mu na to Elu pomalu a důrazně, záležet si dával na každém slově. „Proto teď budu moci nahlédnout do tvé mysli jako do knihy, a vytáhnout si odtud všechno, úplně všechno, co by mě mohlo zajímat." prohlásil povýšeně, zatímco Gargoyla přetočil na záda, obkročmo si sedl na jeho hruď a koleny přimáčkl jeho paže nemilosrdně k zemi, což bylo možná prozíravé, ale zbytečné. Gargoyle by stále ještě nedokázal klást jakýkoli odpor.

„Ne! Pusť mě!" zachraptěl dotyčný ve snaze probrat aspoň některé svaly svého těla k životu.

„Nic s tím nezmůžeš." vysmíval se mu Eleusis, když se nad ním skláněl.

„No tak, pusť mě, slyšíš!" Už prosil, spíše než vyhrožoval Gargoyle. Už tušil, jak moc tohle bude trýznivé, ale horší bylo vědomí toho, jak moc si to Eleusis užije.

„Nenamáhej se." šeptl na něj Elu sladce, a trpělivě mu odhrnul vlasy z čela a kapesníkem otřel vlastní sraženou krev z očí. „Stejně mi v ničem nezabráníš. A víš proč? Víš proč, bratránku?" zeptal se, když si zběžně otřel krev z vlastního nosu a rtů.

„Tak to už řekni!" uchechtl se Gargoyle v posledním záchvěvu vzdoru. „Ať to máme za sebou."

„No dobrá. Víš, možná jsem slabý. Možná jako Dědic nestojím za nic." Přiznal Elu a opět se sklonil ke Gargoylovi. Jeho vlasy se kolem nich sesunuly jako temná opona. „Ale ty nemáš právo mě o tom poučovat." řekl hrozivě tiše a svými rty se otřel o jeho tvář. „Jsi tak inteligentní... Výjimečný, dalo by se říct... Ale pořád," sykl mu do ucha, „pořád jsi jenom člověk!"

Potom se Elu zvedl akorát tak, aby se Gargoylovi mohl zpříma podívat do očí, jednou rukou ho chytil za vlasy na temeni, druhou mu nesmlouvavě zakryl ústa a v několika mučivých vteřinách si z Gargoylovy paměti zjistil vše, co potřeboval.

Navzdory všem radám se Gargoyle snažil pohnout alespoň o kousek, aspoň trochu se vykroutit nebo stočit pohled stranou. Eleusis na něj nebral žádné ohledy, potřeboval jen získat informace a rychle. A v tomto případě mu nezáleželo na tom, co v mysli svého protějšku způsobí. Věděl moc dobře, proč Gargoylovi zakrývá ústa. Bolest byla už ze začátku nesnesitelná a stále se stupňovala.

Bylo to sice počínání kruté, ale přísně logické. Takovou příležitost dozvědět se vše o zázemí a plánech svého nepřítele přece Elu nemohl nevyužít. Gargoyle mu to vlastně ani nemohl vyčítat.

Když bylo po všem, Elu znovu vyčerpaně sklonil hlavu a čelem klesl na své předloktí, hned vedle Gargoylovy skráně. Ten v tu chvíli nebyl schopen žádné úvahy ani reakce, jeho mysl mu připadala zpustošená, vyprázdněná. Zbývala jen bolest a závrať a ohlušující zvuk bratránkova namáhavého dechu.

Nakonec se přeci jen začalo vše uklidňovat a Gargoyla napadlo, že už asi ví, jak chutná znásilnění.

_Dostal jsi okusit vlastní medicínu, nic víc._ Vmísil se do jeho úvah Elu.

_Přece jsem se jí ani nedotkl. Ale neboj se, příteli. K našemu příštímu setkání pro tebe vymyslím něco podobně intenzivního._ Přislíbil mu na oplátku Gargoyle.

_Budu se těšit._ Zazněla strohá odpověď a po ní už nic.

Po další nehybné, tiché chvíli si však Gargoyle uvědomil, že ve své mysli sleduje jednu ze svých nedávných vzpomínek. Přesněji svůj poslední rozhovor s Venusisem. Vše se zdálo trochu mlhavé, světlo z oken, honosné křeslo a chlapcova ruka na opěrce...

_Mluvíte spolu často? _Zajímal se Elu. To on si ve skutečnosti tuto vzpomínku přehrával, Gargoyla nechával pouze nahlédnout.

_Tak často, jak je to možné. Skoro každý den. _Nezastíral pravdu Gargoyle. _A ne, neptá se po tobě. Vůbec se o tobě nezmiňuje._ Dodal vzápětí a jeho srdce pookřálo nad náhlou bolestí jež sevřela bratrancovo nitro, tak silnou, že ji pocítil i on. _Takže snad pochopíš, že nic vyřizovat nebudu._

_Není třeba, nestojím o to. _Hlesl Elu. Byl to velmi špatný lhář. Alespoň v myšlenkách.

Gargoyle si místo odpovědi jen posměšně odfrknul. Potom jej ale cosi donutilo se několikrát za sebou krátce a rychle nadechnout. Učinil tak ve snaze rozpoznat, co za povědomou vůni to vlastně celou dobu cítil z bratrancových vlasů.

_Cigarety? Zase jsi začal?_ Uteklo mu z mysli, než sám sebe stačil zarazit.

_Co je ti po tom..._

_Neboj, nezajímá mě to. Ale vzhledem k naší... naší pozici jsem si toho nemohl nevšimnout._

_Jen výjimečně._ Přiznal nakonec Elu.

V tom si Gargoyle zcela bezděčně vybavil světla ohňostroje. Nepřál si to, bránil se jak jen mohl, ale bylo jasné, že je Elu v jeho mysli zahlédl taky.

_Taky jsem si dnes vzpomněl. _Ozval se.

A potom už tok vzpomínek nešel zastavit. Ani nevěděl, zda si to všechno vybavuje on sám nebo jeho drahý bratránek. To byla potíž se sdílením myšlenek...

...Třpyt barevných jisker se tehdy rozlil po obloze a pak ještě jednou, a zas a znovu. Gargoyle si potáhl z cigarety a při výdechu přizvukoval známou melodii, kterou si vedle něj prozpěvoval Elu. Pořád tak trochu schovával prsty levé ruky. Ještě nebyla ta správná chvíle, aby si bratránek všiml snubního prstenu. Ještě si úplně nerozmyslel, jak mu má sdělit, že se s ním do Tartessosu už nevrátí...

V tom se Elu konečně zvedl, pustil znovu krev do Gargoylových paží a dosedl v trávě po jeho levé straně. Potom jej vzal za ruku a nahmatal právě ten snubní prsten.

„Pořád mě to mrzí. Ani nevíš, jak moc." řekl nahlas.

„Mě už tolik ne." zachraptěl Gargoyle. „Byla to přeci jen cenná zkušenost, co se týče pravé povahy lidí."

„Jsi zaujatý." oponoval Elu. „Vidíš jen to, co chceš vidět."

„To samé bych mohl říct já o tobě." namítl Gargoyle. „A kdo z nás má pravdu?"

„V mnoha věcech máme pravdu oba." vydechl Eleusis znaveně a opřel si paže o pokrčená kolena. „Nám ale nepřísluší vynášet soudy."

„Už zas ty tvoje řeči!" zasyčel na něj Gargoyle, a dokonce nepatrně pohnul hlavou. Ale asi nemělo cenu se mu jeho přesvědčení snažit vymluvit. Nikdy se svých bludů nevzdá. „Víš, když jsem se předtím ptal na Nadiu," pokračoval, když se zas trochu uklidnil, „myslel jsem to vážně. Kdepak ji asi schováváš?" zeptal se a mírně pozvedl obočí.

„Nenamáhej se." švihl po něm Elu pohledem plným opovržení. „To, že ti můj syn prozradil, že Nadia žije, ještě neznamená, že je to pravda."

„Ne, příteli, namáhat se skutečně nemusím – je to zcela zjevné." pousmál se Gargoyle samolibě. „Ani nemusíš nic říkat. Jestli teď nemáš u sebe obě Modré vody, kde je asi ta královnina? Komu jinému bys ji dal, než Nadie? Snad ne té tvé blondýnce, takový blázen snad nejsi." spekuloval nahlas a poté zvědavě vyčkával na odpověď, nebo na jakýkoli náznak potvrzení jeho úvah.

A ticho, jež se mezi nimi usadilo, bylo více než výmluvné.

„Takže je to tak!" uchechtl se Gargoyle vítězoslavně. „Mno..." mlaskl si spokojeně, „oba moc dobře víme, že s Modrou vodou Nadie nic nehrozí. Sonia ji vždycky ochrání. Nadia je tedy naživu. Otázka je, kde?"

„Snad si nemyslíš, že ti to prozradím."

„Ne, to ne. Myslím si totiž, že mi ani nemáš, co prozradit. Sám to nevíš, že je to tak?" provokoval Gargoyle. „Řekni, hledáš ji vůbec? Nebo si snad vystačíš s tou holkou? Co se ti muselo stát s mozkem, aby ses místo své vlastní dcery upnul na tuhle nicku, na tu obyčejnou lidskou-"

Víc už říct nestihl. Eleusis mu to nedovolil.

_Copak, tnul jsem do živého?_ Vnutil se mu alespoň do myšlenek.

_Moc mluvíš. _Odbyl ho Elu nevzrušeně._ Tenhle rozhovor už měl dávno skončit._

_Výjimečně souhlasím. _Přiznal Gargoyle._ Mám na srdci už jen poslední věc._

„Mluv."

„Jak bych jen začal," řekl a zadíval se mezi koruny stromů až ke hvězdám. „Tvůj syn už nemluví ani o tobě, ani o Sonie. Nemá cenu si něco nalhávat, je to moje zásluha. O Nadie ale mluví pořád." přiznal trochu neochotně. „Každý den mi znovu sděluje, že je Nadia naživu. A pokaždé se mě ptá, jestli už jsem ji našel. Zjevně mu na ní stále záleží, víc než na komkoli jiném."

„Proč mi to říkáš?" ozval se Elu po chvíli, tichým, zvláštně uklidňujícím hlasem.

„Nikdy jsem ti nesplatil tvou velkorysost ohledně mě a Isabelle." prozradil Gargoyle na vysvětlenou. „Sice to nakonec nebylo k ničemu, ale za to jsi nemohl. Takže na oplátku chci abys věděl, že co se týče Nadii, nebudu Venusisovi nic vymlouvat. Nechám věci tak jak jsou." řekl a za svým sdělením si stál.

„Může se to obrátit proti tobě." připomněl mu Elu a přes rameno mu pohlédl do očí.

„Já už se nějak zařídím." povzdychl si Gargoyle, a dokonce se mu podařilo ledabyle mávnout rukou.

Elu pohyb zaznamenal, ale nijak jej to nevyvedlo z míry. „Ta žena v červených šatech, tvá pobočnice," zalovil v uloupených Gargoylových vzpomínkách, „Postará se o tebe?"

„Jistě." přikývl oloupený. „Je to věrná služebnice."

„Pošlu ji za tebou." přislíbil Eleusis po krátkém váhání.

„To se zas může obrátit proti tobě. Rozmysli si to, Elu."

„Už mi tak neříkej!" sdělil mu oslovený nevrle. „To už nejsem já."

„Ale podívejme, kdo si tu libuje v dramatických gestech!" pookřál Gargoyle. „No a kdo tedy jsi?"

„Nikdo." Odpověděl poslední král Tartessosu, a ještě jednou se sklonil ke Gargoylovi, aby si znovu pohlédli do očí. Ty jeho byly zoufale netečné a prázdné. _Jistě chápeš, co teď musím udělat, _řekl nakonec.

_Samozřejmě. Jen do toho. _Povzbudil jej Gargoyle a vzápětí už si užíval sladké vplutí do temných vod bezvědomí, jež mu jeho dávný přítel přivodil, tentokrát velmi ohleduplně.

…

Tak přece to byla ona. Stála u vstupní brány, čekala tu na něj, i když ji poslal ven z areálu a následně co nejdříve pryč z města. Neudělala to, i když ji o to výslovně požádal. Bude ji k tomu tedy muset nějak přesvědčit, i přesto, že už se nechtěl zdržovat. Jenže Gargoyla nebylo moudré podceňovat. Nikdy.

„Co se stalo? Co je – co je ti, podívej se na mě!" zazněl její ustaraný hlas. Nemo vzápětí pocítil dotek jejích dlaní na svých tvářích. „Kdo ti to udělal?" Vyzvídala tiše, když mu něžně odhrnovala vlasy slepené krví pryč z obličeje.

„To já sám." vyrazil ze sebe Nemo s námahou. Zbavit Gargoyla vědomí jej stálo další značnou porci sil.

„Cože?" šeptla nevěřícně. „Počkat, o co šlo?"

„Jeden starý konflikt." Odbyl celou věc Nemo netrpělivě. „Moc se omlouvám, že jsem tě do toho zatáhl. Ale prosím poslechni mě. Jestli máš ke komu zamířit, okamžitě odjeď z města."

„A co ty?" vyzvídala rozechvěle a pohladila jej po tváři. „Co bude s tebou?"

„Já už si poradím. Jsi hodná, že na mě myslíš, ale není třeba."

„Není třeba? To myslíš vážně?" zamračila se a pozorně si jej prohlížela, nejspíš hledala známky nějakých dalších zranění. „A kam vlastně půjdeš?" zeptala se s upřímnou obavou. „Nechceš jít se mnou? Prosím!"

„Nemůžu. Promiň." omluvil se a špičkami prstů ji odhrnul vlasy z čela.

„Jistě." vzdychla odevzdaně. „Ale uvidíme se ještě...? Někdy?" vzhlédla k němu.

„Nevím." řekl popravdě. „Možná ano. Moc rád jsem tě poznal, Birgit."

„A já tebe. Ať už se jmenuješ, jak chceš." řekla ještě tichým hlasem, a přistoupila ještě blíž aby jej mohla políbit i přes srážející se krev na jeho rtech.

„Ne, takhle ne." odvrátil se od ní Nemo. „Ty nemusíš vypadat jako po rvačce." vysvětlil a letmo se na ni usmál.

Zasmála se taky. Lehce, zvonivě. „Hezky se směješ." přiznal jí a pohladil ji po vlasech. „A teď už jdi prosím. Nechci abys kvůli mně měla problémy."

„Tak hodně štěstí."

„I tobě, Birgit. S Bohem."

„S Bohem!" odpověděla a naposledy stiskla jeho ruku.

Nemo stisk krátce opětoval, ale pak už se bez váhání sebral a vyrazil zpět k hotelu, tak rychle, jak to jeho fyzické i psychické vyčerpání dovolilo. Nemohl se zbavit těch příšerných představ ve své mysli. Teď už sice věděl, že Elektře nejspíš nic nehrozí, Gargoyle tu byl sám jen se svou pobočnicí. Z jeho lidí jí neměl kdo ublížit. Ale dokud ji neuvidí živou a netknutou na vlastní oči, nebude moci klidně vydechnout.

Nakonec měl Gargoyle pravdu. Nemo teď nedokázal pochopit vlastní jednání a pohnutky. Nikdy neměl ve zvyku ji opouštět, pokud si nebyl jist, že je jí nablízku některý z přátel či posádky. Proč tedy pro všechno na světě, od ní v cizím městě takhle odešel, proč jen ji nechal úplně samotnou na hotelovém pokoji, kam se za ní mohl dostat... vlastně kdokoli, kdo by o to opravdu usiloval. Nenáviděl se za to, co provedl, jakému zbytečnému riziku ji vystavil. Něco takového už se nesmí nikdy opakovat. A už taky věděl, že nemá cenu Elektru nadále přesvědčovat, aby odešla. Odteď může být v bezpečí jen na Nautilu a ani to ještě nějakou dobu nebude tak úplně pravda.

Ale když už nic jiného, byla to velmi cenná zkušenost. V tuto chvíli už věděl, že svět zdaleka není tak rozlehlé a bezpečné místo, jak se mu v posledním roce začalo zdát. Už mu bylo jasné, jak moc svého nepřítele podcenil. V tomto smyslu si mohl gratulovat k tomu, co za cenný poklad se mu z Gargoylovy mysli právě podařilo uloupit. Při chůzi jej to znovu značně vyčerpávalo, ale i tak se snažil zapracovat hluboko do své paměti vše, co se mu podařilo z bratránkových vzpomínek vytáhnout, tak aby mu neunikl žádný detail, aby nepřišel o jedinou drobnost.

Prohlédl si i jednu velice intenzivní vzpomínku, takovou, jež se podle všeho Gargoylovi v mysli vynořovala každý den. Byly to jeho poslední chvíle na půdě Tartessosu. Venusis na tom byl po zborcení stropu Velkého sálu skutečně velmi zle. Jeho zranění byla daleko horší a rozsáhlejší než jen rozdrcená ruka. Jen s tichým, nevěřícným úpěním a slzami vzteku v očích jej tehdy Gargoyle vyprošťoval zpod kamení a suti. Nemo si to ani nedokázal prohlédnout celé. Nešlo to, zvlášť když věděl, že tu situaci sám zapříčinil.

Jako další navazovala vzpomínka na Venusisova lékaře. Promlouval ke Gargoylovi vlídně a bázlivě – snažil se mu naznačit, že ještě není vhodné, aby na Venusise pohlédl tváří v tvář. Nemo si raději vůbec nechtěl představovat, co to mohlo znamenat. Ve všech dalších vzpomínkách pak Gargoyle vídal Venusise stále stejně – jen předloktí jeho nezraněné ruky na opěradle zdobeného křesla.

Nemo teď dokonce i věděl, kde se jeho syn nachází. Tedy alespoň přibližně. Jeho nový domov byl na lodi; byl neustále v pohybu. _Předstihl jsi mě, jen trochu primitivnějším způsobem. Já se chystám na to samé,_ pomyslel si Nemo směrem ke Gargoylovi. Rovněž zvažoval, zda by neměl ihned kontaktovat svou posádku a zda by se neměli vydat Venusise hledat, najít a získat zpět.

Ale mělo to vůbec smysl? Nautilus ještě nebyl schopen vyplutí, a další lodě byly k tomuto účelu zoufale pomalé. Navíc Gargoyle zcela určitě co nejdříve kontaktuje své lidi a vydá příslušné rozkazy, aby loď s Venusisem opět odnavigoval do neznáma, popřípadě ještě pro jistotu nachystal nějakou léčku. Ne, tohle by bylo zbytečné, Nemo by tak jen riskoval životy své posádky i bezpečnost samotné mise.

Z jeho úvah Nema nakonec definitivně vytrhlo naprosté vyčerpání. Nejspíš zvolil přeci jen příliš rychlé tempo. Za těchto okolností měl ještě zkusit něco málo sníst nebo aspoň usrknout trochu vína, zkrátka něco, co by ještě chvíli udrželo hladinu krevního cukru v normě. Nemohl popadnout dech, nohy měl ztuhlé, jako by se lepily k chodníku, zvonilo mu v uších a zatmívalo se před očima.

Několik blížících se kolemjdoucích mu taky nebylo zrovna vhod. Opět se unavil už jen snahou je od sebe silou svých myšlenek odehnat. V příhodný okamžik tedy klesl k zemi, na stíněném místě. A doufal, že si jej tu nikdo nevšimne a nepřispěchá jej zachraňovat.

Schoulil se do sebe ve snaze co nejvíc skrýt záři Modré vody, a soustředil se jen na své dýchání a na nově nabyté vzpomínky. Zhruba po půl minutě, která mu však připadala jako věčnost, se pomalu začínal zotavovat. Zhluboka se nadechl a vzhlédl vzhůru. Světlo plynových luceren se v dálce matně odráželo od siluety bílé věže kostela Svatého Augustina, jež vystupovala ke hvězdám těsně za Albrechtovým palácem. Ještě před půlnocí už kolem kostela jednou prošel a měl v úmyslu se podívat dovnitř. Možná by jej nechali si i zahrát...

_Díky za tuhle lekci! Budu se to snažit nezapomenout._ Vzkázal spěšně směrem vzhůru, když na moment zavřel oči. Potom konečně sebral nové síly, zvedl se a vydal se na zbývající kousek cesty, mnohem odhodlaněji než předtím.

Zdalipak se sem ještě někdy v životě podívá. A s kým?

Na podobné úvahy však už bylo pozdě.

…

Už podruhé za krátkou chvíli se Elektra vzbudila leknutím. Víčka i hlava jí už nesmírně ztěžkly, bylo čím dál namáhavější udržet se v bdělém stavu. Správně by sice měla dávno spát, ale nemohla se k tomu přinutit, ne, dokud nevěděla, že je Nemo zpět. A tak se rozhodla mu v jeho nepřítomnosti pomoct se sbalením jeho věcí. On sám by to jen jí samotné nejspíš nesvěřil – občas ji sice nechával, ať mu pomůže, avšak musel mít o všem přehled. Vlastně se dost možná bude zlobit, nicméně stalo se a znovu vybalovat už určitě nemělo cenu.

A tak tu klečela na zemi v jeho ložnici, ruce a hlavu položené na posteli a jeho polštář pod bradou. Její tvář osvětlovala slabá záře malého hologramu. A i když už se jen těžko bránila spánku, stále sledovala obraz před sebou. Mladá královna s novorozencem v náručí, vedle ní Nemo, tehdy ještě král Tartessosu, a kousek před ním malý princ Venusis. A pak tu byl ještě někdo. Stál v těsné blízkosti svého krále, pravici měl položenou na jeho rameni. Elektra se kdysi Nema zeptala, proč jej z obrázku nesmaže. Nechtěl jí na to odpovědět, neřekl nic určitého.

A evidentně tu postavu smazat nehodlal, což měla Elektra problém pochopit. Nebyl to totiž nikdo jiný než Gargoyle, ministerský předseda Tartessosu, velezrádce, ten, co způsobil všechno špatné v jejich životě. A kdysi také králův nejlepší přítel.

Byl štíhlý a vysoký, ještě o trochu vyšší než Nemo, a kolem boků měl připnutý zdobený opasek s mečem. Elektra se zadívala do jeho tváře, na ty chytré, přemýšlivé oči. Na první pohled se o něm nedalo říct, že by byl pohledný, ale rozhodně byl zajímavý. Působil tak uvolněně, nenuceně. Šťastně. Rozhodně by do něj neřekla, že by v době pořízení tohoto obrázku měl už něco za lubem. A možná, že to jen uměl dobře skrýt.

Co se mu asi muselo v životě přihodit, aby se tolik změnil? Nemo by se určitě nepřátelil s někým tak podlým a bezcitným. Gargoyle takový nemohl být vždycky. Co ho to jen popadlo, že najednou zradil vše, co mu bylo v životě drahé a provedl tolik strašných věcí? A když bylo po všem, když všechno to běsnění a hrůza skončily, zamyslel se nad tím, co vlastně způsobil? Litoval toho někdy? Toužil se někdy vrátit v čase a změnit běh událostí?

_Třeba se někdy naskytne možnost se ho na to zeptat_, pomyslela si Elektra. Co vlastně asi dělá teď? Jak jen se asi žije s takovým balvanem zatěžujícím svědomí...

Její poslední myšlenku už ale opět přerušil spánek. Poslední zbytky její bdělosti na ni ještě naléhaly, aby hologram vypnula a vrátila na místo, kde jej našla. A taky aby se vrátila k sobě do postele. Kdyby ji tu Nemo takhle našel, určitě by z toho nebyl nadšený.

_Jistě, udělám to. Jen si ještě na chviličku zavřu oči..._ navrhla Elektra sama sobě a sladce usnula.

Probudil ji až hřmot prudce rozražených dveří. Aniž by věděla jak vlastně, v mžiku vyskočila na postel, odstrčila se až do rohu mezi zeď a vysokou pelest a nohy si přitáhla těsně k sobě.

„Promiň, promiň, nechtěla jsem se ti hrabat-" stačila vyhrknout tenkým hlasem, když v tom ji Nemo chytil za ruku a nesmlouvavě ji přitáhl k sobě. Přikrčila se v očekávání, co bude. Byl to spíše jen reflex, věděla, že by ji nikdy neuhodil.

A jistě, že to neudělal. Namísto toho ji sevřel v náručí a pevně objal, s takovou silou, že se ani nemohla nadechnout. „Jsi v pořádku? Nebyl tu někdo?" promluvil tiše do jejích vlasů.

„Jsem. Nikdo tu nebyl." hlesla Elektra a snažila se mezi sebe a něj vtočit rameno, aby mohla do plic nasát trochu vzduchu. „Ráda bych se zas nadechla, jestli nevadí."

„Promiň... Tys mi sbalila?" zeptal se, když se rozhlédl kolem a konečně povolil stisk.

„Nemohla jsem usnout, víš, tak jsem si řekla-"

„Jsi úžasná." řekl a pohladil ji po vlasech. „A teď se rychle obleč, musíme hned vyrazit. Dole nás už čeká odvoz."

„Cože?" vyhrkla udiveně, odstrčila se od něj a pohlédla mu do tváře. „Teď hned?"

„Ano, hned znamená hned!" odsekl netrpělivě, chytil ji za ruku a pomohl jí sestoupit z postele.

„Počkat, co se ti stalo?" zhrozila se, když si konečně všimla rudých skvrn na Nemově košili. „S kým jsi byl?" dodala ještě, když pocítila neznámou, jemnou vůni.

„Běž, Elektro! Všechno ti povím cestou." Vyštěkl na ni Nemo nesmlouvavě. Samozřejmě, už bylo přeci po půlnoci. Už žádná Hvězdička. Už zas jen Elektra.

„Jistě." kývla na něj a vyrazila do předpokoje. „Hned jsem zpátky!" zavolala ještě za sebe, když odbíhala do své ložnice.

A ještě, než zmizela ve dveřích, celkem zřetelně slyšela Nema říct: „Nebudeš věřit, koho jsem potkal."

* * *

_**Pozn. aut.:** Krapet jsem se při psaní téhle kapitoly nechala unést, to se musí nechat :) V té příští se zase vrátíme k aktuálnímu dění v okolí Tartessosu._

_Ještě pár vysvětlení na závěr:_

_Velikonoční úterý (stejně jako Velikonoční pondělí) je v katolické liturgii součástí Velikonočního oktávu, kdy se jedna slavnost slaví stejnou měrou po osm dní. _

_Hotel, ve kterém bydleli Nemo s Elektrou skutečně stojí hned vedle Vídeňské státní opery, ale dnes už se jmenuje jinak, a to sice po svém zakladateli, vynálezci jednoho slavného čokoládového dortu. V kapitole jeho jméno jednou padlo. Nechci název zmiňovat přímo, poněvadž si nejsem jistá zda by nešlo o reklamu a nevím, jestli to tenhle web toleruje._

_Okna pokoje, který Nemo vybral však nesměřují k budově Opery, ale směrem k paláci Albertina (v 19. stol. se mu říkalo Palác arcivévody Albrechta), jež je součástí zámeckého komplexu Hofburg. Budova Albertina přiléhá z druhé strany k zahradám Burggarten, dříve Císařské zahrady (Kaisergarten). Dnes jsou zahrady běžně přístupné, dříve do nich byl vstup omezený. Ale přesně tam se odehrává incident mezi Nemem a Gargoylem z téhle kapitoly :) Nemo to měl odtud zpátky do hotelu relativně blízko, takže i když mu nebylo zrovna nejlíp, zvládnout se to dalo._

_Lento Placido z cyklu Consolations od Ference Liszta je považováno za svého druhu poctu Fryderyku Chopinovi, jelikož nápadně připomíná jedno z Chopinových Nokturn a bylo publikováno v r. 1850, rok po Chopinově smrti. I když už tedy spolu od určité chvíle příliš nekomunikovali, zřejmě se nadále vzájemně měli v úctě._

_Nikola Tesla skutečně na jaře roku 1880 pobýval v Praze. Sice se nestihl řádně přihlásit, ale během letního semestru navštěvoval kurs na Karlově univerzitě (tehdy Karlo-Ferdinandově univerzitě)._

_Jinak ještě musím zmínit, že jsem si sice pár věcí k téhle kapitole prostudovala, ale dost jsem si jich taky změnila podle sebe, jednak co se týče hotelu (Mramorová síň nejspíš začala fungovat až později a pokoje asi taky nejsou uspořádané tak, jak popisuji) a pak taky časové linky původního anime. Zkázu Tartessosu jsem např. časově umístila do března 1876, i když mám takové tušení, že se to mělo odehrát až někdy na podzim. Každopádně se mi to nepodařilo zjistit, takže jsem si to přizpůsobila._

_To, že se ve vládnoucím rodu Tartessosu mezi sebou běžně brali bratři se sestrami jsem zase převzala z románů Píseň ledu a ohně od George R. R. Martina. Tam jeden slavný vládnoucí rod k manželství přistupoval velmi podobně. Vlastně už v minulé kapitole jsem na tohle dílo uvedla drobný odkaz, konkrétně na jednu určitou ženskou postavu, jejíž způsob smrti víceméně odpovídal tomu, jak jsem nechala zemřít královnu Soniu._

_Zatím se mějte krásně a snad se zas ozvu během Vánoc. Těším se :) _


	5. Královský pohřeb, část III

_**Pozn. aut.:** Omlouvám se za velké zdržení. Původně tato kapitola byla dvakrát delší, ale to už bylo opravdu moc, hlavně na editaci textu atd. Takže jsem se ji rozhodla rozdělit na dvě části a vám teď nabízím tu první. Ano, ta druhá část už je téměř hotová, už potřebuje jen upravit, takže bude brzy následovat jako další kapitola. (Snad... držte mi palce :)_

_Text této kapitoly začíná právě tam, kde skončila kapitola třetí._

* * *

_Would you do it with me_

_Heal the scars and change the stars_

_Would you do it for me_

_Turn loose the heaven within_

_-Nightwish, Ever Dream_

* * *

_**\- Lesy v okolí města Tartessos, 14. listopadu 1889 -**_

Libozvučné tóny ptačího zpěvu podkreslené neustálým bzučením hmyzu, jemným šepotem stromů i vzdáleným šuměním velké řeky měly na Elektru až hypnotický účinek. Stačilo jen několik málo minut, aby se touto lesní harmonií nechala uklidnit a vést; aby se už přestala ohlížet.

Ona a Stařík zvolili tempo velice volné, ostatně neměli ani příliš na výběr. Období dešťů bylo sice právě u konce, lesní půda však byla ještě stále nasáklá jako houba a čím více se nořili do nitra lesa, tím těžší bylo vyhnout se téměř všudypřítomnému bahnu.

„Ještě kousek a měli bychom dorazit k vyvýšeným cestám." utěšil ji Stařík potom co byli nuceni překonat jeden z mnoha bahnitých příkopů po kmeni spadlého stromu.

Jednu výhodu jejich pomalý postup ale přeci jen měl. Kapitán byl z jejich trojice fyzicky nejzdatnější a určitě nebude mít problém je dohnat.

_Pokud se nestalo něco nečekaného_, pomyslela si Elektra.

To už se ale před nimi skutečně vynořil mírně vyvýšený, prkenný chodník. Vystoupali po několika schodech a na posledním se zastavili a ohlédli se. Nejspíš už i Stařík získal dojem, že jejich odloučení trvá příliš dlouho.

Elektra se zaposlouchala do lesních zvuků a rozhlédla se kolem. Majestátní stromy se tyčily do výšky i několika desítek metrů, byly statné a objemné a v půdě pevně ukotvené masivními, rozsáhlými kořeny. Pod jejich korunami se ke světlu dral nižší podrost, jež prostor pod sebou dále stínil a zanechával v šeru. I přes tyto ztížené světelné podmínky si však Elektra byla skoro jistá, že se jí podařilo spatřit drobný pohyb.

„Nemáte pocit, že nás někdo sleduje?" promluvila tiše na Staříka.

„Ano, už nějakou dobu. A myslím, že to není jen pocit." potvrdil dotyčný její obavy.

A skutečně, to mihnutí za blízkým kmenem stromu bylo až příliš rychlé, příliš podezřelé.

„Nemáme něco udělat? Něco říct?" zeptala se.

„Je to čím dál patrnější, že?" odvětil Stařík nevzrušeně. „Jen klid. Zkusme tomu dát ještě chvilku. Myslím, že se co nevidět ukážou sami." On sám kdysi navštěvoval zdejší končiny celkem často, to jediné bylo teď Elektře drobnou útěchou. Snad věděl, o čem mluví.

Po další půlminutě si však už byla zcela jistá, že za stromem po její pravici viděla zmizet pár očí. Stařík na ni zvědavě pohlédl, nic však neřekl. Jen sotva znatelně pokynul hlavou směrem k lesnímu porostu. Elektra rychle přikývla, tiše sešla schody a vykročila ke stromu. Lehce se dotkla kmene a vydala se na opačnou stranu, než kde naposledy zahlédla neznámého pozorovatele. Opatrně strom obešla, zcela se vnořila do přítmí lesa, ale nespatřila nikoho, ani když se rozhlédla kolem, ani potom, co zkontrolovala prostor nad sebou. Nic podezřelého, žádný zvuk.

Pokrčila rameny a pokračovala podél kmene stromu zase zpět ke stezce. Když se ale opět vynořila do světla a vzhlédla směrem ke Staříkovi, slova, která měla nachystaná, jí uvízla na jazyku.

Stále setrvával na svém původním místě na schodech, ale už nebyl sám. Hned vedle něj stála mladá štíhlá dívka z Lesního národa.

Její velké, zářivě modré oči nápadně kontrastovaly s její tmavou pletí, ještě o poznání víc, než jak bylo obvyklé u Atlantiďanů. Dost možná měla nějaké mezi svými předky. Na sobě neměla téměř nic, jen dva pruhy barveného plátna přes boky a hruď. Tmavé vlasy měla spletené do jemných copánků a svázané šátkem na temeni hlavy, přičemž jeden úzký copánek s navlečenými korálky zdobil její čelo. Její předloktí chránily široké kovové náramky a kolem pasu měla přivázaný opasek s dýkou.

„A ty musíš být Hvězdička." promluvila dívka jazykem Atlantis. „Mám pravdu?"

„A kdo se ptá?" otázala se obezřetně Elektra ve stejné řeči, spustila ruku podél boku a významně se dotkla rukojeti svého nože.

„Jsi zábavná." poznamenala dívka a sebejistě se pousmála, když si stejně tak položila dlaň na svou dýku u pasu. Navzdory svému gestu nepůsobila nepřátelsky, avšak měřila si Elektru od hlavy až k patě a na okamžik se rozhostilo napjaté ticho.

Stařík se však tvářil stále nadmíru klidně a vyrovnaně. Dívka vedle něj se poté pobaveně rozesmála a mávla rukou. „Jsem Zahri," promluvila smířlivým hlasem. „Zahri, budoucí vládkyně Lesního národa." prohlásila potom hrdě, a tázavě se přitom zadívala vzhůru ke korunám stromů, jako kdyby její tvrzení snad bylo určeno ještě někomu dalšímu.

„Tedy, možná. Musím si to ještě zasloužit." doplnila Zahri na vysvětlenou trochu hlasitěji, než bylo třeba, a po očku stále sledovala prostor nad sebou.

Elektra se rovněž krátce podívala vzhůru, než se také usmála a odpověděla: „V tom případě je mi ctí tě poznat, Zahri." řekla a vykročila zpět ke schodům. Poté přistoupila až k dívce, aby ji mohla náležitě pozdravit. „Mě říkají Elektra." představila se a počkala, až jí Zahri položí ruku za krk. Následně její gesto zopakovala a obě se dotkly čelem.

„Hvězdička je hezčí." špitla přitom Zahri.

„To je možné." připustila Elektra. „Přesto tě prosím-"

„Hvězdičko ti říká jen on, já vím." přiznala spěšně Zahri. „Už to neudělám, neboj." ujistila Elektru, znovu se lehce usmála a pustila ji.

Elektra v odpověď jen tiše přikývla. Nakonec se bezděčně rozhlédla kolem. „Hádám tedy, že kapitán je už s vámi?" zeptala se automaticky, ale byla to vlastně už trochu zbytečná otázka.

Zahri mírně zvážněla. „Ano, náš král Eleusis je s námi, jestli jsi myslela jeho." řekla a uctivě se dotkla místa na svém čele, jen kousek nad kořenem nosu, tam, kde se skrývalo třetí oko. Tak to kdysi dělávali všichni královi poddaní při vyslovení jeho jména či titulu. Mezi vesničany tento zvyk zjevně přetrval.

Elektra a Stařík se po sobě krátce podívali, aby se vzájemně ujistili o značné úlevě, kterou právě oba pocítili. To, jak dívka promluvila o jejich kapitánovi a to, jakým gestem svá slova doprovodila, znamenalo jediné – vesničané Nema stále ctili a uznávali za svého krále, a pravděpodobně budou připraveni splnit vše, oč je požádá.

„Před ním a před námi všemi je velký den." oznámila potom Zahri tajemně. „Následujte mě." vyzvala je, hbitě seskočila ze schodů a vyrazila zpět mezi stromy. Elektra se Staříkem bez delšího váhání poslechli.

Společně pak došli ke stromu zvláště vzrostlému a objemnému, kde se Zahri jen na okamžik s šibalským úsměvem ohlédla po svých dvou společnících a následně začala spirálovitě stoupat podél masivního kmene, právě tak, jako kdyby šla po točitém schodišti. Elektra ihned rozsvítila svou baterku, aby se o své domněnce přesvědčila. A skutečně, po obvodu kmene byly přibité schody, a to velice mělké a v nepravidelných rozestupech. Dostat se nahoru bez držení bylo evidentně možné – pro již navyklé a vytrénované jedince, jakým byla Zahri, zcela určitě. Elektra však schody sledovala se značným znepokojením.

„No tak, nebojte se!" povzbudila je Zahri, jež se momentálně nacházela mimo dohled. „Dole buďte opatrní a jděte pomalu. Přidržujte se kůry a porostu. Tady výš už je lano."

…

Elektra se opatrně nahnula přes okraj lanového mostu zavěšeného vysoko v korunách stromů a zadívala se do neprostupné zelené hlubiny pod sebou. Celá konstrukce stromových plošin a spojovacích mostů působila jako pevná a dobře ukotvená, přesto v ní neustálé pohupování vyvolávalo spíše nejistotu. Uklidňovala se jen tím, že sami členové Lesního národa tyto visuté stezky používali denně, neustále, tak proč by se zrovna tato měla zřítit zrovna teď a zrovna pod nimi.

Zahri, aniž se zastavila, se uprostřed mostu na své dva společníky otočila a věnovala jim laskavý, povzbudivý pohled. Jejich seznámení sice proběhlo poněkud nečekaně a netradičně, dívka se však zdála být velice milá, a přes veškeré tajnosti kolem kapitána a programu pro zbytek dne působila velmi otevřeným, vstřícným dojmem.

Elektra jí povzbudivý úsměv vrátila a odhodlaně ji následovala. Už teď byla vděčná za to, že se se Zahri mohla seznámit, už teď měla pocit, jako by ji znala odedávna.

A znovu si pomyslela, jak moc se její život během jediného dne změnil – už po několikáté za poslední dva týdny. Znovu si uvědomila, jak ji postupně opouští všechno a všichni, kteří do té doby byli více či méně součástí jejího světa: Grandis a její společníci, Nadia, Jean a Marie, a nakonec i samotný Nautilus a život s ním spjatý. Hlubiny oceánu najednou vyměnila za hlubiny země. A ještě, než si stačila zvyknout na tu drastickou změnu a nové prostředí, ocitla se zde na denním světle, uprostřed divoké přírody.

A teď, zničehonic, zmizel i Nemo, a to nejen fyzicky.

Po tolika letech se nyní zdálo, že se od této stránky jeho osobnosti bude muset po nějakou dobu oprostit a začít o něm mluvit a uvažovat zcela jinak. Protože kapitán Nemo byl najednou pryč, stejně jako jeho Nautilus.

Od okamžiku, kdy Elektra zaslechla Nemovo pravé jméno, se cítila zaplavena vzpomínkami na své dětství strávené v Tartessosu. Nemohla se ubránit myšlenkám na chvíle, kdy se s rodiči a bratrem chystávali do města a těšili se, že budou-li mít štěstí, budou moci navštívit vládní budovy a palác a možná zahlédnou i někoho z královské rodiny.

Vzpomněla si, kterak se jako dítě chodila spolu s ostatními dívat na přenosy ze slavnostních projevů krále. A taky si vzpomněla, jak moc jí tehdy připadal vzdálený a nedostižný. Možná i trochu hrozivý, i přesto, jak vlídným hlasem mluvil. Působil na ni tehdy skoro jako bájná bytost, v krásném bílém rouchu a ozdoben zlatem, zvýrazněné oči hledící kamsi do dáli.

Ale to už bylo dávno, skoro to už nebyla pravda. Tartessos byl pryč a životy přeživších se od základu změnily.

„Před námi všemi je velký den, říkáš?" ozvala se Elektra po dlouhé chvíli ticha a svými kroky opatrně vyrovnávala každé zhoupnutí lanového mostu.

„Ano," odpověděla Zahri zamyšleně a krátce se po Elektře ohlédla přes rameno.

„Ale proč? Jen proto, že král přišel za vámi?" zeptala se Elektra a po zvyku své průvodkyně se rovněž dotkla svého čela.

„Přesně tak, Elektro." potvrdila jí Zahri. „Čekali jsme na něj už tak dlouho – my a naši vzácní hosté."

„Vzácní hosté?" zamračila se Elektra podezřívavě. „Smím se zeptat, kdo to je?" řekla a její srdce sevřel velmi nepříjemný pocit. Bylo to možné? Mohli to být Gargoylovi lidé? Řítili se snad všichni znovu do jeho pasti?

Zahri ale s odpovědí počkala až na konec mostu. Nerušeně vystoupila na dřevěnou plošinu v rozložité koruně vysokého stromu, otočila se a vyčkala, až Stařík s Elektrou dorazí až k ní. Když se tak stalo, zády se opřela o kmen stromu a sklopila oči. Její tvář poněkud posmutněla a zdálo se, že se jim chystá sdělit cosi závažného.

„Až příliš vzácní hosté s námi bydlí." promluvila Zahri teskným hlasem, oči stále upřené k dřevěné plošině. „Vážíme si jich, ale od té doby, co nám je řeka přinesla, uplynulo již příliš mnoho času. Už by se neměli zdržovat. Nepatří sem. Jejich nový domov je mezi hvězdami, ale tam je my vyprovodit nemůžeme."

Zabralo to jen okamžik, než Elektře došlo, o kom je skutečně řeč. Přesto tomu zprvu odmítala uvěřit. „Chceš snad říct, že řeka vám přinesla popravené Atlantiďany z Tartessosu?" vydechla užasle.

„Já sama už si to nepamatuji, byla jsem tehdy ještě hodně malé dítě. Ale je to, jak říkáš." přisvědčila Zahri a stále odmítala pozvednout zrak. Potom se její hlas ještě o poznání ztišil a až téměř důvěrným tónem pokračovala: „Jejich hlavy a těla putovaly zvlášť, ale nakonec jsme je všechny našli." zde se odmlčela a pohlédla Elektře do očí, snad pro uznání za to, co se jejímu lidu podařilo.

„Moji lidé ale tehdy nebyli příliš překvapeni." pravila potom a znovu sklonila hlavu. „Několik dní před nimi jsme totiž v řece našli někoho ještě mnohem vzácnějšího." pokračovala rozechvěle. „Z vyprávění mé matky vím, že jsem ji tehdy zahlédla jako první. Volala jsem pak na všechny kolem ať mi přijdou na pomoc, že jsem prý našla vodní vílu." řekla přiškrceným hlasem a v koutku oka se jí zaleskla slza. „Byla zaklíněná v kořenech stromu a já jsem ji neuměla vysvobodit." vyhrkla ještě a jedním rychlým pohybem slzu otřela.

Bylo to zvláštní. Jak jen ji mohla takto vyvést z míry událost, kterou si vlastně ani nepamatovala? Tato úvaha se však stačila Elektře v její mysli jen mihnout. Následovala totiž záplava rozjitřených citů, vzpomínek a strachu.

Samozřejmě že i teď bylo Elektře ihned jasné, o kom Zahri mluví. Bylo jisté, že řeč byla o královně Sonie. A toto uvědomění proniklo jejím srdcem jako dýka. Už zase bude jen ta druhá. Náhradnice, jež se musí stáhnout a uvolnit místo té první, té důležitější. Již bylo jasné, co všechny ty řeči znamenaly. Vesničané tu po třináct let schovávali kosti královny a dalších Atlantiďanů, protože se necítili oprávněni je pohřbít. A teď chtěli po Nemovi, aby se toho ujal. A on už teď nejspíš myslel zas jen na ni, na svou Soniu, a jeho vědomí se plnilo starými vzpomínkami na všechno, co s ní prožil.

Jistě, že to od Elektry byly nevhodné myšlenky. Hloupé a sobecké. Věděla to a snažila se od těchto špatných úvah odpoutat, ale moc dobře to nešlo.

Nakonec přijala s velkou úlevou a povděkem, že se Stařík rozhodl zareagovat jako první. „Děvče, ty jsi snad v řece našla naši drahou královnu?" vydechl užasle a rovněž se uctivě dotkl svého čela. Jeho hlas se chvěl dojetím.

„Ano." přikývla Zahri. „Prý jsem ji držela za ruku a byla jsem zamotaná do jejích vlasů. Jenže život už v ní nebyl. Vylovili jsme ji tedy a odevzdali Zemi, stejně jako všechny ostatní, které nám řeka přinesla. Ale po čase jsme jejich kosti zase vyhrabali a postavili jim dům ve stromě, tak aby se mohli dívat na nebe a nebylo jim tolik smutno. Oni totiž nepatří Zemi."

„A dnes konečně přišla jejich chvíle, je to tak?" Vymáčkla ze sebe s námahou Elektra.

„Je to, jak říkáš." Potvrdila jí Zahri. „Dnes totiž dorazil jejich král, aby je všechny vyprovodil na cestu zpět ke hvězdám. Je to... je to šťastný den, moc šťastný." řekla a snažila se, aby její hlas odpovídal vyřčeným slovům, ale nedařilo se. Nakonec se v jejích očích objevily další slzy. „Promiňte." poprosila je tiše.

„Ty ale šťastná nevypadáš." namítla Elektra, přikročila k dívce blíž a opatrně ji chytila za ruku. Vzhledem k Zahřině postavení si nebyla jistá, jestli to vůbec smí udělat, ale přišlo jí to správné, a tak to udělala. „Co se děje, Zahri?"

„Víš, já jsem ráda, že se vypraví tam, kam patří. Ale bude mi chybět." vysvětlila dívka a letmým dotykem na čele naznačila, že mluví o královně. „Ona totiž nebydlí s ostatními našimi hosty, ale se mnou. Povídám si s ní každý den. Vždy jsem jí mohla svěřit úplně všechno." dostala ze sebe těžce a snažila se nevzlykat. „Ale to teď skončí. Teď mě opustí."

Elektra zprvu váhala, co by měla odpovědět. Nenapadala ji žádná vhodná slova útěchy, jednak proto, jak byla tato záležitost sama o sobě nečekaná, a taky proto, že si nedokázala představit, jak by někdo mohl chovat tak blízký vztah k někomu, kdo už nežije. Jistě, že Elektra také stále vzpomínala na své zemřelé blízké a stále ji k nim vázalo silné citové pouto. Jenže Zahri královnu poznala už jako mrtvou. Jejich rozhovory nebyly skutečné. Ani jejich přátelství. Ale ať už to bylo jakkoli, rozhodně teď nemělo cenu Zahri o něčem přesvědčovat. Ona královnu za svou přítelkyni považovala, a to podle všeho již celé roky.

„Nosím u sebe pramen jejích vlasů. Ten, který se mi tehdy omotal kolem ruky." Po chvíli mlčení se opět ozvala Zahri. „Myslíš, že mi dovolí si ho nechat? Přimluvíš se za mě?" obrátila se na Elektru s nadějí v očích a dotykem na čele dala najevo, o kom mluví.

„Myslím, že..." začala Elektra a zhluboka se nadechla. Ne, nedokázala to. Neuměla vyslovit jeho jméno. „Myslím, že náš dobrý král ti to dovolí, i bez mojí přímluvy." vydechla nakonec.

„Děkuji." špitla Zahri šťastně a silně stiskla Elektře ruku. „A poznáš, který to je?" zeptala se a přes řinoucí se slzy se srdečně usmála.

„Zřejmě ten, který nosíš na čele. Ten s navlečenými korálky." odtušila Elektra. „Má trochu jiný odstín než tvé vlasy."

„Správně." pochválila ji Zahri, i když její hádanka nebyla nijak složitá. Odstrčila se od kmene stromu, ruce zvedla za hlavu a tenký copánek uvolnila od zbytku svého účesu. Pak ozdobený pramen vlasů podržela v obou dlaních před sebou.

„Mohu?" zeptal se Stařík a zvedl pravici, aby naznačil, že se chce pramínku královniných vlasů dotknout.

„Samozřejmě." kývla Zahri, již značně klidnější.

On už pak na nic nečekal, pozvedl jeden ze splývajících konců copánku a opatrně jej nechal mu proklouznout mezi prsty. „Děkuji." hlesl a zavřel oči.

Elektra nakonec se zatajeným dechem udělala to samé. Připadalo jí, že jsou vlasy potažené voskem, ale to na celkovém dojmu nic neměnilo. Byly pevné i jemné zároveň, krásné tmavé vlasy, ty samé, za které královnu ještě jako malé dítě tahala Nadia, ty stejné, po kterých ji hladíval Nemo. Ty stejné, kterých se Elektra kdysi rovněž mohla při jedné zvláštní příležitosti dotknout.

„Ona na tebe určitě nezapomene, Zahri." rozhodla se promluvit Elektra. „A i když se dnes odebere ke hvězdám, neznamená to, že tě opustí. My všichni jsme poutníky mezi hvězdami."

„Myslíš?"

„Kdysi mi to řekl jeden životem těžce zkoušený přítel." vysvětlila Elektra klidným, tichým hlasem a prsty pravé ruky se dotkla svého čela. „A já mu věřím." pravila upřímně při vzpomínce na slova, kterými ji samotnou Nemo kdysi utěšoval, když tesknila za svou rodinou.

…

Po jejich nečekaně truchlivé a dojemné zastávce bylo třeba přejít ještě dva dlouhé lanové mosty mezi skalami, než je uvítal čilý ruch samotné vesnice.

Jak se však hned vzápětí Elektra dozvěděla, tamní obyvatelé se nepovažovali za vesničany. Svému sídlu říkali Město Pod nebem, a vlastně měli pravdu.

Stromy v této oblasti byly ještě o trochu vzrostlejší než v předchozí části pralesa, a na několika úrovních byly vzájemně propojené sítí lanových mostů a dřevěných plošin. Směrem k severu terén stoupal k vysokým žulovým skalám, na jihu se svažoval k velké mýtině okolo říčního meandru.

Krom spojovacích mostů a teras s vyvýšenými obydlími byl prostor mezi mohutnými stromy prázdný, všechen nižší podrost chyběl. Rovněž koruny stromů se zdály být pečlivě udržované a citlivě prořezané, takže pro své obyvatele skýtaly vyvážený podíl světla a stínu.

Co se týče samotného obyvatelstva, rasové a národnostní složení zde bylo podobně rozmanité jako tomu bývalo v Tartessosu. Převažovali lidé s velmi tmavou pletí a rysy typickými pro zdejší část kontinentu, i když jen někteří se mohli pyšnit tak zářivě modrýma očima, jaké měla Zahri. Další početnou skupinou zde byli obyvatelé původem ze severních částí Afriky a Arabského poloostrova a také Indové. Nejméně pak bylo lidí s čistě asijskými rysy. Evropsky vyhlížející obyvatelé tu nebyli k nalezení vůbec, tedy alespoň Elektra na první pohled žádné nenašla. Se světlou pletí a vlasy zde byla zatím jediná a brzy si povšimla zvýšené pozornosti, jež téměř všichni zdejší obyvatelé věnovali právě jí. Zvláště pak děti se zastavovaly, užasle ji pozorovaly a ukazovaly si na ni, některé se dokonce usmívaly a cosi pokřikovaly.

„Asi se jim líbíš." poznamenala Zahri.

„To je hezké." řekla na to Elektra, a i když se cítila velmi nesvá a v rozpacích, úsměvy svým malým ctitelům vracela.

Krom obyvatel samotných však celkový ráz Města Pod nebem určovala hlavně jeho velice originální a důmyslná architektura, tedy všudypřítomná stromová obydlí. Tvar a výzdoba jednotlivých domků zřejmě závisela na zemi původu jejich stavitelů. Asijská obydlí se tedy už na první pohled lišila od těch středo a severoafrických. Jedno však měly všechny tyto stavby společné, a to sice členění do několika pater, většinou tří, a dále masivní schodiště, jež všechny části domů propojovalo a po kterém se dalo sestoupit až na zem.

Když se přiblížili ke středu města, Elektra si nemohla nevšimnout, že žulové skály v severní části místy vystupují ještě několik metrů nad vrcholky okolních stromů. Zdály se být osazeny kovovými konstrukcemi s protáhlou špicí. „Bleskosvody?" naklonila se ke Staříkovi, aby si potvrdila svou myšlenku.

„Přesně tak." přikývl on. „Část odvedené energie se shromažďuje v podzemních bateriích." Řekl a významně na ni pohlédl.

„Jako to bývalo v Tartessosu." poznamenala Elektra a jeho pohled opětovala. Zřejmě oba napadlo to samé, a to sice, že by se jim takové zdroje energie určitě hodily.

„Ano. Odtud je máme." vmísila se do jejich hovoru Zahri. „Baterie pak napájí hlavně posuvné větrolamy." vysvětlila a ukázala na plochou část konstrukce kousek pod špicí. „A taky některé další věci, třeba odpuzovače hadů a hmyzu."

„To je velice důmyslné." žasla Elektra, a svá slova mínila vážně, ne pouze jako zdvořilostní frázi. Tento les a jeho obyvatelé ji zkrátka nepřestávali překvapovat. Ještě na okamžik zaváhala, zda se má Zahri na baterie rovnou zeptat, ale to už se dotyčná dala znovu do řeči.

„Máš pravdu, ale my už vše jen udržujeme." Přiznala Zahri. „To králům Tartessosu za tyto a mnohé další věci vděčíme. Vždycky na nás mysleli, a zvlášť ti dva poslední." pravila a zamířila k rozsáhlé třípatrové plošině v koruně jednoho z největších stromů v okolí. Nacházelo se zde členité, a bohatě zdobené obydlí. Všechna patra spojovalo umně vyřezávané dřevěné schodiště, jež se obtáčelo kolem masivního kmene až ke kořenům.

„Tam bydlíš se svou rodinou?" Hádala Elektra při pohledu na komplex dřevěných staveb.

„Tam bydlí mí rodiče a bratři. Můj pokoj je ještě o kousek výš." odvětila Zahri a pokynula ke schodům přibitým k velké boční větvi, jež se zdála stoupat až k nebi, a v jejíž vidlici bylo usazeno stejně zdobené, avšak o poznání drobnější dřevěné obydlí. „Je sice o dost menší, ale zas mám hezčí výhled na nebe." pochlubila se.

Ještě naposledy se s úsměvem ohlédla a pak už vystoupila z mostu na terasu před stromovým obydlím. Elektra se Staříkem jí byli v patách, ale než za ní stačili vylézt, závěs nejbližších dveří se odhrnul a naproti jim vykročil urostlý mladík. Jeho oči a rysy tváře byly až nápadně podobné těm Zahřiným; i jeho vlasy byly spletené do dlouhých, tenkých copánků. Elektra ihned nabyla dojmu, že on a Zahri jsou nejspíš sourozenci.

Na rozdíl od své sestry měl však mladík nosní přepážku protknutou kovovým kroužkem a kolem jeho krku viselo několik korálkových náhrdelníků. Lícní kosti a nadloktí mu zdobily různě dlouhé řádky a sloupce vytetovaných černých teček. Jeho boky překrývalo uvázané pestrobarevné plátno, jež splývalo téměř až ke kotníkům.

Zahri na něj promluvila v jejich jazyce, on ji však ihned umlčel prstem položeným na rtech. Na vysvětlenou významně pohlédl k jejímu obydlí a pravou rukou se dotkl svého čela.

Elektra také vzhlédla k Zahřině domku ve větvích, ale jen krátce, na okamžik. Hned poté sklonila hlavu a na nic se neptala. Mladíkovo gesto bylo dostatečně výmluvné, nebylo třeba dalšího vysvětlení. Pokud měla Zahri v úmyslu je vzít k sobě, teď to nešlo. Nemo je totiž podle všeho předešel, aby se mohl pozdravit se svou královnou.

Jak jim Zahri během cesty vysvětlila, královniny kosti se nacházely právě v jejím příbytku. Dalo se tedy očekávat, že Nemo toto místo bude chtít navštívit a nerušeně zde strávit nějakou dobu.

„Chtěla jsem vás vzít k sobě, ale teď tam nemůžeme." vysvětlila sotva slyšitelným hlasem Zahri a potvrdila Elektře její předpoklad. „Král se šel přivítat se svou ženou." Řekla a svá tichá slova doprovodila dotykem na čele. Potom se podívala ke svému domku a chvíli váhala. „Pojďte, necháme je, ať si v klidu popovídají." Šeptla nakonec odevzdaně a následovala svého bratra do dveří.

Uvnitř pak byli Elektra se Staříkem usazeni k nízkému stolku s vodou, ořechy a ovocem, a ponecháni o samotě.

…

Obydlí vládců samo o sobě nebylo nijak zvlášť prostorné, ani nemohlo být, přesto si tu Elektra připadala jako v paláci. Ostatně celý prales na ni tak působil, jako zcela jedinečné, vznešené místo plné nejrůznějších přírodních pokladů – od spletitých kořenů zabořených v půdě až po špičky majestátních stromů, jež se nade vším tyčily k nebi jako věže mohutného opevnění. Uvnitř stromového obydlí pak tento dojem zůstal zvláštním způsobem zachován. Celá místnost se podřizovala tvaru stromu a jeho rozložité koruny. Prostor se klikatil a členil na mnohá tajemná zákoutí a nápaditá mezipatra, jež byla podle všeho vyhrazena pro odpočinek a spánek. Dále Elektru uchvátily četné police s knihami, vyřezávané reliéfy i pestrobarevné obrazy. To vše pak doplňovala všudypřítomná, příjemná dřevitá vůně.

Zvláštní, jak Město Pod nebem dokázalo budit velmi intenzivní, a zároveň protichůdné pocity, pomyslela si Elektra, když se už po několikáté bezradně rozhlédla po místnosti plné barev, světla a stínů.

Svým způsobem se tu cítila dobře; dosavadnímu průběhu výpravy zajisté nebylo co vytknout. Vesničané je přijali skvěle a dalo se očekávat, že v podobném duchu bude jejich návštěva i nadále pokračovat. Jenže s překvapením, které pro svého krále měl Lesní národ připravené, Elektra zkrátka a dobře vůbec nepočítala. Nikdy by ji nenapadlo, že ona, Stařík, a hlavně Nemo budou takovým způsobem znovu konfrontováni se svou minulostí, zrovna dnes a zrovna tady.

Od chvíle, kdy se Nautilus v útrobách hlubinné stanice konečně vynořil, kdy se všichni členové posádky obrazně i doslova opět nadechli k životu, se Elektra snažila ze všech sil soustředit na cíl jejich mise a na splnění všech dílčích úkolů, které ji nakonec dovedou k završení smyslu jejího života. Snažila se bránit starým vzpomínkám a citům, ale zdálo se, že čím více vzdorovala, tím neústupněji se minulost znovu a znovu drala na povrch, přesně, jako právě teď.

A tak opět bezděčně pohlédla ven z okna, ve snaze rozpoznat, zda se už Nemo vrací. Jenže okolí celého stromového obydlí zůstávalo klidné a nehybné, stejně jako tomu bylo uvnitř.

Stařík seděl mezi barevnými polštáři a se zavřenýma očima se tiše toulal vlastními vzpomínkami. Vypadalo to, že se jeho mysl odebrala na jiné místo, vzdálené v čase i prostoru. Ale to bylo zřejmě jen zdání. V příštím okamžiku totiž natáhl paži, a aniž by vzhlédl, chytil Elektru za ruku, a jemně a lehce ji stiskl. Bylo to zvláštní, nečekané. Nezasloužené.

On sám zajisté pro královnu upřímně truchlil, vždyť ji znal už od jejích dětských let a býval jí stále nablízku. Kdyby jen tušil, jakými pocity se teď nechala zmítat Elektra, nejspíš by místo těchto vřelých gest jen zklamaně odvrátil tvář.

I když, kdo ví. Podle všeho Elektře jako jeden z mála dokázal odpustit její zradu a to, jak se zachovala ke kapitánovi. Bránil ji před ostatními a ona v jeho řeči ani v jeho očích nikdy nenašla žádnou výčitku.

Jisté bylo, že od jejich prvního setkání před lety Elektra považovala Staříka za svého přítele, a nejspíš to bylo vzájemné, i přes všechna nedorozumění a selhání.

Po první vlně překvapení a údivu se tedy také rozhodla zachytit jeho prsty a stisk opětovala. Slov nebylo třeba, a byla za to ráda. Byla vděčná za tento tichý, ale přesto výmluvný dotyk.

Všichni tři teď prožívali těžké chvíle, každý z nich jiným způsobem. Ona a Stařík si alespoň mohli být vzájemně oporou, avšak ten, od něhož si současná situace vyžadovala nejvíce sil, zůstával osamocen.

Samozřejmě, že se Nemo ze svého tichého, odloučeného místa v Zahřině příbytku stále nevracel. Jak by taky mohl? Jak se asi zrovna teď musel cítit? A jak mu bylo ráno, když se od vesničanů dozvěděl, co jej ten den vlastně čeká? To vše jen krátce potom, co po letech znovu spatřil královnin zakrvácený náhrdelník.

A to nebylo všechno. Nejen, že teď Nemo znovu musel čelit minulosti a vzpomínkám na ztrátu rodiny a celé vlasti. Při tom všem byl zároveň nucen se svému žalu nepoddávat. Měl se totiž znovu stát někým, koho se po třináct let snažil ze svého života vytěsnit. Bez ohledu na své pocity měl teď tuto roli znovu přijmout a připravit se na ni, zhostit se svého nového úkolu jak nejlépe uměl.

A s tím vším se teď potýkal úplně sám, bez pomoci a útěchy, zatímco Elektra ve svém srdci řešila něco úplně jiného. Namísto pochopení a soucitu v sobě nacházela jen netrpělivost, strach a žárlivost.

Znechucena sama sebou se chtěla pustit Staříkovy ruky, on ji však nenechal.

„Tartessos je pryč." promluvil tiše. „Naše královna a všichni ostatní zemřeli. To ale neznamená, že bychom na ně měli zapomenout."

„Ano já vím. Jenže své minulosti jsme se vzdali." Namítla Elektra rovněž velmi tichým hlasem.

„Jistě. Pro splnění našeho cíle to bylo nezbytné." Souhlasil Stařík. Oči již otevřel, ale zůstával zahleděn kamsi do neznáma. „Nyní se však blížíme ke konci, a je třeba se zastavit a začít se znovu zamýšlet nad tím, kým jsme. Teď už není kam utéct." Řekl a na dlouho se odmlčel. Elektra se neopovažovala mu odpovědět. Věděla, že má pravdu, a děsilo ji to.

„Jednou to všechno skončí." Ozval se znovu. „A co potom? Kým budeme pak?"

„Nevím." Zněla její upřímná odpověď.

Pokud Elektra někdy přemýšlela o možném životě po porážce Gargoyla, bylo to už dávno. Tehdy byla ještě mladou dívkou plnou naděje a stále věřila ve věci příští. Tehdy ještě důvěřovala svému zachránci Nemovi a nedokázala si svůj život představit bez něj. Jenže pak přišlo procitnutí, zklamání a ztráta všech iluzí, a jakékoli snění o šťastné budoucnosti jí přišlo zbytečné. Jediné, k čemu se upnula, byla pomsta. Cokoli dalšího nemělo význam.

Jenže pokud právě teď skutečně nastal čas k zamyšlení, čas na vyrovnání se s minulostí a na plány do budoucna, nezbylo jí než si přiznat, že se od jejích mladistvých let mnoho nezměnilo. V tuto chvíli sice nedokázala říct, zda se někdy odhodlá vrátit se ke svému původnímu jménu, jedno však bylo jisté. Stejně jako tehdy, i teď dával její život smysl jen pokud byl Nemo jeho součástí.

Stane se někdy znovu Medinou z Tartessosu? Možná ano. Možná ne. A vlastně to vůbec nebylo důležité.

„Je mi jedno, kým budu." Přiznala nakonec. _Hlavně, když budu s ním,_ přála si tiše, ale úpěnlivě, a zahleděla se na Staříkovu dlaň, kterou svírala v té své. Až poté se odhodlala zvednout zrak.

Ihned si všimla, že v místnosti již nejsou sami, nestačila se však ani leknout.

Vepředu při schodišti stála urostlá žena se zářivě modrýma očima, oblečená v lehkých, splývavých šatech stejné barvy, zdobených zlatými lemy. Rovněž její krk, předloktí a prsty se skvěly zlatými šperky. Co se týče účesu, dlouhé copánky chyběly, její vlasy byly krátce zastřižené.

Vlídně se usmála a jistým, rozvážným krokem se vydala směrem ke svým hostům. Když přišla blíž, vyšlo najevo, že má na lícních kostech vytetované řádky tmavých teček.

Elektra se Staříkem povstali.

„Vítejte, drazí." Promluvila zlatem zdobená žena, když stanula před nimi. „Vikrame, my už se známe," řekla a položila svou dlaň Staříkovi za krk, aby se mohli přivítat, „ale tuto odvážnou mladou dívku vidím poprvé." Pravila, když se od Staříka po pozdravu otočila k Elektře. Ta se snažila nespouštět zrak z jejich nové hostitelky, ale zároveň koutkem oka sledovala Staříkovu reakci.

Bylo to totiž teprve podruhé v jejím životě, co slyšela jeho pravé jméno. Jaké to tedy muselo být pro něj? Jeho oči i výraz tváře však zůstávaly klidné a neměnné. Jediné, co by snad mohlo prozrazovat jeho rozpaky byly sevřené dlaně.

Podle všeho tedy vyřčení svého jména očekával, nicméně stále mu působilo bolest, i přes jeho přesvědčení, že by se před minulostí již nadále neměli skrývat.

To už ji však jejich hostitelka jemně chytila za krkem, a potom, co Elektra udělala to samé, se dotkla jejího čela svým. V ten moment se Elektra nadechla a stále zvažovala, zda by se přeci jen neměla vyslovit své pravé jméno. Jenže to nedokázala. Navíc už se dnes jednou představila svým pseudonymem, možná tedy bylo lepší v tom nedělat zmatek.

„Mě říkají Elektra." řekla tiše. „A vaše slova o odvaze jsou velice milá. Děkuji."

„To nic děvče. Říkám jen to, co vidím." Odpověděla žena a znovu od Elektry poodstoupila, aby si ji mohla lépe prohlédnout. „Mé jméno je Ayana. Jsem vládkyní Města Pod nebem a celého Lesního národa." Pravila hrdě, ale velice vlídně; příjemným, zpěvným hlasem.

„Je mi velkou ctí vás poznat," vyhrkla hned Elektra a klesla na kolena. Tedy alespoň to měla v úmyslu. Vládkyně Ayana ji však nesmlouvavě chytila za ruce a pozvedla zpět. „Co to vyvádíš, děvče?" podivila se.

„Promiňte." Špitla Elektra omluvně. Cítila se v rozpacích, ale Ayanin vlídný výraz ji současně nutil se lehce usmívat.

„To nic." Ujistila ji Ayana. „Nemám tohle ráda, ale to ty jsi nemohla vědět. A navíc, dnes tu jsou jiní, jež si takové pocty zaslouží."

„Jistě." Souhlasila Elektra a znovu se krátce ohlédla směrem k oknu.

„Pojďte, dáme jim čas." Řekla po chvíli vládkyně a stále Elektru držela za ruku, když je vedla ke schodišti.

…

„Odpusťte, prosím, že tu můj manžel a vládce nemůže být s námi. Spolu se Zahri a jejími bratry se teď musí věnovat přípravám na dnešní obřad." Promluvila omluvným tónem Ayana, po tom, co Staříka a Elektru přivedla po schodech a po lanovém mostě do rozměrné dřevěné haly, zbudované mezi dvěma stromy. Jednalo se o svého druhu společenskou místnost, jež zřejmě sloužila i jako jídelna. Uprostřed se nacházel dlouhý, nízký stůl obklopený množstvím polštářů.

Dvě služebné oděné do pestrobarevných šatů právě přinášely vodu a mísy s ovocem. Potom, co vše předložily na stůl, jim jejich vládkyně poděkovala a požádala je, ať počkají u vchodu. Elektra rovněž krátce kývla a rozpačitě se usmála na znamení díků. Na posluhování nebyla zvyklá.

„Byli bychom rádi, kdyby na vše zbývalo více času," ozvala se poté znovu Ayana. „Ale chápeme, že vaše situace je tíživá a nemůžete se příliš zdržovat. Jistě však budete souhlasit, že událost, jež nás čeká, si zaslouží naši pozornost a věnovaný čas. Proto doufám, že se prozatím spokojíte jen s mou přítomností."

„Samozřejmě." Shodli se Elektra se Staříkem téměř jednohlasně.

„Děkuji." Přikývla Ayana a na okamžik zavřela oči. „Než však zasedneme ke stolu, musím vám ještě přednést několik vysvětlení, a také omluvu."

„Omluvu?" podivil se Stařík.

„Ano." Přisvědčila vládkyně, načež se od nich pomalu odvrátila a přistoupila k nejbližšímu oknu. „Všechno začalo ten den, kdy nám řeka přinesla tělo královny." Začala poté hlasem tichým, ale natolik intenzivním, aby ji slyšeli. Poté sklíčeně svěsila hlavu. „Byla to jedna z nejlepších přítelkyň, jedna z nejvzácnějších bytostí, jaké jsem kdy poznala. Velice mocná, ale zároveň velmi přívětivá a citlivá. Možná až příliš…" povzdychla si.

„Ten den nás všechny pohltila temnota. Věděli jsme, že v Tartessosu muselo nastat něco nepředstavitelného." Pokračovala a zadívala se ven z okna. „A taky, že ano. Záhy následovali další mrtví Atlantiďané i lidé z města, mezi nimi mnozí naši přátelé. Pohřbívali jsme každý den. Každý den jsem také čekala u meandru řeky, až ve vodě konečně spatřím svou sestru. K tomu ale nedošlo. Namísto toho dorazili další Atlantiďané, tentokrát živí. Chovali se…" zde se na okamžik odmlčela, položila si ruku na srdce a přivřela oči. „Chovali se velice krutě, zvláště pak k ženám a dívkám. Některé si odvedli s sebou. Nedokázali jsme jim zabránit." Vysvětlovala trpělivě, avšak na jejím hlase bylo přeci jen znát jakési rozechvění, i když se snažila své emoce skrýt. Elektra se jen bezradně rozhlédla kolem sebe a sklonila hlavu.

Po tolika letech znovu pocítila nesmírný vděk svému otci – jakmile to bylo možné, po vládním puči vyvedl svou rodinu až daleko za předměstí. Ze svých četných cest po světě dobře věděl, jak to v podobných situacích chodí, a kolik utrpení se může snést na ty nejslabší členy společnosti. Pryč z Tartessosu nemohli, všechny trasy byly hlídané Atlantiďany. Byli tedy nuceni se stále skrývat a každý den vyhledávat nová útočiště na polích či ve skalách. Sice se téměř denně trápili hladem a jinými nedostatky, ale aspoň unikli těmto svévolným násilnostem. Často přemýšlela o tom, jak by vše bývalo mohlo dopadnout, kdyby se jim tehdy podařilo uniknout po úbočí hory až dolů do lesů. Možná by tenkrát přežili. A možná by byli dopadeni vojáky, a všechny by je čekal velice krutý osud.

„Když jsme se odvolávali na krále, bylo nám řečeno, že už je mrtev." Pokračovala po chvíli vládkyně poněkud klidnějším tónem. „O mé sestře jen krutě žertovali, ale nic dalšího mi neřekli. Rmoutila jsem se tedy a trápila myšlenkami na to, co všechno se jí mohlo stát. Co všechno se asi dělo s odvedenými dívkami a se všemi lidmi žijícími v Tartessosu. Vyhlížela jsem sestřino tělo, doufala jsem, že ta hrůza pro ni už skončila. A pak přišli znovu…" řekla a znovu zavřela oči a zavrtěla hlavou, jako by tomu dodnes odmítala uvěřit.

Potom krátce sevřela rty a pokračovala: „To už jsem věděla, že jsme neměli na nic čekat. Všichni si vzali jen to nejnutnější a odebrali jsme se do hlubin lesa, až k Malému národu. Spolu s nimi jsme pak sledovali tu strašlivou záři, jež zničila Tartessos. Když se bouře uklidnila, několik z nás se vydalo zjistit, co se vlastně stalo. Našli jsme však jen smrt a temné vody jezera. Ale především – nebyli jsme tu pro vás, když jste nás nejvíce potřebovali."

„Ale takové myšlenky přeci vůbec nejsou nutné, Ayano." Ozval se náhle Stařík a bezděčně přikročil k vládkyni blíž. „Prosím, netrap se kvůli tomu." Pravil jemně a tiše. „Tehdy nám bylo jasné, co se stalo a nehledali jsme vaši pomoc. Naopak, bylo nám útěchou, že vás zkáza města nezasáhla."

Ayana na něj krátce pohlédla a lehounce, vděčně se usmála. „Náš dobrý král Eleusis mluvil před tebou stejně. Jste k nám nesmírně shovívaví."

A aniž by o tom stihla více popřemýšlet, rozhodla se promluvit i Elektra: „Tehdy jsem sice byla ještě dítě, a mnoha věcem jsem nerozuměla. Ale musím souhlasit." Prohlásila uctivě, ale rozhodně. „Není třeba se rmoutit kvůli tomu, že jste odešli. Copak jste mohli tušit, jak vše dopadne? Odvést váš lid do bezpečí bylo správné. Nemohli jste přeci zůstat a čekat, co dalšího s vámi pučisté provedou."

Ayana ji poté jen tiše sledovala, ve tváři neurčitý, zamyšlený výraz. „Jsi velice moudrá dívka, Elektro." Odvětila po chvíli. „Tvá a Vikramova slova mě dojímají."

Její rty se zachvěly. Rychle pohlédla zpět k oknu, a ještě dlouho jen mlčky svírala jeden ze svých náhrdelníků, než se odhodlala znovu promluvit.

„Víš, nedokázali jsme si představit, že by takovou zkázu mohl někdo přežít. Já sama jsem však stále věřila tomu, že má sestra nakonec všemu unikla a postarala se o malou princeznu, tak jak přislíbila královně. Její tělo jsme přece nikdy nenašli. Věřila jsem, že princeznu odvedla do bezpečí a zajistila, aby se jí dostalo řádné výchovy. Proto se za námi nemohla vrátit. Čekala jsem tedy na ně na obě, až za námi jednoho dne přijdou. Těšila jsem se až si padneme do náručí, vše si vysvětlíme a společně budeme moci jednou provždy tyto hořké dny nechat za námi. A spolu se mnou jsem nechala čekat i naše hosty." řekla a opět krátce sevřela rty. Nadechla se.

„Můj muž a vládce to však viděl jinak. Chtěl je nechat jít, chtěl, abychom je na jejich poslední cestu přeci jen vyprovodili my. Jenže já jsem stále věřila, i když se dlouhá léta nikdo nevracel. Stále jsem ho přemlouvala, ať ještě počkáme další rok, a pak znovu… O to větší radost jsme tak pocítili dnes, když jste za námi zavítali." Pravila Ayana a vzhlédla zpět k Elektře a Staříkovi. „Teď už víme, že přeci jen zůstali přeživší, jež konečně dají věci opět do pořádku. Už víme, že náš král nás nikdy neopustil. A co víc, mohu se radovat z toho, že i princezna Nadia je stále naživu, a to také zásluhou mé sestry, jež se o ni vytrvale starala až do konce."

Když domluvila, pomalu vykročila zpět směrem ke svým hostům.

„Vy nyní žijete pro splnění velmi těžkého úkolu." Řekla potom, co přistoupila až těsně před Staříka a Elektru a vzala je oba za ruce. „A naším úkolem je vás tentokrát nezklamat. Teď jsme tu pro vás a s naší pomocí můžete počítat." Přislíbila jim pevným a rozhodným, přesto stále velice vlídným hlasem. Ještě jednou jim oběma silně stiskla dlaně, než od nich přešla ke stolu a vydala pokyn svým lidem, aby přinesli jídlo.

…

Náročná pouť pralesem a pohnuté rozhovory se Zahri i s vládkyní Ayanou způsobily, že Elektra naprosto ztratila pojem o čase. Teprve až s vůní pečeného masa doplněného obilnou kaší a ovocem si plně uvědomila, jak moc se vlastně cítila hladová. Navíc ve srovnání s konzervovaným jídlem, jež měli ještě k dispozici v hlubinné stanici, bylo vše, co jim teď Ayana nabídla, chuťově i vzhledově o dost zajímavější. Po předložení pokrmů se tedy ona ani Stařík nijak nezdráhali a s chutí se pustili do jídla.

Když Elektra už dojídala, znovu se objevila i Zahri. Krátce všechny pozdravila, a zatímco jí služebné nabíraly jídlo do misky, prohodila se svou matkou pár rychlých vět v jejich jazyce. Poté si přiklekla hned vedle Elektry a svou porci doslova zhltla, nad čímž Ayana poněkud nespokojeně přivírala oči.

Stařík po jídle uctivě poděkoval a požádal, zda by se směl vzdálit a připojit se ke svým přátelům a známým ve městě.

„Pokud jde o mne, tak samozřejmě." Souhlasila Ayana bez váhání. „Ostatně, sami se na tebe ptali. Teď nejspíš budou mezi těmi, co zajišťují dnešní obřad."

„Rád jim se vším pomohu, bude-li to v mých silách."

„V tom případě vás ani já již nebudu zdržovat." Přidala se Elektra.

„Určitě?" chtěl se ujistit Stařík.

„Určitě." Potvrdila mu. „Běžte se pozdravit se svými blízkými. Myslím, že brzy se zase uvidíme. Pokud ne během příprav, tak zcela jistě při obřadu samotném."

„To asi ano. Zatím se tedy loučím." Řekl on, lehce sklonil hlavu na pozdrav a odešel.

Elektra poté vytušila, že ji Zahri se svou matkou pozorují, a usilovně přemítala o tom, co by měla říct.

„Je něco s čím bych i já mohla pomoci?" napadlo ji konečně. „Ráda bych se taky zapojila, pokud budete souhlasit."

„Ale jistě." Odpověděla Zahri. „Chtěla bych k její poslední cestě nachystat naši královnu, ale nevím, kolik mi na to zbyde času. Musím pak ještě s matkou a příbuznými ozdobit krále, a to taky nějakou dobu zabere. Byla bych proto moc ráda, kdybys mi s královnou pomohla." Poprosila ji a svá slova doprovodila uctivým dotykem na čele.

Elektra spěšně přikývla. „Bude mi ctí." Vypravila ze sebe a snažila se o co nejpřesvědčivější tón. Jistě, že její slova byla zcela upřímná. Jistě, že jí Zahri už jen vyřčením své prosby prokázala nesmírnou čest. Avšak při představě, že manipuluje s královninými kostmi, se Elektře doslova roztřásly ruce. Vůbec se necítila k takovému úkolu způsobilá, určitě ne vzhledem k záchvěvům žárlivosti, které se jí stále nedařilo vyhnat ze svého srdce.

_Proč zrovna já? Jaký to má smysl?_ Zoufala si tiše a neklidné ruce si bezděčně spojila před sebou. _Není to správné._

„Neboj se, Elektro. Zvládneš to, tak jako jsi zvládla všechno ostatní ve svém životě." Povzbudila ji Ayana, pozvedla k ní ruku a jemně ji pohladila po vlasech. „Teď se běžte se Zahri umýt a převléct. Večer se uvidíme."

„Dobrá." Přikývla Elektra. „A děkuji. Za všechno." Dodala tiše, když nevěděla, co jiného by ještě mohla říct.

„To já děkuji." Promluvila jemně Ayana a Elektra k ní jen překvapeně vzhlédla. Vládkyně se však jen spokojeně usmála.

Zahri, jež klečela u stolu vedle ní, Elektře položila dlaň na její sepjaté ruce. „Půjdeme?" zeptala se. Elektra souhlasila a současně se Zahri vstala od stolu. Poté se rozloučila s vládkyní a následovala její dceru k východu.

…

Zahri Elektru vedla po několika lanových mostech a stromových plošinách zpět ke skalám, mezi kterými do Města Pod nebem původně přišli. Tentokrát se ale nevydaly zpět do hlubin pralesa, namísto toho zvolily cestu skrze menší skalní průrvu. Když brzy na to zaslechla jemné šumění padající vody, bylo Elektře zřejmé, co se bude dít dál.

U vodopádů se setkaly s dalšími ženami ze stromového města, které se tu myly a praly si oblečení. Příchod Elektry v doprovodu Zahri pro ně byl zřejmě nevšedním zážitkem – s oběma se srdečně pozdravily a z Elektry téměř nespouštěly oči. Bylo jí nepříjemné věnovat se osobní hygieně pod takovým dohledem, po léta byla v tomto směru zvyklá na naprosté soukromí. Byla proto Zahri nesmírně vděčná za to, že její problém brzy rozpoznala a ihned s ostatními zapředla hovor, aby nežádoucí pozornost aspoň částečně odvedla.

I tak se Elektra umyla, jak nejrychleji to bylo možné a stejně jako ostatní využila návštěvu vodopádů k vymytí potu ze svého oblečení. Ještě mokré šaty si pak hned znovu oblékla. Co si stačila všimnout, činili tak všichni. Při zdejší vlhkosti vzduchu a častých deštích zřejmě nebylo nutné zabývat se sušením.

Když byla s mytím hotová i Zahri, vyzvala Elektru ať ji následuje a vydaly se zpět do města.

Potom, co přešly most vedoucí k obydlí vládců, Zahri Elektru zavedla do svého malého domku ve vyšších větvích mohutného stromu.

Už s prvním nádechem Elektru drobné obydlí přivítalo velice příjemnou, dřevitou vůní. A stejně jako v prostorách, kde pobývali Zahřini rodiče, i zde se daly spatřit vyřezávané i malované obrazy, a také police s knihami. I zde objemné větve stromu rozdělovaly místnost na více částí – ta vzdálenější od vchodu se dala považovat za ložnici. Prostor byl celkově o dost menší a stísněnější než v níže umístěném obydlí. Pro Elektru, jež byla zvyklá na svou úspornou kajutu na Nautilu, to však nebyl žádný problém.

„Vítej u mě doma." Pronesla Zahri se svým typickým, širokým úsměvem a objala Elektru kolem ramen. „Teď je to i tvůj domov."

„Děkuji. Vážím si toho." Odpověděla Elektra uctivě a rovněž svou společnici krátce objala.

Zahri sklopila oči. „Jestli dovolíš, ráda bych tě s někým seznámila." Řekla a pokynula hlavou směrem k vyřezávané truhle zaklesnuté mezi dvěma rameny mohutné větve, jež nesla celé obydlí.

„Samozřejmě." Souhlasila Elektra, ale zároveň pocítila, jak se jí zrychlil tep. Věděla, koho jí Zahri měla v úmyslu „představit" a znovu ji to naplnilo nervozitou. Vůbec netušila, co se od ní bude očekávat za reakci.

„Ale nejdřív ze všeho se převlékneme." Prohlásila náhle Zahri, a přistoupila k nejbližší skříňce a otevřela ji.

„Jistě." Oddechla si alespoň prozatím Elektra a vykročila za svou hostitelkou.

Při pohledu do vnitřku skříňky zjistila, že se uvnitř nachází spousta pestrobarevných oděvů a množství nápaditých náhrdelníků a jiných šperků.

Zahri si vše poměrně dlouho a zamyšleně prohlížela, než konečně sáhla po jedné z dlouhých sukní, na které převládaly odstíny modré a žluté. Lemy byly obšity zlatavou nití.

„Můžeš si vybrat i jinou, mám jich dost, ale myslím, že tahle ti bude slušet nejvíc."

„Nevím, co říct." Vydechla Elektra nadšeně. „Moc ti děkuji, Zahri."

Ani si nedokázala vybavit, kdy naposledy na sobě měla něco podobně hezkého. Pravda, na oblečení jí od jisté doby příliš nezáleželo, ale pro tuto chvíli si z nabízeného kousku oděvu dovolila pocítit upřímnou radost. Odložila tedy své čisté, ale promáčené boty, hbitě se vysvlékla z vlhké uniformy, a s nadšením si zapůjčenou sukni oblékla. Sahala jí mírně nad kotníky a byla zavinovací, takže se nemusela obávat, že jí bude příliš těsná, či naopak volná.

„Tak co?" otázala se Elektra a s rozpustilým úsměvem se otočila kolem dokola.

Zahri, jež se mezitím probírala svými náhrdelníky, po jejím dotazu odhlédla od své práce. Oči se jí mírně rozšířily. „To není vůbec špatné…" řekla obdivně a založila si ruce před sebe.

„Díky!" zasmála se Elektra a cítila, že se jí červenají tváře. „No a co k tomu?" zeptala se dychtivě.

„Pojď sem." Pokynula Zahri hlavou a do rukou vzala několik přichystaných náhrdelníků. Když Elektra přistoupila až k ní, náhrdelníky jí navlékla přes hlavu a urovnala na obnažené hrudi.

„Myslím, že takhle je to akorát." Prohlásila, když si Elektru prohlédla ze všech stran. „A víš co? Možná bych tě ani neměla pouštět ven. Chlapi z tebe budou šílet."

Elektra zmateně zamrkala. „Počkat, to je všechno?"

Zahri ji zprvu jen udiveně sledovala. „A co bys ještě chtěla?"

„Třeba košili?" nadhodila Elektra už téměř zděšeně. Vždyť momentálně na sobě měla jen sukni a náhrdelníky, nic dalšího. „Prostě něco na zakrytí. Takhle se nemůžu ukázat venku!"

„A proč ne?"

„Blázníš?"

„Proč bych měla bláznit?" prohlásila Zahri dotčeně. „Já budu oblečená stejně!"

„Tak promiň. Ale já nemůžu chodit takhle odhalená." zmírnila svůj tón Elektra, ale trvala si na svém. „U nás je to krajně neslušné."

„Jste zvláštní." Zavrtěla hlavou Zahri. „Vždyť ti to tolik sluší. Proč se schovávat?"

„Sama jsi to řekla." Připomněla jí Elektra její předchozí poznámku o možných reakcích mužů. Potom přemýšlela, jaká vhodná slova zvolit, aby prosadila svůj pohled na věc, ale aby zároveň svou hostitelku neurazila. „Víš, nechci poutat přílišnou pozornost. Nejsem na to zvyklá a navíc, dnes si ji přeci jen zaslouží někdo jiný, je to tak?" řekla nakonec a doufala, že její úvaha Zahri zaujme.

Ta po chvilce uvažování pokrčila rameny. „Asi ano." Připustila neochotně. „I beztak jsou tu na tebe všichni dost zvědaví."

„Buď si jistá, že jsem si toho všimla a že mě to těší." Odpověděla Elektra upřímně, a také se značnou úlevou. „Ale myslím si, že větší dávka pozornosti už by byla na škodu."

„No dobrá." Povzdychla si Zahri zklamaně a pohlédla zpět ke své sbírce náhrdelníků. Bylo jich mnoho a různých tvarů a délek – úzké i široké, vrstvené, z barvených dřevěných korálků i ze zvířecích kostí, zubů, peří i kožešin, ze zapletených kožených řemínků i ze zlata, dokonce i z perel a ze slonoviny. Nakonec sáhla po jednom velmi spletitém. Skládal se z mnoha plochých, většinou modře a černě barvených korálků. Elektře naznačila, ať si sundá své stávající náhrdelníky, a hned potom je vyměnila za tento nový. Byl o dost delší i širší a zakrýval vše, co bylo třeba, dokonce i ramena a značnou část zad.

„A co takhle?" Zeptala se Zahri, zvědavě pozvedla obočí a koutky jí mírně zacukaly.

„Rozhodně je to lepší." Přiznala Elektra váhavě potom, co zvedla ruce a vše si důkladně prohlédla.

„Ale…?" doplnila za ni Zahri.

„Ale když se jen trochu předkloním, půjde zas všechno vidět." Vysvětlila jí Elektra a pro jistotu své tvrzení i předvedla.

„Hm!" Zahri zakoulela zlostně očima. „Jak to děláš?"

„Co?" pousmála se Elektra pobaveně. Věděla, že Zahri své rozčilení jen předstírá.

„Nevím přesně," začala Zahri a na okamžik zapátrala ve své paměti po správném výrazu. „Jsi hrozně vlídná a zároveň neústupná. Až doteď jsem si myslela, že to umí jen moje matka."

„To jsou léta tvrdé praxe." Vysvětlila jí Elektra při vzpomínce na četné výměny názorů mezi ní a kapitánem. „A co se neústupnosti týče, myslím, že tu nejsem jediná." prohlásila a upřela na svou společnici velice výmluvný pohled.

„To máš asi pravdu." Uculila se Zahri a obrátila se zpět ke své skříňce. Po chvíli vybrala náhrdelník z kožených řemínků a hbitě jej rozpletla na jednotlivé prameny. „Zvedni ruce." Přikázala Elektře a kousek pod rameny jí pak přední a zádovou část jejího masivního náhrdelníku svázala k sobě. „A co teď?" řekla, když byla se svým dílem hotová a o krok si poodstoupila.

„To už vypadá celkem přijatelně." Uznala Elektra. _I tak bych si ale nic takového sama nevybrala_, dodala k tomu už jen ve své mysli. Mezi jednotlivými řadami korálků přeci jen zůstávaly drobné mezírky, mezi nimiž by se při troše snahy dalo leccos spatřit. Stále v ní tedy přetrvával pocit nepatřičnosti, tím už ale nechtěla svou hostitelku zatěžovat.

„Vlastně je to docela hezké." Zamručela Zahri, když si Elektru obešla a prohlédla. „Pojď, ještě ti dáme náramky a zapleteme vlasy." Pravila potom. A jak řekla, tak udělala.

Náramky Zahri vybrala drobné a jednoduché; s korálky žlutých a modrých odstínů, aby se hodily k sukni. Poté sáhla po kostěném hřebenu a vlasy Elektře rozdělila několika pěšinkami, mezi kterými jí umně zapletla několik menších copů. Vzadu na temeni jí pak vlasy svázala modře barveným šátkem, přičemž dva zlatavé prameny jí nechala splývat podél obličeje.

„Slyšela jsem, že na vašem Nautilu jste už mnohokrát bojovali s našimi nepřáteli." Promluvila Zahri po dlouhém tichu.

„To ano." Přiznala Elektra, překvapená touto nenadálou zmínkou, a mírně se zamračila. „Proč?"

„Pokud vím, bez tvého přičinění byste tyto četné bitvy nevyhráli."

„To je možné."

„Ostatní by to měli vědět." Pousmála se Zahri tajemně, vstala z podlahy, otevřela skříňku na druhé straně místnosti a po chvilce přinesla misku s černou pastou a drobným štětečkem.

„Hádám, že těch poražených nepřátel bylo mnoho." Řekla, když znovu poklekla před Elektrou.

„Ano." Přikývla dotyčná. „Nevím kolik přesně, ale byly to desítky." A možná stovky. Desítky až stovky mrtvých na Gargoylových základnách a lodích, a na palubách ponorek typu Garfish. Ne, Elektra si nebyla vůbec jistá, zda by to ostatní měli vědět. Nebylo to nic, s čím by se kdy chtěla chlubit. Sice nikdy neviděla jejich těla, nikdy je neslyšela křičet, ale to nic neměnilo na tom, že ti lidé zemřeli i z jejího rozhodnutí.

„Nejsem na to–"

„Ššš!" umlčela ji Zahri a svraštila čelo. „Teď nemluv!" přikázala jí a štětečkem jí na lícních kostech a na tvářích vyťukala drobné tečky; pod nimi pak namalovala spojitou linku. Když své dílo dokončila, vše po sobě ještě jednou zkontrolovala. Potom odložila štěteček a misku, vstala, a ze své skříňky přinesla malé zrcátko.

Když se na sebe Elektra do zrcátka podívala, zjistila, že na každé tváři má dvě řady po sedmi tečkách a pod nimi souvislou, rovnou linku. Takový obraz vlastní tváře na ni působil velice nezvykle, ale rozhodně nemohla říct, že by byla nespokojená. Naopak, bylo to svým způsobem zajímavé.

„Ta linka znamená, že nepřátel, jež si porazila, bylo nepočítaně." Vysvětlila jí Zahri. „Naši lidé tedy hned poznají, že jsou i další důvody, proč tě mít v úctě. Nejen proto, že tě s sebou přivedl král."

„Tak je to." Šeptla Elektra. „No a co ty?"

Zahri trochu nesměle sklopila zrak. „Tečky mám vytetované jen na zádech. Je jich zatím jen pár, z lovu. Až jich bude víc, nechám si je dát na tvář, jako bratři a rodiče."

„Tedy… to jsem zrovna nemyslela." Usmála se na ni Elektra povzbudivě. „Chtěla jsem vědět, jak se oblékneš a ozdobíš ty. Ale vážím si toho, že jsi mi o tom pověděla. A jsem si jistá, že teček jednou bude spousta. Dost možná nepočítaně."

„Jsi milá." Řekla na to Zahri tiše a stiskla Elektře ruku.

V tom se však zvenčí ozvaly hlasy, a Elektře se zdálo, že zaslechla i Zahřino jméno. A zřejmě to nebylo jen zdání, vzhledem k tomu, že Zahri ihned vyskočila na nohy, vykoukla ven ze dveří a k hovoru se přidala. Zněla trochu nespokojeně. Nakonec netrpělivě mávla rukou, přivřela dveře a přeběhla zpět ke své skříňce.

„Prý si máme pospíšit." Pronesla nasupeně a začala se spěšně probírat svým oblečením.

„Aha." Hlesla Elektra zděšeně a rovněž vstala. „Promiň, asi jsem tě zdržela."

„Možná trochu," přiznala Zahri, a vybrala si dlouhou sukni s různými odstíny rudé a oranžové barvy. „Ale to není tvoje chyba. Měla jsem si to pohlídat." Řekla a rychle ze sebe shodila své dosavadní oblečení. Z vlasů si odmotala šátek a odepla královnin copánek.

„Můžu ti nějak pomoct?" zajímala se Elektra a přistoupila k dívce blíž.

„Vlastně ano." souhlasila Zahri, zatímco si překotně uvazovala sukni. „Vyber mi prosím nějaký z červených šátků," poručila si a kývla hlavou směrem k příslušné polici ve skříni. „A k tomu perlové nebo slonovinové náhrdelníky. Jaké chceš."

„Dobrá," zamručela si souhlasně Elektra a poté rychle zapátrala v poličkách a mezi skobami se šperky, a luskala přitom prsty. S vědomím, že už nemají času nazbyt, prostě vybrala předměty, jež se jí zalíbily na první pohled.

„Jsi úžasná." ocenila její výběr Zahri, a převzala si tři členité, široké náhrdelníky ze slonovinových korálků. Na nic nečekala a rychle si je všechny navlékla. Vše podstatné pod nimi sice zůstávalo být vidět, jenže to ji nijak nevyvádělo z míry. Během další chvilky si svázala vlasy na temeni hlavy červeno-bílým šátkem a vykročila ke dveřím.

Zde na moment váhala, ale nakonec přeci jen otevřela. Zavolala na osoby čekající venku a hlavou kývla směrem dovnitř. Následně se spěšně otočila a několika rychlými, lehkými kroky neslyšně předstoupila před zdobenou tmavou truhlu usazenou mezi větvemi uprostřed místnosti. Klesla na kolena, truhlu objala a přitiskla se k ní čelem. V nastalém tichu byl slyšet jen její šepot, rychlá slova pronesená v jejím jazyce.

Elektra celý tento překvapivý výjev sledovala se zatajeným dechem a zcela nehnutě, jen si bezděčně položila dlaň na srdce. Netušila, zda má také pokleknout, či přistoupit blíž; zda má vůbec něco udělat. V příštím okamžiku však byla těchto úvah zbavena příchodem Zahřiných bratrů.

Do místnosti vpluli pomalu a tiše. Oba byli starší než jejich sestra – Elektra je odhadovala přibližně na dvacet a sedmnáct let. Potom, co vstoupili, oba mladíci nejdřív vzhlédli ke své sestře klečící před truhlou s královninými ostatky. Ale jen na okamžik. Jejich zraky se téměř ihned stočily k Elektře.

Usmála se na ně, ale zároveň si dlaní rozpačitě zakryla nahé břicho. Starší z bratrů nejspíš chápal, jak se Elektra cítí. Nadále se jí díval jen do očí a duchapřítomně kývl na pozdrav. „Vše v pořádku?" zeptal se sotva slyšitelně.

„Ano." Zašeptala Elektra a zároveň se snažila příliš si nevšímat zvědavého pohledu mladšího chlapce, jenž nepřestával nehnutě zírat. Jeho starší bratr si toho rovněž všiml, a když se delší dobu nic neměnilo, bez řečí zakryl svému mladšímu sourozenci výhled rukou. V reakci na to mladší chlapec podrážděně sykl a po svém bratru se naštvaně ohnal.

Elektra se nemohla neusmát, ale hned odmítavě zavrtěla hlavou. Ani jejich chování, ani její polichocené úsměvy se sem teď nehodily.

Zahri totiž právě povstala. Natáhla ruku před sebe a se skloněnou hlavou se ještě naposledy dotkla královniny truhly. Jen velmi zvolna se poté otočila ke svým sourozencům, jen velice neochotně odstoupila stranou.

Její bratři se truhly rovněž nejprve dotkli svým čelem a pronesli pár slov, než opět povstali a dali se do vyprošťování. To si posléze vyžádalo i zásah sekyrkou a nožem, truhla byla na svém místě nehnutě zaklesnutá zřejmě už příliš dlouho.

Nakonec se přeci jen schránku s ostatky podařilo vyprostit. Zahřini bratři se pak ujistili, že je víko truhly dobře zajištěné, chopili se kovových úchytů po stranách, a schránku opatrně zvedli a odnesli.

Zahri je sledovala mlčky, s dlaní přiloženou ke rtům. Když ale viděla své bratry procházet dveřmi ven, už se neudržela, nešťastně vzlykla a sesunula se na kolena.

Plna náhlého soucitu Elektra neváhala a přiklekla k ní. Objala ji a pohladila po tváři, načež pocítila, jak se Zahřina ramena třesou pláčem. Ona sama se v té chvíli nedokázala ubránit dojetí.

„Neboj, Zahri, zvládneme to. Já vím, že ano." Utěšovala ji, a vlastně i samu sebe. „Pojď, měly bychom jít za ní."

Dívka nepatrně přikývla a nechala si od Elektry otřít uslzené tváře.

Potom obě vstaly a ruku v ruce vyšly na denní světlo.

…

Tentokrát Zahri a Elektru nečekala cesta po žádném z lanových mostů. Místo toho se v závěsu za Zahřinými bratry vydaly dolů po schodišti, jež se obtáčelo kolem kmene stromu jako had, a všichni sestoupili až na pevnou zem. Odtud se vydali k velké mýtině u říčního meandru, a zdálo se, že stejným směrem se vydala snad celá populace Města Pod nebem – muži, ženy, starší děti i matky s malými dětmi.

Mnozí z nich s sebou rovněž nesli zdobené dřevěné schránky, a stejně jako Zahri a její bratři, se na této cestě doprovázeli pomalým, tichým zpěvem. Všichni šli zvolna a rozvážně. Nikdo se s nikým nepředbíhal ani nestrkal.

Po několika minutách cesty mezi mohutnými stromy a skrze střídající se pruhy světla a stínu dorazili do cíle. Přivítal je rozlehlý prostor mýtiny u říčního meandru.

Směrem k řece se mýtina svažovala, a tak měla Elektra ze svého místa skvělý výhled na celou scenérii, jež se před nimi otevřela. Bylo to zvláštní, ale přesto, že se zde schylovalo k pohřebnímu obřadu, celé místo momentálně překypovalo životem. Poblíž břehu již byla ve třech řadách nachystaná lůžka z navršených větví, vystlaná širokými zelenými listy. Bylo jich odhadem kolem čtyřiceti, přičemž v jejich čele, zhruba uprostřed mýtiny, byl vyhrazen zvláštní prostor pro jedno samostatné lůžko, již ozdobené několika květy. Při pohledu na něj bylo Elektře jasné, že bylo připraveno pro královnu.

Mnohé z těchto pohřebních hranic však ještě nebyly zcela hotové, a tak se v uličkách mezi nimi stále proplétaly děti, jež nosily další dřevo, listy a květiny. U již dokončených lůžek pak bylo shromážděno vždy několik dospělých, jež opatrně a s úctou z dřevěných schránek vyjímali kosti zemřelých Atlantiďanů a kladli je na podloží z listů.

To vše doprovázel neustálý zpěv, tlumený hovor a čilý pohyb obyvatel města. Naprostá většina z nich byla oblečena přesně tak, jako Elektra, Zahri a její bratři, tedy v pestrobarevných pruzích látky doplněných nápaditými náhrdelníky. Mnozí z mužů, i některé ženy se rovněž pyšnili řadami teček na tvářích. Souvislou linku však neměl nikdo další, tedy alespoň Elektra si ničeho takového nevšimla. Naopak jí si všimli téměř všichni a otáčeli se za ní. Mnozí se na dlouhou chvíli zastavili ve své činnosti, jen aby si ji mohli důkladně prohlédnout.

Elektra se snažila si toho nevšímat. V této chvíli a při této příležitosti ji taková pozornost uváděla do rozpaků ještě mnohem více než při jejich příchodu do vesnice. Byla ráda alespoň za přítomnost malých dětí, kterým mohla vracet úsměvy bez pocitu nepatřičnosti.

Když konečně dorazili k pohřební hranici určené královně, srdce se jí opět sevřelo nervozitou. Také Zahri působila poněkud napjatě. Slova písně, kterou si zpívala spolu s ostatními, jí vázla na rtech. Nakonec jen tiše sledovala, jak její bratři opatrně pokládají truhlu s královninými kostmi na zem. Následně je nechala, ať odemknou zámek a otevřou víko.

Oba mladíci se pak se svou sestrou přišli obejmout, tiskli jí ruce a šeptali povzbudivá slova.

Poté se uctivě pozdravili i s Elektrou, a odešli.

„Tak vidíš." Začala Zahri nesměle. „Nakonec vás seznámím až tady," řekla, když velice pomalu a opatrně předstoupila před truhlu. Krátce se ohlédla po Elektře a rukou jí naznačila, že má přijít blíž.

Elektra tak učinila se značnými obavami. Když však stanula před truhlou a uvnitř zahlédla bílou lebku a úhledně vyrovnané obratle, slova jí sama vyvstala na mysli.

„Děkuji, Zahri. Ale my už se vlastně známe." Přiznala tiše, klesla na kolena a královniny lebky se lehce dotkla konečky prstů.

Byla to pravda, kdysi se skutečně setkaly, a dokonce spolu vedly krátký rozhovor. Nikdy ve svém životě – ani na okamžik – by si však Elektra nepomyslela, že jejich další setkání bude vypadat zrovna takto.

Svým způsobem jí bylo líto o tom Zahri vyprávět. Bylo jí líto, že ona, na rozdíl od Zahri, se s královnou mohla setkat ještě za jejího života a skutečně s ní promluvit. Zároveň však cítila povinnost o tom vypovědět, vzpomenout si na každý detail.

„Samozřejmě, ty jsi bydlela ve městě." Pronesla Zahri neurčitým hlasem a přiklekla si k truhle hned vedle Elektry. „A ona zase ráda navštěvovala lidi. Spíš by bylo zvláštní, kdybyste se nikdy nepotkaly."

Elektra nebyla schopná rozeznat, zda Zahri tato svá slova vyřkla s politováním či drobnou závistí v hlase. „Asi máš pravdu." Souhlasila po chvíli a svými prsty přejela po temeni královniny lebky až k týlu. A snažila se nedat příliš najevo své zděšení, když zjistila, že zde značná část kosti chybí.

„Má hodně polámaných kostí." Vytušila Zahri její otázku. „Stejně jako všichni ostatní."

„Kvůli vodopádu." Hádala Elektra.

„Ano. Ale neboj, všichni už byli mrtví, když se jim tohle stalo. I ona. Nebyla sice popravena tak, jako ostatní, ale-"

„Já vím, jak ji zabili." Přerušila ji Elektra. Nechtěla to slyšet znovu, už nikdy víc. Místo toho královninu lebku pohladila hřbetem ruky po čele a na okamžik se zahleděla do prázdných očních důlků. Ihned si vybavila její živé, usměvavé, nádherně zelené oči.

„Vím, že chodívala do školek předčítat dětem před spaním." Začala Elektra po chvíli soustředění. „Určitě jsem to jako malá taky zažila, jen si to moc dobře nepamatuji. Ale jednou, to už jsem byla starší, za námi přišla do naší školní budovy. Chtěla si promluvit i se staršími dětmi."

„A o čem?" vyzvídala Zahri se značným zájmem.

„Chtěla vědět, o čem sníme, čím bychom jednou chtěli být."

„Tebe se taky ptala?"

„Ano." Přisvědčila Elektra a nedokázala se ubránit tesknému úsměvu. „Řekla jsem, že chci hodně cestovat, jako před lety můj otec. Některé z dětí se mi smály, nechtěly rozumět tomu, proč by někdo chtěl opouštět Tartessos. Ona je ale napomenula s tím, že sám král kdysi hodně cestoval, a že je správné chtít se něco dozvědět o světě, ve kterém žijeme."

„To od ní bylo hezky řečeno." Uznala Zahri, a sklonila hlavu.

A měla pravdu. Dodnes byla Elektra královně za její slova vděčná. To ale ještě nebylo vše. Nadechla se tedy, a pokračovala: „Později ten den, když jsem se oblékala na pracovní vyučování, z mnou sama přišla." Řekla a najednou si nebyla vůbec jistá, zda bude schopna příhodu vylíčit až do konce.

„Opravdu?" vzhlédla Zahri překvapeně. „Co ti chtěla?"

S náhlým návalem zoufalství a smutku Elektra jen bezmocně pokrčila rameny. „Chtěla mi říct, že se mi můj sen už brzy splní." Hlesla přes stažené hrdlo. Na moment zavřela oči, když pocítila, že se v nich začínají hromadit slzy. Chtěla ve vyprávění pokračovat, už kvůli Zahri, ale nešlo to.

„A určitě se tak stalo." Předpokládala Zahri tiše.

Elektra se namísto odpovědi jen zakousla do rtu, a trpce se zasmála nad hrůznou pravdivostí tehdejšího královnina prohlášení.

„Ano, stalo." Dostala ze sebe nakonec a odmítavě zavrtěla hlavou, jako kdyby i po tolika letech stále nechtěla uvěřit tomu, že jejich město i se všemi obyvateli je nadobro pryč. „Jen o dost jinak, než jsme si obě byly schopné představit."

…

Ať už Elektře celá věc s pohřebním rituálem připadala jakkoli zvláštní, musela uznat, že promyšlené to měli vesničané velice dobře. Včetně takových záležitostí, jako bylo opětovné vyskládání kostí z jejich schránek na připravené pohřební hranice.

V truhlách byly jednotlivé části kostry uloženy tak, jak šly za sebou, odshora dolů. Skupiny obratlů k sobě byly přivázány provázkem, drobné kosti rukou a nohou pak byly bezpečně uloženy ve zvláštních, vypodložených krabičkách. Správné umístění jednotlivých kůstek tedy nebylo možné splést.

I tak si Elektra při skládání královniných kostí připadala poněkud neobratně. Ve srovnání se Zahri rozhodně. Ta se zdála být do svého úkolu zcela pohroužena, tiše si prozpěvovala a svět kolem téměř nevnímala. Práce jí šla dobře od ruky, i přesto, že uložení mnohých rozlámaných kostí bylo poněkud složitější.

Elektra zrovna urovnávala články prstů královniny pravé ruky, když k jejich pohřební hranici zavítala další osoba. Byla to starší usměvavá žena. Zcela zjevně byla indického původu, jak naznačoval už její styl oblečení. Se Zahri se pozdravila několika slovy, potom krátce a s přívětivým úsměvem kývla na Elektru.

Zahri ženu pustila k pohřebnímu lůžku a sepjala ruce, zatím co dotyčná se jala královně na čelo červeným barvivem namalovat třetí oko – znak říše Atlantis. Elektra následovala příkladu a rovněž v tichosti od své práce poodstoupila.

Když byla žena se svým úkolem hotová, předstoupila opět před Zahri, prohodila s ní pár vět a pokynula hlavou směrem ke stromovému městu. Zahri s jejím sdělením nebyla příliš spokojená, nervózně si povzdychla, svěsila ramena a nazlobeně se zhoupla v kolenou. Žena na to jen potřásla hlavou a stiskla Zahřino předloktí. Potom se znovu lehce usmála směrem k Elektře a odkráčela k dalším pohřebním hranicím.

„Co se děje?" zeptala se Elektra opatrně, když byla žena pryč.

„Už se zas připozdívá." Vysvětlila Zahri. „Měla bych jít zpátky domů pomoct s nazdobením jejího muže." řekla, a přitom se lehce dotkla královniny pažní kosti a druhou rukou svého čela. „Navíc jsem doma nechala její copánek. Každopádně se musím vrátit."

„Ale –" namítla Elektra poněkud nesouhlasně.

„Neboj," přerušila ji Zahri a v týž moment si stoupla na špičky a zamávala na kohosi vepředu u řeky. „Vikram už jde, bude tu s tebou a pomůže ti," řekla a rychle obešla pohřební hranici až k Elektře. „Já taky přijdu. Ještě před obřadem, slibuji." Ubezpečila ji a krátce jí stiskla ruce.

„Dobrá. Budu tady." Souhlasila dotyčná a stisk opětovala.

Zahri se pak již měla k odchodu, když ji Elektra ještě zastavila. „V čem spočívá to nazdobení, jestli se smím zeptat?"

Zahri se usmála. „Však počkej, uvidíš. Budu se snažit." Potom už na nic nečekala a vydala se zpět ke svému domovu.

Krátce potom, co Zahri odběhla, se ozval Staříkův hlas. „Smím vám nějak pomoct, Elektro?"

„Jistě." Odpověděla ona, svěsila hlavu a znovu předstoupila před truhlu, vyzvednout další kosti. „Sluší vám to." Podotkla tiše když si všimla jeho zlatavé, hedvábné tuniky a kalhot, a taky červené tečky na čele.

„Jste milá," řekl na to Stařík a bezděčně sklopil zrak, zjevně polichocen. „Ale s vámi soupeřit nemohu."

„Díky." Odvětila Elektra s drobným, prchavým úsměvem. Nad královninými ostatky všechny tyto fráze, byť zdvořilé a dobře míněné, vyznívaly přeci jen trochu malicherně. „Jsem moc ráda, že jste tu se mnou." Přiznala se a naposledy na něj krátce pohlédla, než se opět sehnula k truhle.

Byla to na dlouhou dobu poslední slova, která si navzájem řekli. Společně se dali znovu do práce a necítili potřebu zapříst hovor. Tiše se věnovali svým vlastním myšlenkám.

A tak, ponořena do svých vzpomínek, se Elektra snažila připomenout si, jaké to kdysi bylo, mít skutečné jméno a žít svůj život v Tartessosu, nejpodivuhodnějším městě na Zemi. A při pohledu na bílé kosti si znovu vybavila i královnu Soniu. Drobnou, snědou ženu, vlídnou a milou.

Vzpomínala, jaký to byl pocit, když se tehdy před lety nic netušíc převlékala k odpoledním pracím na školních zahradách, když tu za ní zavítala nečekaná návštěva...

…_Ani ji tehdy neslyšela přicházet. A když se ohlédla, na chvíli nedokázala uvěřit tomu, že je to opravdu ona, královna Sonia, a že přišla za ní, za obyčejnou lidskou dívenkou. Byla natolik překvapená, až vyděšená, že nebyla schopna cokoli říct, natož se uctivě uklonit. _

„_Odpusť, že tě zdržuji," oslovila ji královna jako první. „Už jsem vlastně měla být na cestě zpátky do paláce, ale chtěla jsem ti ještě poděkovat za to, co jsi dnes dopoledne řekla. Pořád na tvá slova myslím." _

„_Ano?" špitla na to tiše Elektra, tehdy Medina. Stále se ještě neodhodlala ani hnout._

„_Jistě." Přikývla s úsměvem královna. Rozhlédla se po prázdné šatně a pak přistoupila o kousek blíž. „Můžu si tu na chvilku sednout?"_

„_Asi ano. Teda – samozřejmě." vyhrkla Medina překotně. _

_Sonia se pousmála. „Snad se mě nebojíš, malá cestovatelko." Popíchla ji jemně a otočila se, aby mohla usednout na lavici pod věšáčky s dětskými pracovními plášti. _

_Když to Medina pozorovala, konečně se probrala a ihned královně nabídla ruku, aby se dotyčná mohla při dosedání na nízkou lavici něčeho přidržet._

„_Děkuji, jsi moc hodná." Hlesla Sonia, když se usadila, a lehce si pohladila své těhotné břicho. Potom na chvilku zavřela oči a dlouze vydechla. Zdálo se, že krásný modrý drahokam na její hrudi začal lehce světélkovat._

„_Je vám dobře?" zeptala se Medina. „Mám otevřít okno?"_

„_Ne, to je v pořádku." Zavrtěla hlavou Sonia. „Jen už je to trochu náročné, to je vše." Řekla a znovu si dala načas s výdechem. „Víš," pravila potom, „chtěla jsem ti říct, že tvé přání se možná už brzy vyplní."_

„_Opravdu?"_

„_Možná." Zopakovala Sonia. „Obávám se, že slíbit ti to nemůžu, ale určitě se vynasnažím. Pojď, sedni si ke mně." Vybídla svou malou společnici a letmo se dotkla lavice po svém boku._

_Medina nadšeně přikývla a přisedla si._

„_Jsi Medina, je to tak?" zeptala se potom královna._

„_Ano." Přikývla dotyčná._

„_Tak si to pamatuju dobře. Víš, Medino, situace v Senátu je poslední dobou trochu složitá. Ale tvůj nápad je rozhodně zajímavý a já jej určitě co nejdřív předložím k projednání."_

„_Můj nápad?" Medina zdvihla obočí._

„_Ano." Přisvědčila Sonia vesele. „Myslím to cestování." Upřesnila ještě. „Asi víš, že Atlantské děti létají pravidelně na výlety po celé Zemi, i na oběžnou dráhu."_

„_Vím."_

„_Tak přesně o tom mluvím. Je načase, abychom to umožnili i lidským dětem."_

_Medina se zamyslela. „My prý takhle cestovat nemůžeme." Namítla po chvilce. „Naše těla na to nejsou stavěná." _

„_To je nesmysl. Jen hloupá výmluva, nic víc."_

„_Opravdu?"_

„_Opravdu." Trvala na svém královna. „I proto bych chtěla, aby se zákon o vzdělávání pozměnil. Tak, aby se dětem obou národů dostávalo stejné pozornosti."_

„_To by bylo úžasné!" zašeptala Medina vzrušeně a začala pod sebou mávat nohama. „A Jeho Veličenstvo s tím nebude mít problém?" zeptala se ještě a prsty pravé ruky se dotkla na čele._

„_Jistě, že ne." Pousmála se Sonia překvapeně. „Proč by měl?"_

_Medina pohlédla stranou a pokrčila rameny. „Přijde mi trochu přísný."_

„_Skutečně?" Zeptala se Sonia a skoro se zasmála. „To mu musím povědět."_

„_To ne!" Zhrozila se Medina a vyděšené oči upřela zpět na královnu._

„_Ale no tak, děvče, neboj se." Řekla Sonia a chytila Medinu za ruku. „Co myslíš, že se stane? Ujišťuji tě, že král má lidský národ moc rád, velice mu na vás záleží. A ten návrh se mu bude líbit, tím jsem si jistá."_

„_To je dobře." Připustila Medina a celá zmatená se zadívala na královninu ruku, jež svírala tu její. _

„_Dobrá, tak já už tě nebudu zdržovat." Oznámila jí Sonia tiše. „A pamatuj, velcí cestovatelé toho musejí mnoho znát a umět."_

„_Budu se dobře učit, slibuju." Prohlásila Medina hrdě. A hned na to se zhrozila při pohledu na královnino břicho, jež náhle zcela změnilo tvar._

„_To je v pořádku, nic se neděje." Ujistila ji Sonia a pustila její ruku, aby si neklidné bříško mohla obejmout a pohladit. „Asi to vypadá hrozně, ale je to normální."_

„_Nebolí vás to?"_

„_Většinou ne." Pousmála se Sonia. „I když kopance pod žebra by si princeznička mohla odpustit."_

„_Počkat, je to holčička?" zeptala se Medina a oči se jí rozzářily. „Budeme mít princeznu?"_

„_Ano, už to tak vypadá." Přikývla královna. „Pojď blíž." Vyzvala Medinu vlídně, znovu chytila její malou dlaň do své a něžně ji přitiskla na celkem zřetelnou bouli pod svými žebry. _

„_To jsou nožičky?" zeptala se Medina tiše a užasle._

„_Ano." Zašeptala Sonia, snad aby svou nenarozenou dceru nevyrušila. „Protahuje se."_

„_Hm." Přikývla Medina. Nevěděla, co jiného říct. „Nebojíte se?" zeptala se, když napětí pod její dlaní citelně zesláblo. _

„_Myslíš porodu?" odtušila Sonia a krátce se po své společnici podívala. „Řekla bych, že ne. Už vím, jaké to je." Odpověděla po chvíli. „Víš, není dobré o tom takhle přemýšlet. Stejně se tomu už nevyhnu. Bojím se snad jen toho, že se něco zkomplikuje."_

„_Určitě se o vás dobře postarají." Hádala Medina a druhou rukou bezděčně pohladila Soniu po vlasech, spletených do drobných copánků._

„_To ano." Pousmála se královna, když Medinu pozorovala. „A navíc, král bude se mnou. A když je se mnou on, nebojím se vůbec ničeho."_

…

A přesně tak to vnímala i Elektra. Od chvíle, kdy ji Nemo našel, nepocítila žádný strach, možná jen z toho, že by jej mohla ztratit. Toho jediného se ve svém životě skutečně obávala, i během těch let, kdy si myslela, že ho nenávidí.

Strach z neznámého ji pak zachvátil jen jedinkrát – po bitvě v Kermadeckém příkopu. Bála se, že se Nemo změnil, že se vzdal a promarnil šanci. Přestal být poslední jistotou v jejím životě a za to si zasloužil její pomstu. Takové bylo v onen osudný den její přesvědčení. Jenže ve chvíli, kdy jej zranila, ji zachvátila panika – pocit hrůzy z toho, že bez něj by zůstala opět sama. Zcela opuštěná až do hořkého konce.

A náznaky podobné paniky začínala pomalu ale jistě vnímat i teď.

Slunce se na polojasné obloze již povážlivě naklánělo k obzoru a doba, po kterou se s Nemem neviděla, Elektře připadala jako věčnost. Nepoddávat se pochybnostem už vyžadovalo značné úsilí.

Co když to všechno bylo nakonec jinak? Co když byly úmysly Lesního národa už od začátku jiné, než se zdálo? Jak to, že za celý den Nema nespatřila ani jedinkrát? Byl tu vůbec? Dorazil dnes před polednem do Města Pod nebem, nebo ne?

Už si v duchu tyto dotazy chystala na Staříka, když tu ji z jejích podivných myšlenek vytrhl Zahřin nejstarší bratr. V náručí nesl zlatou truhlu s dobře známými reliéfy.

„Zahri tě prosí, jestli bys královně mohla aspoň z části vrátit, co jí náleží." Řekl a svůj náklad složil hned vedle truhly, ve které původně spočívaly královniny kosti. Když otevřel víko zlaté schránky, uvnitř se zaleskly Tartessoské královské klenoty – všechny až na jeden, ten nejdůležitější. Králova koruna chyběla.

Elektře bylo ihned jasné, co to znamená. _Vezme si ji. _

Ano, přesně tak. Kvůli své královně to udělá. K příležitosti jejího pohřbu znovu, a nejspíš naposledy, ponese Nemo na čele svou korunu.

„Já…" _Nevím, co říct._ „Vynasnažím se. Samozřejmě." Řekla Elektra, když se jí podařilo najít uspokojivou odpověď. „Prosím vyřiď své sestře, že si její důvěry velice vážím."

„Nejspíš poběží hned za tebou," oponoval mladík a vzápětí se lehce usmál, aby svým slovům ubral strohý podtón. „Budeš jí to moci říct sama." Dodal a pohlédl na seskládanou kostru na pohřebním lůžku. Po chvíli se otočil zpět k Elektře, uznale přikývl a odešel.

„Proč to musím být zrovna já?" vydechla ona, když se za ním dívala, jak kráčí směrem k řece.

„A proč ne?" zeptal se Stařík, když přistoupil o trochu blíž. „Smysl mnoha věcí vyjde najevo až s odstupem času. Klást si takové otázky teď nemá význam."

„Neměla bych to být já. Nepřísluší mi to."

„To si myslíte vy. Mnozí jiní jsou zas přesvědčeni o opaku." Řekl Stařík a zamyšleně pozoroval předměty uložené ve zlaté truhle.

Elektra klesla na kolena a vztáhla ruku k náhrdelníku se skvrnami od krve. „Jiní mi nevidí do hlavy." _Až na některé jedince._ „Neznají moje myšlenky." Řekla a lehce, opatrně se šperku dotkla.

„Vidět do hlavy není třeba." Namítl Stařík. „Kdo chce, spatří spoustu skutečností i bez toho."

Elektra k němu vzhlédla a chvíli jej upřeně pozorovala. „Občas z vás jde trochu strach."

„Skutečně?" Pousmál se Stařík. „Zrovna od vás se mi tomu nechce věřit." Prohlásil a po chvilce váhání se rozhodl zeptat: „Mám vás prozatím nechat o samotě?"

„Asi ano. Prosím."

„Dobrá." Přikývl Stařík a zadíval se směrem k říčnímu meandru. „Přijdete potom k řece? Zdá se, že se tam podává občerstvení."

„Přijdu." Souhlasila Elektra, a ještě se krátce usmála na rozloučenou, než se opět otočila ke svěřeným klenotům, a dala se zas do práce.

Nejprve sáhla po krví potřísněném náhrdelníku. Chvíli váhala, zda by měla použít právě ten, ale vzápětí si uvědomila, že bez něj to nepůjde. Všem dnes bylo třeba vypořádat se s minulostí a smířit se s ní, s takovou, jaká skutečně byla. Všichni by měli vidět, jak královna Sonia zemřela, a znovu si uvědomit, kam až může vést přílišná touha po moci.

A tak náhrdelník pevně uchopila do obou rukou, pomalu jej přenesla k pohřební hranici a opatrně rozprostřela přes královnina žebra a klíční kosti. Postupně přidávala další šperky: široké náramky, zlaté náušnice a prsteny, a až úplně nakonec přišla na řadu koruna.

Ze začátku Elektra setrvávala v tichosti, ale pak se jí z nějakého důvodu vybavila píseň, kterou si kdysi zpívávali doma s rodinou jako upomínku na jejich původ. Začala si tiše broukat samotnou melodii, na víc si zatím netroufala. Bylo to přeci jen už dávno, co naposledy promluvila švédsky. Teprve když se jí podařilo na královnině čele správně usadit korunu, dodala si odvahy a poslední sloku odzpívala i se slovy.

Než píseň zas utichla, Elektra ještě naposledy urovnala všechny šperky a vybočující kosti, a shlédla na svoje dílo. Potom poklekla u královniny lebky, krátce pohlédla do jejích prázdných očí, a sklonila hlavu. Alespoň tohle jí dlužila.

_Prosím odpusť_, promluvila k Sonie ve svých myšlenkách. _Moc se omlouvám za všechno, co jsem mu provedla. Mrzí mě, že jsem pro jeho činy nedokázala najít pochopení, že jsem mu nebyla oporou, když to nejvíc potřeboval. Ty bys to určitě dokázala. A já bych moc chtěla být jako ty, ale neumím to. To proto ta žárlivost, proto ti tak závidím. Přála bych si, aby na mě myslel tak, jako na tebe. Vím, že to nejde, že si to ani nezasloužím, ale nedokážu si pomoct. Pořád tiše doufám, že by mohl… že bychom si k sobě mohli najít cestu. Ale ať už nás čeká cokoliv, budu se snažit všechno to špatné překonat. I přesto, jaká jsem, mi tvůj muž pořád věří. A já už ho nezklamu._

Dlouze vydechla a pevně zavřela oči, aby potlačila slzy.

Potom, co se jí podařilo se uklidnit, znovu vstala a rozhlédla se. Většina pohřebních hranic už byla nachystaná na obřad a lidé Lesního národa se postupně scházeli u občerstvení u řeky. Váhala, zda má také vyrazit, nebo počkat na Zahri tady, když tu na ni dotyčná sama promluvila.

„Věděla jsem, že ti to tu můžu svěřit." Pravila uznale.

„Opravdu?" zeptala se Elektra a otočila se za Zahřiným hlasem. „Myslíš, že je to takhle v pořádku?"

„Samozřejmě." Usmála se Zahri. Vypadala stejně jako předtím, zdobila ji stejná sukně i šperky, ale něco přeci jen bylo jiné. Jistě, královnin copánek. Znovu zdobil její hladké čelo.

Zahri si všimla, že o něm Elektra už ví a usmála se ještě o trochu víc. „Dovolil mi si ten pramínek nechat." Špitla šťastně a prsty se dotkla místa mezi obočími.

„A neříkala jsem to?" odvětila Elektra a taky se lehce pousmála. Už jen kvůli tomu, že byla řeč o Nemovi. Možná byly její obavy přeci jen liché. V tu chvíli se na něj chtěla zeptat, chtěla vědět, jak mu je, jak se cítí. Otázku už měla na jazyku, ale zarazila se. Jak by se asi mohl cítit? Nejspíš bylo hloupé se na to ptát.

V tom ji Zahri chytila za ruku a mírně zvážněla. „Ptal se po tobě."

„Ano?" Vydechla Elektra, o dost dychtivěji, než bylo třeba.

Zahri v reakci na to přizvedla obočí. „To ti tolik chybí?"

„Ne, vlastně…" Elektra sklopila zrak a pokrčila rameny. „Říkala jsem si, jak to asi všechno zvládá…"

Zahri pohlédla stranou a zamyslela se. „Matka říká, že je na něm znát královské vychování. Bolest si nechává pro sebe."

_Jistě, jako vždycky, _pomyslela si Elektra a vybavil se jí okamžik, kdy se ona a Nemo poprvé setkali. Snažil se ji utěšit a povzbudit, zajistit jejich přežití a všechna svá trápení před ní a před ostatními pečlivě ukrýval. A tak to bylo pořád. Nikdy si na nic nestěžoval, nikdy si neposteskl nahlas. Možná až teď byla Elektra schopná si to všechno zpětně uvědomit a docenit.

„Neboj se," řekla Zahri překvapivě něžně, a pohladila Elektru po tváři. „Brzy se uvidíte."

„Ano, já vím."

„Tak pojď, měly bychom se ještě posilnit." Připomněla Zahri zas o něco věcnějším tónem. „Všechno je připraveno, obřad už brzy začne."

…

Slunce již zapadalo, nad les i mýtinu se snášel večer. A zdálo se, že i samotné nebe zve čekající zesnulé k sobě – ještě, než Slunce stihlo doputovat k obzoru, obloha se zcela nezvykle vyjasnila.

Vše kromě pohřebních hranic už bylo z mýtiny odklizeno. Od královnina lůžka byla pomocí hořících loučí vytyčena ulička směřující po svahu nahoru až k prvním stromům. Podél této cesty světel se pak postupně všichni shromáždili, muži na jedné straně, ženy na druhé. Byly zapáleny vonné tyčinky, a jak omamný kouř začal stoupat k nebi, Lesní národ se dal do zpěvu.

Elektra a Zahri čekaly na začátek pohřbu jen několik metrů od královniných ostatků. Přes uličku naproti nim stáli Zahřini bratři a další příbuzní. Stařík s nimi nebyl, přidal se ke skupině svých přátel, jimž bylo vyhrazeno vzdálenější místo.

Elektra pohlédla k Zahri, jež jí stála po boku, nadechla se a propletla si před sebou prsty. Pohřební obřad měl každou chvíli začít, a její nervozita se stupňovala. Znovu se bezděčně naklonila do uličky a stoupla si na špičky, aby měla lepší výhled k úpatí lesa. Zahri zřejmě vytušila její nervozitu a jemně ji pohladila po předloktí. Lehce a povzbudivě se usmála, a pokračovala ve zpěvu. K obavám přeci nebyl důvod, pro ni určitě ne.

Po chvíli poklidného, pomalého zpěvu však hlasy všech náhle nabraly na síle a brzy se ukázalo proč.

Mezi stromy na vrcholu svahu se objevili vládci Lesního národa. Šli středem vytyčené uličky ruku v ruce, vznešeně a rozvážně, vstříc pohřebním hranicím. Ayanu zdobila dlouhá bílá sukně se zlatými lemy, široké kovové náramky a množství náhrdelníků ze zvířecích zubů a slonoviny. Ze stejného materiálu byla i čelenka na její hlavě. Její muž a Vládce byl oblečen a ozdoben velmi podobně, vše se lišilo jen v detailech.

Když došli až ke královniným ostatkům, uctivě se poklonili a beze spěchu se zařadili ke svému lidu, každý na svou stranu uličky.

Elektra už jen stěží dokázala zůstat v klidu. Znovu se několikrát zhluboka nadechla a vydechla. Ani před bitvou se takhle nikdy necítila. To alespoň vždycky věděla, co se od ní očekává a co má dělat. Teď si nebyla jistá. Podobný pohřební rituál ještě nezažila, ani v Tartessosu nikdy nebyla svědkem pohřbu nějakého Atlantiďana, natož pak člena královské rodiny. Zahri jí průběh obřadu popsala jen zběžně, takže netušila, co všechno a jak přesně se bude dít.

Chvíli se snažila soustředit na Zahřin zpěv. Místy se pokoušela přidat, ale nakonec to vzdala. Slova ani melodie jejich písní neznala, a i kdyby ano, stejně si nebyla jistá, zda by zpěvu byla schopna. Svým způsobem jí to bylo líto, protože za jiných okolností by si tento sborový koncert nesmírně užívala. Zdálo se totiž, že všichni z Lesního národa se už narodili s plným, zvučným hlasem a smyslem pro rytmus. Jejich písně byly vícehlasé, melodické linky se prolínaly jedna s druhou a nádherně se doplňovaly.

Společná píseň pokračovala ještě několik minut, poté se postupně ztišila a dozněla. V nastalém tichu se pak dala do zpěvu sama Ayana. Zpívala tklivou, snovou melodii, kterou ostatní svými hlasy jen jemně podkreslovali, a Elektra zjistila, že i přes svou nervozitu se Ayaniným hlasem nechává pozvolna unést. Avšak ještě, než by se v jejím nitru mohl znovu usadit klid, píseň se změnila, téměř se vytratila do ticha.

Když se Ayana opět rozezpívala, její hlas nesl zvláštní naléhavost a předchozí lehce zasněný podtón byl pryč. Opakovala jeden nápěv, znovu a znovu, pokaždé trochu hlasitěji. Postupně se přidávali i její příbuzní, a nakonec všichni z Lesního národa. Lidé začínali tleskat a podupávat nohama, a jejich zpěv stále získával na intenzitě.

Elektra dost dobře nevěděla, co si ve vší té vřavě počít. S rostoucím napětím opět pohlédla k lesu. Nikdo nepřicházel, stále se nic nedělo. Přejela si rukou po čele a zavřela oči.

Náhle ji však Zahri chytila za ruku a pevně ji stiskla. Zpěv Lesního lidu zaburácel mýtinou jako rozbouřená řeka. Zřejmě konečně přicházel ten, kterého všichni shromáždění volali k sobě.

A taky, že ano.

Elektra si dodala odvahy a znovu se vyklonila do uličky. Na to přece celý den čekala. Čekala, až Nema konečně bude moci zase spatřit a ujistit se, že je tady, stále naživu, a že je to pořád on.

Když jej pozorovala, jak pomalu kráčí mezi hořícími loučemi, nemohla se ani hnout. Snažila se nepanikařit. Jeho oči –

Zahri ji nemilosrdně stáhla za ruku k sobě. „Neboj se!" Křikla jí do ucha, tak aby ji přes mohutný, stále hlasitější zpěv bylo slyšet. „Má jen zavřené oči. Je to takový zvyk."

Elektra váhala, ale nakonec nejistě přikývla. A jak se Nemo blížil, začínalo být zřejmé, že Zahri má pravdu. Oči měl zavřené, což sice bylo zvláštní, ale nijak hrozné. Horní víčka měl však potažená černým barvivem, jehož temná linka mu stékala z koutků očí po tvářích. Z větší vzdálenosti tedy jeho zjev působil přinejmenším děsivě.

„Je to znamení smutku." Dovysvětlila Zahri. „Promiň, měla jsem ti to říct dřív."

„Možná ano," připustila Elektra. „Ale tím už se netrap," dodala spěšně, aby celou věc uzavřela a mohla znovu pohlédnout na přicházejícího krále Tartessosu.

Krom černě potažených očních víček nesla jeho tvář stejné symboly jako v případě Elektry – řady černých teček a pak souvislou linku na znamení počtu poražených nepřátel.

Oblečen byl podobně a ve stejných barvách jako oba vládcové Lesního národa. Pruh bílého plátna uvázaný kolem jeho boků byl lemován zlatem a splýval až na zem; nohy měl bosé jako všichni ostatní. Na čele pak nesl svou zlatou korunu. Nezdobily ji žádné ornamenty ani drahé kameny, jen vyrytý znak Třetího oka, symbol Říše Atlantis. Další klenoty či ozdoby zatím nebyly vidět, jelikož se skrývaly pod těžkým bílým pláštěm, do něhož byl Nemo zahalen. Když se však Elektra zadívala pozorně, zjistila, že tento plášť je vyroben z peří, a že to vlastně není plášť v pravém slova smyslu. Bělostná pera, vyskládaná v několika řadách, byla připevněna přímo k jeho pažím, zápěstím a prstům. Takto nazdobené ruce měl složené na ramenou, zřejmě proto, aby prozatím skryl Modrou vodu.

Oči měl Nemo stále zavřené, přesto pokračoval ve své cestě s neochvějnou jistotou. Ani jedinkrát neukročil stranou, nezrychlil ani nezpomalil, zatímco jej jeho lid nadšeně vítal. Lidé v předních řadách se zdáli být jako v transu, natahovali k němu ruce a jako by volali přímo na něj, ale nikdo se neodvážil překročit linii vyznačenou loučemi. Elektra to vše tiše pozorovala, a uvědomovala si, že takhle Nema ještě nikdy nezažila.

Co bylo platné, že se před lety vzdal své minulosti a jména. To, k čemu jej předurčoval jeho původ, nešlo vymazat. Byl stále králem Tartessosu – teď možná víc než kdy jindy. Možná právě proto, že jeho vlast byla pryč a poslední věrní z jeho národa se chystali na pouť ke hvězdám, se rozhodl své minulé já znovu přijmout a projevit tak, jako nikdy předtím.

Nakonec prošel kolem Elektry, Zahri a jejích rodičů a dokráčel až na úplný konec uličky. Tady se zastavil – jen pár metrů před pohřební hranicí své královny.

Mohutný zpěv náhle ustal a místo něj se z nastalého ticha pozvolna vynořily všechny zvuky pralesa a řeky.

Nemo ještě chvíli vyčkával a potom se pomalu otočil čelem k Lesnímu národu.

„Šťastné bude naše setkání, tam daleko, mezi hvězdami." Řekl zvučným, naprosto klidným hlasem.

Mihotavá světla loučí umocňovala napjaté očekávání ve tvářích všech shromážděných, a nade vším se linula omamná vůně lesa, květů, říčních vod a jemného kouře.

Nemo otevřel oči. Na okamžik zůstával zahleděn vysoko nad koruny stromů, tam, kde se objevovaly první hvězdy. Potom konečně shlédl na všechny přítomné.

„Dnes v noci vyprovodíme naše zesnulé na jejich poslední cestu." začal hlasem silným právě tak, aby jej všichni slyšeli. „Ze všeho nejdřív bych však chtěl vyjádřit svůj nesmírný vděk vám všem. Děkuji vám za to, s jakou oddaností jste se o zemřelé starali, děkuji za všechen čas, po který jste je mezi sebou hostili. Děkuji vám za přípravu dnešního obřadu, a za to, jak jste mě a mé přátele mezi sebou přijali."

Po chvíli mírně sklonil hlavu, a pokračoval o trochu tišeji. „Je velice těžké znovu se setkat tváří v tvář s tak žalostnou minulostí, jako je ta naše. Jenže je to stejně nezbytné, jako nevyhnutelné. Před minulostí se nelze schovat nebo utéct."

Elektra po těch slovech bezděčně pohlédla stranou. Musela aspoň na chvíli odvrátit zrak, dělat, že se jí tohle všechno netýká. Samozřejmě, že měl Nemo pravdu, stejně jako Stařík. Jenže ještě to nešlo, nedokázala své minulosti čelit. Nemohla.

Nemo ji však nijak nešetřil, když opět promluvil, tentokrát mnohem naléhavěji: „Proto si nyní připomeňme, co všechno nás sem přivedlo," vyzval všechny shromážděné. „Vraťme až k úplnému začátku."

Po těch slovech zvedl oči od svého lidu k večerní obloze a konečně otevřel své opeřené paže. Skrze ně vzápětí vytrysklo světlo Modré vody, a téměř oslepující září zalilo celou mýtinu. Ozval se užaslý šepot a lidé padli na kolena.

Elektra nemohla než se přidat. Jinak to ani nešlo. Cítila se nejistá, jako kdyby se jí zem třásla pod nohama. Protože na rozdíl od ostatních ji spíše než úžas zachvátila panika. I když si to nepřála, minulost ji volala velice silně. Právě teď více než kdy jindy vnímala, že dívka jménem Elektra ji opouští, vytrácí se z jejího nitra. Elektra, velící důstojnice na lodi Nautilus toužila odejít, ztratit se alespoň pro dnešek v temnotě zapomnění. Samotný Nautilus už totiž nebyl, a možná ani nikdy neexistoval, stejně jako osoba jménem Nemo. To vše náhle zmizelo. Kdysi zastavený čas se znovu probouzel a s ním i Tartessos, a všichni kdo jej kdysi obývali.

_Ne, ještě ne._ Prosila Elektra samu sebe._ Ještě nejsme na konci, nemůžu být Medina. Prosím, zůstaň._

Objala se a pevně zavřela oči. Tohle se nesmělo stát, nemohla to dopustit. Vždyť kdy byla naposledy Medinou? Tehdy, když ještě bývala slabá a ustrašená. Tehdy, kdy ještě neznala svět kolem Tartessosu, kdy ještě stále plakala za svými blízkými a cítila se bezradná a ztracená. To teď přeci nemohla potřebovat.

K její nesmírné úlevě začal svit Modré vody zase slábnout a Nemovy ruce znovu spočinuly na jeho ramenech. Všichni přítomní zvedli hlavy a postupně vstali.

Král Tartessosu zavřel oči a Elektra pocítila drobný dotyk reality.

Zahri jí položila ruku na rameno a stoupla si na špičky. „Když zavře oči, je to jako kdyby byl se zemřelými. Když je otevře, je zase s námi." Zašeptala jí do ucha na vysvětlenou. Elektra se zamyslela, potřebovala chvilku, aby si uvědomila, že s ní někdo mluví. Potom slova vstřebala a krátce přikývla. Už to dávalo smysl.

Jakékoli další myšlenky však opustily její vědomí, když znovu upřela oči na svého krále.

Ten se nadechl začal vyprávět tradiční Atlantskou báseň – prastarý epos o počátku všeho.

První verše zazněly do ticha, na ty následující Lesní národ začal reagovat zpěvem – tichounce a jemně.

Elektra báseň znala, slyšela ji během svého života již mnohokrát, dokonce i ve verzi s hudebním doprovodem. Nikdy předtím si však nebyla schopna výjevy z textu představit tak živě, tak hmotně, jako dnes. Měla pocit, jako by se mýtina i celé stromové město skutečně přiblížily nebeské klenbě, jako by je obklopilo mihotavé světlo hvězd, ve kterém bylo možné zahlédnout vše, co se kdy stalo od počátku věků.

V básni se mluvilo o Stvořitelově vůli, jež dala vzniknout prostoru a času. Potom o velké bitvě dvou principů, jež vedla ke zrození hmotných věcí. Potom o zažehnutí prvních světel, jež prozářily temnotu, o zrození hvězd a světů kolem nich. O národu, jež ovládl svůj svět, a nakonec spoutal i sílu své hvězdy. O odvážných poutnících, jež se vydali vstříc chladné náruči vesmíru. O tom, jak tito objevitelé usilovně hledali nový domov mezi hvězdami, až je najednou přivítal svit přívětivého Slunce, u něhož se třpytila modrá planeta, překypující životem.

Následovaly další verše oslavující krásu Země a po nich sloky o historii Pozemských Atlantiďanů, v podstatě vyplněné válkami.

Poslední část básně pak měla mluvit o věčném míru, jež navždy zajistí jediný Atlantský císař, když mu všichni budou poslušní. Tuto sloku však Nemo vynechal a místo ní odříkal zcela novou, zřejmě vlastní – o zkáze Tartessosu a o tom, že mír přijde tehdy, až poslední z Atlantiďanů napraví svou chybu.

Elektřino srdce se sevřelo. Samozřejmě, že mluvil o sobě.

Když báseň dospěla ke konci a zpěv shromážděných pozvolna utichl, král Tartessosu znovu otevřel oči.

„Naši blízcí se nyní vrátí tam, odkud všichni pocházíme." Promluvil po dlouhém, poklidném zamyšlení. „Rozlučme se tedy, ale nezapomínejme. Naopak, uchovávejme vše dobré, co v životě vykonali, odpusťme jim, čím se kdy provinili a poučme se z chyb, jež učinili." Řekl a Elektra se přistihla, jak poslední větu opakuje s ním. Pamatovala si ta slova už ze svého dětství – kdysi je zahlédla na zdech významných budov v Tartessosu. Neznala jejich původ, ale musela jim dát za pravdu. Nedokázala si představit lepší způsob, jak se vyrovnat se ztrátou blízké osoby.

Nemo se opět odmlčel, zavřel oči a otočil se k pohřebním hranicím.

Nejspíš to bylo znamení pro Zahri, ta se totiž ve stejný moment nadechla a dala se do zpěvu, tentokrát v jazyce Atlantis. Zpívala sama, ostatní ji nijak nedoprovázeli. Jen poslouchali a sledovali svého panovníka, jak kráčí ke královnině hranici.

Když Nemo došel až ke kostem své zesnulé ženy, zvedl ruce, z čela si sundal svou zlatou korunu a položil ji královně k nohám.

Zahřina píseň dál vyprávěla o lásce a stesku po dalekém domově, když Nemo zvolna vykročil zpět ke shromážděným. Zastavil se však v půli cesty, zády k živým, čelem k zemřelým. Padl na kolena, otevřel své ruce a vztáhl je k nebi. Na břeh říčního meandru a všechny pohřební hranice padla záře Modré vody.

Zahri dozpívala svou píseň a mýtinu znovu objalo ticho tvořené jen zvuky lesa a šuměním řeky.

Ve vzduchu nad davem bylo cítit očekávání a napětí. Elektra netušila, co se teď stane a začínala si myslet, že to nejspíš neví nikdo z přítomných. Možná jen vládci Lesního národa, jež zůstávali klidní a soustředění.

Světlo Modré vody stále sílilo, jeho paprsky pronikaly skrze bílá pera připevněná k Nemovým pažím. Zprvu to nebylo příliš znát, ale každý další okamžik bylo více a více patrné, že se s modrobílou září něco děje.

Stíny se zkracovaly. Modrá voda stoupala.

S jemným cvaknutím se drahokam vyprostil z přívěsku na Nemově náhrdelníku a pokračoval na své tiché cestě vzhůru.

Elektra se přistihla, že ani nedýchá, stejně jako všichni kolem ní. Ještě nikdy nebyla svědkem něčeho podobného, a tak jen nehnutě sledovala Modrou vodu, jak pozvolna stoupá vysoko nad mýtinu, jako by se toužila přidat k ostatním, vzdáleným hvězdám blikajícím na večerní obloze.

Krom zpěvu nočních živočichů a bublání řeky se však začal ozývat další zvuk. Nejdřív jen nenápadně, ale po chvíli již bylo celkem zřetelně slyšet, jak Nemo těžce oddychuje.

Elektra samým napětím chytila Zahřinu dlaň. „Co se děje?" zeptala se, hlas rozechvělý obavami.

„Nevím jistě," odvětila Zahri, stejně znepokojená.

Hned na to však Nemo znovu promluvil. „Šťastné bude naše setkání," hlesl tichým, vyčerpaným hlasem. „Tam daleko, mezi hvězdami."

Jeho ruce se roztřásly, nechal je tedy klesnout k zemi. V tu chvíli se vládce Lesního národa otočil do uličky a pohlédl na svou ženu, Ayanu. Ta přikývla, a oba společně vykročili ke svému králi. Poklekli těsně za ním, každý po jedné straně, a vzali jej za ruce. Chvíli takto tiše setrvali, potom se Ayana ohlédla a naznačila Zahri a jejím bratrům, i Elektře a všem ostatním, ať také přijdou.

Záře Modré vody byla stále silnější.

Elektra se vydala za Zahri a nepouštěla její ruku. Když se obě zastavily za Ayanou, rovněž poklekly. Zahri uchopila dlaň své matky, zároveň stále držela za ruku Elektru. Ta nabídla svou druhou dlaň Zahřině příbuzné za sebou, a tak to šlo stále dál, až se přidali úplně všichni.

Nastalým tichem se pak znovu rozezvučel Ayanin hlas v nádherné, pomalé písni, a ostatní ji tiše doprovázeli.

Světlo Modré vody už bylo tak jasné, že se nad mýtinou rozhostil den.

Zpěv ještě zesílil, ale i kdyby se Elektra chtěla přidat, nejspíš by nemohla. Z nějakého důvodu se cítila vyčerpaná, slabá. Celá se třásla a připadala si jako ve snu. Po chvíli byla nucena znovu pevně zavřít oči.

Modrobílá záře začala být nesnesitelná, pronikala i zavřenými očními víčky a působila bolest. Elektra sklonila hlavu a ve své ruce drtila Zahřinu dlaň. Skoro se už nedokázala udržet ani v kleče, zem ji táhla k sobě. Vyčerpaná a bezradná začala tiše naříkat, když tu náhle se ozval pronikavý, syčivý zvuk.

Zpěv utichl, záře pohasla.

Elektra z posledních sil zvedla oči, aby viděla, jak Modrá voda padá do Nemovy dlaně.

Její tvář zalila oranžová záře hořících pohřebních hranic.

…

„Díky." Šeptla Elektra, když jí Zahri dovolila složit hlavu na jejím rameni. Stále se cítila slabá, ale bylo jí zvláštním způsobem dobře. Teplo přicházející od hořících hranic bylo příjemné a uklidňující.

Už to bylo nějakou dobu, co se lidé Lesního národa postupně rozešli ke svým domovům, ona si však nebyla zcela jistá, zda obřad už skutečně skončil. Z jejího pohledu ještě ne, ne úplně. Se Zahri tu zbývaly jen samy dvě, poslední ze všech, a ani teď se nikam nechystaly.

Zbýval tu totiž ještě ten, kdo čekající zesnulé toho večera vyprovodil na jejich poslední cestu.

Po zažehnutí hranic byl Nemo zcela vyčerpaný, nos a bradu měl od krve, ale byl stále při vědomí. Nejspíš se nedokázal sám zvednout, a tak se o to ani nepokoušel. Oba vládci Lesního národa mu zůstali nablízku a dbali na to, aby za ním pokud možno nikdo další nechodil. A přes všechny obavy a zvědavost Elektře nezbývalo než jejich snahu ocenit. Nakonec jej na jeho vlastní žádost vládci uložili ke spánku a ponechali na místě samotného.

Lidé se postupně přicházeli rozloučit se zesnulými a poté se vytráceli v přítmí lesa; ti, co měli zůstat na stráži kvůli ohňům, se šli skrýt do stínů poblíž břehu řeky. Nakonec odešli i samotní Vládci, i Zahřini bratři. Zahri by je možná i následovala, jenže Elektra odmítala Nema opustit, a Zahri nechtěla opustit Elektru.

Té už se ani nechtělo mluvit, ale nakonec ji přeci jen přemohla zvědavost.

„To ty sama?" zeptala se Elektra potom, co znovu pohlédla na ornamenty na Nemově těle.

Zahri se mírně zavrtěla a odpověděla velmi tiše. „Sama ne. Malovala jsem mu jen tvář, jako tobě, a ještě ruce a záda." Řekla opatrně, jako by se bála, že by ji Nemo mohl slyšet. „Pak mě matka poslala pryč."

Na to Elektra zvedla hlavu a upřela na svou společnici rozpačitý pohled. „To jste ho pomalovaly úplně všude?"

Zahri pokrčila rameny. „Těžko říct, nebyla jsem u toho." řekla a uculila se.

Elektra se jen pousmála, zavřela oči a zavrtěla hlavou.

„To víš, že ne. Nemusíš žárlit." Dobírala si ji Zahri a jemně ji postrčila ramenem.

„Já přece nežárlím."

„Jasně." Pokývala hlavou Zahri a nejspíš si myslela svoje.

„Ani nevím, co všechny ty symboly znamenají." Promluvila po chvíli Elektra, když se znovu zaměřila na černě vyvedené malby na Nemově hrudi.

Zahri se zamyslela. „Většinou znaky jeho národa, a taky smutku a smrti, lásky… Všechno možné." Řekla a po delším tichu hřbetem ruky pohladila Elektru po tváři. „Budeš tu s ním?"

„Hm." Zamručela Elektra souhlasně. „Ty už jdeš spát?"

„Asi ano," odvětila Zahri a na moment zaváhala s dalším vysvětlením. „A hlavně vám tu nechci překážet." Dodala konečně a bylo slyšet, že se usmívá.

„Nevím, v čem bys překážela." Namítla Elektra a sklopila oči.

Zahri si povzdychla. „Přinesu ti něco na přikrytí." Řekla a políbila Elektru na čelo. Potom vstala a vydala se osvětlenou uličkou po svahu nahoru. Elektra ji sledovala, dokud nezmizela mezi stromy. Potom zrak obrátila zpět k Nemovi.

Záře pohřebních hranic osvětlovala jeho klidné čelo, černě potažené oči a pomalované tváře. Pravou ruku měl položenou na hrudi, a v dlani svíral prázdný přívěsek náhrdelníku. Modrou vodu držel pevně v levé ruce, vyrovnané podél těla.

Téměř neznatelně sebou cukl a oči pod jeho víčky se viditelně mihly ze strany na stranu. A pak znovu. Jeho rty se pohnuly, jako by chtěl něco říct.

Elektra bezděčně pohlédla ke královnině hranici. _Jsi teď s ním?_ pomyslela si, když se zadívala do proudu jisker stoupajících k nočnímu nebi.

Sklonila hlavu, znovu zklamána sama sebou. _To já bych neměla rušit vás,_ napomenula se. Po chvíli s námahou vstala a vzdálila se o několik kroků. Pak už to nešlo, nohy ji neposlouchaly.

„Už jsem byl přesvědčen, že zůstanete." Ozval se Staříkův hlas. Přišel až k ní a stanul po jejím boku.

„Zůstanu." Potvrdila mu Elektra tiše, ale rozhodně. „Jen jim nechci překážet. Loučí se spolu."

„To máte nejspíš pravdu." Souhlasil Stařík a na okamžik vzhlédl ke hvězdám. „Mám tu být s vámi?"

„Ano prosím. Nevím, jestli vydržím neusnout."

„I kdybyste usnula, tak co. Dnes to určitě nevadí." Povzbudil ji Stařík a bez dalších řečí se posadil, nohy zkřížil před sebou a paže opřel o kolena.

Elektra se protáhla, a ještě chvíli čekala, než následovala jeho příkladu.

„Teď mě tak napadá," ozvala se potom. „Nemohli by nám ráno vaši přátelé uvařit čaj?"

„Co myslíte?" řekl jí na to Stařík, lehce pobaven.

„Hádám, že už jste to domluvil."

„Hádáte správně." Potvrdil jí s pousmáním.

„Vy zkrátka myslíte na všechno." Popíchla jej Elektra a sledovala jej unavenýma, mírně přivřenýma očima.

„Samozřejmě. Jako vy." Odpověděl jí v podobném duchu on.

Elektra se už jen lehce usmála a stejně jako Stařík se zahleděla do plamenů pohřebních hranic.

Už skoro usínala, když dorazila Zahri, aby jí ramena zahalila do tenké, příjemné deky. Ještě stačila krátce poděkovat, lehla si na zem a spokojeně zavřela oči.

…

Když se znovu probudil, Slunce už vycházelo a zalévalo světlé stěny ložnice zlatavými paprsky. Okna i dveře na terasu byly otevřené a tenké bílé závěsy nad nimi se nadouvaly a vlnily v jemných poryvech ranního vánku.

Elu se otočil na záda a rukou zapátral vedle sebe. Nikdo s ním lože nesdílel, ani v tento okamžik, ani předtím. Bílá přikrývka byla složená a polštáře úhledně srovnané.

Protáhl se a posadil a s údivem pohlédl na své paže. Byly pomalované pečlivě vyvedenými ornamenty, jejichž symboliku místy poznával a jinde mu byla naprosto neznámá. Jeden pohled stačil, aby zjistil, že se tyto kresby táhnou i po jeho hrudi a břiše, po celém těle. Zkusil zapátrat ve své paměti, ale nedokázal si vzpomenout, odkud se vzaly.

Ještě chvíli se rozhlížel po místnosti, po důvěrně známých reliéfech a obrazech, vysokých palmách sahajících až ke stropu, až jeho pohled utkvěl na lesklém, jantarově zbarveném povrchu jeho klavíru.

_To už je let, co jsem nehrál,_ posteskl si. Ale proč, když měl nástroj k dispozici přímo ve své ložnici? Znovu se nedokázal rozpomenout.

Promnul si oči a zhluboka se nadechl čerstvého vzduchu. Potom vstal a několika pohyby se zahalil do přikrývky, tak jak byl po léta zvyklý. Došel až ke dveřím na terasu, ale z nějakého důvodu nemohl ven. Nedokázal udělat další krok, byť se snažil sebevíc. Ke dveřím se nedokázal přiblížit.

V tu chvíli jej napadlo, že toto místo nejspíš vůbec není skutečné. Celá místnost, ranní světlo a proudící vítr byly nejspíš jen součástí jeho snu.

Opřel se ramenem o zeď poblíž dveří a zadíval se před sebe, do záhybů bílého závěsu vlnícího se ve větru, a vzápětí si byl zcela jist, že se vše odehrávalo jen v jeho mysli. Ve skutečnosti už totiž tohle všechno leželo dávno pohřbené kdesi pod hladinou velkého temného jezera.

S tímto uvědoměním se mu začaly pozvolna vracet i další vzpomínky.

Teď věděl, proč už léta nehrál na klavír, bylo mu jasné, proč byl tak sám, když se před chvílí vzbudil. Nic z toho, co kolem sebe viděl, mu nepatřilo. Tohle už nebylo součástí jeho života. Dávno se stal někým jiným, i svého jména se zřekl.

Zadíval se přes vlající závěs kamsi do prázdna a přál si, aby sen skončil, aby mohl opustit toto nešťastné, osamělé místo.

V následujícím okamžiku si však své naléhavé přání přeci jen rozmyslel. Vítr se uklidnil. Závěs klesl zpět ke dveřím, a u zdi na protější straně dveří odhalil čísi drobnou postavu.

Dlouhé tmavé vlasy měla rozpuštěné a její velké zelené oči se na něj tajemně smály. Na sobě měla povědomé bílé šaty – zakrývaly jí ramena, ale nápaditý šikmý průstřih velmi štědře poodkrýval její krásné ploché bříško. Byla bosá a nezdobil ji jediný šperk. Přesně takhle vypadala, když za ním před lety přišla o jejich svatební noci.

"Na co ty hned nemyslíš." promluvila na něj a lehounce se usmála.

"A na co čekáš, že budu myslet, když se mi ukážeš takhle?" namítl Nemo, rovněž s drobným pousmáním.

"Tak pozor, já už oblečení dávno neřeším." ohradila se Sonia a přistoupila blíž ke světlu. "Tohle je čistě tvoje představa." řekla a zvedla ruku, aby podržela vlající závěs nad sebou, a výmluvně se mu zahleděla do očí.

Nemo rovněž zachytil závěs nad nimi a druhou ruku natáhl ke své královně. Ona jeho pohyb opětovala, ale dotknout se nemohli. Zbývající kousek prostoru se zdál být nepřekonatelný.

Sonia chápavě přikývla a sklopila oči. Nejspíš už předem věděla, že dotyk nebude možný. "Věděla jsem, že přijdeš." šeptla nakonec.

"Ale trvalo mi to." doznal se Nemo trpce a pohlédl otevřenými dveřmi ven. Na to, jak krátká chvilka uplynula od jeho probuzení v tomto snovém světě, už Slunce značně vystoupalo nad obzor. I mraky se po obloze proháněly nezvykle rychle.

"Pro mě už čas nemá význam. Důležité je, že jsi tady." ozvala se opět Sonia, jemně, smířlivě. Pomalu pustila závěs, ale ještě předtím pohlédla na jeho pomalované paže. "Sluší ti to." špitla ještě.

Nemo rovněž nechal bílý pruh látky klesnout mezi ně. Chvilku sledoval, jak se závěs opět vlní ve větru, než se krátce usmál a sklonil zrak. "Raději nechtěj vědět, jak jsem k tomu přišel."

"Tím se netrap." ujistila ho a na okamžik jako by zaváhala, jestli má ještě něco dodat. "Já už se ničím netrápím, Elu. A rozhodně ne tímhle."

Nemo sevřel rty a zavřel oči. "Chybíš mi." vyrazil ze sebe jen stěží. A přitom by toho chtěl tolik vědět, tolik říct.

"Zase se setkáme, Elu. Mezi hvězdami je místa dost." odpověděla Sonia měkce.

"Já vím." řekl a hned na to zklamaně zasupěl. "Tolik věcí jsem udělal špatně, Nio. Nejsem ten, kdo měl zůstat naživu."

"Přestaň s tím." napomenula ho Sonia nesouhlasně. „Děláš to, co je třeba. Vždycky."

Tomu se Nemo jen opovržlivě zasmál. "Ano, jistě. A Modrá voda je mi pořád skoro k ničemu."

"To přece není pravda!" Oponovala Sonia znovu, založila si ruku v bok a mírně se předklonila, aby ho donutila pohlédnout jí do očí. "A navíc, proč se spoléhat jen na Modrou vodu?" pokračovala už trochu klidněji, když dosáhla svého. "Jistě, já jsem z ní dokázala dostat víc," přiznala a mávla přitom rukou, jako kdyby na tom pranic nezáleželo. "Ale k čemu mi to nakonec bylo? Spoléhala jsem na ni až příliš. A oba víme, jak to dopadlo, když mi její pomoc byla upřena."

"Měl jsem být s tebou."

"Neměl." řekla a zavrtěla hlavou. „Taky bys zemřel. A všechno by bylo ztraceno."

Po těch slovech Nemo váhal, co by měl odpovědět, aby to nevyznělo příliš hrubě. "Bylo by ztraceno, říkáš?" hleděl na ni nevěřícně. „Nio, vždyť já jsem zničil naše město!"

"Ne, Elu." odvětila Sonia naprosto klidně a vstřícně. "Zachránil jsi lidi na celé Zemi."

"Za jakou cenu?" sykl Nemo a odvrátil zrak.

"Tu cenu určil můj bratr." neváhala s odpovědí jeho královna. „To on odsoudil Tartessos k záhubě ve chvíli, kdy Věž aktivoval. I s Modrou vodou by se nakonec zhroutila, na takové věci nebyla stavěna. Ale ještě předtím by zemřely miliony lidí, přišly by války, zotročování, utrpení... Tomu všemu jsi zabránil, copak to nevidíš?"

"Našemu lidu to život nevrátí." namítl tiše. "A lidi na Zemi jsem nezachránil."

"To přijde. Ještě vytrvejte, už jste blízko." řekla a hlavu si opřela o zárubeň dveří. Něžně se usmála, když se jejich zraky znovu setkaly. V tu chvíli by Nemo nejraději zůstal hledět do jejích klidných očí. Chtěl, aby se už nikdy nic dalšího nestalo. Jenže stíny se kolem nich prodlužovaly až příliš rychle a stát se toho mělo ještě mnoho.

"Dost možná tu loď nebudu umět ovládnout." ozval se po dlouhém tichu.

"Bude tě to stát hodně sil, na to se připrav." přikývla a zadívala se na špičky svých bosých nohou. "Ale zvládneš to, uvidíš." řekla a vzhlédla zpět k němu.

"Kéž bys měla pravdu."

"Já vím, že mám." trvala si na svém Sonia. "Pokaždé sis poradil. I bez Modré vody, když bylo třeba. Za tohle jsem tě vždycky obdivovala."

"Prosím, ušetři mě těchhle řečí." zavrčel na ni, i když to vlastně vůbec neměl v úmyslu. Vzápětí toho litoval, ale nemohl si pomoci. Jestli něco nesnášel, byla to tahle lítostná, konejšivá prohlášení.

"Myslíš, že přeháním, abych tě utěšila? Říkám jen, co si myslím." ohradila se královna. "A když už jsme u toho," začala opět trochu jemněji, "Jestli se vám s Nadiou naskytne příležitost, Modrou vodu zničte."

Nemo svěsil hlavu a založil si ruce před sebou. "Už mě to napadlo tolikrát... Jenže co ty?" pohlédl na ni tázavě. "Vždyť uvnitř je i tvá mysl."

"Má mysl?" uchechtla se Sonia pohrdavě a zadívala se ven na terasu. "Pamatuješ, jak jsme se jako děti bály toho obrazu císaře? Pamatuješ na ty strašné oči, na ten děsivý, bezduchý pohled?" řekla potom, a pohlédla mu zpět do očí. "Snad je ti jasné, že o nic takového nestojím. To už bych nebyla já. Život, který jsem prožila, mi stačí."

"Až příliš krátký život, nemyslíš?"

"S tebou stál za to. Neměnila bych, Elu."

Po těch slovech si Nemo jen bezradně přejel hřbetem ruky po obočí. Po chvíli rovněž pohlédl směrem ven, vzhůru k temně modrému nebi. Jen těžko hledal správnou odpověď. "Já taky ne." přiznal tiše. "Jen ten konec jsem si takhle nepředstavoval."

"To asi nikdo z nás." Souhlasila Sonia. "Ale zas bude dobře." řekla ještě tichým, něžným hlasem.

"To zní jako kdybys to už věděla." Odtušil Nemo.

"Řekněme, že toho vím dost." prozradila mu jeho královna, načež se vzedmul vítr a schoval ji za clonou vlajícího závěsu.

"Co mám tedy dělat, Nio?" Zeptal se potom, co zachytil závěs a nadzvedl jej. "Prozraď mi to, prosím."

"Pokračuj v tom, co jsi začal. A neztrácej víru. Důvěřuj svým lidem, stejně jako oni věří tobě." řekla ona a na okamžik se zamyslela. "A Venu-"

"Venu je pryč. Teď je z něj císař Neo." připomněl jí Nemo možná až příliš věcným tónem. Dost věcným na to, co jeho slova znamenala.

"Ne, to není." pravila Sonia sebejistě. "Ještě vás všechny překvapí, uvidíš." dodala ještě, když sledovala Nemův nedůvěřivý výraz. "Pamatuj na to, až se spolu zase shledáte."

"Zkusím to." připustil po značném váhání Nemo.

Sonia se poté rozhlédla po místnosti, jež se rychle nořila do tmy. "A ještě poslední věc." promluvila naléhavě.

V ten moment bylo zjevné, že až Slunce zase zmizí za obzorem, tento sen skončí. Vítr se utišil a Nemo nechal závěs opět splynout ke dveřím. "Jen povídej." Vyzval svou královnu.

"Pamatuješ, co jsme si řekli na konci manželského slibu?" začala ona.

"S tebou až do smrti."

"S tebou až do smrti." přikývla Sonia. "A jestli se nepletu, tak právě končí můj pohřeb."

Nemo chvíli bezmyšlenkovitě pozoroval, jak světlo zapadajícího Slunce barví její oči do světlejšího odstínu. "Proč to říkáš?" zeptal se konečně.

"Jen abych ti připomněla, že mou smrtí naše manželství skončilo."

"A záleží na tom?"

"Samozřejmě." potvrdila mu Sonia a na okamžik znovu zmizela za vzdouvajícím se závěsem. "Nezůstávej sám, Elu." řekla prosebně, když pruh bílé látky znovu klesl ke dveřím.

"Na tohle teď nemám čas ani myšlenky." Odbyl ji Nemo.

"To ale není tak úplně pravda, že?"

"To je moje věc."

"Jak myslíš. Jen abys později nelitoval." řekla potom královna smířeně, načež jen oba mlčky pozorovali, jak vše kolem pohlcují stíny. Drahocenný čas jejich setkání utíkal stále rychleji.

"Nenávidí mě." řekl nakonec. Musel něco říct.

"Opravdu?"

"Chtěla mě zabít."

Sonia zavrtěla hlavou. "Kdyby chtěla, tenhle rozhovor bychom tu teď nevedli. Ale to sám moc dobře víš."

"Připravil jsem ji o rodinu, o budoucnost." Vyčetl si Nemo znovu, už asi po tisící ve svém životě. "Nemám na ni nárok."

"A napadlo tě, že ona to už nejspíš vnímá jinak?" připomněla mu Sonia. "Možná byste si o tom měli konečně promluvit."

"To asi ano." uznal po chvíli.

"Určitě ano." přikývla, ale za vlajícím závěsem už téměř nebyla vidět. "Už je čas." povzdychla si, když její oči odrážely poslední slabounké paprsky světla. "Zvládneš to, Elu, vím to. Vy všichni. S Bohem."

"S Bohem, Nio." odpověděl Nemo, a naposledy se snažil zachytit rysy její tváře.

"Zase se uvidíme." zvolala na něj ze tmy.

"Mezi hvězdami." doplnil on, pomalu zavřel oči a nechal se znovu obklopit temnotou.


	6. Do neznáma, část I

_**Pozn. aut.:** Milí čtenáři, po dlouhé době jsem zpět s další kapitolou. Tentokrát se zase ohlédneme do minulosti a to dost daleko, konkrétně do doby, kdy Nemovi a Gargoylovi bylo teprve 17 let. (Takže vlastně neměli ještě ani tušení, že si jednou budou říkat Nemo a Gargoyle :). Zatím jsou nejlepšími přáteli a mají úplně jiné starosti. I když, začátky některých problémů se dají najít už i tady... _

_K tomu, abych si vybrala tohle časové období jsem měla dobrý důvod. Jak sami uvidíte, bude tu řečena spousta důležitých věcí pro další vývoj příběhu._

_A psát dva mladé kluky byla celkem výzva, ale ve výsledku mě to moc bavilo a doufám, že i vy si čtení užijete. Příjemnou zábavu! :)_

* * *

_Here we are, born to be kings_

_We're the princes of the universe_

_Here we belong, fighting to survive_

_In a world with the darkest powers_

_And here we are, we're the princes of the universe_

_Here we belong, fighting for survival_

_We've come to be the rulers of you all_

_\- Queen, Princes of the Universe_

* * *

_**\- Tartessos, 27. října 1860 - **_

...

Ruch a živelnost Velkého trhu si Elu vždycky užíval. Tato část tartessoského předměstí totiž nikdy zcela nespala a vždy přinášela pocit osvobození. Jemu zcela určitě.

Kdykoli měl tu možnost, na nic nečekal a vytratil se, beze slova. Bylo to pokaždé o trochu složitější, ale dobře věděl, jak se z paláce a z vládních čtvrtí dostat pryč nepozorovaně. Zvlášť za poslední rok byly jeho útěky stále častější, a tresty za ně tvrdší, ale nemohl si pomoci. Nešlo to jinak, pokud si chtěl zachovat zdravý rozum.

Byl rád za možnost zamíchat se mezi lidi, nechat se unášet jejich zástupy. Byl vděčný za tyto chvíle, kdy mohl zapomenout na svůj vlastní život a na to, co jej neustále pevně svazovalo. Protože tady a teď, na předměstí, uprostřed všeho hluku a hemžení, mohl odložit svůj původ.

Chodíval sem sám, neohlášen, oblečen stejně jako příslušníci chudších vrstev lidské rasy. Těch se tu procházely davy, nikoho z nich by však ani nenapadlo zkoumat, co on je zač, odkud se vzal a co tu hledá, natož aby v něm poznali následníka trůnu. A co se týče Atlantiďanů, ti sem nechodili, a když už, tak jen s patřičným doprovodem. Elu měl tedy vždy dost času je v davu rozpoznat a skrýt se před jejich zraky.

Tady ve vnějších částech Tartessosu, daleko od bran vnitřního města, přehlížen a nepoznán, si Elu mohl vybrat. Tady už nemusel být královým synem, ani dědicem Modré vody. Stával se nikým. Mohl jít kam chtěl, bavit se s kýmkoli, o čemkoli. Alespoň na chvíli.

A s tímto uvědoměním a s pocitem skutečné svobody se mohl konečně pořádně nadechnout.

Jenže teď to bylo jiné. Dnes se snažil splynout s davem více než kdy jindy, a neměl čas rozhlížet se kolem a naslouchat čilým rozhovorům, smlouvání a hádkám. Dnes totiž Elu tajně sledoval jednu konkrétní osobu, a dotyčný ho samozřejmě nesměl spatřit, ani mu nesměl utéct.

A to byl úkol poměrně těžký, zvlášť, když pronásledovanou osobou nebyl nikdo jiný než Nemesis Ra Algol, jeho bratranec a princ z Druhé rodiny, kterému nikdo z příbuzných a přátel neřekl jinak než Argo.

Pronásledování samotné začalo vlastně již v paláci, když si Elu všiml, že se mu bratránek už od rána vyhýbá a nejeví zájem zapříst hovor, což působilo přinejmenším neobvykle. Krátce po poledni pak Elu při letmém pohledu z okna zjistil, že Argo opouští svůj pokoj velmi nestandardním způsobem – přes terasu a římsy. Navíc s nákladem. Rovněž bylo patrné, že pod svým modrobílým pláštěm je oblečen po lidském způsobu.

To už Elu nemohl nechat jen tak být, zvlášť když se mu Argo se svým plánem předtím nesvěřil. Neváhal ani vteřinu, okamžitě se převlékl a jakmile byl Argo z dohledu, následoval ho stejnou cestou.

Útěk z paláce a vnitřního města už pro něj samotného byla spíše rutina; ve spojení se sledováním Arga to najednou bylo o dost víc zábavné. Složitější část pronásledování ale přišla teprve teď. Proplétat se mezi stánky trhovců a korzujícími davy tak, aby nebudil pozornost, ale zároveň neztratil z dohledu svůj cíl, už bylo poměrně náročné.

Pronásledování nebralo konce a Elu už pojal podezření, že se prozradil a že se jej Argo snaží zbavit, když v tom byl nucen zpomalit a odvrátit tvář. Pronásledovaný, teď už bez pláště, oblečen jen v nuzných beduínských šatech, se zastavil u jednoho ze stánků se starožitnostmi. Nenuceně se rozhlédl a oslovil prodavače. Zároveň lehce ale významně pozvedl rameno, na kterém nesl brašnu s neznámým obsahem. Prodavač, postarší muž indického původu, beze slova přikývl, sklonil se a zapátral pod svým pultem. Po chvíli se opět napřímil a ve své ruce třímal tmavou dřevěnou truhlu. Pokynul na svého hosta hlavou, aby mu naznačil, že má přijít dovnitř.

Argo neváhal, obešel pult a úzkým prostorem mezi stánky proklouzl k prodavači. Zcela evidentně si teď oba chtěli překontrolovat zboží; jestli truhla i brašna obsahují to, co bylo smluveno. Elu ze svého místa neviděl, co si ti dva chystají vyměnit, ale zatím se rozhodl nepřibližovat. Nechtěl se prozradit, ani svému cíli, ani nikomu jinému.

Zdálo se, že kontrola zboží chvíli zabere, Elu se tedy rozhlédl kolem sebe. Zjistil, že se zastavil u stánku s ovocem a zeleninou, jehož majitel arabského původu zval celkem hlasitě své zákazníky blíž, přičemž bez problému zvládal obsluhovat a zároveň smlouvat s těmi, co už nakupovali. Elu musel žasnout nad prodavačovými schopnostmi a entuziasmem. Kdo z Atlantiďanů by to zvládl stejně dobře? _Ne, lidé nejsou o nic horší než my._

Naproti přes uličku měla své stanoviště pouliční malířka s velmi tmavou pletí a typicky středoafrickými rysy, její oči však byly zářivě modré. Zdobilo ji roucho v odstínu velmi podobném jejím očím, pomalované černými ornamenty. Ve vlasech měla zapleteno množství barevných korálků. S nevídanou zručností a rychlostí tvořila portréty kolemjdoucích, jež ji zaujali. A nejen to. Mezi jejími vystavenými díly se daly spatřit výjevy z trhu, ze života na předměstí i ze slavností ve vnitřním Tartessosu. A taky portréty královské rodiny.

Elu zjistil, že ani nedýchá, když si uvědomil, na čí obraz se vlastně dívá.

Po její smrti nechal jeho otec v soukromém křídle paláce všechny matčiny portréty odstranit. A ani předtím, v posledních měsících jejího života, se Elu s matkou už v podstatě nevídal. Uzavřela se před světem a vycházela jen zřídka, jen do svých zahrad, sama.

Ale teď, na portrétu od téhle lidské umělkyně, byla ještě plná života. Její oči byly zasněné, jako vždy, ale klidné, spokojené. Tady se královna Kythira, řečená Večernice, lehce usmívala a hleděla vzhůru, snad ke hvězdám, jež tolik milovala. Po stranách byl její obraz ověšen černými stuhami, jak nařizoval zákon.

Elu sevřel ruce v pěst, ale nedokázal se přinutit pohlédnout jinam.

„Byla krásná, že? Tělem i duchem." Promluvila na něj malířka.

Elu prudce vydechl a konečně svůj zrak od královny odpoutal. Uvědomil si, že mezitím přešel uličku a nyní stál jen pár kroků od obrazu. „Ano, to jste vystihla…" hlesl a při pohledu do očí malířky mu bylo v okamžení jasné, že jej poznala. Nic neřekla, nepohnula se, jen se rozpačitě usmála.

Elu pocítil mírný nával paniky, navenek však nedal nic znát. Rychle se rozhlédl kolem, potom oči upřel zpět k ženě a nepatrně zavrtěl hlavou. Ona na moment zavřela oči, kousla se do rtu a s pochopením přikývla. „Je váš, jestli chcete." Řekla ještě a očima pohnula směrem ke královnině portrétu.

Samozřejmě, že by chtěl. Zrovna teď se to ale nehodilo, uvědomil si Elu, když sledoval, jak si Argo a starožitník právě vyměňují své zboží. „Rád bych, ale teď si ho nemůžu vzít."

„V pořádku, nechám vám ho poslat." Prohlásila poněkud překvapivě malířka.

Elu se mírně zamračil, nebylo mu jasné, jak by to chtěla vlastně provést, ale to teď nebyla jeho starost.

„Jste laskavá." Řekl nakonec, a nespouštěl Arga z očí.

Obchod byl zjevně u konce, starožitník se se svým hostem rozloučil podáním ruky a uctivou úklonou. Argo prodavači ruku také silně stiskl, ale sám jen lehce přikývl. Hned poté se vytratil uličkou mezi stánky.

„Díky. Už musím jít." Vyhrknul Elu na rozloučenou a naposledy se za malířkou ohlédl. Pak už na nic nečekal a okamžitě vyrazil.

Nebyl čas doběhnout až ke starožitníkovi; hbitě se propletl mezi nakupujícími a protáhl se uzounkým prostorem vedle zelinářova obchodu. Když se ocitl v souběžné ulici, spěšně se vydal směrem, kudy mezi stánky prošel jeho cíl. Kličkoval mezi lidmi, stoupal si na špičky, ale už ho nespatřil. Argo nejspíš musel hned projít i skrz druhou řadu stánků.

„Psst!" ozvalo se od protějšího obchůdku s oblečením.

Elu zvuk očima následoval, až pohlédl do tváře s velmi nečekanými rysy. Byl to urostlý muž před čtyřicítkou, jeho kůže byla mírně opálená, avšak vlasy a vousy světlé. Jeho vzhled sem nezapadal, oblečen byl po arabském způsobu, ale zcela evidentně šlo o Evropana. Na rameni měl zavěšenou brašnu a taky dlouhý štíhlý předmět zabalený do tmavého plátna. Elu by se vsadil, že to byla puška. Než se nad tím vším ale stačil více zamyslet, muž svýma blankytně modrýma očima švihl do prostoru za stánkem, u kterého nakupoval, a krátce nadzvedl obočí.

Elu na vteřinu zaváhal. Co když to byla past? Co když ho tenhle Evropan měl za úkol svést z cesty?

Vlastně by se to Argovi podobalo. Ať už vymýšlel cokoli, nikdy nezapomněl na zadní vrátka. Avšak v tu chvíli jej Elu nikde kolem neviděl, ať se snažil sebevíc. A čas utíkal.

Nakonec na tajemného Evropana rychle kývl a prosmýkl se mezi stánky. Ocitl se v přilehlé široké ulici, jejíž strany už lemovaly chodníky, stromy a keře. A z chodníku na protější straně se právě do uličky mezi dvěma domy vplížil Argo.

Elu se v okamžení propletl mezi proudem pěších lidí i povozů, a přeskočil keře na druhé straně silnice. Přeběhl chodník, přitiskl se ke hraně domu a opatrně nahlédl do tmavé uličky. Argo už byl na jejím konci. Tam vyskočil na kontejner, vztáhl své dlouhé paže k úchytu okapu, přitáhl se a po několika vystouplých kamenech vyšplhal až k zastřešenému vrcholu zdi, jež oddělovala prostor uličky od vnitrobloku. Zde se Argo už s patrnou námahou vytáhl nahoru, dosedl na stříšku, přehodil nohy na druhou stranu a zmizel.

V tu chvíli Elu vyběhl za ním, rychle a pokud možno neslyšně. Nic s sebou nenesl, cestu nahoru tedy zvládl o dost svižněji. Na vrchol zdi dosáhl tak akorát včas aby stihl zahlédnout, jak se Argo z terasy na druhé straně vkrádá do jednoho z otevřených oken. V momentě, kdy Argo zmizel z dohledu, se Elu přehoupl přes stříšku, opatrně se spustil podél zdi a seskočil na terasu.

Přikrčil se, aby jej z přilehlých oken nebylo vidět, a přeběhl k otevřeným okenicím mezi nimiž před chvilkou zmizel jeho bratranec.

Z pokoje uvnitř vyhrávala poměrně hlasitá hudba. Elu se nepatrně vyklonil a nahlédl dovnitř. Za stolem na protější straně místnosti seděla mladá dívka, podle vzhledu a oblečení Indka. Byla od něj odvrácená směrem ke světlu ze stolní lampy. Hlavu měla skloněnou a jemně se pohupovala do výrazného rytmu písně, většinu své pozornosti však věnovala vyšívání.

Elu se chytil okenního rámu a naklonil se dovnitř o trochu víc. Byla to vlastně ideální situace. Dívka by jej teď ani nezaslechla vstoupit, ani by si ho nevšimla. Pokud by se z nějakého důvodu nerozhodla otočit… Ale nad tím nemělo cenu přemýšlet. S uvědoměním, že už nemůže dál váhat, pokud si nechce nechat bratránka utéct, se Elu konečně vyhoupl na parapet, a uvnitř lehce seskočil dolů. Snažil se počínat si opatrně, přesto se mu podařilo zavadit o jeden z květináčů. Jeho reakce však byly rychlé, ihned předmět zachytil a neslyšně vrátil zpět na původní místo. A než se dívka stačila ohlédnout, byl z jejího pokoje pryč.

Na vydechnutí ale nebyl čas. Proběhl úzkou chodbou a ocitl se na schodišti vedoucím zpět do přízemí. Při pohledu dolů měl pocit, že spatřil pohybující se stín.

Pustil se hbitě za ním, schody bral po dvou, po třech. Než stačil dorazit až na konec schodiště, hruď se mu sevřela zvláštní předtuchou a svaly v jeho těle se napjaly. Zpomalil jen mírně, ale dost na to, aby se nenechal překvapit rukou, která po něm chňapla zpoza rohu. Přikrčil se a pocítil prudký pohyb těsně nad sebou. Argo hmátl naprázdno a Elu poznal, že přišla jeho chvíle. Prudce se napřímil a pravou paži obtočil Argovi kolem krku. Dotyčný s tím však už počítal a stačil si hrdlo ochránit předloktím. Následně se vší silou odstrčil ode zdi u schodiště a Elua na svých zádech narazil na protější stěnu chodby.

Způsobili sice hluk, ale i v přízemí vyhrávala stejná píseň jako v dívčině pokoji, možná ještě o trochu hlasitěji. Pokud je někdo přímo nepozoroval, nemuseli se bát prozrazení.

I tak se Elu snažil nezasupět bolestí.

„Příliš riskuješ, bratránku." Poznamenal Argo chraplavě, ale sebejistě. „Co kdybych měl nůž? Co kdybych tě chtěl zabít?"

Elu sebou trhnul a alespoň částečně se vymanil ze sevření. „To bys musel ještě potrénovat." Uchechtl se.

„Třeba takhle?" nedal se Argo.

Elu si pohybu všiml, ale už mu nedokázal zabránit. Argo jej volnou rukou chytil za vlasy v týle a snažil se jej přes sebe přehodit. Elu se nejdřív rozhodl vzdorovat a levou rukou se Argovi zaháknul pod jeho paží a držel se pevně. Ale jakmile Argo postoupil dopředu, aby si pomohl, Elu se odstrčil od stěny za sebou a vlastně se přehodit nechal. Bratrancova krku a ramene se však nepustil, a jakmile Argo ztratil rovnováhu, Elu jej strhnul s sebou, načež spolu dopadli zpět k úpatí schodiště.

Oba se pak urputně snažili získat nad tím druhým výhodu nebo se alespoň vykroutit se sevření, ale k ničemu to nevedlo. Nakonec se jen za tichého supění vzájemně drželi v bezvýchodné pozici, ale neudělali už nic.

Možná by nakonec jeden z nich něco řekl, ale předběhl je ženský hlas přicházející z otevřených dveří nejbližší místnosti. Elu i Argo zpozorněli. Vlastně zpívala hezky, ale píseň v rádiu byla v některých částech přeci jen mimo její rozsah. Argo po chvíli nasadil znechucený výraz a odevzdaně zabořil obličej do změti bratrancových vlasů. Oběma se jim začala třást ramena. Možná se smáli jí, ale spíše sami sobě a celé situaci. Jisté bylo, že takto už se nedokázali soustředit, a vzájemné sevření sláblo. Po chvíli zjistili, že už vlastně o nic nejde.

Elu se zvedl jako první. „Jen tak na okraj – uvědomuješ si, že jsme v cizím domě?" zeptal se pobaveně.

„Holka nahoře o nás ví." Odbyl jeho obavy Argo a sáhl po své brašně.

„A ty jsi o mně věděl?" vyzvídal Elu a podal bratranci ruku, aby mu pomohl vstát.

„Samozřejmě."

„Odkdy?"

„Ptáš se špatně, bráško," ušklíbl se Argo, když vyskočil na nohy. „Chtěl jsem, abys šel za mnou." řekl a poplácal svého bratrance po tváři.

„To určitě." odfrknul si Elu, plný pochyb, a bratránkovu ruku od sebe odstrčil. „Smím vědět proč?"

„Neboj, všechno se včas dozvíš."

„Nesnažíš se mě zas do něčeho zatáhnout, že ne?" řekl na to Elu a podezřívavě si Arga prohlížel. „Co máš v té brašně?"

Argo už se chystal odpovědět, když v tom náhle zpozorněl a vyklonil se směrem k otevřeným dveřím. Píseň v rádiu právě končila a úroveň hluku v domě se citelně snížila. Elu Arga v jeho počínání následoval a otočil se, aby mohl nahlédnout do dveří. Argo mu hned položil dlaň na hruď, aby ho držel zpátky, zároveň si přiložil ukazováček na rty.

Z místnosti se ozývalo syčení a ťukání. Když se Elu i přes bratrancův odpor podíval dovnitř, spatřil dlouhovlasou ženu v zelené vyšívané tunice. Právě vařila a vypadalo to, že o jejich přítomnosti nemá tušení. Z reproduktoru se ozval hlas oznamující začátek zpravodajství.

Žena nerušeně pokračovala ve své činnosti, dokud hlasatelka v rádiu neoznámila mimořádnou zprávu týkající se zítřejších královských zásnub. Žena položila nůž, dala si ruku v bok a se zájmem se otočila směrem k reproduktoru. Oba bratranci se v reakci na její pohyb ihned z prostoru dveří stáhli.

Argo se snažil něco říct, Elu jej však hned umlčel. Sám si hodlal zprávy vyslechnout, protože zítřejší zásnuby se ho rozhodně týkaly. Měly být totiž jeho.

„_Jak už jsem naznačila v úvodu,"_ promluvila hlasatelka, _„před pár minutami vydal královský sekretariát zásadní oznámení ohledně zítřejších zásnub Jejich Výsostí prince Eleusise a princezny Sonii. A to sice že celá ceremonie a navazující oslavy budou živě vysílány i pro Vnější Tartessos. Ano, přátelé, zní to neuvěřitelně, ale poprvé v naší historii se budeme k tak zásadnímu okamžiku moci připojit i my. Vnitřní brány nám zítra zůstanou po celý den uzavřené, ale to nás tentokrát nemusí nijak mrzet. Všechno důležité totiž budeme moci sledovat živě u našich stanovišť pro hologramové přenosy. Očekává se nezvykle vysoký zájem, takže i bezpečnostní síly vydaly své upozornění, abychom při zítřejší příležitosti brali na vědomí platná pravidla pro shromažďování. Jakékoli potyčky a chaos povedou k okamžitému ukončení přenosu na daném stanovišti. Takže lidi mějte rozum, necpěte se a nestrkejte. Všichni jsme zvědaví na nástupnickou dvojici, ale za ušlapání v davu to snad nestojí. Takže se zítra hezky oblečme, má být pěkně, a buďme ohleduplní. Já samozřejmě dorazím i se štábem a všichni si to hodláme užít. No a co vy, jaké jsou vaše dojmy? Pokud máte chvilku, zavolejte nám a řekněte, jak hodláte strávit zítřejší volno a na co se nejvíc těšíte. Asi nemusím zdůrazňovat, že tato moderátorka už se třese hlavně na našeho prince..."_

Elu hned věděl, že Argo při těch slovech slastně přivírá oči, dlaně přikládá k srdci a lascivně se kouše do rtu. Ne, nebylo třeba se ohlížet. Loket pod žebra byla zcela dostačující reakce.

„_Ale samozřejmě, že na princeznu Soniu se těším zrovna tak." _Pokračovala hlasatelka._ „Dva roky jsou dost, snad budeme mít tu možnost jí říct, jak moc nám tu chybí. Co se týče jejího dnešního příletu, královská rodina to považuje za čistě soukromou záležitost a proběhne bez účasti veřejnosti. A teď, když dovolíte bych ráda pokračovala v tématu. Na zítřejší oslavě mezi jinými vystoupí i jedna naše vycházející hvězda, tak si teď dáme malou ochutnávku…" _

Ještě, než hlasatelka domluvila, začaly se domem linout první tóny písně, jež v těchto dnech byla na vrcholu popularity jak ve Vnitřním, tak i Vnějším Tartessosu.

„Rajani...?" zvolala žena v zelené tunice a bylo slyšet, že kráčí ke dveřím.

„Mami?" ozval se hlásek mladé dívky ze shora. „Slyšela jsi to?" vyhrkla nadšeně a vydala se ze svého pokoje dolů. Elu s Argem po sobě podívali a vyběhli ke vstupním dveřím na konci chodby. K tomu bylo nutné mihnout se přede dveřmi do kuchyně, ale pokud si Elu stačil všimnout, Rajanina matka zrovna s mírným úsměvem a skloněnou hlavou obcházela stůl a nejspíš je nezahlédla.

Argo mezitím nadzvedl kovovou závoru vstupních dveří a otevřel. Právě vzniklou škvírou Elu hbitě proklouzl ven, ihned následován svým bratránkem. Místo toho, aby pokračoval, se však Elu zarazil, zapřel se o zárubeň dveří a nesmlouvavě natlačil Arga zpět dovnitř.

„Co je?" sykl dotyčný, poněkud rozladěn. „Stráž?"

„Dva. V převleku." Potvrdil mu Elu naštvaně. Hned na to byl opět nucen si uvědomit, že se stále nacházeli v cizím domě.

„Co to má znamenat?" vyštěkla žena v zelené tunice, když si jich konečně všimla, a prstem ukázala na oba bratrance. „Ty o nich víš?" obořila se na svou dceru, s níž se právě setkala pod schodištěm.

„Jo, táta mi volal." Řekla Rajani a mávla rukou. „Viděla jsem teda přijít jen jednoho-"

„To jsi mi nemohla říct?" pokračovala její matka hlasem rozčileným natolik, že spolehlivě přehlušil tóny písně linoucí se z kuchyně. „No a co vy dva, nechtěli jste náhodou odejít?"

„Jistě, milostivá," ujistil ji Argo vybroušeným arabským přízvukem. „Jen potřebujeme použít východ ve dvoře, s vaším laskavým dovolením."

„Tak padejte, holoto, ať už vás tu nevidím!" okřikla jej žena, poodstoupila si ke zdi, aby jim uvolnila cestu a prstem je rázně vykázala směrem do temné chodby za schodištěm. „Takhle šmelina musí okamžitě skončit, nic dobrého z toho stejně nekouká." Brblala si dostatečně hlasitě, když kolem ní Elu s Argem procházeli. Elu se jemně usmíval, ale mlčel, Arga se však poslední zmínka zjevně dotkla.

„Dobrý obchod, žádná šmelina!" zastavil se, aby na ni drze pohlédl. „A rozhodně ve váš prospěch, milostivá." Řekl a jejím směrem zabodl do vzduchu ukazováček.

„Ty si na mě ještě budeš dovolovat? V mém domě?" vyjekla ona a založila ruce v bok.

„Prosím, odpusťte mu, občas je trochu prostořeký." Vložil se do hádky Elu, popadl Arga za límec a táhl ho za sebou do temné chodby. „Omlouváme se za nepříjemnosti. S Bohem." Řekl a zdvořile kývl na pozdrav i dívce, jež stála už zase na schodišti, vše jen tiše pozorovala a nespouštěla z něj své velké tmavé oči.

„Přijdeš zítra na přenos?" zvolala za ním tak, aby překřičela hudbu.

„Zvažuju to." Odpověděl Elu s úsměvem.

„Neboj, bez něj nezačnou!" dodal k tomu Argo, než se oba ztratili v přítmí chodby.

„Mlč!" přikázal mu Elu.

„A ne snad?"

„Nechceš jí taky rovnou říct, kde bydlím?"

„Na co," řekl Argo s šibalským výrazem v očích. „Stejně ji za tebou nepustí." Dodal, když stanuli před dveřmi do dvora.

„Za tebou taky ne." Namítl Elu. Nadzvedl závoru, postrčil před sebou Arga ven a pak za sebou dveře lehce přibouchl.

„Ti tam venku – viděli tě?" narazil Argo na incident se Stráží.

„Nejspíš ne, ale riskovat to nechci." Odvětil Elu zamyšleně.

Na druhé straně vnitrobloku právě postarší muž vjížděl dovnitř se svým povozem; Elu s Argem tedy neváhali, přeběhli prostranství a s uctivým, ale rychlým pozdravem proklouzli otevřenými vraty ven.

V navazující úzké ulici lemované vysokými domy panovalo šero, jen místy přerušované zlatavým světlem přicházejícím z odboček a křižných ulic. Opatrně se rozhlédli po okolí a rozhodovali se, kudy bude bezpečné vyrazit.

Dlážděná cesta se svažovala směrem k jihu. Po zjištění, že vzduch je čistý, se oba bratranci vydali právě tudy.

„Beze mě nezačnou, říkáš?" navázal hovor Elu a po očku koukl na Arga.

Ten se pousmál. „Máš snad něco v plánu?" zeptal se a srovnal si na rameni svou brašnu.

„Jasně že ne." Odpověděl Elu.

„Tak o co jde?"

„Nech to být. Radši se koukej po strážcích."

„A co myslíš, že celou dobu dělám?" zabručel Argo mírně podrážděně. „Pojď tudy." Řekl a pokynul bradou směrem ke strmému kamennému schodišti. To je dovedlo ke korytu jednoho z městských pramenů, jež se nakonec vléval do řeky Tethys protékající napříč Tartessosem.

Zde byla cesta poněkud náročnější – břehy potoka byly často nezpevněné – avšak i Argo se tu dobře vyznal a věděl co dělá. Několikrát museli šplhat po rezavějících kovových žebřících a opatrně postupovat vpřed po uzounkých římsách. Voda pod nimi nabírala spád a zurčela stále silněji. Nakonec se potok znovu uklidnil, pár desítek metrů před soutokem s velkou řekou. Na příhodném místě se oba bratranci vyšplhali z vodního koryta ven a dále pokračovali podél říčního břehu.

Nábřeží byla v těchto částech města spíše ponurá a zahalená do stínů. Nad řekou se tu tyčily mohutné oblouky mostů a nadjezdů a odstiňovaly velkou část slunečního svitu. Často tu zrána sedávala mlha, jež se během dne jen velmi neochotně rozpouštěla.

Takové prostředí sem samozřejmě lákalo všemožné pobudy a podivné existence, ale dokud si jeden hleděl svého, bylo to tu relativně bezpečné. Argo i Elu už dobře věděli, s kým se jak pozdravit a koho nechat být, nicméně když konečně vystoupali po dalších schodech na širé denní světlo a vlasy jim z čela odhrnul čerstvý vítr, oba si oddechli.

Argo to jako obvykle nevydržel a musel začít mluvit. „Tak co se děje?" zeptal se, když vyskočil na kamenné zábradlí, jež se táhlo podél říčního koryta.

„Nic. Přemýšlím." Řekl Elu, ani se po bratranci nepodíval, ani se k němu nepřidal.

„O čem?" vyzvídal Argo, chytil se jednou rukou úzkého stojanu kovové lampy, zhoupl se na druhou stranu a pokračoval v balancování mezi náplavkou a řekou.

„Je toho dost." Odvětil Elu vyhýbavě. Pak ale pohledem švihl po svém bratranci. „Třeba o tom, co máš v té brašně a za co jsi to vyměnil. A proč jsi mi o tom neřekl."

„Nespěchej, k tomu se dostaneme." Řekl Argo tajemně. „A co třeba ten zítřejší přenos, to tě nezajímá?" dodal po chvíli.

„Proč by mělo? Já do toho zjevně nemám co mluvit."

„Ani nechceš vědět, kdo to zařídil?"

Elu se zastavil. „Takže jsi to byl ty?"

„Rozhodl to tvůj otec." Zdůraznil Argo, a když zmínil krále Tartessosu, prsty pravé ruky se dotkl na čele, tam, kde se ukrývalo třetí oko Atlantiďanů. „Já jsem mu jen naznačil, že by to nemusel být špatný nápad."

„A? Mám ti začít děkovat?"

„Tak se nad tím trochu zamysli!" ohradil se Argo. „Dokážeš si vůbec představit, jak vám tím u lidí stoupne popularita? Tobě a Sonie?"

„Paráda." Zamumlal si Elu pro sebe.

„Hej, dívej se na mě!" křikl na něj Argo a seskočil ze zábradlí.

„Co je? Co po mě vlastně chceš?" zeptal se Elu rozčileně a odstrčil Arga dál od sebe.

„Ne po tobě… Pro tebe!" Nenechal se odbýt Argo, chytil bratrance za paži a zatřásl s ním. „Nedochází ti to? Lidi tu pořád přibývají, množí se. Už teď je jich dvakrát víc než nás. A ty jim brzo povládneš! Chci nám jen upevnit jejich podporu." Řekl už trochu mírněji a obě ruce složil bratránkovi na ramena. "Chápeš?" zeptal se už skoro šeptem.

„Štváči z Neo-Atlantis budou zuřit." Poukázal Elu na možné problémy s rostoucí militantní frakcí v Senátu. „Uvědomuješ si to?"

„Sráči z Neo-Atlantis se můžou jít bodnout." Sykl Argo. Rozezlen se odvrátil a pokračoval v cestě, tentokrát už po chodníku.

Elu jej následoval, ale zvolil svoje vlastní tempo.

Argo nakonec zpomalil, až postupně zastavil, zády se opřel o další lampu a mlčky vyčkával. „Nehodlám se na ně nijak ohlížet." Začal, když Elu došel až k němu. „Až nastoupím do funkce, nebudou se stačit divit."

„A co chceš dělat?" zeptal se Elu a bokem se opřel o zábradlí.

Argo pokrčil rameny. „Udělám s nimi krátký proces, když se k tomu ani můj ani tvůj otec nemají." Řekl a svého čela se dotkl jen letmo, skoro neuctivě. „Pomůžeš mi?" zeptal se nakonec, ale oči nechal upřené k zemi.

„A já se ptám, co přesně chceš dělat? Chceš je nechat popravit?"

„Co já vím?" řekl Argo a nervózně sebou trhl. „Když mi nedají jinou možnost… Naši předkové by to s nimi skoncovali hned."

„Zabili by je všechny, i s rodinami. A Senát by rozpustili. To chceš?"

„Jasně že ne." Připustil Argo po chvíli váhání. „I když rozpuštění Senátu by nebylo od věci."

„Nabízí se to." Povzdychl si Elu. „Ale o tom my ještě nerozhodujeme."

„Tak hlavně ať je to včas." Pronesl Argo nahlas své přání a otočil se čelem k řece.

Slunce se pomalu naklánělo k obzoru a stíny všude kolem se prodlužovaly. Oba mladíci dlouhou chvíli jen mlčky pozorovali vlnící se hladinu, než se dal Argo opět do řeči.

„Ale vlastně to nebyl můj nápad. Ten přenos."

„Ale, ale… Někdo tě předběhl?" zeptal se Elu trochu kousavě.

„Chtěla to Amira." přiznal Argo a zjevně nedokázal potlačit úsměv.

„Amira? Vždyť jsou pozvaní, nebo ne?" podivil se Elu. Zmíněná dívka byla dcerou nejvlivnějšího zástupce lidské rasy v Tartessosu, starosty nejlidnatější čtvrti předměstí a zároveň prvního lidského kandidáta na post Senátora. Jejich rodina patřila k velmi úzké skupině lidí z předměstí, jež obdrželi oficiální pozvánku na zítřejší obřad.

„Jasně že jsou pozvaní." Potvrdil mu Argo. „Jen to chtěla nějak zprostředkovat i svým přátelům." Řekl a stále uhýbal pohledem.

„Počkat, takže jste se zase viděli? Osobně?" předpokládal Elu a se zájmem svého bratrance pozoroval.

„Co myslíš…"

„Až se to provalí, její otec ti moc nepoděkuje." Namítl Elu, a měl pravdu. Vztah mezi členem královské rodiny a člověkem byl zcela nemyslitelný. Případné prozrazení by pro Amiru a její rodinu mělo velmi neblahé následky.

„Nic se neprovalí." Oponoval Argo a bradu si položil do dlaně. „Stejně o nic nejde."

Elu pozvedl obočí. „Takže nic nebylo?"

„Skoro."

„Skoro se nepočítá."

„Ty máš co říkat!" vyprsknul Argo dotčeně. „Radši mlč a mysli na Soniu." Řekl a vzápětí dodal: „Ale kdyžtak ne přede mnou."

Elu si nervózně promnul ruce. O Sonie se bavit nechtěl. Tedy vlastně ano, ale vůbec nevěděl jak. Dnes večer ji zase uvidí, po dvou letech naprostého odloučení, znovu uslyší její hlas. Zítra se budou držet za ruce a odříkávat spolu prastaré texty. Přijme ji za svou snoubenku, ale její tvář neuvidí. Ne tak docela.

Měl to být šťastný den. Měl by být. Elu si tím však vůbec nebyl jistý. Zítra se zaslíbí někomu, koho si sám nevybral a koho vlastně ani nezná. Bylo mu jasné, že Sonia, kterou před dvěma lety vyprovázel na její cestu do Indie, je už nadobro pryč. Dnes se odtud vrátí jiná Sonia. Starší a dospělejší, nejspíš o dost víc než on sám.

Po chvíli podivného ticha se přinutil znovu soustředit na téma hovoru. Na Amiru. „Kam jsi ji vzal?" zeptal se konečně.

Tady Argo s odpovědí značně váhal. „Nevím, jestli to chceš slyšet."

„No tak!"

„Dobře, jak chceš." Povzdychl si Argo. „Do Císařova sálu."

„Co? Proč zrovna tam?" zhrozil se Elu už při pouhé vzpomínce na to místo. Ohromný, prázdný prostor s řadami sloupů po stranách, a na konci ten nejděsivější výjev, který kdy Elu spatřil. Holografická busta Atlantského Císaře, Aeonise Věčného, v nadživotní velikosti.

Argo pokrčil rameny. „Asi jsem chtěl něco nevšedního."

„Tak to se ti povedlo." Popíchl ho Elu.

„Je tam klid, nikdo tam nechodí."

„A taky na tebe zírá Císař. Romantika."

„Přestaň." Zavrčel Argo, ale cukaly mu koutky. Zároveň zjevně cítil potřebu seškrábat palcem z kamenného zábradlí všechen lišejník. „Slyšel jsem, že se to dá vypnout..."

„No jasně!" ušklíbl se Elu a dalo mu velkou práci zachovat vážnou tvář, když se přisunul blíž, aby řekl: „Jako bych to slyšel…"

„Říkám, přestaň!"

„Počkej tady lásko," pokračoval Elu sladce, a objal Arga kolem ramen. „Jen dojdu vypnout tu obří zírající hlavu."

Argo vyprsknul smíchy, ale hned se zase ovládl.

„Bylo to tak?" Přisadil si Elu.

„Přibližně." Zadrmolil Argo a bratrancovu ruku ze sebe setřásl.

Elu se jen usmál. Otočil se, aby se opřel zády, a založil si ruce před sebe. „Zkazil sis to sám, víš to?"

„Jo." Odsekl Argo. „Nepotřebuju to připomínat."

„A vypnul jsi tu věc?" zeptal se Elu po chvíli, a už se neusmíval.

„Nakonec ne."

„Škoda." Povzdychl si Elu a jeho mysl se znovu začala plnit obavami.

„I kdyby se mi to povedlo, asi těžko by to na zítřek nechali vypnuté." Poznamenal Argo.

„Hm." Připustil Elu. Na té úvaze něco bylo.

„No tak, bude to jen na chvíli."

„I to je dost." Zavrčel si spíše pro sebe Elu. „Nechci tam jít."

A bylo to tak. Císařův sál byla snad jediná místnost v paláci, jež ho vyloženě odpuzovala. Při pohledu na Císaře a jeho bezduché oči se mu dělalo zle. Císař si říkal Věčný a možná to tak i bylo, nicméně způsob, jakým toho dosáhl, byl děsivý. Své smrtelné tělo nechával pravidelně klonovat, svou mysl uchovával v Modré vodě. Umíral a rodil se stále znovu, přičemž z předchozích životů si díky Modré vodě vše pamatoval. Po své smrti to byl zase on, kdo usedl na Atlantský trůn. Nové tělo, stará mysl. A tímto způsobem žil a vládl už po tisíciletí.

Stejně jako všichni ostatní Atlantiďané, i Elu musel Císaře ctít. Byl to jeho prapředek a svrchovaný vládce všech Atlantiďanů, těch původních, i těch, co se vydali do hlubin vesmíru osídlit nové planety. Zůstával vládcem všech. I králové Tartessosu se zodpovídali jemu a uctívali jej, i přesto, že on sám nejevil o Zemi žádný zájem.

A dost možná nejevil zájem o nic. Na hologramu v sále byla Císařova tvář netečná, jeho oči chladné a prázdné. Mrtvé. Copak se někdo takový ještě o něco zajímá? Jen se zaťatými zuby Elu dodržoval všechny tradice a absolvoval obřady s Císařem spojené. Jinak si ale byl jistý, že by se s ním nikdy nechtěl setkat, stejně tak, jako netoužil hledět na jeho hologram.

Což o to, do Císařova sálu se chodilo zřídka, jen při významných příležitostech. Vždy zazněly oslavné písně, děkovné projevy a šlo se zase pryč. Elu se ani nemusel na Císaře dívat, nikdo ho nekontroloval. Co ale pro něj bylo zvláště nesnesitelné, byly udivené pohledy ostatních. A s postupem času to bylo horší. Jenže se nebylo čemu divit. Čím byl Elu starší, tím více a nápadněji se Císařovi podobal. A tím více přítomných si toho všímalo.

„No tak, bráško. Včera jsem Císaře viděl." Navázal Argo na jeho myšlenky. „A neřekl bych, že jste si podobní."

„Ne?"

„Ne." zopakoval Argo. „To není ten správný výraz." řekl a chvíli vyčkával, než svému bratranci pohlédl do tváře. „Jste totiž úplně stejní. Jako dvojčata nebo tak něco."

Určitě si myslel, jak je vtipný. „Moc mi nepomáháš." Zavrčel v odpověď Elu.

„Promiň, znáš mě." Prohlásil Argo omluvným tónem. „Ale napadlo mě… Co když je to znamení?"

„Znamení čeho?" zasmál se Elu opovržlivě.

„Nevím…" Argo bezděčně pokrčil rameny. „Copak to může být jen náhoda?" zeptal se tichým, ale podivně vážným tónem.

„Je to náš dávný předek, tisíckrát praděd." Připomněl mu Elu. „Prostě jsem měl smůlu a jeho podoba se u mě projevila trochu víc."

„Trochu?"

„Tak dost!" Rozkřikl se Elu. „To stačí, rozumíš?" řekl už o dost mírněji, když si uvědomil, že se po nich ohlíží několik kolemjdoucích. „Už o tom nechci slyšet. Nikdy."

„Fajn, tak se uklidni!" Řekl Argo dotčeně. „Vždyť o nic nejde."

„Jasně. Tobě ne." Procedil Elu mezi zuby, odstrčil se od zábradlí a odkráčel.

…

Ještě dlouho nebyl pořádně schopen vnímat co se děje kolem něj. Neviděl slunce ani řeku, neslyšel rozhovory lidí, jež míjel. Uvědomoval si jen svou vnitřní paniku a hrozivý pocit prázdnoty. Ten pocit, kdy si byl jist, že zůstal sám, že ve skutečnosti není nikdo, kdo by ho podpořil. Všichni se zdáli být tak vzdálení, zaneprázdnění vlastními cíli a touhami. Pro nikoho na tomto světě nebyl Elu natolik důležitý, aby si zasloužil soucit a porozumění. Zřejmě ani pro Arga…

Bylo to jako by se poslední pilíř, jež podpíral jeho srdce, začal rozpadat.

Slyšel za sebou naléhavý hlas, ale odmítal se otočit.

Nezastavil, ani se nenechal dohnat. Šel stále dál svým svižným krokem, a nevnímal okolí, dokud to jen bylo možné. Potom se jemné bublání proudu řeky změnilo v burácení říčního jezu, a čím víc se k němu Elu blížil, tím víc si uvědomoval, že by se měl vrátit. Zpět do reality.

Zastavil se na mostě nad jezem, opřel se lokty o zábradlí a sledoval stoupající mlhu vodní tříště, jejíž drobné kapky lámaly odpolední světlo do všech jeho jednotlivých barev. Vnímal bratránkovy kroky, přestože je neslyšel. Když se soustředil, dokázal to. Byl v tom lepší než jiní Atlantiďané, o lidech nemluvě.

Nadechl se, svou tvář pozvedl ke Slunci a nechal zbytky svého hněvu vyprchat.

„Je to těžké, já vím," vyřkl Argo hlasem tak silným, aby překřičel zvuk padající vody.

Elu jej slyšel, ale zatím nechal oči zavřené. Tedy dokud Argo nestanul vedle něj a nedodal: „Ale do budoucna na tom budeš muset zapracovat."

To už se Elu na svého bratránka zadíval s velkou dávkou nedůvěry.

„Víš… Občas to musíš překonat a vydržet být na mě naštvaný třeba den, dva." Vysvětlil mu Argo a poplácal jej po rameni. „V politice se to hodí." Řekl ještě a nepatrně se pousmál.

„Nepovídej. Ty víš něco o politice?" Zamručel v odpověď Elu, ale udržet si odstup a zachovat přísný výraz už mu činilo značné potíže.

„Rozhodně víc než ty, bráško." Řekl Argo, a Elu už nedokázal vzdorovat. Odevzdaně zavřel oči a usmál se taky.

„Takže mi odpouštíš?" vyvodil z toho Argo.

„Možná."

Odpověď sice mohla znít nejasně, ale Argo věděl, že už bratránka může obejmout.

…

Potom, co přešli most, se Argo a Elu rozhodli nadále držet říčního proudu. Sešli ze silnice a kluzké kamenné schodiště je podél mostního pilíře dovedlo dolů k úpatí jezu. Došli k úzké dlážděné uličce, kterou se vydali dál.

V této části města už byly říční břehy povětšinou nezpevněné. Tethys se vlnila podél zahrádek, sadů a polí, a nakonec opouštěla kotlinu Tartessosu v mohutném kaskádovitém vodopádu podél úbočí hory. Až tam se ale bratranci z královské rodiny nechystali.

Jak se vzdalovali, bouření vody v říčním jezu postupně sláblo. Dlážděná stezka se brzy rozvětvila a její nové rameno vedlo mezi menšími domky kamsi do polí. Podél řeky se však začaly stále hustěji objevovat křoviny a stromy, a Argo naznačil, že by se měli držet této cesty.

U stromu se zvláště mohutnými, doširoka rozvětvenými kořeny se Argo náhle zastavil. Sundal si z ramene svou brašnu a vykročil blíž k řece. Opřel se o statný kmen stromu, překročil několik vzdouvajících se kořenů a usadil se mezi nimi. Potom z brašny opatrně vytáhl dřevěnou truhlu, položil si ji na své dlouhé zkřížené nohy a s tajuplným úsměvem naznačil bratránkovi, aby jej následoval. Elu se usadil na záhyb kořenu hned vedle Arga, opřel si loket o koleno, bradu si položil do dlaně a se zájmem sledoval bratrance, jak opatrně odjišťuje zámek truhly. Víko ale nezvedl.

„Tak co bude?" zeptal se Elu netrpělivě.

„Chvilka napětí. To neznáš?"

„Jasně, já zapomněl." Řekl Elu, útrpně přivřel oči a pousmál se. „A jak dlouhá by měla být?"

„To záleží…" pokrčil Argo rameny. „Už jsi dost napjatý?"

„Za chvíli prasknu." Podotkl Elu znuděně.

„Proč já se vůbec snažím." Zavrtěl hlavou Argo a truhlu konečně otevřel.

„Co to má být?" zeptal se Elu napůl užasle, napůl pochybovačně, když uvnitř spatřil anglicky nadepsané noviny.

„To je na tom asi to nejlepší." Usmál se Argo. „Měl jsem pár požadavků, ale vlastně jsem dopředu nevěděl, co všechno tam bude. Ale řekl bych, že výsledek stojí za to."

„Britské noviny?"

„Nejsou tam jenom noviny! Podrž to." Zadrmolil Argo nevrle a výtisk složil bratránkovi do klína. „Zatím čti, ať se ti můžu posmívat za výslovnost." Dodal k tomu.

„Ty určitě." zamručel Elu, potom se ale se zaujetím začetl. „Vida, tady píšou o té sluneční bouři z minulého roku."

„Asi to bude tím, že jsou z minulého roku." Podotkl k tomu Argo, zatím co se prohraboval dalším obsahem truhly.

„Zajímavé. Můžu si je na večer nechat?"

„Jasně, jsou tvoje."

„Dík. Co tam ještě máš?" řekl Elu a dychtivě se naklonil blíž aby viděl dovnitř.

„Hm." Odvětil Argo a podal bratránkovi plechovou krabičku.

„To je čaj." Pronesl Elu s mírným zklamáním.

„Otevři to." Pousmál se Argo a s napětím sledoval bratránkovu reakci. Už při prvním cvaknutí víčka se uvolnila příjemná svěží vůně. „Greyův čaj tomu říkají." Vysvětlil po chvíli. „Normální čaj, akorát s bergamotem. Jenže v Anglii je to teď hit. Geniální."

„Můžu…"

„Jen si ho nech." Vpadl bratránkovi do řeči Argo a nedočkavě mávl rukou, zatímco v druhé už držel jinou kovovou krabičku. „Tohle voní ještě líp." Řekl, když ji sám otevřel. Uvnitř byly vyrovnány pečlivě ručně zabalené cigarety. „Luxusní zboží." Poznamenal tiše a krátce zavřel oči, když jednu z cigaret pečlivě očichal. Druhou předal dál.

„Ty už jsi to zkoušel?" zeptal se Elu, zatímco si přebíral svoji cigaretu. On sám byl obeznámen spíše s dýmkami, i když o baleném tabáku samozřejmě taky věděl.

„Jo, jednou. Je to pár dní." Přiznal Argo a z pruhu látky vybalil balíček sirek. „Myslím, že je čas to zopakovat." Řekl pak a oběma cigaretu připálil.

Elu sledoval tmavou vodní hladinu, naslouchal zpěvu ptactva a šumění větru v koruně stromu. Potahoval si a nedokázal se rozhodnout, jestli mu cigareta vlastně chutná. Po chvíli ale zjistil, že se mu nechce přestat. Obloha se mezitím zatáhla, a vše kolem rázem ztmavlo.

„Nad čím přemýšlíš?" nevydržel se nezeptat Argo, a dlouze vydechl kouř k obloze.

„Nad ničím." Odvětil Elu popravdě.

„Hm." Přitakal Argo po dlouhé chvíli spokojeného ticha. „Máš tam ještě další noviny a taky lahvičku whiskey." Řekl, zahodil nedopalek do proudu řeky a zase se odmlčel.

Elu si naposledy potáhl a udělal to samé. Věděl, že chce něco říct, ale nebyl si jist, jak začít. A Argo stále mlčel, což mu nijak nepomáhalo.

_Všechno je to pro mě_, uvědomil si.

„Proč to všechno?" zeptal se nakonec tiše.

„Není to snad jasné?" zamručel Argo vyhýbavě. Po dalším tichu však dodal: „Zítra nebudeš mít ani chvíli pro sebe."

„S tím počítám."

„Ale kromě těch zásnub… Víš, co je zítra za den?" ujišťoval se Argo.

„Asi ano." Odpověděl Elu vyhýbavě, ale samozřejmě to věděl.

Zítra mu bude sedmnáct let, jenže to ve srovnání s jinými událostmi nebylo podstatné. Zítra se přece uvidí se Soniou a už dnes večer se svými prarodiči. A taky s Vikramem a dalšími přáteli. A minulý týden to byl rok, co zemřela královna, jeho matka. Na slavení svých narozenin vlastně neměl ani pomyšlení, a byl rád, že se o tom ani nikdo s jeho blízkých nezmiňoval. Tedy až doteď.

Argo se na něj jen letmo podíval, když sbíral všechny vyndané předměty a skládal je zpět do truhly. „Neboj se, je mi jasné, že tahle záležitost jde mimo tebe." Ozval se, když byl hotov, a potichu zaklapl a zamknul víko. „Ale stejně…" řekl o poznání tišeji a sklonil zrak. „Všechno nejlepší, bráško."

Elu jen sledoval říční hladinu a cítil, jak se v jeho nitru všechno taví. Znovu toho chtěl tolik říct, ale nedokázal se k tomu přimět. Věděl, že jej Argo sleduje, ale nemohl jeho pohled opětovat, ne teď, když se mu draly slzy do očí.

„Elu?" oslovil ho Argo po příliš nápadném tichu. Oslovený zamrkal, vydechl a přeci jen se na svého bratrance podíval.

„Ale no tak!" usmál se Argo, krátce ale hřejivě, vzal bratránka kolem ramen a přitiskl ho k sobě. „Já vím, že to s tebou umím, ale že až takhle?"

„Sklapni."

„Beru to jako ‚děkuju'." Řekl na to Argo, možná trochu ukřivděně, ale bylo slyšet, že se stále usmívá. Opřel se čelem o bratránkovu skráň, a ještě chvíli takhle nehnutě setrvali, než se Elu rozhodl, že byl čas se vrátit. „Asi bychom měli jít, ať stihneme Niu." řekl, a ještě naposledy Arga objal.

…

„Ještě ses nepochlubil, za co jsi to všechno vyměnil." Připomněl Elu bratránkovi po cestě zpět k jezu.

„No, nejdřív jsem zkoušel pár svých obrazů, ale to moc nehodilo." Odvětil Argo jízlivě. „Takže za baterie. Nic zvláštního, těm lidem se ale budou hodit. Nebo je můžou za pěknou sumu prodat."

„Baterie odkud?"

„Z tátova vznášedla."

„Za to tě přetrhne."

„To těžko." Zasmál se Argo samolibě. „Stejně hned dostane nové. Možná se trochu zpozdí na ranní shromáždění Senátu, ale to je mi upřímně jedno."

„Taky je to rozkrádání královského majetku." Podotkl Elu, i když to sám nepokládal za nijak závažné.

„Spíš vytváření známostí a spojenců, řekl bych."

Při této zmínce už Elu zvážněl. „Ty už vidíš politiku úplně všude. Dej si na to pozor."

Argo se uchechtl. „Jenže politika _je_ úplně všude, bráško. Ještěže máš mě, jsi strašně naivní."

Elu už se chystal znovu oponovat, když tu jej zaujala čísi postava nehnutě sedící na vrcholu mostního pilíře. Odpolední slunce probleskující mezi mraky mu svítilo do tváře, to však dotyčnému zřejmě nijak nevadilo. Právě naopak, vypadal spokojeně a klidně, ostatně jako vždycky. Elu se zastavil, a radost nad tím, že znovu vidí svého dlouholetého učitele a přítele vzápětí vystřídalo uvědomění, co jeho přítomnost ve skutečnosti znamená.

„Jestli je Vikram tady…" začal neochotně Argo,

„Jsou Nia a ostatní už dávno doma." Dokončil tiše Elu.

„Víš co, měl jsi pravdu." Řekl Argo, když bratránka rychle chytil za rukáv, aby ho ještě pozdržel. „Táta mě zabije."

…

Jistěže přivítání s Vikramem bylo šťastné. Ale jen na malou chvíli. Dotyčný jim byl povinen sdělit, že se mají okamžitě dostavit do paláce, Argo ke svým rodičům a Elu ke králi Tartessosu, svému otci. Poté je vzal svým vznášedlem do Vnitřního Tartessosu, na první nádvoří královského paláce, a pro zbytek večera se zase rozloučil.

Oba bratranci se pak se značnými obavami vydali k bráně do obytného křídla, kde na ně už čekali čtyři členové královské gardy. „Tentokrát to máme i s doprovodem," utrousil Argo tiše, ale do smíchu mu příliš nebylo. Ani jednomu z nich. Byli si vědomi toho, že tento večer nezačne příjemně, a že si za to mohou z velké části sami.

Uvnitř jim ani nebylo dovoleno se převléct. Argo byl ihned odveden do společenského sálu, Elu pokračoval dál do obytných prostor. K jeho značnému údivu jej však strážci nenechali se zastavit před vstupem do otcova přijímacího pokoje. Taktně, ale důrazně mu naznačili, že má pokračovat, až došli do té části obytného komplexu, kde ještě před rokem pobývala královna. Nyní to tu bylo prázdné.

Elu zpomalil a vyjádřil pochyby, zda měl být skutečně přiveden zrovna sem. Přesto nakonec prošli halou i přijímacím salonkem, až ke dveřím do královniny knihovny. Jeden ze strážců jemně zaklepal a Elu byl ponechán o samotě.

Dveře se po chvíli neslyšně otevřely.

Místnost za nimi byla osvětlena pouze paprsky zapadajícího slunce, jež dovnitř přicházely mohutným oknem, táhnoucím se po celé délce vnější stěny. Stropní osvětlení i boční lampy zůstávaly zhasnuté. Od vnitřního povrchu okna se však přeci jen odráželo jedno mihotavé, modré světélko.

Vycházelo z Modré vody zavěšené na králově hrudi. „Na co tam čekáš?" ozval se dotyčný poměrně tichým, ale přesto výhrůžným hlasem.

Elu cítil, jak nejistotu v jeho nitru ihned nahradil vztek. Neurvale rozrazil zavírající se dveře a vstoupil dovnitř. Jeho otec se konečně uvolil otočit a pohlédnout na něj.

Elu však uhýbal očima. „Chtěl jsi se mnou mluvit?" utrousil a zběžně se dotkl svého čela na pozdrav.

„Co to máš zase na sobě?" zasyčel v odpověď jeho otec, král Delios, a pozdrav synovi vrátil podobně neuctivě.

„Tvoji strážci mě ani nenechali -"

„Mlč!" křikl Delios a celá místnost zazářila jasným modrobílým světlem, tak jasným, že byl Elu nucen odvrátit zrak a pevně zavřít oči. Když záře konečně pohasla, oba na sebe ještě dlouho hleděli očima plnýma výčitek a křivdy.

Potom však král překvapivě svěsil hlavu jako první. Sepjal ruce za zády a pohlédl zpět k oknu. „Pojď blíž, Elu." Řekl tiše.

Jeho syn po chvilce váhání poslechl a obezřetně a bez zbytečného spěchu překlenul vzdálenost mezi nimi. Zastavil se na tři kroky od otce. „Proč jsme zrovna tady?" zeptal se skoro šeptem.

„Blíž." Trval na svém král Delios. „Ještě." Dodal, když Elu postoupil jen o krok.

Až když Elu stanul těsně před ním, byl jeho otec spokojen.

„Věř mi, že jsem si tuhle chvíli představoval jinak. Někdy ale nemáme na vybranou a musíme věci přijmout tak, jak jsou." Řekl tajemně, a než se Elu stihl dotázat na cokoli dalšího, zavřel Delios oči a dlouze se nadechl. Narovnal se v zádech a pomalu, rozvážně pozvedl ruce.

Elu se zděšením sledoval, jak jeho otec uchopil jeden ze dvou náhrdelníků, jež mu spočívaly na krku, a přetáhl si jej přes hlavu. Královnina Modrá voda, zaklesnutá v prohlubni té větší, královy, se s lehounkým cvaknutím sama uvolnila. Pomalu opouštěla své původní místo a s drobným světélkováním plula vzduchem k novému majiteli, v dokonalé souhře s pohybem králových paží.

Elu si byl téměř jist, že divoký tlukot jeho srdce musí být slyšet všude kolem. Otevřel ústa a dvakrát se trhaně nadechl, ale nedokázal ze sebe vyrazit ani hlásku, ani se pohnout.

Jeho otec učinil ještě jeden malý krok vpřed, načež mu konečně zavěsil náhrdelník kolem krku. Následně pravou dlaní přitiskl Modrou vodu pevně ke hrudi svého syna a šeptem pronesl prastarou předávací formuli.

„Neboj se." Řekl klidným, mírným hlasem, když viděl, že Elu nemůže popadnout dech. „Odteď tě bude vždycky chránit. Vždycky bude s tebou."

_Mami…_ hlesl Elu v myšlenkách a vzal její – ne, už svou – Modrou vodu do třesoucích se dlaní. Zevnitř se však nic neozvalo.

„Pojď, posaď se." Vyzval ho jeho otec vlídně, pevně ho uchopil za paže a pomohl mu posadit se do nebližšího křesla. „Ten divný pocit za chvíli přejde." Pravil a sám se bokem usadil na stůl hned vedle.

Elu neodpovídal. Byl si vědom, že na něj otec mluví, ale jeho slova vnímal jen okrajově. Rozhodně ne natolik, aby mohl náležitě reagovat. V daný okamžik ani nemohl jinak než se soustředit na sebe, na Modrou vodu a na jejich spojení, které se právě začínalo vytvářet. A taky na matku, jejíž mysl byla v nitru Modré vody zaznamenána.

„Dnes ji pravděpodobně ještě neuslyšíš." Začal Delios, jako kdyby věděl, o co jeho syn zrovna usiluje. „Nejspíš až za pár dní, jestli vůbec."

„S tebou mluvila?" šeptl Elu.

„Neozvala se mi." Odvětil jeho otec a zklamaně odvrátil zrak. „Třeba budeš mít větší štěstí. Ale nejdřív se s Modrou vodou musíš sžít."

Na moment se odmlčel, než zas promluvil: „Asi je ti jasné, že je to jen dočasné. Za pár let předáš tenhle kámen Sonie a dostaneš ten, co ti správně náleží."

„Ale proč? Proč dnes?" vydal ze sebe Elu se značnou námahou.

Jeho otec si povzdychl. „Vždy je lepší mít dva aktivní nositele než jednoho. Navíc, v životě každého z nás přijde chvíle, kdy je potřeba dospět. Ta tvoje přišla právě teď."

„To zní jako bys mi věřil." Podotkl Elu, možná až příliš sebejistě, dokonce drze, ale cosi mu říkalo, že si to může dovolit.

„Mám určité výhrady," přiznal Delios. „Ale věřím ti. Jinak bych ti Modrou vodu nepředal." Řekl a místnost se ponořila do ticha.

„Chtěl bych ti teď o něčem povyprávět." Prolomil mlčení Delios.

„O čem?" povzbudil jej Elu, když se král dlouho neměl k tomu, aby pokračoval.

„O tom, jak zemřela."

Ano, řeč byla o královně. „Řekl jsi mi, že to nevíš. Že to nikdo neví."

„Vím to celou dobu, jen jsem o tom zatím nedokázal promluvit." Prozradil na sebe Delios. „Přesto pokládám za správné to s tebou probrat, i když se možná už brzy dozvíš mnohem víc přímo od ní."

„Co se tedy stalo?" zeptal se Elu po dalším táhlém mlčení, přesto že si sám nebyl jist, zda to chce skutečně vědět.

„Vzala si život. Právě tady." Sdělil mu jeho otec bezbarvým hlasem. „U nás dědiců Modré vody to vyžaduje zvláštní odhodlání, a jí se to povedlo. Podle všeho svou Modrou vodu ani nenosila, ale zavírala ji do klenotnice. Nejspíš to bylo náhlé rozhodnutí, vzala… vzala tenhle revolver…" řekl a krátce otevřel vyřezávanou dřevěnou truhličku ležící uprostřed stolu. Elu stačil jen letmo zahlédnout matný kovový povrch, jež vzápětí opět zmizel pod víkem.

„…a střelila se do hlavy." dokončil Delios téměř šeptem. Odkašlal si. „Modrá voda se k ní sama vrátila, ale samozřejmě bylo pozdě."

Elu opět nenacházel slov. Měl by vůbec něco říkat? Možná by stačilo zvednout se a otce obejmout, ale sám tomu, co právě vyslechl ještě odmítal plně uvěřit. Ne když se jeho mysl zahlcovala myšlenkami na to, co vlastně mohlo jeho matku vést k takovému činu. Královna Kythira vždy ráda sbírala artefakty spojené s lidmi a jejich světem. Elu by si však nikdy nepomyslel, že by některý z nich mohla použít tímto způsobem. A hlavně vůbec netušil proč.

„Prosím, hlavně si to nijak nevyčítej. Milovala tě až do konce. Nemáš s tím nic společného, rozumíš?"

„Tak proč mě nechtěla vídat?" křikl po svém otci Elu rozechvělým hlasem. "Proč mi ani nechtěla říct o tom, co ji trápí?"

„Nekřič na mě, hochu." odpověděl Delios smířlivě, ale s důrazem. „Jsme na tom stejně, ani já to nevím. Mohu se jen domnívat," pravil a tón jeho hlasu se přitom zjemnil. „Možná chtěla, abychom si ji pamatovali šťastnou."

„Ale proč? Proč vůbec byla nešťastná? Co ji mohlo tak trápit, že…"

„Zřejmě to bylo víc věcí. Na některé z nich si musíme každý přijít sám." Sdělil mu otec vyhýbavě. A nejspíš si byl té neurčitosti ve svém vysvětlení vědom, hned totiž dodal: „Osobně si myslím, že nejvíc ji trápil náš osud, myslím nás Atlantiďanů. A taky to, co se teď děje s naším městem, s naším lidem."

„Co by se mělo dít?" _Zbytečná otázka_, pomyslel si vzápětí Elu.

„Neptej se tak." Řekl mu otec s drobnou výčitkou. „Jsem si jist, že to vnímáš taky. Doby, kdy jsme byli neomezenými vládci Země, jsou dávno pryč. Už nejsme tím, čím jsme bývali kdysi."

„O starých časech přeci matka nesnila." Namítl Elu.

„Samozřejmě že ne. Jenže mnozí z nás by ty časy rádi obnovili, ať už by to mělo stát cokoli."

„To je jejich problém."

„Kéž by." Pousmál se Delios trpce. „Ať chceme nebo ne, nacházíme se před důležitým milníkem v našich dějinách. Lidé už si Zemi prakticky podmanili, brzy už nebude místa, které by nedokázali prozkoumat. I nás nakonec objeví jejich expedice. Vejdeme ve známost. A musíme se rozhodnout, jak s tím naložíme."

„Odhalíme se tedy zbytku světa a navážeme spolupráci." Navrhl Elu. „Co je na tom tak složitého? Copak na tom můžeme tratit?"

„Pravděpodobně ne. Záleží na nás, jak se zachováme." Povzdychl si Delios, vstal a od stolu zase pomalu přešel k oknu. „Jenže jak už jsem řekl, mnozí z nás mají své přesvědčení." Začal a založil si ruce za záda. „Nevnímají lidskou rasu jako naše dospívající děti, ale jako naše nepřátele."

„A co je nám po tom, co říká Neo-Atlantis?" vyprsknul Elu vztekle a rovněž povstal. „Copak je nutné jim vůbec věnovat pozornost?"

„Jsi už v podstatě dospělý, Elu, ale v mnohém ještě uvažuješ jako dítě." Odvětil Delios a letmo se ohlédl přes rameno. „Pravda je taková, že Neo-Atlantis má velkou podporu, a jejich vliv stále roste. Pokud naše blízká budoucnost nemá skončit katastrofou, musíme se s tím problémem nějak vypořádat."

„Tak proč jste to se strýcem ještě neudělali?" řekl na to Elu a vykročil ke svému otci.

„A co jsme měli udělat, Elu?" zeptal se dotyčný a upřel na syna vyčítavý pohled. „Mám tedy prolít jejich krev? Jsi si jist, že takhle se situace vyřeší?"

Elu si nemohl nevzpomenout na velice podobný rozhovor s Argem. A taky na své vlastní argumenty. „Ne. Nemyslel jsem popravy." Uznal tiše.

„Výborně, na tom se shodneme." Řekl Delios a opět se zahleděl směrem ven. „Ale vědět, co nechci je jen první krok. Jak asi sám uznáš, mnohem důležitější je mít zároveň představu o tom, co chci."

„A ty představu máš?" zeptal se Elu, sevřel svou Modrou vodu v dlani a rovněž pohlédl na scenérii za oknem. Na jejich město.

„Jistý plán jsme si v rodině odsouhlasili už před lety, krátce potom, co se hnutí Neo-Atlantis rozmohlo." Prozradil mu otec a na chvíli zaváhal, než dodal: „A tvá matka nejspíš postupně přestala věřit tomu, že naše řešení přijde včas."

„Jaké řešení? Proč o tom nic nevím?" zamračil se Elu.

„Ne o tom, jako spíš o kom." Pousmál se jeho otec a krátce se po něm ohlédl.

Elu zpanikařil. _Mám to snad být já?_

Nerad vztahoval věci na sebe, ale ta myšlenka se ho nechtěla pustit. Co když to byla pravda? Co když do něj matka vkládala velké naděje, a on jí na oplátku přinášel jen zklamání? Co když-

"Neboj, nejedná se o tebe." Uklidnil ho záhy otec. Snad si uvědomil, co svou poznámkou mohl synovi způsobit. Kousl se do rtu a chvíli přemýšlel, než se rozhodl pokračovat. „Sedmnáct mu už bylo," řekl nakonec tiše. „Jeho čas se blíží, ale ještě potřebuje nasbírat pár zkušeností."

„Argo?" zkusil Elu. „Mluvíš o něm?"

„Ano."

Elu se cítil zmatený. Dost možná i ukřivděný. Čím byl jeho bratranec tak výjimečný, že v něm otec a celá královská rodina spatřovala řešení téhle krize?

„A co je s ním?" zeptal se Elu, a spíše marně se snažil o neutrální tón.

„Vlastně nic." Pravil Delios tajemně. Pozvedl jedno ze svých hustých obočí, když se ke svému synu otočil. „Není o nic horší než my." Řekl a lehounce se usmál.

Elu svého otce jen zděšeně pozoroval, když si uvědomil, co ta slova znamenají – jako kdyby čekal, že dodá ještě něco dalšího, čím by je mohl zase vyvrátit. Ale ne, žádné další sdělení nepřicházelo. Jenže bylo to vůbec možné? Copak mu chtěl otec skutečně namluvit, že Argo…

_Ne. To nejde. _

Zprvu tomu nemohl uvěřit, a usilovně se snažil ve své paměti najít důkazy o tom, že to není pravda, že je to nějaký výmysl, ale čím déle hledal, tím jasněji viděl, že pravdu měl celou dobu přímo před sebou, jen si ji nepřipouštěl.

Najednou bylo vše o dost jasnější, všechno do sebe konečně začalo zapadat. Argova fascinace lidmi a jejich životem, to, že ho rodiče vždy tolik chránili…

„Argo je člověk." Uznal nakonec.

Delios svého syna chvíli mlčky sledoval, potom přikývl a zahleděl se kamsi k obzoru. „Má v sobě něco Atlantské krve, dokonce té naší, královské. Ale je to málo na to, aby se dal považovat za Atlantiďana. Takže abych ti odpověděl, ano, Argo je člověk. Velice schopný a nadaný, naprosto výjimečný, ale stále člověk."

„Ale vždyť… Vždyť ho zavraždí ten den, co pravda vyjde najevo!" zpanikařil Elu, už zase.

„Za nynější atmosféry zcela jistě." Souhlasil Delios. „Proto se vyzrazení musíme za každou cenu vyhnout. Ani on sám to zatím nesmí vědět. Správný čas přijde."

„Kdy?"

„Až přijme svou funkci a prosadí se. Až prokáže své schopnosti před celým Senátem, před zraky celého Tartessosu, o čemž nemám nejmenších pochyb." Pravil král a znělo to, že je o těchto představách neochvějně přesvědčen. „I ti nejzatvrzelejší z nás už nebudou moci odvracet zrak od toho, že lidé k nám patří. A to není všechno."

„Pomůže nám získat důvěru lidí ve světě." Uvědomil si Elu.

„Přesně tak." Přikývl Delios. „Čekají vás velké věci, Elu. Budete psát dějiny, ale jsem si jist, že to spolu zvládnete. Ale jak jsem řekl, ještě vás oba čeká dlouhá cesta." Pravil s vážnou tváří a Elu moc dobře věděl, o čem je řeč.

Příští rok se měli s Argem vypravit do Evropy, měli předstírat, že jsou lidmi (což bylo po dnešním zjištění poněkud úsměvné) a zapsat se ke studiu na několika tamních univerzitách. Měli za úkol sami zažít lidský úděl a také rozšířit síť kontaktů s jejich vlivnými osobnostmi.

„Zvládneme i tohle." Řekl nakonec Elu sebevědomě. Chtěl otci taky nabídnout něco povzbudivého.

„Rád bych, aby to bylo tak jednoduché." Zchladil jeho očekávání Delios. „Pravda je taková, že to bude náročné, hlavně pro něj. Evropa skutečně není Tartessos, Elu. Poznáš to sám. A bude na tobě, aby ses o svého bratrance postaral."

„Může onemocnět?" napadlo Elua po chvilce tichého uvažování.

„Nejspíš ne, v tomto ohledu o něj bylo postaráno už v dětství. Ale ve všem bude mnohem zranitelnější než ty. Nikdo z nás s vámi nebude, aby vám pomohl. Bude na tobě, abys zajistil jeho bezpečí a přivedl ho zpět v pořádku."

_Říká mi bráško, ale vlastně je to naopak_, pomyslel si Elu. „Dám na něj pozor. Slibuji."

„Líbí se mi tvoje odhodlání."

„To je dobře." Odvětil Elu. Nevěděl, co jiného říct.

„To víš, musím si to užít, takového tě neznám." Usmál se Delios. „A zas dlouho znát nebudu." Řekl a sklonil zrak.

Elu se už nadechoval, aby odpověděl cosi jízlivého, ale poslední část otcova sdělení jej znepokojila. „Tomu nerozumím. Chystáš se někam?"

„Já ne, hochu." Povzdychl si Delios. „To ty a Argo. Odjíždíte pozítří; vše už je zařízené."

…

Stál na terase své ložnice, Modrou vodu sevřenou v pravé dlani, a sledoval ruch města hluboko pod sebou – všechna ta světla, bílá i barevná, jasná i mihotavá, hologramové projekce a míhající se reflektory malých vznášedel i velkých dopravních lodí. Vnitřní Tartessos byl rozličných světel plný. To až v dálce za městskými branami se záře značně ztlumila, tedy až na pár náměstí a hlavních ulic, nábřeží řeky Tethys a samozřejmě Velký trh. Za nimi už zbývala jen nepatrná, osamělá světýlka rolnických domků, tam kdesi mezi poli a pastvinami.

Když Elu rozevřel svou dlaň, viděl, že i jeho Modrá voda stále jemně světélkuje. Vůbec si však nebyl jist, zda to sám nějak ovládá. Zahleděl se hluboko do vnitřku kamene, do jeho složité struktury. Světlo nepatrně zesílilo. _Mami? Slyšíš mě?_ Zkusil znovu, ten den už asi posté.

A odpovědí bylo stále jen ticho.

Pevně zavřel oči a zaklonil hlavu. Dělal snad něco špatně? Kde byl vlastně problém?

Možná se měl otce ještě zeptat, požádat o radu, jak s Modrou vodou začít komunikovat. Ale celá tato záležitost zapadla, jakmile otec zmínil cestu do Evropy.

Až do dneška na to Elu myslel jen vzdáleně, jako na něco, co jeho a Arga čeká až v jakési neurčité budoucnosti. Jenže ta se během okamžiku stala velmi konkrétní přítomností. Jak řekl jeho královský otec, odcestovat měli již pozítří.

Důvody k této náhlé změně však byly ještě mnohem více znepokojivé. Král Delios byl totiž přesvědčen, že na příštích několik měsíců se Tartessos stane pro mnoho svých čelních představitelů nebezpečným místem k pobytu. A nejspíš měl pravdu.

Chystal se totiž se svým bratrem, předsedou Tartessoské vlády, na příštím jednání rozpustit Senát. A jedno bylo jisté – pokud zde existovala jakási tichá hrozba či napětí mezi jednotlivými frakcemi, rozpuštěním Senátu mnohé zábrany padnou a konflikt konečně vyhřezne na denní světlo. Ale lepší to bude teď nežli později. Mnoho Atlantiďanů odhalí své pravé smýšlení a budou moci být z budoucího uskupení předem vyloučeni.

A Elu, i když neochotně, musel s tímto plánem souhlasit. Bude to sice nebezpečné a doba bude těžká, ale když už nic jiného, získá se tím čas a odvrátí se konflikt mnohem větší.

_Prozatím,_ pomyslel si Elu.

Slunce již zapadlo a nad Tartessosem poblikávaly hvězdy. Možná by se přeci jen měl pokusit jít spát, zítra vstává brzy a čeká jej náročný den sám o sobě, nehledě na to, že se bude muset celou dobu tvářit šťastně a nenuceně, i přes to všechno, co se dnes dozvěděl.

Povzdychl si a snažil se aspoň na okamžik odvést svou mysl k něčemu normálnímu. Otočil se, došel až k zábradlí na pravé straně terasy a pohlédl na velmi podobnou terasu o kus níž. Patřila k obytným prostorám vyhrazeným Druhé rodině, konkrétně k několika ložnicím, z nichž nejbližší byla Argova. V oknech se svítilo a ve dveřích na terasu povlával v průvanu bílý závěs, za nímž se náhle objevila čísi drobná, štíhlá postava.

Elu zadržel dech.

Zastavila se. Zřejmě si jej všimla a nešla dál, zůstala schovaná.

Elu se pevně chytil zábradlí, když sledoval, jak Sonia váhavě pozvedá závěs. Dívala se na něj, zcela určitě. Pak se ale otočila, někdo na ni nejspíš zavolal. Pustila závěs a šla zase dovnitř.

Samozřejmě.

Nesměl ji vidět. Až zítra, ale i tak bude schovaná pod závojem. Podle tradice jí bude moci naplno pohlédnout do tváře až při svatbě. Což mělo přijít až za několik let. Zítra je čekají teprve zásnuby.

Znovu na něj padl ten vtíravý, provinilý pocit, když si uvědomil, že se dnes spolu ani nepřivítali. Jeho sestřenka a budoucí manželka Sonia už byla doma v Tartessosu několik hodin, ale on s ní nepromluvil ještě ani slovo. A byla to jeho vina. Kdyby býval ten den zůstal v paláci, mohl se dozvědět o tom, že Sonia s prarodiči a se všemi přáteli dorazí dřív, než bylo původně v plánu. Takhle se místo přivítání s nimi zase jen toulal po předměstí. (Což ale zrovna dnes rozhodně stálo za to a byl si jist, že na to bude vzpomínat do konce života).

Po rozhovoru s otcem se Elu šel převléct a zamířil do společenského salonu. Uvnitř však zjistil, že Sonia s přítelkyněmi a s Argem se vydali do města, a na něj zde čekají už jen jeho prarodiče. Ti ho samozřejmě hned lapili do náruče a tiskli ho k sobě jako kdyby byl pořád malé dítě; jako kdyby se neviděli už roky. (I když to druhé vlastně byla pravda). Zasypali jej spoustou všetečných otázek, ale i tak byl večer s nimi překvapivě příjemný, hlavně proto, že se Elu mohl zas na chvíli uvolnit a zapomenout na všechny starosti. Dokonce se mu značně ulevilo, když jeho děd přidal k dobru historku kterak se jemu samotnému po předání Modré vody celý den točila hlava, a dokonce několikrát zvracel. Babi při tomto vyprávění jen útrpně přikyvovala a nejspíš si myslela svoje. Každopádně bylo hezké vědět, že jsou oba pořád stejní – stejně zábavní a milí.

Situace poněkud zvážněla, když se přidali i král Delios se svým bratrem a jeho ženou – rodiči Arga a Sonii. Hlavním tématem hovoru se tak znovu stalo chystané rozpuštění Senátu a cesta mladých princů do Evropy. Rovněž bylo jasné, že ani Sonia nebude moci v Tartessosu zůstat, ale bude se muset opět vrátit do Indie.

Elu se nakonec cítil všemi rozhovory unaven. Omluvil se ostatním a odešel do svého pokoje. Už nadále nedokázal nemyslet na svou Modrou vodu a na matku a nutně potřeboval chvíli jen pro sebe.

Jenže jak se zdálo, tak si s Modrou vodou stále nerozuměl, matka se neozývala a on zůstal sám, zatímco o patro níž spolu byli všichni jeho blízcí. Tedy až na otce, ten se nejspíš ve svých komnatách snažil proniknut do hloubi své Modré vody a poprosit dávné předky o radu.

Elu se však nemohl přidat ke zbytku své rodiny, ani kdyby chtěl. Dva strážci hlídali vchod do jeho komnat, ne snad kvůli nebezpečí zvenčí, ale kvůli jemu samotnému. Měli jej odradit od dalších nápadů na útěk a rovněž měli ohlídat, aby se náhodou nevypravil na nevhodnou návštěvu za svou budoucí ženou.

Při té představě se Elu musel pousmát. I jeho otci snad muselo být jasné, že kdyby utéct chtěl, prostě by si cestu našel, stráži navzdory. Už se to stalo přeci tolikrát předtím.

Přesto by se své komnaty neopovážil opustit hlavním východem. Alespoň tolik úcty ke svému otci, ke strážím i tradicím choval.

Jenže to poslední, co se mu teď chtělo, bylo spát. A tak poodstoupil pár kroků, vzhlédl vzhůru ke hvězdám a poté k nasvětlené vyhlídkové věži tyčící se nad obytným křídlem paláce. Ještě naposledy si promyslel, co chce udělat, pak se zul a vyskočil bosýma nohama na zábradlí. Musel žasnout nad tím, jak to šlo najednou lehce. Že by Modrá voda?

Na okamžik shlédl dolů pod sebe, podél stěn paláce, do hluboké propasti, kde tušil pevnou zem. Tam by mohl vyhasnout jeho život, kdyby se mu jeho momentální nápad vymstil.

Jenže si nemohl pomoci, myšlenka blízké smrti byla stejně děsivá jako vzrušující. Jako už tolikrát předtím.

Znovu se zadíval nahoru, na sochy významných Atlantiďanů, jeho předků, jak podpírají a zdobí vyšší patra budovy a společně se vytahují výš a výš, až vysoko do věže. Pod posledním patrem rozhledny ze zdi vyrůstali už jen zakladatelé města a první králové Tartessosu. A právě tam se jeho pohled zastavil.

Protáhl si paže, krk a záda, nadechl se a vyrazil. Rozeběhl se po úzkém zábradlí, jako by to byl městský chodník. Věděl naprosto přesně, kdy se má odrazit a skočit, vyšvihnout se vzhůru a chytit se ruky nejbližší sochy. Znovu to šlo skoro samo, měl pocit, že se ani moc nesnaží. Vyskakoval, šplhal a přitahoval se s dosud nepoznanou lehkostí a po chvíli tomu pocitu naprosto propadl. Natolik, že už si ani neuvědomoval, jak moc riskuje, když pod nejvyššími ochozy vyhlídky přeskakoval z náručí jedné sochy do druhé. Zachytil se jen tak tak, konečky prstů jedné ruky. Za normálních okolností by spadl. Dnes mu však ona neznámá, nepoznaná síla pomohla přitáhnout se tak akorát včas.

S divoce tlukoucím srdcem se usadil na rameni zakladatele města, a snažil se popadnout dech.

_Díky, mami_, pomyslel si, když opět nahlédl do zářícího nitra svého modrého kamene. To ona mu před chvilkou pomohla a zachránila mu život. Byl si tím jist a aspoň pro tento okamžik se cítil šťastný. Už věděl, že s ním není nic v nepořádku, a že mysl jeho zesnulé matky je v kameni přítomna, a co víc, že jí na něm stále záleží. Ani nemusela promluvit, aby mu to dokázala.

Když se trochu zklidnil, opřel si záda o hlavu krále Tharsise, na jehož rameni seděl a po němž bylo pojmenováno celé velkolepé město pod nimi.

Poté pohlédl na protější sochu, jež patřila Tharsisově manželce, první královně Tartessosu. Jmenovala se Rheia. A právě ona byla vůbec první nositelkou té Modré vody, kterou měl teď Elu zavěšenou na krku. V tu chvíli si uvědomil, že i její mysl by měla být hluboko v kameni uložena. Jenže snažit se ji kontaktovat by nejspíš bylo zbytečné. Už rozmluvy s nedávnými dědici vyžadovaly značné soustředění, natož pak snažit se probudit ty, jež zemřeli před tisíciletími.

A tak Elu jen tiše sledoval nežnou tvář první královny, jak hledí ke hvězdné obloze, ze které před dávnými věky sestoupila na tuto planetu.

Přišlo mu to zvláštní. Proč by se Rheia dívala vzhůru k branám vesmíru, když našla novou vlast tady na Zemi? Snila snad o tom, že by se jednou mohla vrátit? Považovala vůbec Zemi za svůj domov?

Král Tharsis shlížel na své město s pýchou a hrdostí; jeho žena však vzhlížela ke hvězdám.

Elu se po vyhlídkové věži procházel už mnohokrát, ale z vnitřku ochozu si toho nikdy pořádně nevšiml. Ani si nepamatoval, že by mu o tom někdo vyprávěl. Možná to ani žádný význam nemělo, třeba královna Rheia jen měla ráda hvězdy, stejně jako jeho matka. A možná, že se také něčím trápila, stejně jako jeho matka.

_Ale to už se asi nikdy nedozvíme_, pomyslel si Elu. Záznamy o osadnících samozřejmě existovaly, mnoho detailů z jejich životů se však nedochovalo.

Vědělo se víceméně jen to, že král Tharsis býval původně Atlantským princem, synem samotného císaře Aeonise Věčného, a že v rámci říše Atlantis mu ještě před vesmírnou výpravou náleželo území zvané Aruval. A právě název Aruval se stal přízviskem Tharsisova rodu, jehož potomkem byl i sám Elu.

Naproti tomu Rheia pocházela z území jménem Algol, a to za své příjmení přijímali členové Druhé rodiny, jejímiž posledními potomky dnes byli Argo a Sonia.

Při všech těchto myšlenkách Elu nemohl jinak než upřít svůj pohled ke hvězdám, tam, kam hleděla socha Rhei, první královny Tartessosu.

Strážce, souhvězdí, kterému lidé říkali Lovec či Orion, začínal být na noční obloze zase dobře vidět. A kdesi daleko za hvězdami, jež tvořily jeho opasek, se nacházela Říše Atlantis, pradávná vlast, původní domov všech Atlantiďanů.

_Co se s vámi děje, že se neozýváte?_ Vyčetl jim Elu v duchu. A výčitka to byla oprávněná.

Od hvězd pohledem sklouzl k vrcholu vysílací věže, jež byla ještě o dost vyšší než ta vyhlídková. Vysílač pravidelně a neúnavně posílal do hlubin vesmíru povinná hlášení o stavu pozemské populace a kontrolní signály s aktuální polohou Země vůči nejbližším hvězdám. Jenže co to bylo platné? Na tyto zprávy už tisíce let nikdo neodpověděl.

Možná by s vysíláním tedy měli přestat. Jednak bylo jasné, že tam kdesi za Orionem jejich zprávy stejně nikdo neposlouchá (jestli vůbec zůstal někdo, koho by mohly zajímat), a za druhé se tím ušetří energie na důležitější věci.

Vysílač využíval sílu z nitra Tartessosu – nezastavitelný motor pro mezihvězdné lety, ten, který Atlantiďany kdysi přivedl na Zemi. Stejný motor byl i hlavním zdrojem tepla a energie pro celý Tartessos. Byl ukryt v hlubinách tartessoského podzemí a vedla k němu jen jedna známá cesta, jež byla po většinu času zapečetěna, stejně jako zbytek podzemních prostor.

Oficiálním vysvětlením bylo, že to tak musí být kvůli vysoké radiaci, jíž motor vyzařuje, a která zamořila celé podzemí města. Zpřístupnění cesty k hlavnímu motoru tak znamenalo bezpečnostní riziko, a otevírala se pouze pokud bylo potřeba provést nutnou opravu či inspekci. Co na tom, že naměřené dávky radiace se nikdy nezveřejňovaly, a o případnou nápravu se nikdo nestaral. Tak to nařizoval císařův zákon, a ten bylo nutné dodržovat.

Stejně tak to bylo se všemi ostatními mezihvězdnými motory, jež kdy měli Atlantiďané na Zemi k dispozici. Jejich provoz byl omezen jen na výrobu nutné energie a použití k původnímu účelu bylo zákonem zakázáno. Elu byl vždy všemi ujišťován že je to tak správně, a při všetečných dotazech mu byla předkládána zkáza Atlantidy jako odstrašující příklad.

Jednalo se o druhé největší Atlantské město na Zemi, pojmenované na počest původní domoviny. Stejně jako Tartessos vyrostlo na základech jedné ze tří mateřských lodí. A Tartessosu bylo vždy velkým rivalem, hlavně pokud šlo o nadvládu nad Zemí. Pár století po potlačení jejich největší rebelie se odhodlali k poslednímu zoufalému útoku – svou vysílací věž přestavěli na zbraň a k tomu účelu uvedli mezihvězdný motor do plně aktivního stavu. Jeho síla se však vymkla kontrole a pokus o napadení Tartessosu skončil masivním zemětřesením a zničením Atlantidy. Puklina v zemi město pohltila a vody oceánu je navždy pohřbily.

Po této události to bylo naposledy, kdy se pozemským Atlantiďanům ozval sám císař Aeonis. Požadoval okamžité zničení třetí a poslední mateřské lodi jménem Rudý Noe, té, ze které se nikdy nestalo město. Zůstávala zakotvená na moři a sloužila jako muzeum i laboratoř, jako stálá upomínka na to, kým Atlantiďané jsou a odkud pocházejí. Ale hlavně ve svých útrobách ukrývala stále plně funkční mezihvězdný motor, a právě toho se pozemští Atlantiďané měli ve svém vlastním zájmu jednou provždy zbavit. Povídalo se sice, že k tomu nakonec nedošlo a místo toho byl Rudý Noe naveden na širé moře, a zde uveden do stavu hibernace. Od té doby prý bezcílně bloumá vodami oceánů. Pluje tiše a klidně, nepoznán a navždy ztracen, mrtvá schránka se všemi tajemstvími atlantské rasy.

Ale kdo ví, co je na tom pravdy. Stejně tak mohla být pravdivá legenda o tom, že se v hlubinách Tartessosu nachází nejobávanější bitevní loď celé Říše – Excelion. Měl ji tam zanechat slavný generál Eris po potlačení poslední velké rebelie. Měla tam potichu čekat a probudit se ve chvíli, kdy ji bude národ Atlantiďanů nejvíce potřebovat.

Tak či onak z toho vyplývalo jediné – pozemští Atlantiďané fakticky neměli, jak se dostat ke hvězdám, natožpak se podívat do své původní vlasti za Orionovým pasem. Bez funkčního mezihvězdného motoru to nebylo možné.

Elu nad tím uvědoměním nestačil žasnout.

Znovu se zadíval do tváře královny Rhei hledící ke hvězdám, a měl pocit, že to začíná chápat. Žádná ze tří mateřských lodí po přistání na Zemi už nikdy znovu nevzlétla.

Ani jediný pozemský Atlantiďan se tedy nikdy nevydal zpět ke hvězdám, nikdy nenavštívil původní domovinu.

Ale proč to? Mělo to nějaký konkrétní důvod? A proč s ním o tom nikdy nikdo nemluvil, proč to nikomu nepřišlo divné?

_Proč se tím nikdo netrápil?_ Ptal se sám sebe, když tu si náhle všiml mihotavé záře vycházející z jeho Modré vody. Stále sílila, jako by si chtěla získat jeho pozornost.

_Ty ses tím trápila, že ano?_ Oslovil mysl své zesnulé matky. _Stejně jako Rheia. Dívala se ke hvězdám, protože se toužila vrátit, chtěla aspoň jednou znovu navštívit svůj domov. A ty… ty sis uvědomila, že jsme tu uvězněni, chyceni v pasti mezi konfliktem s lidmi a nemožností Zemi opustit. _

Světlo Modré vody ještě zesílilo a její povrch začal vydávat příjemné teplo. „Je to tak?" šeptl Elu ke své matce. Vzal zářící drahokam do dlaní, krátce jej políbil a přitiskl si jej na čelo. _Moc mě to mrzí, mami. Zkusím s tím něco udělat, slibuji. _

Zavřel oči. Slzy mu stekly po tvářích a chladný vítr je pozvolna vysušil.

„Neruším?" promluvil na něj dobře známý hlas. Jemně a tiše, tak, aby se nelekl.

Elu se rušit nenechal. „Co je to za otázku?" řekl, aniž by vzhlédl.

„Tak promiň." Odvětil Argo mírně podrážděně a přistoupil blíž. Založil si ruce před sebe, opřel se o podpěrný sloup ochozu a mlčky sledoval město. Určitě už byl s plány pro příští dny také seznámen, a také se s nimi potřeboval smířit.

„Skoro se za tebou vypravila návštěva." Začal po dlouhém mlčení. „Ale viděl jsem, že ses vydal na výlet, tak jsem to zarazil."

„Díky." Uznal Elu.

Argo se zadíval na modrý drahokam v bratránkově dlani. „Povídali jste si?" zeptal se a svá slova doprovodil dotykem na čele. Ale i bez toho by Elu věděl, koho má Argo na mysli.

„Jak se to vezme… Asi bych to tak nenazval. Pořád nic neříká."

„To mě mrzí." Odpověděl Argo tiše.

Elu se zakousl do rtu. O matce a její smrti se mu mluvilo vždy těžce, a teď měl navíc pocit, že to celé prožívá znovu. _Už vím, jak odešla_, chtělo se mu říct, ale nebyl si jist, zda o tom může mluvit zrovna tady. Jedno však věděl určitě – jestli to chtěl s někým probrat, tak právě s Argem.

„Ale…" ozval se nakonec dotyčný, „jestli to chápu správně, jste nějakým způsobem v kontaktu?"

Elu se musel chvíli zamýšlet, než našel způsob, jakým svou nynější komunikaci s matkou popsat. „Sice nic neříká, ale vím že tam je."

„A víš určitě, že je to ona?"

„Je to ona. Před chvílí mi zachránila život."

Přes Argovu tvář přeběhl stín. Položil ruce na zábradlí ochozu a vyklonil se ven. „Neříkej mi, že jsi chtěl skočit."

„Ne, samozřejmě že ne." Ujistil jej Elu konejšivým hlasem. Sebevraždu rozhodně páchat nechtěl. _Určitě ne vědomě_, pomyslel si, když lehce nahlédl přes Tharsisovu hruď do propasti pod ním. „Jenom jsem si cestou nahoru nedal pozor, tak mi pomohla. Hodně. Bez ní bych spadl."

„Ty vždycky víš, jak si získat pozornost!"

Na to se Elu jen pousmál.

„Co tu vůbec děláš?" pokračoval Argo, stále stejně pohoršeným tónem.

Elu trhnul ramenem. „Nevím. Nemohl jsem spát."

„Takže se tu pokoušíš zabít. To zní logicky."

Elu vzhlédl k Argovi a pozvedl jedno obočí. „Snad se o mě nebojíš?"

„Tak se do mě snaž vcítit!" Řekl na to Argo ukřivděně, a posadil se bokem na zábradlí. „Vždyť víš, jak se na zítřek těším. Konečně se tu zas bude něco dít – spousta hostí, pití, muzika… Ale kvůli tobě, takže když spadneš a zabiješ se, nic z toho nebude."

„Chápu." Přikývl Elu ve vší vážnosti. „To by ode mě bylo dost necitlivé."

„Přesně! Jsem rád, že jsi na to přišel sám." Poznamenal Argo důležitě. Mírně se vyklonil a shlédl až dolů na nádvoří. „Navíc, Sonie by to taky zkazilo den."

„To je dobré vědět." Poznamenal Elu a sklonil zrak. Popravdě řečeno by se o tomto tématu rád dozvěděl něco bližšího. „Neříkala o mě něco?"

„Něco málo." začal Argo znuděně, ale přitom bratránka bedlivě sledoval. Elu si už trochu naštvaně povzdychl a pohlédl zase směrem k městu.

„Jasně, že se na tebe ptala." Ozval se Argo po chvíli, a tentokrát už vážně.

Elu sklonil hlavu, aby náhodou nebylo poznat, že se přihlouple usmívá. „A co ji zajímalo?"

„Tak různě… Chtěla vědět, jak vypadáš, tak jsem jí přehrál záznam z tvé včerejší řeči v Senátu."

„To mi nepřijde úplně fér. Ona si mě prohlížet může, ale já ji ne."

„Pravidla mluví jasně." Uculil se Argo. „Prohlížení až po svatbě."

„Říká ten, co uhání starostovu dceru."

„A koho to zajímá?" namítl Argo, sám se sebou spokojen. „To ty jsi teď středem pozornosti. Můj intimní život teď naše drahá veřejnost nijak zvlášť neřeší."

Elu pochybovačně přivřel oči. „Jako kdyby bylo _co_ řešit."

Argo bratránka probodával pohledem. „Buď zticha a posuň se." Řekl nakonec a přehodil si nohy přes zábradlí. Zřejmě se chystal si přisednout na sošné rameno krále Tharsise.

„To těžko." Nesouhlasil Elu a bratránka pozoroval se značnou nelibostí. Najednou za něj pocítil hlubokou zodpovědnost. „Tohle rameno je už obsazené, jestli sis nevšiml. A vůbec, tady nemáš co dělat. Jestli se zabiješ ty, zásnuby taky nebudou."

„Tak pojď sem za mnou, nebaví mě se pořád vyklánět!" Vybídl jej Argo, a dost neochotně se vrátil zpět na ochoz. „No tak!" Řekl poté, co se nahnul přes zábradlí a podal mu ruku.

Elu nejdřív dělal, že neslyšel. Na opakované naléhání si ale nakonec velmi obezřetně stoupl a ruky se chytil.

Když s Argovou pomocí přelezl zábradlí, vnitřek ochozu se najednou rozsvítil jemnou modrobílou září. Argo si zjevně nemohl pomoci a světélkující kámen na hrudi svého bratrance po očku sledoval.

Elu však zachytil i cosi jako obavu. Najednou si byl vědom toho, že Argo chce něco říct, ale neví jak na to. Tato nejistota se odehrávala jen v jeho nitru, jenže Elu to poznal. „Chceš se na něco zeptat?"

Argo nejdřív místo odpovědi jen uhnul pohledem. „Jak se teď vlastně cítíš?" zeptal se po značném váhání.

„Divně." Odvětil Elu upřímně. „Nevím, jak jinak to popsat. Asi jako kdybych najednou vážil o trochu míň." Řekl, když si sedal na kamenné zábradlí. Argo se k němu přidal a oba už v tichu zas jen sledovali světla jejich města.

Elu se už chystal promluvit, jenže Argo jej předběhl, jako vždycky. „Každopádně zítřek si hodlám užít. My všichni bychom měli." Řekl podivně tiše, neradostně.

„Pak už nic nebude jako dřív." Souhlasil Elu.

„To nebude." Ozval se Argo jako ozvěna, potom sklonil hlavu a mlčel. Bylo jasné proč, i Elu cítil, že by tohle téma neměli dál rozvádět. Přál by si toho říct víc, ale vyhlídková věž přeci jen nebyla nejlepším místem pro tyto rozhovory. Žádné prostory krom obytného křídla paláce k tomu nebyly dost vhodné.

Nicméně Elu hned vzápětí zjistil, že opět ví, co Argo ve svém nitru prožívá – obával se, jak to celé dopadne, měl strach o své rodiče, hlavně o otce.

Bylo to snad Modrou vodou, že dokázal pocity ostatních vnímat najednou tak jasně?

A možná, že si to jen namlouval. To, čeho by se Argo mohl obávat přeci nebylo těžké odhadnout. Ostatně, sám Elu měl značné pochybnosti. Mohlo by se zdát, že rozpuštění Senátu je jen úřední úkon, ale opak byl pravdou, což potvrzovalo i několik příkladů z historie. Vlastně nikdy se to neobešlo bez účasti královské gardy, a i přesto docházelo k nepříjemnostem, výjimkou nebyly ani ztráty na životech.

Ale ať už byla historie jakákoli, nemuselo to nutně znamenat, že nadcházející rozpuštění Senátu bude provázeno násilím. Jejich otcové byli oba velice schopnými politiky, byli moudří a obezřetní.

_Určitě vědí, co dělají. Oni si poradí_, pomyslel si Elu, a zároveň si přál, aby tuto úvahu dokázal bratránkovi nějak předat. V ten moment světélkování Modré vody značně zesílilo.

Argo sebou trhnul, zvedl hlavu a upřel na svého bratrance zvídavý pohled.

_Slyšíš mě?_ Zeptal se Elu dychtivě.

„Ano." vypravil ze sebe Argo a hned na to začal mhouřit oči. Těžce vydechl a křečovitě se chytil zábradlí.

To už byl Elu u něj a pomáhal mu sednout si na zem. „Co se děje?" ptal se ustaraně.

„Nic, jen se mi trochu zamotala hlava." Odvětil Argo a mávl rukou, ale jeho pohled byl stále trochu zmatený. „Asi se s tou věcí ještě musíš naučit zacházet."

„Asi ano." Pousmál se Elu. „Promiň." Omluvil se a usedl pod zábradlí hned vedle Arga. Poté zdvihl oči ke stropu ochozu a spatřil lehounce osvětlené historické fresky. Dávní Atlantiďané a všude kolem nich samé třpytivé hvězdy. Krátce se ohlédl k místu, kde ochoz podpírala socha královny Rhei.

„Všiml sis někdy, že Rheia se dívá k nebi?" začal po chvíli.

Argo si promnul oči. „Ke hvězdám." Odpověděl samozřejmě, jako kdyby o tom věděl už celé roky. Copak už taky prošel stejnými úvahami? A proč se o tom dosud nijak nezmínil?

„To mi řekl táta, když jsem se ho na to naposledy ptal." Pokračoval Argo. „A když jsem chtěl vědět, jestli se jí stýskalo po staré vlasti, tak mi odpověděl, že na některé věci…"

„…si musí každý přijít sám!" Elu vydechl úžasem. To stejné mu přeci dnes řekl i jeho otec; a stejným způsobem jej tento večer v úvahách vedla i jeho matka.

„Cože?" vyhrknul Argo a napřímil se v zádech. „Copak ty… ty jsi na to už přišel?" zeptal se, pohlédl na Elua a zadíval se mu zpříma do očí. Ten hned věděl, co se od něj žádá. Věděl, že to Argovi bude opět nepříjemné, ale i tak to musel udělat. Nechal své myšlenky vstoupit mezi ty jeho.

_Když jsem se ptal, co trápilo mámu, _začal Elu dychtivě,_ tak mi otec řekl tu stejnou větu. V tu chvíli jsem to úplně přešel, ale teď už vím, že to souviselo i s Rheiou. Vlastně je trápila ta stejná věc._

„Ale co to bylo, Elu?" Zeptal se Argo znovu, s námahou, ale velice naléhavě. Znělo to, jako kdyby bratránka zkoušel.

_Jsme tu uvězněni. _Opověděl mu Elu, opět jen v myšlenkách._ Nemůžeme Zemi opustit a vrátit se ke hvězdám. Nemáme funkční mezihvězdné motory. Už je ani neumíme nebo nechceme používat-_

_Ne. My ani nesmíme!_ Uslyšel náhle Argův hlas ve své mysli. Stále si hleděli do očí a nemohli se odtrhnout.

Arga přenesená myšlenka viditelně vyčerpala, ale nedbal na to. _Nesmíme, Elu, nesmíme je použít. To je to, o čem se nahlas nemluví, to je to, na co si každý Atlantiďan musí přijít sám. My nejsme osadníci. My jsme-_

_Vyhnanci! _Dokončil za něj Elu.

_Přesně tak._ Odpověděl Argo. Na skráních mu vyvstaly kapičky potu. Znaveně si opřel hlavu o zábradlí ochozu, ale nevzdával se. _Nesmíme se vrátit ke hvězdám, aby nás náhodou nenapadlo navštívit starý domov._

Už ani nebylo potřeba konkrétních slov, ale oba si vzájemně uvědomovali, proč tomu tak je.

To kvůli Císaři. Sám Císař Aeonis neměl žádný zájem na tom, aby jeho syn Tharsis ani kdokoli z jeho potomků setrvávali v Říši. Byli totiž následníky atlantského trůnu. Trůnu, kterého se Aeonis řečený Věčný nechtěl nikdy vzdát a nenechal ani smrt, aby mu v tom zabránila.

Alespoň tolik dobré vůle císaři zbylo, že svého syna Tharsise a jeho ženu Rheiu nechtěl zabít. Místo toho je poslal na výpravu do hlubin vesmíru, najít si vlastní domov, kterému by mohli vládnout a už nikdy se nevracet. A Tharsis jej našel na Zemi. Založil zde atlantskou kolonii a své nové království, město Tartessos. A byl na to všechno hrdý. Jinak ani nemohl, bylo to to jediné, co mu zbývalo. Rheia se s tím však nejspíš nikdy nesmířila a stále doufala, že by se snad jednou mohli zase vrátit.

_Přesně tak, Elu._ Promluvil Argo znovu. _Náš dávný praděd, císař Aeonis se bojí, že bychom se mohli vrátit s nárokem na Atlantský trůn. A bojí se správně. _

„Protože na to máme právo." Řekl Elu nahlas. A už klidně mohl. I kdyby tohle někdo zaslechl, nemohl by tušit, o čem že se to dva bratranci z královské rodiny vlastně baví.

Potom však nastalo ticho, to vnější i to vnitřní. Dlouho ani jeden z nich nic neřekl ani si nepomyslel; až v jeden moment Elu zahlédl v Argově mysli poměrně čerstvou vzpomínku – konkrétně na jejich rozhovor o císaři z dnešního odpoledne.

_Co když je to znamení?_ Řekl tehdy Argo a měl na mysli to, jak moc si jsou Elu a císař podobní. A soudě podle jeho aktuálních myšlenek na tom Argo stále trval.

_Proč to sem pořád pleteš?_ Zamračil se Elu.

_Protože možná přišel čas naše právo uplatnit._ Pousmál se Argo sebejistě.

_Protože se podobám císaři? Tím chceš někoho přesvědčit?_

_Mimo jiné. Možná taky nastal čas porušit pár pravidel a prozkoumat podzemí, jestli náhodou naše legendy nemají v lecčems pravdu._

_Myslíš Excelion? Myslíš, že tam je?_

_Rozhodně bych tomu věřil víc, než že tam slídí zmutované pravěké příšery. _Ušklíbl se Argo.

_Dejme tomu, _připustil Elu neochotně._ Dejme tomu, že tu loď najdeme, že bude funkční a že ji budeme umět ovládat. Ale co zmůžeš s jednou lodí?_

Argo se zatvářil vítězoslavně._ Ještě je tu Rudý Noe._

_Možná. _Připomněl mu Elu._ Ale i kdyby, tak tedy máme dvě lodě. To není o moc víc._

_No… Na rozdíl od ostatních mateřských lodí měl být Rudý Noe bitevník, _trval na svém Argo._ S flotilou menších lodí uvnitř._

_Ale i tak, císař má přece svou vlastní bitevní flotilu, má k dispozici celou armádu._

_Opravdu má? _Namítl Argo._ Nebo si to jen myslí? Vládne ten, na čí straně je armáda._

Elu byl znovu plný pochyb._ A jak víme, že se k nám armáda přidá?_

_Jak? Tak mysli Elu. Těžko tady generál Eris nechal svou loď na císařův příkaz. Dost možná nám tím gestem chtěl něco naznačit._

Elu si už nervózně povzdychl. Nemohl uvěřit, že se k tomuto rozhovoru vůbec nechal přimět._ To je samé „možná" a „co když". Nemůžeš vést povstání, aniž bys měl aspoň nějakou jistotu, že můžeš uspět. Navíc císař své generály ovládá skrze jejich Modré vody. Může je zabít kdykoli se mu zlíbí, jedinou myšlenkou. To platí i pro mě. A kdo ví, co se stalo s Erisem, když se tehdy vrátil do Říše bez Excelionu... Pokud to tak vůbec bylo._

„Hm." Zamručel Argo nahlas.

_V mnoha věcech máš asi pravdu, _pokračoval Elu po chvíli hloubavého ticha._ Ale stejně… Tohle jsou dost nebezpečné úvahy, Argo. Může nás to stát víc, než si umíme představit. A navíc máme dost palčivé záležitosti k řešení už tady na Zemi, nemyslíš?_

_Jasně, ale… tak si to aspoň představ, Elu. Jestli tu ty lodě jsou a jestli je najdeme, mohly by nám vyřešit i tyhle problémy._

Elu se zamyslel. _Myslíš novou osadnickou výpravu?_ No jistě, proč ho to nenapadlo hned?

_Jasně, proč ne? _Usmál se Argo unaveně._ Prostě bychom šli o dům dál._

…_A Zemi nechali lidem. _Doplnil Elu, a zjistil, že se mu ta myšlenka zamlouvá.

_Přesně tak. _Pravil Argo, už viditelně vyčerpán, ale spokojen. _Zpět ke hvězdám, jak chtěly Rheia a tvoje matka. Tentokrát ale doopravdy. _

…

Argo svými štíhlými prsty navolil na číselníku patro těsně nad královskými komnatami, potom si založil ruce před sebe a opřel se ramenem o stěnu výtahové kabiny. Ozvalo se jemné zvukové znamení, dveře se neslyšně zavřely a výtah začal klesat.

Až teprve při jasném osvětlení uvnitř výtahu si Elu konečně naplno uvědomil, že Argo, jež vedle něj stál teď, vypadal úplně jinak než ten, který ho dnes odpoledne doprovázel na cestě po předměstí. Po tom prostém a nuzném zjevu už nebyla ani památka.

Nyní byl oblečen jako každý správný člen atlantské aristokracie, jenž navečer vyrazil do města – v dlouhé, modře a zlatě pruhované tunice se zlatem vykládaným opaskem. Oči měl podtržené černou linkou a jeho tmavé dlouhé vlasy byly úhledně sčesané a v týle sepnuté zlatými sponami. Jeho hruď zdobil náhrdelník s barevně vyvedenými atlantskými symboly; široké kovové chrániče na jeho předloktí byly rovněž potažené zlatem.

Jeho hladká bronzová kůže jemně kontrastovala se sytě zelenýma očima, a nikoho by při pohledu na něj ani nenapadlo, že se nejedná o Atlantiďana.

Jenže ve skutečnosti byl Argo člověkem s kapkou atlantské krve.

Elu už to věděl, a zároveň zjišťoval, že se mu tím Argo nijak neodcizil, právě naopak. Musel ho obdivovat za to, s jakou vytrvalostí se vždy dostal přes všechny překážky. Kdykoliv se mu něco nedařilo stejně dobře jako ostatním vrstevníkům, zatnul zuby a vše překonal. A nikdy se nesmířil s tím, že ostatní jen dožene, vždy usiloval o to, aby ke všem svým činnostem přidal ještě něco navíc. A Elu už teď přesně věděl, proč to tak muselo být.

Po chvíli se mu v mysli vynořila jedna velmi raná vzpomínka, a nemohl se neusmát. Byl to samotný prapůvod bratránkovy přezdívky. Mluvit se Argo naučil brzy, ale na rozdíl od ostatních atlantských dětí mu dlouhou dobu dělala problémy správná výslovnost některých hlásek. Argo si tak vlastně začal říkat sám, když se snažil vyslovit své příjmení. Ostatní to už jen převzali.

Dotyčný si zvídavého pohledu svého bratrance mezitím stačil všimnout. Zamrkal a podezřívavě se rozhlédl. „Děje se něco?"

„Ne, všechno je v pořádku. Co by se mělo dít?"

„To nevím. Já jen že si mě tak zamilovaně prohlížíš."

Elu se musel zasmát. Cudně sklopil oči a kousl se do rtu. „No, tak je to venku."

„Ehm," pousmál se Argo, ale jen na vteřinku, „jsem si dobře vědom svých kvalit, takže mě to samozřejmě nepřekvapuje, ale…" odmlčel se a rozvážně přistoupil až ke svému bratranci, který už jen stěží zadržoval smích. „Promysli to ještě." Řekl Argo důležitě a vzal Elua za ramena. „Pro naše království bude přeci jen lepší, když si vezmeš mou sestru."

„Nerad to přiznávám, ale něco na tom bude." Přiznal Elu naoko zklamaně.

„Já vím, je to těžké, ale snaž se to překonat."

„Bude to velká oběť."

„Až příliš velká." Povzdychl si Argo a zatvářil se velmi soucitně. „Ale náš lid ti to nezapomene. A jestli ti to pomůže," řekl a něžně si kolem prstu obtočil pramen bratrancových vlasů, „dnes v noci můžu zůstat s tebou…"

„Padej ven, už jsme tady." Zavelel Elu a Arga od sebe odstrčil, nepřestal se však usmívat.

„Ty musíš vždycky všechno zkazit!" postěžoval si Argo už v prostoru chodby za výtahovými dveřmi.

Světla v chodbě se začala rozsvěcet, nejspíš tu tedy byli sami. „Neboj, už brzy se užijeme až dost." Poznamenal Elu tiše a vydal se chodbou směrem k ochozu.

Stačilo přijít k zábradlí a ani se nemusel vyklánět, aby viděl na část terasy u své ložnice. Byl to už jen kousek, ale musel si přiznat, že sestupovat po římsách a sochách už se mu moc nechtělo. Nicméně neměl na výběr, pokud nechtěl do svých komnat projít kolem stráží a rozlítit tak otce (a mnoho jiných). A co se mu zamlouvalo ještě méně byl fakt, že Argo se chystal vydat stejnou cestou.

Ještě dnes odpoledne by mu to vůbec nevadilo, spíš naopak, a dost možná by se nechal vyprovokovat k sázce, kdo bude dole na terase dřív. Jenže teď, když znal o Argovi pravdu, se mu ta představa nelíbila ani trochu.

„Nechceš si to ještě rozmyslet?" slyšel se říct, když sledoval Arga, jak přelézá zábradlí.

Dotyčný se zastavil a vrhl po svém bratranci nevěřícný pohled. „A co?"

„Ten sestup. Nechceš jet radši výtahem?"

Argo protočil oči. „Co je to s tebou? Strážci u tvých dveří mě pouštěli dovnitř. Moc rozumu sice nepobrali, ale i tak asi očekávají, že se vrátím stejnou cestou."

V tom měl jistě pravdu. Původně Argo svým nejbližším sdělil, že jde navštívit svého bratrance, načež skutečně zamířil do jeho komnat. Ale to byla jen zástěrka – Argo věděl, že se Elu ve svém obydlí nenachází, a tak hned prošel skrze jeho ložnici na terasu, aby mohl následovat bratránka vzhůru na vyhlídkovou věž. Vyšplhal se však jen do prvního patra. Pak už mu přišlo zbytečné trmácet se nahoru po fasádě, a pro zbytek cesty zvolil výtah.

„Na stráže se teď vykašli." Trval na svém Elu. „Důležité snad je, aby ses vrátil vcelku."

„Můžeš toho nechat?" vpadl mu do řeči Argo, přičemž se tvářil dost naštvaně. „Fajn, tak máš Modrou vodu a zvládáš věci líp. To ale ještě neznamená, že se ze mě stalo děcko."

„Nic takového přece neříkám!" odsekl Elu. „Jen jsi mi nahoře připadal už dost unavený, to je všechno." Dodal už trochu mírněji a byl nesmírně rád, že mu tohle vysvětlení přišlo na mysl.

„Neboj se, zvládnu to."

„Určitě?"

„Určitě." Přikývl Argo, a výraz v jeho tváři byl už zas o dost smířlivější.

„Fajn, tak jdeme." Rozhodl se Elu a při následném sestupu se snažil Arga příliš nepozorovat. Rovněž si uvědomil, že si na své reakce i myšlenky bude muset dát větší pozor, aby u Arga nevzbudil podezření nebo aby mu rovnou neprozradil tajemství jeho původu. Král Delios trval na tom, že pro své vlastní dobro by se Argo pravdu zatím neměl dozvědět, a Elu v tomto musel se svým otcem souhlasit.

Ale nakonec i Argo měl pravdu v tom, že na jeho schopnostech a šikovnosti se nic nezměnilo a při sestupu působil poměrně jistě. Přesto si Elu téměř slyšitelně oddechl, jakmile konečně stanuli na jeho terase. Poté oba ještě naposledy pohlédli na nehasnoucí světla Tartessosu.

„Ani jsem se nezeptal, jak bylo ve městě." začal Elu, když se Argo překvapivě neměl k hovoru.

Dotyčný si dal s odpovědí na čas. Nejdřív se protáhl a pak si prsty obou rukou odhrnul volné prameny vlasů za uši. „Celkem fajn." Promluvil konečně. „Byli jsme až na předměstí."

„Se Soniou?" ptal se Elu překvapeně. „Co tam?"

„Nic zásadního. Byli jsme pozvaní na večeři s vládci Lesního národa. Jejich dvě dcery se dneska vrátily s Niou, tak se chtěli přivítat."

„Jasně." Elu přimhouřil oči. S oběma dívkami se viděl vlastně jen jednou, a to když se loučil se Soniou před odletem na její pobyt v Indii. „Ayana a Bahati? Pamatuju si to správně?"

„Ano, to jsou ony." Potvrdil mu Argo a zase se odmlčel. Potom se lehce usmál. „Chápu, že jsi prožíval důležitější věci, ale stejně je škoda, že jsi s námi nebyl."

„Užili jste si to?"

Argo mávl trochu podrážděně rukou a opřel se bokem o zábradlí. „Tu večeři ne tolik, musely s námi jít i stráže. Ale pak se Sonie ozvala Zalika, ať přijdeme na zvukovou zkoušku, a to už bylo o dost lepší." Řekl a významně pozvedl obočí.

Zmíněné dívce bylo teprve šestnáct let, ale říkalo se, že má nejkrásnější hlas v Tartessosu. Byla dcerou Atlantského senátora, jenže její matka byla člověk, a tak ji za „svou" považovali stejnou měrou lidé i Atlantiďané a její písně byly populární jak ve vnitřním městě, tak na předměstí. A mezi mnoha jinými měla vystoupit i na zítřejší (tedy možná už dnešní) oslavě zásnub.

„Hádám, že Lesní princezny šly taky?" odtušil Elu a krátce se po bratranci podíval.

„Jasně že jo, Nia na tom trvala." Usmál se Argo znovu.

„A hádám, že tobě to nijak nevadilo…"

„Ani trochu." Přiznal se Argo.

„Aha," přikývl Elu a tvářil se, že o něčem usilovně přemýšlí. „Ještě mě tak napadá… tvé milé Amiře by to taky nevadilo?"

Argo pokrčil rameny. „Nevím, možná. Ale o nic nešlo, jen jsme se dobře bavili. Ty holky se prostě nebojí – říkají, co si myslí, smějou se upřímně, hezky zpívají… A navíc, oproti Amiře mají jednu velkou výhodu," pronesl důležitě a pohlédl směrem ke své terase o patro níž. „Dneska a zítra spí u nás."

Elu semknul rty, aby se příliš neusmíval. „No, a bude to k něčemu?"

Na to Argo jen sklonil hlavu a odevzdaně si odfrknul. „Nejspíš ne. Máma bude spát u holek a táta u mě."

„Vaši nejsou hloupí..."

„Sklapni." Odbyl bratrance Argo. „Říkám to taky kvůli tobě, kdyby tě třeba v noci napadlo jít za Niou. Nemusíš se obtěžovat."

„Hm, díky." Pravil Elu jízlivě, a poplácal Arga po rameni. „Přesně to jsem měl totiž v plánu, hned jak bys odešel."

„No právě. Znám tě až moc dobře."

„A taky nevíš, kdy zavřít zobák." Odvětil Elu káravým tónem, ale jeho oči se smály, když se otočil a na bratránka letmo pohlédl. „Pojď už dovnitř."

Argo si ještě něco naoko nesouhlasně brblal, ale nakonec poslechl.

Když procházeli jeho ložnicí, Elu si nemohl nevšimnout tmavé dřevěné truhly, jež spočívala na jeho posteli.

V hrudi se mu najednou rozlil příjemně hřejivý pocit, ale rozhodl se nepromluvit, až dokud nedošli do předsíně a ke vstupním dveřím.

„Děkuju." Řekl těsně předtím, než Argo stačil otevřít.

Dotyčný svou ruku nechal opět klesnout. „Za co?" zamručel a uhýbal očima.

Elu pokrčil ramenem. „Za všechno." Pravil upřímně, a najednou se nedokázal dívat jiným směrem než na své bosé nohy. „Že jsem si s tebou mohl promluvit," řekl o dost tišeji, než měl původně v plánu. „Za ten dárek a celkově za dnešek. A hlavně za tebe... Asi víš, co chci říct."

Argo si místo odpovědi jen odkašlal. Založil si ruku v bok a odvrátil zrak. Poté se nadechl a podíval se ke stropu, ale stále nic neříkal.

Elu se uculil. „Copak, dojal jsem tě?"

„To určitě." Odfrknul si Argo, rychle obtočil bratránkovi paži kolem krku, přitáhl jej k sobě a políbil na tvář. „Koukej jít spát, dobrou noc." Řekl poněkud přidušeně a hned potom aktivoval otevírání dveří. Bez dalšího ohlédnutí prošel mezi strážemi a vyrazil ke svému obydlí.

…

Elu si svlékl košili a znovu byl nucen si uvědomit, že se stal novým nositelem Modré vody. Na chvíli znejistěl, jestli by si měl drahokam nechat i ve sprše, nebo jestli si má náhrdelník sundat. Tedy samozřejmě, že věděl, že voda kameni nijak neuškodí, ale ta představa byla zvláštní. Večer měl ve zvyku si všechny šperky sundat, pokud přes den příležitost vyžadovala, aby je nosil; necítil k nim žádnou hlubší vazbu.

S Modrou vodou to ale bylo jiné. Nejspíš si ji nebude moci sundat ani na spaní... Tedy mohl by, ale cítil by se provinile. Navíc by si měl zvykat mít kámen stále u sebe – během pobytu v Evropě by nebylo moudré jej odkládat. Každopádně jedno bylo jisté, od dnešního dne až do okamžiku předání dalšímu nositeli už bude Modrá voda součástí jeho života, jeho samotného.

Už chtěl pokračovat ve svlékání, když tu jej vyrušilo zvukové znamení oznamující, že někdo čeká za hlavními dveřmi.

_Nejspíš zase Argo,_ pomyslel si Elu. _Nebo otec s upřesněním příštích plánů._

Zavřel oči a povzdechl si. Copak tento den nikdy neskončí?

„Vstupte." Vyzval neznámého návštěvníka, otočil se a po pár krocích se zastavil ve dveřích koupelny. Ramenem se opřel o rám.

Nic.

„Vstupte!" zopakoval trochu silněji, ale hlavní dveře zůstávaly zavřené. Po chvíli se znovu ozval signál.

Elu se zamračil a obezřetně vykročil směrem ke dveřím. „Co to má být? Kdo je to?" zeptal se a bezděčně vzal Modrou vodu do dlaně.

„Jsem Ayana z Lesního národa. Pamatujete si na mě, výsosti?" ozvalo se konečně z druhé strany.

„Ano, ty a tvoje sestra jste odjely s princeznou Soniou do Indie."

„Přesně tak." Potvrdila dívka za dveřmi. „I když… teď už jsme zase zpátky, zdá se." Dodala po chvilce a bylo znát, že se usmívá.

„Zdá se, že ano." Uznal Elu a zjistil, že dívčin úsměv je celkem nakažlivý, a to i přes zavřené dveře. „Tak proč nejdeš dál?"

„Když já nevím, jestli se to hodí," namítla Ayana. „V tuhle hodinu, a tak vůbec."

Elu už se chystal odpovědět něco o tom, že ji přeci ke vstupu sám vyzval, a že se tedy nějakou nevhodností nemusí trápit, když tu uslyšel další hlas, jak mu ta slova bere s úst.

„Vždyť ti sám řekl, že máš jít dál, ne?" připomněla Ayaně další dívka, tentokrát však řečí Lesního národa.

„Jasně, nejsem hluchá." namítla Ayana přidušeným hlasem a ve stejném jazyce. „Ty zas nic nechápeš, že ne?"

„Neboj se, chápu to až moc dobře." Odvětila druhá dívka suše.

To už však Elu nevydržel a sám dveře otevřel. „Kolik vás tu vlastně je?" řekl a hned se zarazil, když viděl, že dvě dívky z Lesního národa před ním poklekají. „Počkat, nechte toho." Přikázal jim a vyklonil se ze dveří, aby jim pomohl zase vstát.

Rozhlédl se po chodbě. O kus dál vpravo spatřil své dva strážce, jež se tvářili přinejmenším pohoršeně. Krom nich už však nikoho dalšího nezahlédl. Svůj zrak tedy opět upřel k dívkám.

Obě byly oblečené v odstínech modré a zelené; v dlouhých sukních a pouze úzkých pruzích látky přes hruď. To bylo ve vnitřním Tartessosu přinejmenším nezvyklé a Elu zjistil, že všechna ta odhalená kůže na jejich ramenou, klíčních kostech a na břiše ho mírně řečeno uvádí do rozpaků. Zvlášť když si uvědomil, že ani on sám nebyl zrovna vhodně oblečen pro přijímání návštěv. Snažil se tedy soustředit spíše na jejich nápadité náhrdelníky z perel a peří, na barevné korálky zapletené v jejich tmavých vlasech, na drobné tečky vytetované na jejich obličejích, a hlavně na jejich zářivě modré oči. „Proč jste tady?" zeptal se konečně.

„Se svolením její výsosti princezny Sonii vám tyto dívky přišly něco předat." Vysvětlil důležitě jeden ze strážců, přičemž si dotyčné měřil pohledem plným pochyb a nesouhlasu.

Elu překvapením zamrkal. „Aha. Je to tak?" zeptal se Ayany.

Ta přikývla. „Já a má sestra Bahati bychom jménem celého Lesního národa chtěly vaší výsosti předat tento dar." Řekla velmi příjemným, melodickým hlasem. Poté pozvedla ruce, ve kterých třímala plochý předmět uschovaný v kůží potažených deskách. Kůže byla hladká a hojně pomalovaná rozličnými ornamenty, mimo jiné i symboly Atlantské říše a královské rodiny. „Máme za to, že obsah tohoto pouzdra pro vaši výsost mnoho znamená."

Elu si desky opatrně převzal a při pohledu do dívčiných nápadně modrých očí si ihned vybavil dnešní odpoledne na předměstí, a taky jistou modrookou malířku. Teď už chápal, co myslela tím, že mu nechá obraz jeho matky doručit. Chtěl se pousmát nad vlastní nedůvěřivostí, ale vydržel to, dokud si dar opatrně nepřevzal.

„Myslím si správně, že autorkou toho, co najdu uvnitř je vaše příbuzná?" řekl nakonec.

„Ano, obraz malovala sestra naší matky." Přikývla Ayana hrdě a hleděla mu zpříma do očí.

„Tak je to," pravil Elu tiše a špičkami prstů přejel po kožených deskách. „I zevnějšek je nádherná práce."

„Desky jsou součástí daru, výsosti."

Elu se zamyslel a opět se ohlédl po strážích. „Jak oslovujete princeznu v soukromí?" pokračoval tichým hlasem.

Ayana si promnula prsty a svěsila hlavu. Nejspíš se usmívala. „Jako kdyby to byla naše sestra, tedy jménem." Šeptla. „Sama si to přála."

„Tak já si přeji to samé." Řekl na to Elu taky skoro šeptem, ale rozhodně.

Dívka se rozpustile uchechtla a zakousla se do spodního rtu. „Dobře, ale… asi mi bude chvíli trvat, než se k tomu přesvědčím."

„Proč?" zeptal se Elu naoko dotčeně. „Mám hezké jméno, ne?"

„To každopádně." Souhlasila Ayana. Potom přivřela oči a sklonila hlavu mírně na stranu. Vypadalo to, že se chystá ještě něco dodat a Elu se zájmem vyčkával, co to bude (a přitom se snažil si ji neprohlížet příliš nápadně).

Ayana se lehounce zhoupla na špičky a zase zpět. „Hezké jméno pro hezkého prince." Řekla zničehonic a široce se usmála.

Bahati, její sestra, ji ihned praštila do ramene. „Jsi normální?" zhrozila se a chytila Ayanu za ruku, aby ji přitáhla blíž k sobě.

Ta však jen vyprskla a začala se hihňat. „Má sestra zjevně nesouhlasí," řekla a snažila se od sebe Bahati odstrčit. „Ale neber ji vážně, je prostě divná," pravila s rozpustilým smíchem, a když se své sestře aspoň trochu vykroutila, pohlédla kamsi do chodby.

„Ne, tvá sestra jen ví, co se sluší. A umí mluvit sama za sebe, díky." Ohradila se Bahati zlostně, načež Elu zachytil její omluvný pohled. „Promiň. To víš, je jí patnáct."

Na okamžik si nebyl jistý, jak zareagovat. Určitě se nezlobil, spíš naopak, a musel uznat, že s těmito dívkami se jeden rozhodně nenudil. Stále měl ale pocit, že mu něco uniká. Snažil se nevšímat si stráží, kteří se tvářili čím dál hůř, a vykročil ze dveří do chodby. Zadíval se stejným směrem jako Ayana, a když za nejbližším rohem zahlédl cíp bílých šatů, pramen černých vlasů a na okamžik i pár zelených očí, bylo mu vše jasné.

Z nějakého důvodu se mu silně rozbušilo srdce a musel se hodně soustředit na to, co chtěl říct.

Nadechl se. „Patnáct je hezký věk," začal a znovu se podíval k tomu místu v chodbě, odkud ho ještě před chvilkou sledovala Sonia.

„Tolik je přece i mé budoucí královně, a viděl ji snad někdo někdy, že by se chovala nepatřičně?" řekl se zvláštním důrazem na poslední slova. Čekal a naslouchal, jestli zaznamená nějakou reakci. Ta už ale nepřišla, tedy snad kromě dalšího přidušeného Ayanina smíchu.

„Jeho královská výsost si nepřeje, aby jeho syn pro tuto noc opouštěl své komnaty." Připomněl jeden ze strážců.

„Díky, skoro jsem zapomněl." Souhlasil Elu, a aniž by se nechal vyvést z míry, v poklidu a bez zbytečného spěchu se vrátil za své dveře.

„Nuže dámy, musíme se rozloučit." Pronesl potom rozvážným tónem, tak hlasitě, aby jej dobře slyšeli i strážci. „Bahati, Ayano, bylo mi ctí a přeji dobrou noc," řekl už zase o něco jemněji. „Celému Lesnímu národu ze srdce děkuji za váš dar. Vždy na vás budu pamatovat."

„Ani my nezapomeneme." Slíbila Ayana, tentokrát už vážně, i když se stále usmívala. Obě dívky poté uctivě sklonily hlavu.

Už se skoro měly k odchodu, když se Elu slyšel říct: „A prosím vyřiďte mé pozdravy i princezně. Že přeji klidnou noc." – tady se na moment zarazil a pousmál se – „a že doufám, že se mnou bude spokojená."

Ještě koutkem oka zahlédl, že se tentokrát hihňají obě.

Srdce mu opět poskočilo, když se Ayana naposledy otočila, aby řekla: „Neboj, to už dávno je."

…

Seděl rovně, hlavu vzhůru, oči otevřené. Snažil se neuhýbat a nemrkat. Díval se před sebe a matně si uvědomoval tvář a tlumený hlas služebné, jež ho připravovala na nadcházející obřad, ale nevnímal ji. A ještě mnohem méně vnímal nazdobenou místnost kolem sebe. Duchem už byl někde jinde.

Představoval si, že se nachází v hlavní chrámové lodi, ale úplně sám, v naprostém klidu a tichu, a že nic nemusí. Ve svých myšlenkách došel od hlavní brány až k samému středu chrámu a vzhlédl ke stropu. Přesně v těch místech totiž žádný strop vidět nebyl, místo toho sem byla projektována simulace mezihvězdného portálu. Tedy, alespoň se říkalo, že je to ono, s jistotou to nikdo nevěděl.

_Nikdo z těch, co se narodili na Zemi, totiž nic takového nikdy nespatřil,_ uvědomil si Elu.

Projekce na první dojem působila jako trojrozměrný záznam noční oblohy. Světlo hvězd však bylo zakřivené, v jedné oblasti natolik, že obíhalo v nekonečných smyčkách kolem velkého kruhu s nejasnými obrysy.

Takhle nějak mohly vypadat temné hvězdy, jenže ani to nebylo správně. Uvnitř kruhu totiž nebyla černá nicota, naopak. Byl plný pohybujících se hvězd, malých i velkých, matných i velmi zářivých. Tyto hvězdy a jejich světy se ve skutečnosti nacházely neuvěřitelně daleko, jenže díky portálu mohly být na dosah ruky. Bylo to místo, kde se prostor a čas setkávaly a splývaly v jedno. Legendy pravily, že při průchodu portálem na každého volali duchové budoucnosti, a nenaslouchat jim bylo to nejtěžší, co museli cestovatelé zvládnout. Kdo se zaposlouchal příliš, mohl prý přijít o rozum.

Podle legend byl tedy mezihvězdný portál velmi nebezpečný, a dnes už Elu věděl, jaký tyto legendy měly význam.

Měly totiž za úkol posluchače zastrašit a nejlépe odradit od jakékoli snahy mezihvězdnou cestu podniknout, a zřejmě to zabíralo.

Jenže včera v noci se Elu dozvěděl pravdu. Včera v noci se rozhodl tento strach překonat.

Dost možná by o těchto věcech dokázal snít ještě celý den a noc, jenže to nemohl. Čekaly jej povinnosti, a ty mu teď důrazně připomněl čiperný ženský hlas.

„No, obvykle si svou práci sama nechválím, ale musím říct, že tohle se mi povedlo." Prohlásila služebná, když konečně odložila drobný štěteček. Dívala se mu ne do očí, ale na oči, a hodnotila své dílo.

„Takhle už můžu do společnosti?" pousmál se Elu, a užíval si skutečnost, že konečně mohl svobodně zamrkat. Jistě, zvýraznit si oči linkou zvládal taky, ale dnešní příležitost přeci jen vyžadovala větší kreativitu a preciznost. Ostatně, k velkým společenským událostem se žádný urozený Atlantiďan nelíčil ani nečesal sám.

Jeho osobně teď navíc čekal ještě jeden malý obřad spojený se zdobením. Za protějšími dveřmi už totiž bylo slyšet jeho příbuzné, jak se spolu baví a smějí se, ani se už nesnažili svou přítomnost tajit.

„Takhle rozhodně nikoho nepohoršíte, výsosti. A jestli ano, tak ať si to přijde vyřídit se mnou." Pravila služebná rozhodným hlasem. Potom kývla hlavou ke dveřím. „Mám je už pustit?"

„Zřejmě se tomu nevyhnu, tak buďte tak laskavá." Řekl Elu a povstal. Dívka se povzbudivě usmála a bez dalších řečí přešla ke dveřím a otevřela.

Hned poté dovnitř začali proudit členové královské rodiny (kromě Sonii), a všichni jeden po druhém Eluovi blahopřáli k dosažené plnoletosti. Každý z nich mu přitom dal nějaký šperk, ať už do vlasů nebo na krk, na zápěstí, na prsty nebo na oblečení.

Jako jeden z posledních mu přišel blahopřát jeho strýc, předseda vlády Tartessosu, oděn ve slavnostní zbroji včetně slavného meče. Daroval Eluovi zlatý prsten osazený nefritem, a zatímco mu jej navlékal na prst, pravil tiše: „Mám dvě děti, Elu. Dva poklady. A jeden z nich teď svěřuji tobě. Opatruj ho, prosím."

„Budu, slibuji." Odpověděl Elu a při těch slovech se zachvěl. Mohlo by se zdát, vzhledem k dnešním zásnubám, že strýc měl na mysli Soniu, ale ve skutečnosti mluvil o Argovi. To jeho Elu dostane na starost při jejich cestě do Evropy. To jeho bude muset opatrovat a strážit jako oko v hlavě.

Poté následoval sám král Delios. Byl už také nachystán na obřad, který měl sám vést – tomu odpovídala jeho slavnostní koruna, zlatobílé roucho a bělostná pera připevněná k jeho pažím.

Svému synovi věnoval prsten se safírem, a Elu se nemohl zbavit dojmu, že už ten kámen někde viděl. „Jeden čas ho nosila tvá matka, než se nám začala vzdalovat." Vysvětlil mu Delios. „Ani jsem ho nenechal přebrousit, jen jsem vyměnil prsten."

„Díky." Hlesl Elu. Na víc se nezmohl.

„Nemáš za co." Usmál se Delios a krátce pohlédl na Modrou vodu na hrudi svého syna. „Mluvila s tebou?"

„Ne," přiznal Elu. „Ale dala mi o sobě vědět. Pomohla mi, ale slov nebylo třeba. Na všechno podstatné jsem přišel sám." Řekl a významně pohlédl otci do očí. Vzápětí věděl, že otcův hlas uslyší ve svých myšlenkách.

_A na co jsi přišel, synu?_

_Nesmíme se vrátit ke hvězdám._

_Správně Elu. Živí ne. Po smrti už ale nad námi císař moc nemá._

_To proto se tomu tak říká? Že smrt je jako vrátit se ke hvězdám?_ Narazil Elu na vžitou zdvořilostní frázi o umírání.

_Ano, právě proto._ Potvrdil mu Delios. _Nicméně, teď už to víš a je na tobě, co s tím v budoucnu uděláš. Jen si to dobře rozmysli._

_Rozmyslím._ Slíbil otci Elu.

„Dobrá. Věřím ti." Odvětil Delios a naposledy syna objal svými opeřenými pažemi.

Jako poslední přišel Argo a svému bratranci věnoval pozlacené chrániče předloktí, velmi podobné, jaké nosil sám, jen o trochu zdobnější. Po gratulaci si pak poodstoupil jen velmi neochotně, spojil si ruce před sebou a stále po bratránkovi pokukoval. Elu věděl, co to znamená. Nadechl se tedy a zdvořile všechny ostatní vyzval, aby je v místnosti nechali o samotě.

Přítomní se na to tvářili dost rozpačitě a souhlasili neochotně, ale nakonec se začali sunout ke dveřím. Když konečně všichni odešli, Argo se ještě chvíli zdráhal promluvit, ale nakonec se odhodlal říct: „Jak se cítíš?"

„Je mi trochu špatně, ale jde to." Přiznal Elu.

„Takže ta správná zásnubní nálada."

Elu se zasmál, a nejen ze zdvořilosti. „Asi ano. Vlastně nevím, jak by mi mělo být."

„Hm." Řekl na to Argo, a odmlčel se. To bylo zvláštní, a Elu musel přiznat, že mu to příliš nepomáhalo.

„Jak vypadám?" zeptal se, když mu nic lepšího nepřišlo na mysl.

Argo si založil ruce před sebe, naklonil hlavu na stranu a rozvážně si bratránka prohlédl od hlavy k patě. „Jako chlap ověšený spoustou cetek."

„Hm, přesně toho jsem se bál."

Argo se jen pousmál a v nastalém tichu se Elu nemohl zbavit dojmu, že jeho bratrance něco trápí. Už se chystal vstoupit do jeho myšlenek, když tu se Argo zatvářil o dost jemněji, až skoro povzbudivě. „Ne, vypadáš dobře." Řekl po chvíli. „Asi… asi bych měl ještě říct, že vypadáš jako budoucí král, ale…"

„Ale?"

„Úplně to nevystihuje to, co si myslím." Řekl Argo poněkud tajemně a svému bratranci se zahleděl do očí.

Teď už Elu neváhal. Jeho Modrá voda se rozzářila a chvíli na to uslyšel Arga ve své mysli.

_Ty totiž nejsi král. Ne pro mě, _řekl.

_Jasně, že ne. _Souhlasil Elu._ Ještě nejsem ničí král._

_Jenže já nechci abys byl králem. Nemáš jím být._

_Prosím?_

_Slyšíš dobře. _Prohlásil Argo neoblomně._ Protože ty ses narodil k něčemu jinému._

_Ano? A k čemu?_

_K tomu být novým císařem. Tím jediným správným._

Elu zavřel oči. Přál si, aby to, co právě slyšel, nebyla pravda. _Argo přestaň._

Jenže Argo se nenechal odradit._ A proč? Proč, když konečně můžu mít císaře, kterého bych mohl skutečně milovat a ctít, a se mnou celá Říše?_

_Říkám, přestaň, Argo! To je velezrada, uvědomuješ si to?_

„No a?" rozkřikl se dotyčný a ráznými kroky došel k pootevřenému oknu. „Tak ať přijde a potrestá mě!" zařval směrem k nebi a okno prudce rozrazil dokořán. Vyskočil na parapet a rukama se zachytil horního rámu. „No tak, co bude?"

Elu to vše sledoval jako přimrazený. Měl pocit, že jeho nohy se proměnily v kámen; nemohl se hnout. Nemohl ani uvěřit tomu, co vidí.

„Tak kde jsi, já čekám! Čekám na tu strašnou odpla-…" zbytek už Argo nedořekl, byl totiž nemilosrdně stržen zpět do místnosti.

„Zbláznil ses?" křikl na něj Elu, když Arga dostal z okna na zem, chytil jej nemilosrdně za ramena a přitlačil jej ke zdi. Švihl pohledem ke dveřím, z nimiž se znovu ozýval hluk. Neotvíraly se, a to bylo dobře.

_Ne, naopak, Elu. Zdá se mi, že jsem tu asi jediný, kdo uvažuje trochu normálně._

_Fajn. _Pomyslel si Elu a opět hleděl bratranci do očí._ Tak je ti doufám jasné, že k tomu, abys přišel o hlavu, není vůbec nutné, aby se dostavil sám císař?_

Argův pohled byl hněvivý a plný vzdoru. _To vím. Co tam máš dál?_

Rovněž Elu v sobě cítil rostoucí vztek. _Argo, prober se! Stačí jedna špatná věta a plán s rozpuštěním Senátu skončí katastrofou._

Ticho.

_A jestli jsi mi chtěl zničit zásnuby a narozeniny, tak gratuluju, právě se ti to povedlo._ Přidal navrch Elu, a než si stačil uvědomit, že nahlas by to nejspíš takhle neřekl, myšlenka už žila vlastním životem a bylo jisté, že ji bratránek zachytil.

V tu chvíli Argo sklonil zrak a Elu naštvaně vydechl. Snažil se nadále neukvapovat, ale vůbec mu nebylo jasné, co dál říct.

Byl to beznadějný pocit. Elu sledoval, jak se Argovy myšlenky a tužby vydávají nežádoucím směrem a nebyl schopen s tím nic udělat. Ani nevěděl, zda o tom vůbec může někomu říct. Zároveň pocítil i hněv ke své rodině. Copak je tohle nenapadlo? Copak jim nedošlo, že Argova osobnost může být úplně jiná, než aby zapadala do jejich plánu? Co když ve výsledku o nějaké řešení krize v Senátu nebude mít vůbec zájem? Co když se po jejich pobytu v Evropě ani nebude chtít vrátit? I to bylo možné. Atlantské dívky Arga v podstatě nezajímaly, vždy ho fascinovaly ty lidské. Kdo tedy může zaručit, že si v Evropě nějakou nenajde a nebude se chtít usadit mezi lidmi, kam ostatně celou dobu patřil?

Elu si s hrůzou uvědomil, že pokud taková situace nastane, vůbec netušil, jak by se měl zachovat.

A tak jen mlčel a snažil se tyto své úvahy před bratránkem skrýt. Zároveň si přál vědět, co se právě teď odehrává v Argově nitru, jenže dotyčný si kolem svých emocí zřejmě vystavěl zeď. Elu nedokázal nic rozpoznat.

V tom pocítil, že Modrá voda na jeho hrudi vydává příjemné teplo. _I tohle jsi věděla, viď?_ Oslovil Elu mysl své zesnulé matky. _Přišla jsi na to asi jako jediná. Plán s Argem je sice moc hezky vymyšlený, ale má svoje trhliny,_ řekl a sklonil hlavu, aby mohl sledovat, jak se Modrá voda uvnitř třpytí a světélkuje. Jeho matka souhlasila.

Možná uplynulo pár minut, a možná, že celá věčnost, ale Argo přeci jen promluvil. „Promiň." Ozvalo se.

„V pořádku." Odvětil Elu. Ještě chvíli počkal a pak k tomu ve svých myšlenkách přidal: _Argo, já vím, o co ti jde. Chápu to. Ale ty zas pochop, že já se k tomu přidat nemůžu. Teď ne. A určitě ne veřejně. A hlavně ne kvůli tobě. Nemůžu… nechci tě ztratit. _

_Mě jde přece taky o tebe, Elu. Chci, abys měl to, co si zasloužíš._

„Ano?" odvětil Elu s pocitem, že by se možná mohl zase usmát. „No a co Sonia? Tu si zasloužím?"

Na to se Argo jen ušklíbl, tak, jak to uměl jen on. „To se ještě uvidí. Tohle jsou jen zásnuby." Prohlásil a vzdorovitě hleděl svému bratranci do očí. Po chvíli však odevzdaně vydechl a sklopil oči. „Každopádně bys ji už neměl nechat čekat."

„To ne." Souhlasil Elu a pohlédl ke dveřím. Trochu sebou trhnul, když zjistil, že mu bratránek tiskne ruku.

„To zvládneš, Elu. A neboj, texty ti kdyžtak napovím." Řekl Argo klidně. Jeho hlas zněl upřímně a pevně a Elu v jeho nitru konečně zas něco rozeznal. Neuměl to popsat jedním slovem. Možná oddanost a důvěra, možná odpuštění a pochopení. Ode všeho trochu. A všechno to spojovalo cosi velmi vřelého, něco, co jen tak nezmizí, určitě ne kvůli těmto neshodám.

Něco, co nemůže být nikdy zcela zničeno.

…

* * *

_On a stormy sea of moving emotion_

_Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean_

_I set a course for winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say_

_Carry on my wayward son_

_For there'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_

_Carry on, you will always remember_

_Carry on, nothing equals the splendor_

_Now your life's no longer empty_

_Surely heaven waits for you_

_\- Kansas, Carry on Wayward Son_


End file.
